Until There's Nothing Left of Us
by MoonGoddessSerenity
Summary: When Kassia's friend gets a spell wrong, it blasts her back to Camelot. There, she meets Merlin, who helps her pass as a foreign princess. With the way that Arthur keeps looking at her, she wonders: even if she finds her way home, would she really go?
1. In Which Our Story Begins

**~*A/N: Oh yes, another new story; anyone who's seen my track record for updates is probably _thrilled_ right now. However, at the time of publication, I'm a few chapters ahead! This is a first for me! So this first chapter's a necessary evil, at least that's how I view it. So, depending on reviews and whatnot, I'll be posting chapter two within the next couple of days; it'll be like one big present for All Hallows' Eve! Won't that be exciting? **_**Please **_**review, they keep me going. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!*~**

"Thank you, Los Angeles, you guys have been great! See you next tour!"

Sparks flew as Kassia blew kisses to the crowd, basking in the official post-tour bliss. It had been a long summer, touring from city to city across the States. She looked at her band mates. The guys were all beaming, drenched in sweat. Jesse was throwing drumsticks from his perch, Alex was holding on to the last note of his guitar like it was a lifeline, and Ben was dumping a water bottle over his head, which he proceeded to toss into the horde. The crowd was insane- they were screaming at the top of their lungs, making a noise that Kassia didn't think she could reproduce even if she wanted to. She stepped away from her keyboard and walked offstage for the final time that night. The adrenaline rush was still kicked into high gear, and she felt like she could take on the world.

She removed the hair-tie from her wrist and pulled her bronze hair into a messy bun. She flicked her bangs to the side, but they still clung to the sweat on her brow. The mess of people backstage formed a complex maze between Kassia and the table with the stack of water bottles on it. She carefully navigated it, thanking those she passed for the compliments on the final show of the tour. She seized a bottle from the table and downed half of it, relieved that she had once again prevented dehydration.

Jesse threw a sweaty arm around her shoulder. "Kass, way to go! You just made it through Aurora Run's first tour! What're you going to do next?"

"Go to frickin' Disneyland; I've only ever been to Disneyworld."

"Well, I don't think you're missing too much. It's just got more of a west coast feel to it. Which means it isn't as good."

Kassia smiled. "You would say that. Come on, we have some celebrating to do!"

The duo navigated through the throng to the rest of the band. The quartet looked at each other with huge grins plastered to their faces as they jumped into the air and had a group high-five. All of them were in their early twenties and they were still children at heart. Linking sweaty arms to sweaty arms, they all but skipped outside to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. That's who they did this for. The kids who bought the records and the merch and told their friends to listen to another band from everywhere.

Aurora Run consisted of four kids from different backgrounds. Alex grew up in a small town on the eastern seaboard, Ben was from a Midwestern city, Jesse grew up in Sacramento, and Kassia was from a small town, but spent most of her life in New York City. Even they weren't sure how they'd come together, but they did, and as they stood amidst the flashbulbs, they were glad they had.

After signing what felt like and endless amount of autographs and taking thousands of pictures, the four friends boarded their bus in search of food and sleep. Ben and Alex broke open the champagne they'd been saving for this night, pouring glasses for themselves and the crew as many members of the tour piled on the bus to celebrate.

"A toast," Ben called over the nose. "Kassia, give us a toast!"

"Why me?

"You're the best with words, of course."

"Speech, speech!" everyone cried.

"Okay, okay!" the brunette's steely blue eyes laughed even more than her mouth did. She bit her lower lip while she thought. "First off, here's to the best damn crew that's out there for putting this whole thing together, and," she raised her voice over the cheers, "and for keeping it going night after night, and city after city! Here's to the label for having an ounce of faith in us and for letting us do what we do best: make music. Here's to the best band mates in the world- I couldn't ask to play and write with anyone else. I, uh," she paused, thinking for a moment, "I make it a point to surround myself with people who I think are better than me. And, well, when I look around this room, that's all I see. So, here's to all of you once again for being as amazing as you are. And here's to me, for buying some damn good champagne that's meant to be consumed! Cheers!"

The bus became even louder as everyone downed their glasses in celebration. They poured out into the parking lot and continued their festivities. Kassia, while still excited, made her way to the back of the bus and collapsed onto her bed.

"Wake me up when we get to the airport!" she yelled at anyone who would listen. She closed her eyes. Sleep wouldn't come easy, but it would be worth it tonight. She wanted to remember the summer as much as possible, and partying tonight wouldn't be the way to do it.

**~*~**

"Hey, you made it!" Ivy opened the door of her house when Kassia got out of her car. "Still driving a completely impractical vehicle, I see."

Kassia took off her sunglasses, looking back at her "pull-me-over red" Corvette. "Y'know, that's the same thing my mother said to my dad when _he _was driving one years ago."

The two smiled and embraced. "It's good to see you again, Ivy."

"Same to you, Miss Superstar Brighton. Come on, I've got tea on."

Kassia stepped inside the small country house, inhaling the sweet smell of thyme, jasmine, cinnamon, and about a million other herbs and spices. Out the back window, she smiled at the rolling country hills that her childhood friend got to look on every day. "Hello, green countryside! How I've missed you so! Have you gotten on well without me?"

Ivy laughed from the kitchen. "They never answer you, so what's the point of continuing to ask them?"

"Oh, I'm just hoping that one day they'll change their minds. Maybe they'll realize that I'm friendly and that I don't bite. That'd be nice, yeah? Ooh, thanks." She took the cup of tea from her friend, taking a seat in the living room before the fireplace.

"So," Ivy began, "how long do you have off?"

"Until we decide to go to the studio, I think." Kassia took a sip of her tea. "We've got some time for much-needed R&R, which is why I'm here and not back in New York with my family."

"How _is _music's royal family doing, anyway?"

"They're good. Mom's still putting the rest of the Philharmonic violins to shame."

"Here's to that never changing."

"Haha, yeah. Um, Dad's back in the studio, but keep it on the DL, if you could. They haven't made it public yet."

"Jade Witness is finally coming out with a new album? I thought I'd never see the day. They've been doing that for almost as long as U2 at this point, right?"

"Around there, yeah," Kassia laughed. "Bruce is working as one of the producers for them, actually. They want to try and keep some of it in the family if they can this time around."

"Excellent. Everything your brother dear has been touching lately turns to gold. Does that mean he'll be working on your next record, too?"

"I'd like if he would, but we'll have to see, right?"

"Right. Oh, I just remembered: this came out yesterday; thought you'd like a copy." Ivy moved across the room in a bustle of flowing fabric, pushing her blonde hair from her face while grabbing something from a bookshelf. She handed the copy of AP Magazine to her friend, who smiled wide. On the cover of the new issue was Aurora Run in all their glory, decked out in armor and a fabulous medieval dress for the lady. Kassia flipped through until it got to the article. The picture next to the text was of her band mates engaged in a staged fight while she looked on, obviously bored by their attempt to win her affections.

"This is great, thank you so much, Ivy!" She read the article aloud, laughing when the writer called her a princess amongst punks because of her family. When she finished, she set the magazine down on the table. "I kind of feel like I've arrived."

"You have," Ivy beamed. "I'm so proud of you, Kass. You're music is magical."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Of course; my spells work wonders. Though not in this case, since I didn't cast any at your request." Ivy had been a practicing witch for years, but most of her spells were subtle things. She had never turned anyone into a newt, or given an enemy boils or cast a good luck spell on a test back in high school. She did think about it, but she never did; something about karmic repercussions that she didn't think she could afford.

Kassia noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. "What's this?" She picked it up. The ad was for the renaissance fair at the winery that weekend. She sat up straighter. "We're going to this, right?"

"Of course! Who do you take me for? I wouldn't let you miss this for anything." Ivy laughed at how excited her friend got around anything related to knights and battle and days gone by.

"I know you're making fun of me. But really now, if I could go back past the renaissance, I would."

"How far back, again?"

"To Camelot of course."

"Let's not go; 'tis a silly place." Ivy smiled, collecting the empty tea cups.

"Okay, Monty Python, that's enough. You wouldn't find it to be so silly if you lived in those times. All the wars, and crazy kings, and magic, and disease... God I'd kill for that."

"D'you know how crazy you sound? Come on, before you're off daydreaming again. I want to show you what I've done with the garden." Ivy clasped Kassia's hands in hers, dragging her out the back door and into the field of flowers and herbs she was growing.

**~*~**

"Lady Kassia, may I present to you the yearly event of the glorious Brokenburg Renaissance Fair." Ivy gave a mock bow as they stood at the entrance from the winery into the fairgrounds. The rolling hills were peppered with tents and booths, all constructed to resemble buildings from the period they were honoring. People dressed in traditional garb roamed amongst the stalls, music floated from one of the stages, and horses could be heard on the other side of the grounds.

Kassia was glowing. "I'm so glad I got to be home for this."

"Me, too; let's explore, shall we? A friend's working this, so I'm hoping to get a good price on some supplies." Ivy picked up a schedule from a nearby table. "Ooh, look, there's a jousting tournament today. And an archery contest! We need to enter that."

"But women can't compete, Ivy."

"If this was totally accurate, which it isn't. Come on, you were pretty handy with a bow and a full quiver back in the day. Let's sign up and make fools of ourselves!"

"Fine, fine, sounds like a good time. Oh, I want to check out the sword fighting class, too. I've always wanted to learn how to wield a large piece of metal."

"Well, that'll be a good place to start."

The day wore on like this. Neither girl technically placed in the archery contest, though Kassia did come in fifth, which she was pretty proud of. Ivy had difficulty shooting at her own target, but she wasn't really trying either. The jousting tournament was especially entertaining, as was the sword fighting class Kassia tried. She picked it up pretty quickly, but she wasn't planning on getting into any fights with a knight anytime soon. Ivy dragged her to a booth that was selling dresses for all at incredibly inflated prices, but with her newfound large bank account, Kassia picked up a dress or three. Ivy opted for some jewelry pieces, finding them to be a bit more practical.

Towards the close of the day, the two women were wandering around tired, looking for anything they'd missed. Ivy saw a tent she's missed earlier, and grabbed Kassia's arm when she read the sign.

"Kass, we should get our fortunes told! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I thought you didn't believe in that? You've always told me that they'll rip you off and get you to give them too much information."

"Well, yeah, but while we're here, why not, right? Please, let's do this!"

"Okay, okay! Let's go." They ducked inside the tent.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you two," the fortune teller said from the other side of her table. She was shuffling her tarot cards, smiling warmly at the two girls. "They call me Madame Rondeau; please, have a seat." She gestured to the two stools in front of the table. Ivy and Kassia looked at each other, slowly doing as they were asked. They handed her the money for each of their readings, and she began.

"Now then, who shall be first?"

"Um, I guess I will," Kassia laughed nervously, scooting closer to the table. Madame Rondeau gestured for her right hand, which she presented palm up. The woman's bony fingers traced the lines across Kassia's skin.

"You are very comfortable with your life now, aren't you? Yes, your fame brings you great joy. You must love what you do for a living."

"I do, yes." Kassia didn't think too much of the woman telling her things that were common knowledge, but she let her continue.

"Despite this comfort," she traced another line, "you long for more adventure. Don't worry; it is coming sooner than you think. This line here, you see?" She brushed a bright red fingernail across one of the lines. "It intersects with...hmm, strange..."

"What? It intersects with what?"

"Two words are about to come crashing around you, dear. Let's gaze into the future, shall we?" She stood, taking her crystal ball from a side table. "Now, gaze with me, dear. Through the smoke and mist, that's right. Do you see it?"

Kassia looked, and was surprised to see some shadowy figures amidst the smoke, though not enough to make anything of it. "Um, I see something, but I dunno what it is."

"Deeper, deeper now, dear." Madame Rondeau was very intent on the glass. "Oh, my dear, I'm afraid that your heart will have to make a choice that your mind cannot. You will have to be strong on your journey. It won't be easy, I'm afraid. But, if you don't lose sight, then you should-" she stopped. "I'm sorry, I cannot continue."

"Why not? What is there?"

"My vision is clouded. I can see nothing more. But be careful, dearie: magic is afoot in your life, and it will impact your journey in the very near future. Now, it's your turn, miss. Come close to the table now."

Kassia stood toward the back of the tent while Ivy had her cards read, pondering her fortune. It didn't make much sense, but she couldn't shake the feeling it gave her.

**~*~**

"Can you believe that she called my magic faulty? I swear, I'd show her faulty if I knew a thing or two about big magic." Ivy was still going off that evening about what the fortune teller had said to her in the tent. Kassia was cleaning up what used to be plates of delicious lasagna her friend had concocted, and really not paying attention. She was a bit embarrassed when Ivy asked her something and she had no idea what about.

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh jeez, Kass, come back to Earth, will you? I said, if I cast a spell, what would you want?"

"You don't need to prove anything to her, you know."

"I know, but I want to prove to myself that I can do it. My grandmother left me her spell book, and now I'm determined to get this right! Come on, what do you want?"

"Well, I guess I'd just want to get this whole dating thing over and done with: find my true love and just get on with it, you know? But that's just wishful thinking."

Ivy disappeared near the end of Kassia's last sentence, reappearing in the living room with an ancient leather-bound book that looked far too heavy for someone as thin as the blonde to be carrying.

"Love spells are a tricky thing, but you aren't asking for someone who wouldn't love you anyway, so that _should _be better, I think. Let's see..." she thumbed through the pages.

"Ivy, this can't end well. You know that I have horrible luck with men as it is."

"Hush! I found it. Hmm, the book's in Old English, but I've totally got a handle on that. Really!" she added in response to the look her friend gave her. "Now, come sit down, and let me get some things..." she bustled around in her cupboards while Kassia took a seat next to the bag with her purchases from the day. Ivy came back in a few minutes later with her arms laden with supplies. She lit several candles on the coffee table and turned off the lights. She lit the fire, and sat cross-legged in front of Kassia.

"Okay, come down here and join me."

"Ivy, really, this isn't necessary."

"It's completely necessary! I am going to find you your soul mate. You said you wanted to get the dating game over-and-done with, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then it's settled. Now, I want you to clear your mind, and concentrate on my voice, okay?"

Kassia sighed, doing as her friend asked. She had trouble clearing her mind, though; she was far too busy concentrating on the sound of Ivy stirring the fire, or the strong smell of incense that was now permeating the air. "What is that?" she asked.

"Moon incense; now be quiet and clear your mind." Ivy's clothes made a bustling sound as she readjusted her position. The pages of the spell book could be heard turning while the young witch followed her directions as closely as possible. "Ah," she muttered, "I've got this. Right then, here we go." She took a deep breath.

_"Gif setl béon sum æltæwe maca,_

_þes geswinc dæg cwide hwæt gerif._

_sé æltæwe geleóf hwa sy segende be béon,_

_beóþ ábeþecaþ heorpbaoen sípfær éðel be mec._

_rice æltæwe bróðorlufu ond æltæwe geléaffulnes,_

_Ic besende þes út, ac ne fram firenlust,_

_beswician gewill láf mid ús dæg."*_

Kassia felt her chest leap. Her eyes shot open when she felt a cold wind fill the room. Ivy repeated the spell twice more, and the wind picked up speed. The candles went out, and the fire grew larger in the hearth. As soon as Ivy finished her third repetition, everything grew still. The two girls looked at each other, unsure of what - if anything - was supposed to happen. The next thing either of them knew, the floor beneath Kassia opened up, swallowing her and the bag she was sitting next to.

"Kassia!" Ivy called as her friend fell screaming through the floor. As quickly as it had opened, it closed, leaving no trace that it had ever appeared in the first place. Ivy stayed frozen over the coffee table, staring at the floor. The fire went back to a normal height behind her. She sat back on her heels, taking shaky breaths. "What have I done now?"

**

* * *

**

*A rough translation of a spell to find your soul mate that I located via the Internet. Some of the words aren't exactly right, because I couldn't find an precise translation, but you get the general idea.

**~*Please remember to review, everyone! Even if it's two or three words, really, I'd like to know what you think!*~**


	2. A Rock Star in King Uther's Court

**~*A/N: Ah, the second chapter. Much less of that modern absurdity here. I hope that everyone enjoys this!*~**

Kassia fell through the black beneath the floor, and kept falling. She continued to scream as loud as she could, sure that she was about to die. The dark opened up to a blue sky next. She looked below, and saw a cliff that she would most likely miss. There were trees and lush green grass as far as she could see. Her arms flailed around her, a vain attempt to fly and not crash into the ground. The closer she got, though, it seemed like she was slowing. When she finally did hit the ground, it wasn't as hard as it should have been, but it was still an incredibly painful experience. Painful enough that, as her bag landed a few feet away from her, she blacked out.

**~*~**

Several yards away, the young warlock Merlin trekked through the tree line and into the clearing. He was grumbling to himself about how Gaius just _had _to have a _certain _herb that grew _all the way _out here, and he just _had _to have it the same day that Prince Arthur wanted _all_ of his armor polished. Even _with_ magic, it was going to take him forever once he got back to the castle. Merlin sighed, locating the plant and placing it in his bag.

A loud scream reached his ears, and he looked around wildly. He didn't see anything, but the nose continued. He looked up, balking as a figure came tumbling out of the sky. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he raced to where the form was going to land. Before he got there, he heard it hit the ground. Concerned, he ran faster, finally coming upon what had fallen.

A girl, around his age, was sprawled out on the grass in the strangest clothes he had seen. She wore a brown form-fitting tunic of some kind, with buttons along the top of which most were undone. The sleeves had been pushed up, bunching around her elbows. Instead of a skirt, she wore pants of a strange blue material. Her shoes were also strange. They were brown and white with laces running through them. Her skin was an olive shade, and her bronze hair cascaded around her head in waves, bangs pushed in every direction from the fall.

He approached her carefully, looking around to see where she could have come from. There were no trees high enough, and the cliffs were too far off. He didn't _want _to believe that she'd fallen from the sky, but...

Merlin shook his head. He checked her pulse. Still alive; this was good. It wasn't the time to be wondering about magical abilities when she was obviously injured. He pushed her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. Nothing. He exhaled sharply. He shook her shoulder again.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me? Please, wake up."

He continued to shake her shoulder, and the girl finally stirred. A painful moan came from her lips as she twisted her head. She opened her eyes. Their blue shade wasn't something too familiar to him, but that was a silly observation to be making.

"Wha- where am I?" He didn't recognize her accent.

Merlin helped her to sit up when a pained expression crossed her face. "You fell. Don't worry; I'm going to get you to a physician. Everything's going to be alright."

"My whole body hurts."

"I know, but I'm going to need you to try and walk; can you do that?"

She nodded. Merlin helped her to her feet, of which she favored the left one. He placed her right arm around his shoulders, picked up the bag near her, and walked as quickly as he could back into the trees.

"How close is the hospital," the girl asked him. He looked at her, confused.

"The what?"

"Oh, you're funny. I appreciate the humor, but I'm in too much pain right now for that."

"I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what you're talking about. I'm taking you to Camelot; the court ph-"

The girl gripped his shoulder and stopped walking. Merlin looked at her face, which was slowly draining of color. She stared at him, and he was starting to wonder if he had something on his face that he should be aware of.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

Merlin took a breath. "I'm not sure what would be funny about it. I also fail to see the humor in the fact that you just fell _from the sky_ in – no offense – some of the strangest clothes I've ever seen."

She stared intently at his face, looking for something. She probably thought he was lying, but she dropped her gaze. She put her arm around his shoulders again, and he could feel her body shaking. They walked in silence for a while, until Camelot was in sight. They stopped again as she gazed in awe of the castle. Merlin watched her expression. It shifted through so many emotions in a matter of seconds, finally settling on something that involved her eyes getting wet. He gently urged her forward, and she followed.

"I never did get your name," she said softly as they walked through the gates.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Merlin. I'm a servant in the castle."

She looked at him for a minute in bewilderment, and then laughed. He was puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry. Tell me, Merlin: who's king of Camelot?"

"That'd be the mighty Uther Pendragon," he answered bitterly, navigating them along the back walls to one of the servants' passages that lead inside the castle.

"I see. Well, Merlin, thank you, for saving my life. I'm Kassia."

As they walked up the steps, Kassia grew faint. Merlin gripped her waist, pulling her upright by her right arm that was still draped over his shoulder. "Come on, we're almost there. Don't quit on me now."

Merlin threw the door open to Gaius's chambers. "Gaius!"

The court physician turned to face the door and nearly dropped the vile he was holding. He was used to Merlin bursting into the room in need of something, but never with a broken-looking girl draped over his arms. She looked at the older man, who gestured for Merlin to bring her to the table. Gaius cleared the table while Merlin sat her on it.

"What happened to her?"

Merlin closed the door. "She fell...from the sky. Don't look at me like that, Gaius; can't you see she needs help?" He set her bag next to the table and dumped his in the corner in irritation.

Gaius looked back at Kassia, who was lying back on the table, biting her lower lip. "What's your name, child?"

"Kassia, sir. Kassia Brighton."

"Alright, Kassia Brighton, tell me, where does it hurt?"

She looked at him. "I just plummeted from the sky, where do you think it hurts? Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. All over, really, but I think I either sprained or broke my right ankle, and I might've done something to my left arm, I'm not sure though; it might be dislocated."

Gaius helped her sit back upright, examining the areas that she mentioned specifically. Merlin stood off to the side, biting his thumb in anticipation. He watched as her expression would change between varying degrees of pain depending on where Gaius prodded, sometimes verbalizing with words he hadn't heard, but assumed to not be something you would say respectfully.

"You were very close with your injuries, Kassia. Have you studied medicine?"

"Me? Oh no, I've been in more than my fair share of scrapes, though. What's the diagnosis, doctor?"

Gaius stood straight. "Well, you didn't break anything; your ankle is sprained, and so is your arm; you did crack a few ribs, though. You're incredibly lucky, young lady. Merlin," the young warlock perked up at his name, "hand me the bandages, and some of that ointment. The _other _vile, Merlin!"

Kassia smiled at how quickly Merlin ran about, trying to be useful. While he was doing that, she slowly bent forward and removed the brown Converse high top from her right foot and places it on the table next to her, jamming her sock inside it. Gaius looked at her clothing again, but made no comment.

Merlin handed Gaius what he needed, standing next to Kassia. She tied her hair up into a messy bun while Gaius wrapped her foot. She looked at the boy standing next to her, looking like a dog awaiting a treat. Shaking with laughter, Kassia had to hold her sides.

"What's so funny?" both Merlin and Gaius asked.

"Nothing, really- ow. It's just that you're so willing to help. I appreciate it, I do, but I just find it comical that the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth is running about getting medical supplies when you could have done all of that without moving an inch!"

Merlin's eyes widened and Gaius stopped wrapping her foot. She looked puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Warlock? Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else," Merlin looked away as he said this. Gaius avoided Kassia's gaze, both men confirming what she already knew.

"Right. And I didn't just plummet from the sky; I tripped over a really large rock. So, it's obviously a secret, and I'll figure out why, but allow me to prove that you can trust me. Let's see..." Kassia thought hard for a moment while the two men continued what they were doing, trying not to pay attention to her rambling.

"Got it," she said after a minute. "I can't just say something that might be common knowledge; that would be fruitless in my attempt to earn your trust. So, we'll go with this one, then: you can cast spells without actually needing the words. Oh, and the Druids refer to you as 'Emrys'. How's _that _for information withheld from public knowledge?"

Both men stared at her like she'd grown another head. She smiled triumphantly. Gaius rose slowly, her ankle taken care of. "Where did you acquire this information?"

Kassia's expression dropped a bit. "I don't know if you would believe me."

"Gaius-"

"I'm sorry if I've said something wrong," Kassia broke in, "but I need you to believe me. I swear, I have no intention of causing harm to you, Merlin. Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do. I just need you to know that I'm not exactly a local girl, but I'm sure you've guess that bit already."

Merlin leaned against a chair while Gaius pulled one forward, sitting in front of Kassia. "Tell me," he said, "where _are _you from?"

"I need you to have an open mind for this, okay? I'm not crazy, really. And I mean, it has to make sense, especially since I just came plummeting from the middle of nowhere, right?" She took a deep breath. Her eyes dropped to the floor and her fingers wrapped around the edge of the table. "I come from about fifteen-hundred years in the future. I know, I know, I sound crazy, but it's true. How many girls do you see running around with this kind of fabric and style of dress on? Just me. My country is to the west of here, across the sea. That's the different accent. But we speak English, so that makes this conversation way easier than if I was from somewhere else. My best friend is a practicing witch. She's not great, but she does alright. She was casting a spell on me, and I guess she got it wrong, because I fell through the floor of the house and wound up plummeting through the sky to here. And, well, that's about it."

Kassia raised her gaze to look at the two men in front of her. Both of them had their jaws slightly agape, which wasn't an expression that leaned in a particular direction. She shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"I understand if you want me to leave; I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible."

"No," Merlin lurched forward. "I mean, um, I believe you." He looked at Gaius, who was leaning back in his chair. Merlin gently placed his hands on Kassia's shoulders. "True, it's a bit astonishing, but as you seem to know, astonishing kind of happens to me frequently. So, you're from the future."

She nodded her head.

"How much has everything changed?"

"I don't think that you would recognize anything, really. You might suffer from a sensory overload if you were to walk through any major city."

"How exactly do you plan to get back home?"

"That's just the thing. See, Ivy – that's my friend – she's not necessarily as experienced as she claims to be. The spell she was casting was in a form of English that she isn't too familiar with, and I guess that she mixed up the words or something. So, since she muddled the spell, I just became a victim of it. I have no way of knowing how to get back. I don't know if _she _knows how to get me back." Kassia got a far-off look in her eyes.

"Well, as long as you're here, you're welcome to stay, right, Gaius?"

The older man folded his hands and looked at the two young people before him. "Of course she is. I have to tend to her injuries before she could go anywhere, too." He rose, picking up the bandages and wrapping her arm. "However, I do need to make sure that Merlin's secret is safe. Uther has banned magic from Camelot, and anyone found practicing or consorting with practitioners will be executed. You understand?"

"Of course. Why would I say anything to him? I mean, I might as well try to explain how exactly I came to be here myself, right? I can see that going over _really _well." Kassia realized that things were _so _different from what the legends had said. Hell, Camelot was supposed to be _fictional_, and not thought of for six-hundred-and-some-odd years. Yet, here she sat, in Camelot, with _Merlin _of all people, and he wasn't much older than she was! And Uther was king of Camelot? That should be Arthur. And Uther shouldn't hate magic…there was so much that Geoffrey of Monmouth had gotten wrong in that first telling of Merlin and Arthur. She lifted her shirt to just under her bust so that Gaius could take care of the injuries to her side.

Merlin turned away. "So will she be staying with us, Gaius?"

"I wish I could say yes, but we don't know how long Kassia will be here, and we can't very well keep her hidden away from everyone until she finds her way home." He tied the bandages, allowing Kassia to lower her shirt. He picked up the bottle and rubbed the salve across the few scrapes her face had sustained.

"So, am I to seek an audience with the king, then? I've traveled and preformed many places, but I've never done that before."

"You're a performer?" Merlin was curious.

"Yes; I'm a musician; I mostly sing, but I play the piano, too. I'm considered royalty in my country because of my fame. Not to sound egotistical, mind you, I'm just stating what others think. What, what's that look for, Merlin?" The young warlock had a wicked grin across his face that even Gaius was a bit concerned about.

"I just figured out how you can stay here without hiding you from Uther, or trying to explain how you got here."

"Really, what?" Kassia got excited; she could already tell that she and Merlin were going to become very good friends, and his enthusiasm was beginning to rub off on her, too.

"You just need to convince Uther that you're a princess, and he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. He'll give you one of the nicer rooms, too, I'm sure. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind-"

"Merlin, you're brilliant!" Kassia nearly jumped off the table, but her injuries prevented her from getting to excited. "Ow. Okay, I can come up with a story about that, no problem. The only problem I see here is what I'm supposed to wear."

"You've got that part covered, I think." Merlin held up the bag he'd brought from the forest.

"Huh, that fell through with me? I didn't even notice." Kassia gestured for the bag, which Merlin placed in her lap. She lifted out the sword she'd gotten, carefully setting it down behind her. She pulled out a beautiful plum dress with gold trimmings, setting the bag back down on the floor. "I think this one will do, yeah?"

"I'm sure you could pass off as a princess," Gaius commented. "But this is dangerous, you two. There's a high probability that Uther will find out you're lying, and then where will you be?"

"Thank you for your pragmatism, Gaius, I do appreciate it. However, if I'm from a country across the sea that no one here's ever visited – which isn't a lie – then how can they discover if I'm lying or not?"

Gaius pondered this, nodding grimly. "You do make a point, but I still have mine. So, this plan of yours," he fought a smile at the excited faces of Merlin and Kassia, "what is it?"

**~*~**

The sun had just past the midday mark, casting short shadows inside Camelot's throne room. Uther Pendragon was seated in his throne, the Lady Morgana seated dutifully to his right, and his only son Prince Arthur stood on his left. There were charts and knights in front of the royal family, who stared intently at the parchment while speaking with the advisors. In the midst of this daily routine, the doors opened quite loudly as Gaius entered.

"Gaius, what can I do for you?" Uther said, gesturing the advisors away.

"Sire, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, of course."

Gaius approached the throne. "Sire, this morning I asked Merlin to gather some supplies for me. While he was out in the woods, he made a discovery that I thought you would be most interested in."

"And what has my son's servant managed to stumble into this time?" Uther sounded almost bored, while Arthur and Morgana both became more intent at the mention of Merlin's name coupled with the word 'discovery.'

"A girl. A princess, wondering through the woods, dazed and confused. He brought her here, and I've been treating her for her injuries. She wishes an audience with you, sir."

The usual noise in the throne room had become more muted as Gaius spoke, ears tuned in to the conversation. Uther was puzzled, but gestured for the girl to enter. Gaius bowed, exiting the room briefly. When he reentered, he stood to the side of the room. Close behind him was Merlin, supporting Kassia dressed in the gown she'd held earlier. She had brushed out her hair, pulling the sides of it back and tying it together in braids. The fabric rustled gently around her legs and she walked into the room, using the young warlock as a crutch. They stopped walking when she tapped Merlin's shoulder. He stepped next to Gaius as she limped her way closer to the throne, stopping a few feet away and making a deep curtsy.

"My lord, may I say that it is an honor to finally be inside the majestic walls of Camelot, ruled by one so fair and just."

Uther gestured for her to rise. "What is your name, lady?"

"I am the Princess Kassia Brighton of Mallinor. My country is far to the west, across the sea. I came to these shores seeking refuge in your magnificent kingdom, sire."

The room was abuzz with whispers. Morgana was very interested in the young woman who stood before the court, while Arthur's expression conveyed only that of mild interest. Uther gestured for silence, leaning forward and staring at Kassia intently. "Across the sea, you say? Please, I would like to hear your story."

Kassia nodded her head, shifting as much weight off of her right foot as possible. She pressed her palms together and began to weave her tale. "Mallinor is a large, peaceful country. On the whole, we do well to provide for our people, and disease is not something that takes lives on a regular basis. A few months ago, one of our neighboring kingdoms, Coracur, declared war on my land. When diplomacy failed to prevent fighting, both of our armies clashed. Many have fallen to protect our freedom- more than I'd like to admit.

"Things seemed to be turning in our favor, when my father, King Jayden, received word that Coracurian spies were planning on kidnapping me, using me as leverage to win the war. My parents urged me to flee, but we had no idea where to. My brother, who is the crown prince, was able to present my parents with a solution. He had traveled across the sea years ago, and had visited Camelot under the guise of a simple lord. He had been so moved by its might and beauty; he knew that this was where I should seek refuge.

"I was put on a ship in the dead of night, and sent out into the sea. We spent weeks sailing, until one night, just as we were coming in sight of land, we ran into a mammoth storm." Kassia's hands danced around as she described her story, painting pictures in the air to help translate what she wanted them to believe. "The swell eventually became far too great for our ship, and she broke apart. As she was going down, one of the crewmen grabbed me and my belongings and jumped into the sea. He told me to swim to shore, and was pulled away in the current. I never even got his name..." she trailed off for a moment.

"I struggled against the current and fought my way to shore. It was after dawn when I crawled onto the beach, exhausted. I did not rest long, though. I grabbed the single surviving bag that I had and headed inland, hoping to run into anyone who could direct me to Camelot. Regrettably, I had no such luck. I wandered for four days through the trees, barely able to stay conscious. This morning, I stumbled into a clearing, unable to continue any further. I was starving, injured, and exhausted. I collapsed on the ground. When I came to, there was someone standing over me. He helped me up, and told me that he was taking me somewhere safe." She looked back at Merlin and smiled. He returned the look, shifting his gaze down.

"Merlin brought me to your physician, who was able to restore some of my strength and tend to my wounds. When I was informed that I had indeed reached my destination, I told him a shorter version of what I have just told you, and was told to seek audience with Your Excellency. What I ask of you, sire, is for you to allow me to stay in your majestic kingdom until my family is able to send word for my safe return. I wish I was able to give you a time frame of how long that would be, but I cannot. I will accept whatever your decision is, though, sire." Kassia turned her eyes downward, cradling her injured arm in the other.

Uther sat back, absorbing all of the information the young woman had just unloaded on him. Kassia's heart was beating at a million miles an hour, and she became very religious very quickly. She needed to stay in Camelot; she had nowhere else to go.

"If I turned you way, Princess, it would dishonor everything that Camelot stands for. Gaius will continue to tend to your injuries until you are restored to full health. My son, Arthur," he gestured to the blonde, "will introduce you to Camelot and see to your lodgings."

"Of course, father," Arthur nodded.

Kassia looked up, relieved. However, her breath caught in her throat again, but only briefly. Arthur was probably one of the most attractive men she'd seen, and hearing his voice for the first time had sent shivers up the back of her neck. She had been far too busy keeping her story in order to really notice him before, but now…she kept it together, though; this was the once and future king she was mentally drooling over. He was promised to Guinevere, whether he knew it or not, so there was no point in getting her hopes up.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she curtsied again, nearly losing her balance.

Gaius stepped forward. "I think it would be best if the lady returned to my chambers for a while first, sire."

"Of course, of course. Will you join us for dinner this evening, Princess?"

Kassia looked at Gaius, who nodded his head. "It would be my honor, Excellency."

Merlin went to her side, helping her back to the room. Arthur wouldn't need him for a while still, so he was more than happy to get back to the room and help her. Plus, he still needed to polish that armor.

The doors closed behind them with a thud, and the throne room returned to mostly normal. Morgana excused herself, exiting the room with Gwen, who had been standing off to the side.

"Well, how's this for a change?" she said to her handmaiden.

"My lady?"

"It's been a while since we've had any royal guests, let alone a princess from another country that Uther's never heard of. I think I'm going to like having her around." They wound their way through the halls and back into Morgana's chambers.

"But you just met her, and she spent her entire time in the throne room asking to stay. How do you know you'll like her?"

"Call it a feeling. There was so much passion in her story; I think that once she's back to her normal health, we'll both get on famously with her. Oh, and can you _imagine _Arthur escorting her around the castle later? I can only picture how that will go."

Gwen sat down at the table. "If you say so, my lady."

"Oh Gwen, why do you sound so down?"

"Because I remember what happened the last time that we had a noble woman spending time with Arthur, do you? Within a week he was asking to marry her!"

Morgana shuddered at the memory of Sophia, recalling her dreams. She never wanted to see something like that again, and didn't have any similar feelings towards Kassia. Gwen's words did mean something, though.

"I remember, of course. I don't feel that she's like Sophia, though. She certainly _is _different, though..." Morgana trailed off.

* * *

**~* Reviews are love, you guys. Spread the love around!*~**


	3. And the Moon Was Hungry

**~*A/N: I just want to take a minute to thank those who've reviewed for their kind words; you guys sure know how to encourage a girl! So, here's part three, as promised!*~**

* * *

Merlin stumbled into Arthur's chambers later that afternoon, a mountain of newly-polished armor in his arms. Kassia had helped him, and laughed when he used magic to speed up the work whenever Gaius was out of the room. She was certainly strange, wanting to know all about what he was doing, and what it was like working with Arthur. It probably had to do with making sure she knew enough about the times to blend in. She was fascinated with the tale of how he had first come to Camelot, and how everything had unfolded for him. He spoke of that first adventure, and her eyes danced like stars with each word. She laughed at parts that he found embarrassing, and got him laughing, too. He was thankful that they were becoming such fast friends. It was such a relief to have someone to talk to and completely be himself around, besides Gaius and the Dragon; the latter didn't really count, though.

Merlin was putting away the armor when Arthur strolled in. "Ah, I see you finished with the armor. Took you long enough, _Mer_lin."

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes before turning to face his master with an awfully fake smile plastered to his face. "Anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"Mm, no, I can't think of anything at the moment." Arthur flopped down on his bed.

"Um, Arthur, if I may?"

The prince sighed. "What?"

"Didn't your father ask for you to see to a room for Princess Kassia?"

Arthur's eyes snapped open. He stared at the ceiling, while Merlin waited for an answer. The blonde sat up, thinking hard. When Kassia had entered the throne room, his eyes were immediately drawn to her. Her beauty was unusual and striking, that was certain. And for some reason, he felt a little jealous that it was Merlin who had helped her, not him. Hell, she _smiled_ at his servant; _his _servant! And he hadn't paid him the slightest bit of attention the entire time she was standing in front of him!

"Put her on the other side of the castle," Arthur finally said.

Merlin got a look on his face, and Arthur noticed. "Oh what _is _it?"

"Nothing, sir; it's just that I recall us having a very similar conversation a while ago, that's all."

Arthur remembered, though he wished he didn't. He still couldn't believe that he'd wanted to _marry_ Sophia, nor that Merlin had been able to overtake him. No, he didn't think of himself as the marrying kind.

"What's your point, Merlin?" he was agitated because of the memory.

"Well, sir, I was just making an observation; sorry. I'll see that her room is made up." Merlin moved to exit.

"Wait."

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Arthur rose from his bed, looking at his servant. "Don't put her on the other side of the castle. Put her somewhere on this hall, will you?"

"Not the room next to yours?"

"No," Arthur jumped right on the end of Merlin's sentence. "No, not next to mine. It's a decent medium between two extremes, I think."

"As you wish, sire." Merlin left Arthur's room, a grin spreading across his face. Arthur fancied Kassia already. Having talked to the girl from the future, he could only see hilarity coming from Arthur trying to court her. From what he knew of her, the two were far too much alike.

Arthur went to the window and gazed out over the green. Merlin was being irritating, trying to get under his skin. Well, he succeeded, but he'd never let the servant know that. The sun was starting to go down, meaning dinner would be soon. His father had requested that both he and Morgana join him for dinner with the princess that evening. He looked at his clothes, sighing. Arthur moved to the wardrobe, and pulled out another shirt. He found himself caring more than he should about what he was wearing; he was sounding like Morgana! Still, he changed, making himself as presentable as possible.

It wasn't long until one of the maids knocked on the door, passing along his father's message to join him in the great hall. Arthur took a deep breath. It was just dinner with his father and Morgana. There was nothing unusual about that. Okay, so it was dinner with his father, Morgana, and a mysterious princess from across the sea who he found incredibly attractive. As he walked down the hall, Arthur knew that this was going to be one of the longest meals of his life.

**~*~**

Only a few minutes earlier, Gaius had been adjusting Kassia's bandages while he tried to explain proper dinner etiquette to the strange girl.

"Gaius, really, when I said that I went to knife and fork school, I meant it! I know how to behave at dinner, really. I'm not planning on stuffing my face like a wild child."

"I'm just making sure that your guise won't be compromised, Kassia. If they suspected anything-"

"Gaius, no one suspects a thing," Merlin said as he entered the room. "Arthur completely buys it, and if he does, then you can be sure that Uther does, too. They're serving dinner soon, by the way."

"Thank you, Merlin." She rose from her seat, walking in a few small circles to adjust her feet to walking with the new dressings that covered her leg. "Okay, I think I can navigate like this. Oh, and thank you, Gaius, for doing all of this. And for that amazing potion you gave me. I feel a million times better, I do. I don't know how to thank you for ev-"

"Worry less about thanking me for doing my job and more about your fabricated life." The older man went back to making dinner for himself and Merlin.

"Really, most of it isn't fabricated; just the major plot points." She looked at Merlin with a smile. "Remind me to tell you about my life sometime; I've been told it's fascinating. Now, would you be so kind as to escort me to dinner, Merlin?"

Merlin gave a mock bow. "It would be my honor, Your Highness." He extended his arm for Kassia, who limped as gracefully as possible out the door with him.

Gaius shook his head as the two exited the room. Neither of them thought very far ahead, but they seemed pretty happy. He couldn't complain, he supposed. Merlin seemed more excited to have someone his age to be himself around than anything, and he probably needed it. But the strange circumstances that Kassia had arrived in, they were almost too strange. If her friend had been casting a spell and gotten it wrong, what was she trying to do in the first place?

Merlin and Kassia stopped just outside the dining hall, turning to face each other. "Now," Merlin said, checking over her appearance, "just remember everything that you said earlier and you'll be fine. Uther's not the easiest to get along with, but he likes nobility, so you pretty much just have to agree with him and you should be fine. Morgana's usually pretty honest about her feelings; I think the two of you will get along great."

"And Arthur?" Kassia sounded a bit nervous about that last one.

"Oh, he's a royal ass and a prat, but he's nothing more than a bully on the outside. Really, he's a good man. Don't let him get to you too much."

"Well gee, this sounds comforting already. Thanks, though, for setting me straight. Wish me luck!" Kassia smiled, walking to the door for the dining hall. Merlin gave her a thumbs-up as the guards opened the door for her.

She entered the room to find only Morgana and Uther inside, and it seemed that neither one had been there long. She took a deep breath, stepping toward a very welcoming Uther.

"Ah, Kassia, welcome, welcome. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much, thank you."

"Allow me to introduce you to my ward; the lady Morgana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Morgana nodded.

"Likewise." Kassia smiled. Of course she knew who Morgana would become, but for now, she seemed perfectly lovely, and she hoped that they would become friends, too. No sense in getting in a tizzy over things that hadn't happened yet.

Arthur walked in the room shortly after. He and his father exchanged stern nods, and Morgana smiled at him. Uther turned him to Kassia.

"I've realized that you two have not had a proper introduction today. Kassia, this is my son, Arthur."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sire," Kassia bobbed.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess," Arthur took her hand. Kassia fought the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. It didn't matter how handsome he was, there wasn't any point in even _attempting _to flirt with him.

The quartet sat down at the table as dinner was served. Kassia had to adjust her usual perception of food to fit in with what was in front of her; it wasn't all something that she would order back home, but if she didn't think about it too much, it was all very good.

"So Kassia," Uther said after swallowing a chunk of meat, "tell us more about your country. I find it fascinating that I've never heard of your kingdom of Mallinor."

"Oh, my lord, many of our people do not know that there is a world beyond our shores. To be certain, we know that there are other countries, but many act as if our borders reach on forever. But our people are happy." Kassia set her fork down, staring off a bit wistfully as she tried to spin her tale around factual things bent to fit the time. "There is much rejoicing in the palace on any given day; there is usually much to celebrate. My mother the queen, she loves throwing parties, and they're always splendid. And the festivities aren't just limited to the palace; no, they usually spill out into the surrounding villages, and sometimes the castle dances are a blend of both nobility and peasant folk alike. It's quite breathtaking, really."

"Peasants and nobility mixing? That just sounds absurd."

Kassia looked at Uther. "Absurd, my lord? What is so absurd about celebrating the good fortune of our lands with the entire kingdom?"

"It just isn't something done." Uther took a bite of the meat in front of him. "Besides, too many people running about- could be dangerous to one's health."

Kassia took a sip of her wine. "Well my liege, my father has always been one to defy tradition. Thankfully, this has yielded excellent results for our country. The people are happy. And the happier they are, the less likely they are to cause a disturbance in the balance of things. This, of course, is just how things are done in Mallinor. It's rather obvious that your kingdom is just as prosperous – if not more so – due to the way you govern your people."

The table was silent. Uther looked at the princess, unsure if she should take her statement as an insult or a compliment. Arthur was much the same, but Morgana was fighting the smile that threatened to creep onto her lips.

Kassia took another bite of her food as if she'd said something completely mundane. She looked back at Uther innocently. "Did I say something wrong, my lord?"

"No, not at all; do all your people share your views on the world?"

"For the most part, I think. Then again, I can't be too sure. I'm usually only able to have contact with those in the court, or the people who come to the palace. Even when I perform, it's much the same."

"Perform?" It was Morgana who spoke this time.

"Oh, yes; I'm a musician of sorts. I've been told I have a lovely voice, but I've never been one to assess my own abilities; my opinion would be a bit biased."

Morgana smiled. "You should sing for us sometime."

"Yes, that would be a wonderful idea, Morgana. What say you?"

"I would be honored, sir."

"Uther, please."

"Alright then; I would be honored, _Uther_." Kassia smiled.

Uther looked down the table. "Arthur, you're being unusually quiet this evening."

The prince looked up from his plate, where he'd been slowly devouring everything to keep his mouth full. "Forgive me, father. I thought it better to be silent than to say something unrelated to the conversation."

"Well then we must start a new conversation," Kassia smiled at the crown prince. "Anything in particular you would like to converse about, my lord?"

"I would like to hear about this war that caused you to leave your shores, actually."

"Arthur, don't be rude; Princess Kassia's been through much in the past few weeks."

"No, Uther, it's fine; the question's perfectly valid, and I don't mind answering." She set her goblet down, thinking very carefully about the story she was telling. "The Coracurians and the Mallinorians have been enemies as far back as anyone can remember. That kingdom lies just beyond our northern borders, and the land is nowhere near as good for agriculture as ours. They are able to grow crops, but not to the same extent that we can. When winter months come, they often are low on food to get them through such cold times, while we have plenty.

"We've offered them relief for years, but they don't want aid- just our kingdom so that they can feed their own people. Granted, I understand the frustration, but we would never give up our land for them; as you say," she nodded to Uther, "it just simply isn't done. So, we've kept a tense relationship with Coracur over the years. There was never any war, just a constant threat of invasion. Well, it _was_ just a threat, until a few months ago." Kassia grew quiet, staring down at her folded hands.

"It must be difficult for you," Uther commented, "being away from everything you know."

"Yes, but it is our trials that make us stronger."

"A very wise sentiment."

Kassia looked back at Arthur. "Anything else you might like to know, my lord?"

"I'm actually quite fascinated by this Mallinor of yours; there are many things I'd like to know."

Morgana studied the two carefully, and yawned. "I'm sorry, everyone, I guess that I'm more tired than I thought. Please excuse me."

"Morgana," Uther nodded at his ward.

"Oh, Kassia," she said getting up, "if you don't have anything planned, I'd like to spend some time with you, if that's alright."

"I'd love to, Morgana, thank you."

Morgana smiled. "Good; I'll send Gwen to get you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Morgana."

"I, too, feel that I must retire. Arthur, why don't you show Princess Kassia around some of the castle; the Moon's bright this evening."

"Of course, father. Would you be interested, my lady?"

"I would indeed, sire, thank you."

"Well then, a good night to you both." All three rose as Uther exited the room.

"So," Arthur finally said, "shall we?"

"Do let's." She walked next to Arthur as they exited the dining room. The two walked down the halls of Camelot while Arthur attempted to be a good tour guide. He was not successful.

"Arthur, you've shown me this tapestry three times now, you know."

"What, no I haven't. It's a completely different one."

Kassia smiled. "Whatever you say, my lord. Oh wow, you father was right; the Moon _is _really bright this evening." She walked to a window, looking outside. "Damn, I can't see it; that's depressing."

"I take it you have a thing for the Moon, then?"

"I've always found it to be beautiful. People spend countless hours describing its beauty, or comparing it to someone's eyes, etcetera." She looked back outside. "I used to be able to see it from my window every night, right until I went to sleep."

Arthur stared at the foreign princess who was craning her neck as far as she could through the tiny window. He never did understand why so many of the troubadours and bards who frequented palace feats included the Moon in all of their tales.

"It's just something shiny in the sky; I'm afraid I don't see the attraction."

Kassia turned to Arthur. "That's just it, though: it's the mystery. I mean, when was the last time _you _were on the Moon? It speaks of ambiguity and intrigue, all wrapped in a bundle of beauty. And it's light on nights like this…breathtaking. I love it." She looked back out the window.

Arthur shrugged. "Come on."

"Where're we going?"

"I'll take you to where there's a better view."

Kassia all but skipped to Arthur's side as he turned down another corridor. They walked up a long staircase, and Kassia made a mental note to do some serious exercise at some point if she was going to be doing this a lot. As they neared the top, the torches stopped and cool air became more prevalent. They emerged into the night air, bathed in moonlight.

"And there's your view of the Moon."

Kassia looked up at the sky where the satellite was hanging, just about as large as the castle she was in. Well, from the tower, it was more of _on _than _in_. There was a light breeze that whipped around the two, and from their position nearly all of the lower town could be seen. There were tiny lights glittering from windows in the night air, almost mirroring the thousands of stars that danced in the sky above.

After a few minutes, Kassia turned to Arthur, who was leaning against the roof of the tower. "Thank you for this, Arthur. Your kingdom is incredible, really."

"It's not mine quite yet," the blonde commented, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're right, of course, but you still live here. And I'm sure that one day you will make a great king."

Arthur didn't respond. He continued to watch Kassia watch the Moon slowly move across the sky for a long time afterwards. The silence was comfortable, which is why he jumped as much as he did when she spoke.

"You know, it's not polite to stare at a lady, especially when she knows you're looking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can feel your eyes boring into my back, Arthur; you could at least admit to it." She stepped away from the edge, a wicked grin crossing her face as she moved closer to him.

"Now why would I admit to something that I wasn't doing?" He started down the staircase with her right behind.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I was just making a statement about your eyes."

"Well my eyes are none of your concern."

"Well they are when they're staring at me."

"Well then it's a good thing they weren't, because then you'd have to be concerned."

They came to a halt in front of her door. Arthur whirled around to face her, catching Kassia off guard. She looked at the prince, who had suddenly become quite argumentative since they'd first met.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are positively infuriating."

"Well I try my best; good night, princess."

"Pleasant dreams, _your highness_." Both of the young nobles' words were dripping with sarcasm as they entered their respective bedrooms.

Kassia closed the door behind her and gave a frustrated sigh. Arthur should _not _be that good-looking; it was going to be a problem for her to avoid flirting. She walked around the room, looking at the beautiful craftsmanship in the walls and furniture. Then again, flirting and looking were two very different things. She could look and not touch, sure. The problem was with for how long. She sat down on the bed; it was far more comfortable than she'd expected in the first place.

The pain was starting to return to her body as Gaius's potion wore off. It was strange; it felt like she'd fallen into Camelot ages ago, not this morning. And now she had no idea how long she would be there. Sure, it would be fun, she was almost sure of that, but it wasn't home. Home was with Ivy, and Aurora Run, and her _actual _family. She stripped out of the dress and down to her undergarments, crawling under the sheets. That night, Kassia cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**~*Reviews are the _real _gift that keep on giving, so spread 'em around!*~**


	4. Of Knights and the Color Green

**~*A/N: So I was looking at the stats for this story and **_**holy crap**_** have there been a ton of hits and visitors! You guys are brilliant! Then, of course, I go and look at reviews, and, well, significantly less. I mean it; please let me know what you think, whatever it is. If you don't like it, let me know why or how I can fix it! I enjoy feedback. God, I've been on here for so many years at this point, I think I can take it. Anyway, enjoy, lovelies.*~**

* * *

_"O! beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on." ~ William Shakespeare_

**~*~**

"Oh come off it, Morgana, he _didn't_!"

"He most certainly did, regrettably."

Morgana and Kassia sat across from each other at the table in the former's room. A spread of fruits lay somewhat devoured in front of them as the two went back and forth telling stories about their lives. Morgana was just finishing telling the tale of Knight Valiant, and how Arthur refused to admit, even to her, that a girl had saved his life.

"Wow, what a dick."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, sorry; Mallinorian slang. Um, like jerk, prat, ass, and so on and so forth. Actually, closer to ass. Sheesh, his reputation wouldn't be ruined if he at least admitted it to you. Idiot."

"That's what _I _said, but of course he doesn't listen."

Gwen walked in with a basket of laundry, set it down next to the bed, and began clearing the plates. She looked at the two noblewomen who were laughing in front of her and shrugged off their grins.

"Oh Gwen, you don't need to clear those away right now; come join us."

"But my lady, I have chores-"

"Nonsense, Gwen; I'll not have you working while I'm having a good time with our gust." Morgana gestured to the chair at the head of the table, which Gwen dutifully sat in.

"That's better. Now, you're turn, Kassia."

Kassia took a sip from the goblet in front of her, trying to decide on a story she could bend to the times. "Let's see…okay, this is an old one. So I was about, oh, eight or nine at the time, and my brother was twelve or thirteen; I can't remember exactly. Anyway, my parents took us out of the city for the summer and to the country. Our summer palace is built on the shores of this lake that's so large, if you didn't know better, you'd think it was the ocean. So my father has his closest friends coming out, and my brother and I have been dressed in the most _horrendous _outfits that you've ever seen."

Morgana giggled, and a smile crept across Gwen's face.

"No, really! Bruce was wearing this hideous suit- it was this putrid green color that looked like split peas or something. Oh, and _I, _I was stuffed into what we refer to as 'The Little Pink Dress from Hell.' I mean, this thing was decked out in frills and flowers and made me look like a pastry!"

Gwen burst into a fit of laughter, and Morgana was holding her sides.

"Oh God, that's awful!"

"And it gets better! So the guests have all arrived, and the son of one of the lords decided that it was a good idea to make fun of our clothes. I gave him a piece of my mind, and he started to make snide comments about my brother. It's not that my brother isn't more than capable of taking care of himself, but I don't let anyone talk about him like that except for me. So, I start chasing this boy – who, by the way, is five years my senior and twice as big – around the property, brandishing a stick in the air!"

Kassia rose from her seat and started to imitate the scenario, chasing Morgana around the table. Gwen laughed as the two noblewomen ran around the table; well, Morgana jogged, and Kassia limped after her, which made it all the more comical.

"I chased him all the way down to the lake, and, with the _en_tire party watching, pushed him in!" She lightly pushed Morgana, who caught herself on her chair, still laughing. Kassia leaned against the back of Gwen's chair and continue the story, lifting her injured leg off the ground. "Of course, I lost my balance and tumbled in, too. We then proceeded to fight in the shallows of the lake, getting covered in mud in the process. Both sets of parents rushed down with some of the servants, who pulled us apart. Needless to say, there were sore bottoms the rest of the evening. On the plus side, I did get out of the hideous dress."

Gwen clapped her hands, laughing as Kassia took a bow from her childhood tale. "That was hilarious, my lady. Has the rest of your life been so adventurous?"

"Oh, off and on. I mean, I wouldn't really call that an adventure, but it's one of my favorite memories. My father's face was so red; I thought he was going to explode." She smiled at the memory, staring off into space over Morgana's shoulder.

"You miss your family, don't you?"

She looked at the raven-haired lady. "I do, yes. We were very close."

There was a knock at the door, to which Gwen jumped to answer. When she stepped away from the door, Arthur entered the room. Kassia saw that his walk was far too arrogant, so it took everything she had to not roll her eyes. Morgana, on the other hand, was not so subtle.

"Arthur, to what do we owe the privilege of your visit, one of which I love so much to receive?" She smiled at Kassia.

"Sorry to disturb you ladies from brushing your hair, or whatever it is you do, but have you seen Merlin lately?"

"No, we haven't; why? Did you misplace him?"

"I did not _misplace _my servant. The tosser's vanished, and the longer he's gone, the longer the list of things I need him to do gets. If you see him, will you relay that message?"

"Yes yes, consider it done. Anything else?"

"No; I'll be on the training grounds with the knights if you see him. Ladies." Arthur nodded as he turned on his heels, closing the door behind him.

"Did he just completely ignore you?"

Kassia looked back at Morgana. "Probably."

"Wow, that's a first."

"How so?"

Gwen cleared away the plates on the table, wanting to avoid the conversation. Morgana leaned forward, folding her hands under her chin. "Well, whenever there's a beautiful woman within a hundred feet of him, Arthur tends to puff out his chest and do whatever he can to impress her. But here you sit, a perfectly lovely girl of noble birth, _injured_, and he bloody ignores you! Do you think he's ill, Gwen?"

"Oh, it's not my place-"

"Gwen."

"-Not ill, just daft."

Kassia rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the compliment, Morgana, but I'm pretty sure that I pissed him off last night."

Morgana arched an eyebrow. "Now you _have_ to tell me; I love gossip, especially if it's about Arthur."

Kassia laughed. "He was giving me a mini-tour of the castle, and he took me up to one of the towers so I could see the Moon."

"How…romantic of him. And very out of character."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing, and I've only just met him. Anyway, so I was staring at the Moon, and I could feel him staring at me for about ten minutes, so I called him on it. Instead of just taking it and moving on, he got so defensive and just became plain infuriating."

"_That's _more like the Arthur I know and sometimes like." Morgana leaned back in her chair, smiling. "I think he fancies you."

"And I think he's a bloody wanker, but that's just an opinion."

There was another knock at the door. As soon as Gwen opened it, Merlin ducked inside. "Sorry to disturb you, Morgana, but I need a place to hide."

"What's going on, Merlin? Arthur's looking for you."

"Yeah, and so is Gaius. I can't clean the leech tank again; you don't understand."

Kassia giggled. "Sorry, Merlin, but that's what you have to deal with. Why don't you just run down to the training grounds and help Arthur? I'm sure the leeches will keep."

Merlin shuddered. "Arthur's in a foul mood today; I'd take the leeches over the training ground any day."

"Well then go tend to the leeches; doesn't sound like too big of a dilemma to me."

Merlin sighed, exasperated. "Why do they both always need me at the same time?"

Kassia stood from her seat, limping over to the raven-haired boy. "Because you have poor time-management skills. Mind if I join you at the training grounds?"

"Kassia, what're you up to?"

The brunette turned to Morgana. "Training. Do you mind if I go with Merlin?"

"No, it's fine. It's been great to get to know you." Morgana rose from her seat.

"Same to you; I would like to call you 'friend', if that's alright."

"It'd like the same. Come by anytime, Kassia."

The two hugged. "I'll let you know how it goes. It's been lovely chatting with you, Gwen!"

The handmaiden smiled and bobbed, returning to her work. Kassia linked arms with Merlin, walking with him back to Gaius's room. When they entered, the physician was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, can't you just magic it clean or something?" Kassia looked at the tank, grimacing at the tiny bloodsuckers sliding along the glass.

"I mean, I guess I could, but Gaius would be cross with me if I did…"

Kassia threw the bolt on the door, leaning against it. "Okay, he's not getting back in anytime soon, so go for it. I like watching you use your magic."

Merlin looked at her confused. "Why are you helping me with this?"

"You saved my life, for one; I want to help you in any way I can until my debt's repaid. Also, I want us to be friends. I like you, Merlin, and it seems that people in my time got a lot of things wrong about Camelot. Hell, I didn't think that this place was real, and yet here we are."

"You confuse me." He shook his head with a smile, turning to the tank. Merlin reached his arm out and muttered something in the same language that got Kassia to Camelot in the first place. The leech tank glowed, and all the dirt was gone a few seconds later.

"There, you see? All better. Such a lovely shortcut, isn't it?"

Merlin looked at Kassia. "Thanks for playing lookout, Kass."

"Thanks for using a nickname; does that mean we're friends?"

Merlin nodded cautiously. Kassia beamed, taking his hands in hers. "You don't know how happy that makes me. You're probably the only person I'll be able to tell everything to, Merlin. You're such a good person. And don't let Arthur get to you too much."

The two exited the room, walking slowly down to the training grounds. Merlin helped Kassia keep weight off of her injured foot as they navigated the hallways to exit the castle. As they stepped into the late summer air, the sounds of metal crashing and battle cries could be heard even from where they were.

"Ugh, sounds like I'm going to have my work cut out for me today," Merlin groaned.

"I'm sorry Arthur's in a foul mood, Merlin. I think that might be my fault."

Merlin looked at her, and they slowed their walk. "How so?"

"Well, I called him out on some things last night, and he's too proud to admit it. So, here we are. Would you stop grinning like an idiot? It makes me feel silly."

"I'm sorry, but you don't know how rare it is that someone talks back to Arthur, especially a lady. He gets all the girls and the glory."

"Well, I suppose it's time for a change, then, yes?"

"Yeah…plus, I think he fancies you."

"Um, I'm thinking 'no', actually. You're the second person to say that to me today, you know that?"

The two reached the training ground and watched as Arthur fought with a knight- Sir Kay, according to Merlin. Kassia watched intently as the two did a rather graceful – albeit barbaric – dance across the grounds. She found her eyes to continue to be drawn to Arthur; he was by far the most graceful one with a sword. The prince put Kay flat on his back, and the knight yielded to his lord. He proceeded to give the knights a lecture on them not trying hard enough, even though it was a bit warm that day.

"Come on, men, you're supposed to be ready for anything! Honestly, you're fighting like a bunch of _girls_!"

Kassia laughed from her place next to Merlin. The knights, having not noticed her earlier, turned, and all bowed to the lady. Well, all except for Arthur, who looked a bit perturbed.

"Something funny, Princess Kassia?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing your training, but, well, yes actually. You see, Arthur, the way I hear it, the women in Camelot seem to be quite adept fighters, as I've heard you know from experience."

The knights weren't sure how to respond to that, but Arthur glared. Merlin felt uncomfortable being where he was. True, he was Arthur's servant, so he should be on his side by default, but Kassia was also his friend. Frankly, she was far more entertaining than Arthur. As a result, he scooted a bit closer to the princess, gripping her arm to help her balance. Arthur looked to Merlin.

"So I see you've finally emerged from your hiding place, _Mer_lin. Why don't you suit up and get out here so I can show the men how they _should _be fighting, then?"

"Arthur, give it a rest; you and I both know that Merlin isn't a fighter. If your knights aren't doing what you think they should be, then perhaps the fault lies with their instructor."

Arthur stepped closer. "Are you telling me how to do my job?"

"Oh, of course not, my lord; if I were to tell you how to do your job, I would simply do your job for you. However, since I am still _injured_, that would be rather difficult and unfair to both of us."

The knights and Merlin looked back and forth at the two nobles. The air around the two became very intense as they glared at each other. Arthur broke the stare first, taking a step back to a more respectful distance.

"Did you come down here just to try and insult me, or is there something you need?"

"Actually, I was hoping to enlist one of your knights to show me how it is you fight here. I've never been the best with a sword, but my father insisted that both men and women know how to fight; just because I'm out of my kingdom for the time being doesn't mean that I should let him down, now does it?"

"I suppose not, but, as you said, you're still injured. Why don't you come back when you're in better condition?"

"Oh Arthur, you _do _care! Thank you for the concern, but despite my injuries, I can move decently. Now," she looked past the prince at the row of knights behind him, turning on her charm, "would any of you fine, strapping gentlemen care to assist me in my quest, or do I have to make the awful decision of choosing one of you myself?"

Most of the knights clamored forward, not only because they would get away from Arthur for a while but because they would get to spend time with a princess doing what they did best. Kassia smiled at the disruption she had caused, – which was her goal all along – while Arthur fumed.

"Alright, alright, settle down, men; you're all obviously up for the task. Oh Arthur, don't get your knickers in a bunch over this. Now, who shall I be borrowing from you?"

"My lady, it would be an honor to train you," one knight said stepping forward and bowing. He was fairly good-looking, too, which Kassia considered to be a bonus. "If my lord is willing, I shall serve you in any way I can."

"What is your name, good sir knight?"

"I am Sir Lucan, son of Duke Corneus."

"Well then, Arthur, will you allow Sir Lucan here to help me reach Camelot's high standards with a sword, or must I look elsewhere for help?"

"Fine, fine; you're excused, Sir Lucan."

The knight stepped forward, bowing to Kassia again and taking her to the side where a row of swords were resting, just waiting to be used. Merlin looked at the fuming Arthur and stifled a laugh as he turned to leave.

"And where do you think you're going, _Mer_lin?"

He was so close. "Oh, I was just going to go tend to your chambers, sire."

"The stables need cleaning before you even go _near_ my chambers. And my dogs need exercising, my laundry needs doing, and you're _still _going to help me train later. Anything wrong with this?"

"No, not at all sire; I'll be off to the stables, then." Merlin sighed. Kassia had _really _pissed Arthur off, and now he was suffering for it.

"Good; and for the rest of you," he turned back to the knights who were glaring at Sir Lucan, "if you think that I've forgotten about how much you're slacking, I haven't. Now, let's try this again! Sir Gareth, Sir Tristam, you're up!"

Arthur watched the two knights fight, but his gaze kept drifting beyond them to Kassia and Lucan. The knight was showing her the basics, and she did her best with her injured appendages. She would laugh periodically at things he said, and vice versa. Arthur felt his blood boil whenever Kassia stumbled and Lucan caught her, but he didn't know why. Instead, he continued to take his anger out on the rest of the knights, who weren't as fortunate as Sir Lucan to escape Arthur for the day.

**~*~**

As Kassia finished her supper that evening, there was a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Morgana entered the room, closing the door swiftly behind her. "I've just seen Arthur, and he's furious. When I went to Merlin about it – the poor boy's practically dying on his bed – he said to come see you."

Kassia leaned back in her chair as a smile crept onto her lips. "Please sit, Morgana."

The lady glided into a chair by the fireplace, where Kassia joined her, gripping her hands. "It's like I told you earlier: I went to train today. My father's always believed that everyone should be prepared to defend what they love, no matter the gender. So, I enlisted Sir Lucan in that quest today."

"Lucan? Well he's attractive, to be sure-" Morgana realized why Arthur had a storm cloud over his head. "Well, I've never seen Arthur _jealous _of one of his knights before; you're simply amazing, Kassia, where have you been all my life?"

"Away, thinking of ways to make Arthur hot under the collar. I'm pretty sure that my ankle's going to take longer to heal now, but well, I've certainly learned a thing or two. One, swords can be incredibly heavy. Two, I should probably apologize to Merlin for making Arthur so angry. And three, I'll be needing to make sure I'm presentable for a stroll with Lucan tomorrow."

Morgana all but squealed. "Oh Kass, you've already got Sir Lucan courting you? How wonderful! Do you really care about him?"

"Well he _is _rather lovely…"

"Do you fancy Arthur, too?"

Kassia sighed. "Oh, Arthur's handsome, alright, but I see no point in pursuing anything with the Crown Prince. He's positively boorish and insufferable and his ego knows no bounds."

"And yet you still want him."

"I'd be mad not to. But, it would be futile to do anything about it." Kassia smiled. "'Gana, I haven't the foggiest as to what I should wear tomorrow. You're always so elegant, maybe you could help me?"

"Anything for a friend. Besides, I love seeing Arthur like this. He _never _gets jealous. _Never_."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Is he really jealous?"

"Of course; does he know that he is? Of course not. If he did, he'd probably be banging down your door at this very minute."

No sooner had the words fallen from Morgana's lips then a rather obnoxious knocking sounded at the door. The two women looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. "It's open," Kassia gasped.

As predicted, Arthur burst into the room, stopping in confusion at the sight of the two women in stitches in front of the fireplace.

"What?"

They looked at him, and their laughter continued even louder than before.

"Oh for God's sake, what's so funny?"

Kassia fell to the floor first, followed by Morgana. They stayed on the stone for another minute before they were able to pick themselves up. Kassia dragged herself into her chair, her laughter dying away first from the pain in her body.

"Can we help you with something, Arthur," Morgana asked when she'd recovered.

"Yes, Morgana; you can leave."

"Excuse m-"

"Now."

The two women looked at each other again, and Morgana rose. "I'll be back first thing in the morning with Gwen, alright?"

"Alright; good night, 'Gana! Thank you for stopping by."

"Of course. Arthur," Morgana exited the room, closing the door behind her. The lady's laughter could be heard down the hall as she made her way back to her chambers.

Arthur looked at the amused Kassia, not moving from his position in front of the door. She finally rolled her eyes. "Are you just going to stand there, or will you have a seat?"

"Does Sir Lucan entertain you that much?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, my lord. Sir Lucan's an excellent instructor-"

"Don't give me that," Arthur stormed close, his eyes as intense as the flames they were reflecting.

"I'm not _giving _you anything," Kassia jolted from her chair, ignoring the painful cries from her body. "I've been here just over a full day, I'm in pain, and I've got a royal prat in my face, jealous over one of his knights!"

"I am _not _jealous."

"Then explain to me _why _you're in my room, questioning Sir Lucan's actions. Or mine. Both of which, frankly, are none of your damn business. You may know Lucan, but you don't know me, and I refuse to have you barging in here acting like you do!"

Arthur continued to stare into her eyes, both sets of which were flashing dangerously. This time, it was Kassia who backed off first, dropping into her chair from the pain shooting through her body.

"Arthur, please sit down; I can't stand up to argue with you anymore."

The prince did not sit, but instead leaned against the back of the chair. "I've heard talk of plans between you and my knight tomorrow. More training?"

"Doubtful; not that it's any of your concern, but we're going on a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes, a walk, do you have a problem with this? Because even if you do," she continued when his mouth opened, "it means very little to me. Perhaps if we knew each other better, but we do not. If you would like to take some time to get to know me and I you, then perhaps your opinion would mean something to me."

"What if we're in training tomorrow and he's unavailable?"

"Then you're jealous child," she spat.

Arthur was taken aback by this, but recovered quickly. "You know, whatever. You two enjoy your little stroll."

"I plan to."

Arthur stormed out of the room, slamming the oak door behind him. Kassia gripped her ankle in pain, crying out. Biting her lip, she hobbled into the hall, making her way to Gaius's chambers. She needed something badly for the pain her body was in.

The physician opened the door. "Kassia, what's wrong?"

"Gaius, I'm in so much pain-"

"I understand. Come, I'll get a remedy for you." He helped her to the table where she sat as he prepared the pain medicine for her. "So, I've heard that you've had a rather exciting day."

"That's what I've been hearing, too. It was going pretty well until Arthur decided to be a green-eyed baby and ruin my evening."

"Oh?" Gaius put the herbs into the boiling water. "How so?"

"I've got a date with Sir Lucan tomorrow, and he's throwing a hissy fit about it. I thought he was supposed to be better than that!"

The older man shook his head, smiling. "Arthur will be fine by morning, I'm sure. And Sir Lucan's a good man. You don't need to worry about anything."

Kassia sighed. "Gaius, I feel like I'm just playing a part right now. I just want to go home. But I _can't _go home, and how am I supposed to get better if Arthur keeps making me worse?"

Gaius sat next to her while the potion brewed. "Kassia, I believe that you are overreacting. You've been through a lot in the past day- more than anyone your age should have to go through. You've seen, what, nineteen years?"

"I'm twenty-one."

"And you've just fallen victim to something that no one should have to go through: you've been separated from everything you care about. You are remarkably brave, and you're certainly a credit to your family."

"Thank you, Gaius. I'm sorry for just barging in here and unloading on you."

"What, and Merlin's never done the same?" He smiled as he poured the liquid into a cup. "Let it cool before you drink this."

"Alright." She blew on the liquid that smelled like pine. "Speaking of, where is the cheeky bugger?"

"Passed out on his bed, I'm afraid."

"But it's still early! How can he be tired?"

Gaius's reply was simple. "Arthur."

Kassia made an 'o' shape with her mouth, blowing again on the potion. "I should probably try to not make Arthur angry, then; at least not to the point where he takes it out on Merlin. God I feel awful!"

"You should exercise some caution, yes," the physician commented. "Kassia, do you remember the spell that your friend was casting?"

Heat crept into her cheeks. "Um, why?"

"I want to help you find your way home; not that I want to be rid of you, but because I like you. You deserve to be in your own time and not stuck here."

"I do love what I've seen so far…" she trailed off. "I'm a bit embarrassed by what she was doing, actually. Promise you won't tell?"

"My lips are sealed."

"A love spell. I wasn't after anyone in particular," she added quickly at the look on Gaius's face, "but I told her I wanted to find my soul mate and get it over with. She wanted to prove she could do it, and well, obviously she got it wrong." Gaius pondered this, and she continued. "I've never had the best luck with men; ever. While my friends were all off being courted, I got to stay in and write music about being lonely. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my teen years, but that music did help get me famous, I suppose. Anyway, there you have it. That's how I got myself here."

"I see. I can't promise that that's the first thing I'll be researching, but I'll be sure to let you know if I find anything of service."

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it." She downed the potion that had finally cooled. She stayed seated for another minute as it took effect, and sighed happily as the pain retreated from her body. "How much longer do you think until these old bones of mine are better?"

"I'd give it about two weeks to be sure, but you seem to be a fast healer. You'll probably be able to move around more normally within the week."

"That's a relief to hear." She yawned. "Do you mind if I go check on Merlin? I want to apologize for what happened with Arthur."

"That's fine; I'm probably going to turn in myself. When you go in, would you give this to Merlin, too?" he handed her a cup of the same liquid he'd given her.

"Alright; I'll let myself out later. Good night, Gaius."

"Good night, Kassia."

The time-traveler rapped lightly on the warlock's door. There was a groan from within, so she opened the door softly, peering around at the bed. Merlin laid flat on his stomach, still fully dressed with his head to the left. It was a distinct possibility that he'd simply walked in the room, removed the armor, and fallen onto the bed. Kassia shook her head sadly, hobbled as quietly as possible next to him, and knelt by his face.

"Hey you, how're you feeling?"

"Like I've been trampled by a stampede of wild horses." Merlin's eyes remained closed; it looked like it hurt to even breathe for the skinny boy.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry for all of this. I let my pride get to me today, and Arthur took it out on you. This is my fault." She looked down at the cup in her hands, watching the steam lessen.

"'S okay, really. This happens from time to time."

"But this is _my _fault; it probably wouldn't have been so bad if I'd been less of a prat. God I'm a horrible friend."

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "You aren't a horrible friend, Kass. _I _thought it was funny watching Arthur's face contort like that."

Kassia smiled. "Okay, you, I need you to budge."

"But it hurts!"

"And if you move, it'll hurt less. Gaius gave me this to give you," she held up the glass. "So, up you get."

Merlin moved slowly, rolling onto his back and sliding into a slightly upright position. Kassia blew one last time on the liquid, holding it to Merlin's lips. He drank while she tilted it, until the entire potion went down his throat. Kassia set the cup on the nightstand, watching as Merlin's face went from pained to peaceful.

"Thanks for that."

"You and me both, Merlin. We're all in pain as a result of Arthur tonight."

Merlin's eyes snapped to her face. "What'd he do to you?"

"Got jealous; budge, you." Merlin scooted to the left, making room of Kassia to lay next to him on the tiny bed. "I've got a date tomorrow with Sir Lucan."

He cocked an eyebrow. "And it all makes sense, now. I heard him giving the rest of the knights extra grief all day."

"Yeah, I know; Lucan's a good teacher, though. I think I'll get a better grip on how to handle a sword yet. Though he did spend a lot of time flirting with me. And I mean a _lot_."

"Did you flirt back?"

"Of course I did! Jealous, Merlin?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Kass, you're absolutely beautiful, and you're kind, and you put Arthur to shame, but I just can't bring myself to think of you that way."

"Well, that's probably a good thing, because if we thought of each other in a romantic or sexually-charged way, this scenario would be deemed highly inappropriate," Kassia scooted closer to Merlin to prove her point.

"This is a bit uncomfortable."

"Tell me about it," she shifted back to her previous position with a laugh.

"So, you and Lucan, huh?"

"Oh it's just one date, _really_. We aren't going to be getting married and copulating anytime soon, _Mer_lin."

"_Must _you imitate Arthur? That's all I hear from dawn 'till dusk."

"Can I tell you something, _Mer_lin? About the future?"

His eyes lit up. "Absolutely."

"Your name is one of the most famous in the world. There are tales speaking of the wonder you create, actors who clamor at the chance to play you; there are songs dedicated to you, and hell, there's an expression used quite often. Have you ever considered growing a beard?"

The young warlock look at her, bewildered. "Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not; then again, don't grow a beard, at least not anytime soon. You'd look quite ridiculous with one, I think."

The pair laid on the bed, the only light creeping under the door from the main room. The Moon wasn't out that night, but it didn't need to be. Merlin pondered Kassia's words. It was strange, seeing her dressed in such a fine gown, and then thinking that she wouldn't be born or another fifteen-hundred years, after he was long gone. It was a bit morbid.

"Tell me more about the future?"

Kassia smiled. "Okay."

Kassia described her home in great detail, seizing Merlin's attention late into the night. She described how her country didn't have royalty, how they'd done away with it when they declared themselves to longer be a colony. Merlin found that part funny. She spoke of transportation, of television, cell phones, computers, the Internet, and of her life on the road. Merlin would ask questions on most of it, and let her gloss over some of it. An hour before the Sun was due to rise, the two sunk down into the bed. Kassia hummed a tune, lulling the pair of them into sleep.

* * *

**~*Remember to review; got it memorized? Good.*~**


	5. Blending In

**~*A/N: As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing. I keep looking at stats for this and hate how unbalanced the review to visitor ratio is. For shame! However, it did make me smile to see that there are some readers from Egypt, Malaysia, Singapore, Portugal, Italy, Denmark, Netherlands…I could continue but those countries in particular just excite me. So here's to you guys, you know who you are! And um, why are there no reviews from you? Sheesh. USA and UK are pretty close for readership. Of course. Guess who's winning? So, as you can see, I'm calling you out. Please review. This chapter makes me very happy. It was fun to write, so I hope it's fun to read. And updates are going to slow quite a bit from here on out. Sorry. At any rate, enjoy!*~**

* * *

_It is not love that is blind, but jealousy. – Lawrence Durrell_

**~*~**

Not two hours after they'd gotten to sleep, Gaius opened Merlin's door to find the warlock and Kassia passed out on the mattress.

"Oh for heaven's sake, _wake up_, you two!"

The pair jolted awake at Gaius's voice, squinting against the early morning sun. Kassia yawned even louder than Merlin, and the physician shook his head. They were completely disheveled from falling asleep as they had, and it would have been more amusing if neither one had things to do.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Kassia mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hours after you should have left, young lady. I didn't think I heard you leave, and now I know why. Do you know how indecent this looks?"

"Oh come on, I'm fully clothed, so is Merlin, and nothing like that would happen even if the both of us were stark naked. Why does everyone always think that just because a man and a woman share a bed they're going to try to make babies?"

Gaius shook his head. "Don't you have a knight coming to court you today?"

"Oh _shit_!" Kassia exclaimed, leapt from her seated position while Merlin was still dragging himself awake. "Morgana and Gwen are coming by my room soon- damnit!" She moved to exit the tiny bedroom, but Gaius stopped her.

"I don't know how things are done where you come from, but it will look bad if you leave here in that state and someone sees you." Gaius gestured to the tiny mirror in the corner of Merlin's room. She looked in it, seeing the state of her hair. Sighing, Kassia pulled it out of the braid it was in, letting her messy bronze waves cascade around her shoulders.

"Better? I can't do anything about the dress, unless you've got one for me to borrow." She turned to Merlin, whose eyes were heavily lidded from lack of sleep. "I know, I'm exhausted, too, but we've got things to do. I'm sure you want Arthur to start out on the right foot today, right?"

Merlin yawned. "Yeah, yeah; just another day in Camelot."

"That's the spirit; I'll see you later. Thanks for getting me up, Gaius, really. See you!" Kassia bolted from the door, limping her way back to her chambers.

Gaius turned to Merlin, who was still wiping the sleep from his eyes. "You two should be more careful."

"We didn't _do _anything, Gaius."

"Merlin, you set her up as a princess; rules for royalty are different than those for us. Friendship with servants is one thing, but beyond that-"

"She _is _my friend!"

"-you could get yourself in more trouble than it's worth. I'm just telling you to be more careful, that's all."

"Gaius, I'm fine, really. Kassia and I are friends, and that's it. Nothing going on between me and her. She's lost and just wants to go home, and I think you aren't being supportive of that."

"Is that what you think, Merlin?"

"Yes, I do."

Gaius shook his head. "Merlin, I like her, I do. To be sure, she isn't here to harm any of us, but there is a strong magical presence around her. I'm telling you now, Merlin: be careful with her. We still don't know enough about her."

Merlin sighed, grabbing a piece of bread from the cupboard. "We talked all last night about her world; Gaius, some of the things she lives with, you wouldn't believe! And most of their society's built around science- you'd like that."

"You talk as if we'd be around to see it."

Merlin's expression dropped.

"Merlin, Kassia is _going_ to find a way home. When, I don't know, but I'm almost positive that she will. And when she does, she'll forget all about us. We'll be long dead before she's ever born. That isn't something you can ignore."

"She's been here for three days, and you already want her gone. You know, Gaius, there is finally someone in my life that I can just be myself around, someone who won't keep telling me about my destiny unless I ask about it, and you want me to give that up? I'm sorry, but I won't let that happen." Merlin stormed out of the room and toward the kitchens, visibly upset by what Gaius had been implying.

The physician sighed. Perhaps he _was _being a bit harsh. Kassia was a perfectly lovely girl, but her simply existing in this world was a puzzle. Merlin couldn't see it, but she radiated difference; not from a foreign land, like so many thought. Gaius glanced at his bookshelves. He would have to find an answer for her soon, but not today.

**~*~**

Morgana stared at the two dresses Kassia had hanging in her wardrobe, and the third that she was wearing. "This is _all _you managed to save? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Kassia looked down at the floor, embarrassed. She wanted to tell Morgana that those were expensive enough as it was, but then her entire story would come unraveled. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, well it's a good thing that this one's lovely," she pulled the only dress Kassia hadn't worn from its hanger. "Gwen, would you be a dear and see that we get Kass some more things?"

"Of course."

"It's really not necessary-"

"It most certainly is. You are a princess, in case you forgot! You can't be seen in the same three dresses every few days. Don't worry- Gwen is an excellent seamstress; she'll have you set in no time." As she spoke, Gwen pulled a tape measure from a pocket and lifted Kassia's arms.

"Well, thank you. I don't want to put you to any trouble, Gwen."

"Don't worry about it; it's no trouble at all, really. If Morgana doesn't mind, I'll get started today."

Morgana nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, you are going to have to tell me everything, later, got that? I want details."

"Yes ma'am."

Gwen finished and Morgana tossed Kassia the dress. "Now, go change."

Kassia ducked behind the screen and slid off her dress. Morgana continued to chatter away about her excitement for her new friend. Kassia tuned her out for the most part, trying to be careful to not injure herself further. Once the dress was on, she stepped out from behind the screen so Gwen could lace the back.

"Oh Kass, you look _beautiful_."

The dress in question was a light blue color with gold trimmings. The sleeves were slashed up to the elbow, letting strips fall freely around her forearms, and sat just off the shoulders. Once Gwen had her laced up, Kassia spun on her good foot, and the fabric flew out in a graceful arc, showing how much there actually was to the dress.

"Presentable?"

"Beyond," Morgana smiled. "Now let's do something with that hair of yours." She ushered Kassia to the stool in front of the vanity so Gwen could work. Kassia closed her eyes while the maidservant ran her fingers through her hair, separating pieces of it.

"Shall I tell you of Arthur's mood later?"

"Hmm?"

"The Jealous Prince? Want to hear of his feelings toward today?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he told me himself," she said bitterly. "He threatened to have training today so Lucan would be unavailable."

Morgana was baffled. "That's another first. Arthur's never been _that _much of an ass."

"I told him he was a jealous child."

"And so he is," Gwen commented. "Sorry, didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"Please, feel free to speak out of turn around me always," Kassia said. "We're friends, right? Friends don't have turns to speak out of."

"And friends should also keep their heads still while someone's working on their hair," Gwen smiled. "You're hair's so much shorter than Morgana's, it makes this tricky."

"I'm sorry that I don't have luscious locks like the lady." Kassia smiled at Morgana, who rolled her eyes.

"You're just being silly."

"Life's too short to be serious all the time."

Gwen finished with her hair and turned her in the stool, handing the small mirror on the vanity to the lady. "Tell me what you think."

Pieces of hair were pulled back into small pins, giving a woven look to her hair. Two small braids ran from the side of her face into this weave, keeping all extra hair from falling in her face. Kassia smiled.

"Looks great, Gwen; thank you so much."

"Not a problem. I have ulterior motives, though; I like seeing Arthur so frustrated."

"I'll second that!" Morgana all but cackled. The two women from Camelot seemed to find it so amusing that Arthur was distressed about the newcomer and one of his knights. The glee that came to Morgana's face was especially malicious.

"You know, I think there's medication for whatever you two have, I just don't know what it is."

"Oh hush. Now, when and where are you and Sir Lucan meeting?"

"He said he'd meet me in the courtyard…" she looked out the window to the courtyard below, and spotted Lucan walking in, "now. He's already down there! Man, am I running late today! Thank you guys so much!" Kassia gave a final hug to both of her friends before hurrying downstairs as quickly as she could.

"Ah, young love," Morgana sighed, exiting the room with Gwen. "How sweet."

"My lady, as true as your statement may be, I know you, and I know that look on your face. You're going to go see Arthur, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I'd be a fool not to." Morgana skipped off gleefully, leaving Gwen to work on some new dresses for their foreign friend.

**~*~**

Down in the courtyard, Sir Lucan waited patiently for Kassia, who paused just long enough to collect herself into a regal disposition before descending the steps. He turned, and bowed to the princess as she reached him.

"Your highness; you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Sir Lucan."

They had an awkward moment until he gestured for them to walk. The two exited the courtyard through the main gate, blissfully unaware that Arthur was watching them from his bedroom window.

"So, are you enjoying your stay in Camelot, my lady?"

"Very much, yes. Everything's so different from my home; so rich and vibrant."

"I would like to hear about your homeland, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." Kassia smiled. They continued walking while she reverted to her description of the fictitious Mallinor. She was beginning to find herself a better storyteller than she thought, for every story she told anyone seemed to keep them enthralled through the last word. Lucan was no exception to this, and seemed to be even more enamored with her tales than anyone else had.

"Your country of Mallinor sounds a wondrous place, my lady."

"I suppose so; I expect that I find it less wondrous having lived there my entire life. But your home, Sir Lucan," she looked back at Camelot, "is filled with wonder."

The knight laughed and helped her over a fallen tree in their path. As they continued walking, Sir Lucan told her of life in the court, and of several adventures he'd had. Kassia laughed in all the right places, and asked questions about things she didn't understand. They reached a hill just out of sight of Camelot as they were finishing discussing tournaments and fighting styles.

"I'll confess: I'm looking forward to your kingdom's next tournament."

"My lady, I hope I'm not being too bold, but you aren't like the other ladies." They started to make their way back to the city.

"I'd hope not; I pride myself on being unlike any woman in your average court."

Sir Lucan laughed. "Well, I'm sure that King Uther will be hosting a tourney within the coming weeks, so you won't have to wait long. Will you watch, my lady?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. And please, when it's just us, call my Kassia, Sir Lucan."

The knight almost beamed. "Then, Kassia, may I also ask you to call me Lucan when it's just us?"

"I'd be delighted to, Lucan." She smiled, looking up at the knight. The brown-haired man _was _very attractive, and his dark eyes were so warm. Kassia caught herself, remembering that courting and dating were two very different things, and she wasn't quite sure which one was happening to her yet.

The walk back to Camelot involved more deep conversation between the two. Kassia found it incredibly easy to talk with the knight, but not easy enough to let important things slip. There had been a patch of daisies growing closer to the city, and when Kassia commented on them, Lucan knelt and picked several for her. A small blush crept into her cheeks, and they continued on their way, incredibly at ease in each other's company.

**~*~**

It had been hours since Sir Lucan had whisked Princess Kassia away, and Arthur was still brooding. He'd gone down to the training grounds and fought an invisible man, who Morgana was willing to bet good money on was supposed to be Lucan. Even after that, he was still wound up and unable to concentrate on anything. Morgana had been popping by his room all day, commenting on the princess and the knight, and what they could _possibly _be doing out in the fields. He'd finally thrown his door shut, even denying Merlin entrance, and instead told him to take the day off while he agonized over it.

It didn't make sense. He'd attributed his feelings two days ago to her beauty, which was not uncommon for him. Then he'd immediately dismissed all thoughts when she'd tried to embarrass him on the tower. He was _not _staring at her. Okay, maybe he was, but she didn't need to know, or say anything about it for that matter. He'd acknowledged that she'd probably be like Morgana; a pretty face, but nothing he'd pursue. That was acceptable and probably better for him anyway.

Then yesterday, she'd barged into his training session and caused a tumult with her need for a trainer. Sure women should have some basic knowledge of a sword, he wasn't against that. He was only against her interrupting what he was trying to do. And _Mer_lin had stood by her side, with the same obnoxious grin on his face that she'd had on hers! His own servant! He considered having the raven-haired boy executed for treason as a result.

But then, when Lucan had stepped forward and swept her away – or she swept him away, Arthur didn't know which – the prince felt his blood boil. Surely he wasn't jealous of one of his knights. No, that couldn't be it. And yet every time he touched the princess, Arthur found himself wanting to cut off the knight's arm; a similar train of thought went on for anything else the pair did.

The prince found himself stepping away from his fireplace and to his window, looking out at the courtyard for what must've been the hundredth time that day. A dark cloud had hung over his head several hours ago when Sir Lucan and Kassia had met there. He'd watched as they slowly walked out of the front gates. The girl was still injured, and there she was, wandering off with a knight. Arthur had wished his eyes shot daggers beyond the metaphorical understanding, because they would have made a nice circular pattern in Lucan's back.

His attentions snapped back to reality when the subjects of his thoughts came strolling back through the gates, obviously in a good mood, and- wait, did she have _flowers_? Sir Lucan had given her _flowers_? Arthur was livid. His knight was being far too bold, and he had a good mind to work him to the bone the next time they had training just because he could.

_'Then you're a jealous child.'_

Kassia's words echoed in his ears. He _wasn't _jealous; he wasn't! What did he have to be jealous of? He couldn't think of a thing. They went _walking_, for God's sake! He would have had a better plan to win the lady's heart- not that he planned on wooing the princess anytime soon.

The pair stopped at the foot of the steps. The knight said something, and Kassia laughed. Arthur's eyes narrowed. Her laugh was loud, and seemed contagious, because Sir Lucan joined her. Just before he departed, he took Kassia's hand and placed a kiss on it. The prince was beyond livid. He didn't think that was acceptable in the slightest. As he watched Sir Lucan depart, though, Kassia stood where she was for a moment, before turning to enter the castle. When Arthur saw her face, she looked almost _euphoric_. How could she look so happy about that? The knight was far too brazen for a lady of her stature to accept his actions. And yet there she was, beaming away like the bloody Sun as she slowly made her way back inside the castle.

Arthur threw himself into a chair, staring into the fire. A low growl emitted from his throat. He knew better than to care, and yet there he was, brooding away over a princess who he knew nothing about. How could he be jealous? She meant nothing to him. Just a strange girl from a strange land with strange thoughts and beliefs and a strange effect on him, but he was willing to ignore that last part.

It was much later when Merlin cautiously knocked on the door with dinner, and was relieved that Arthur let him in. His attitude seemed back to normal, which left Merlin wondering if that was really better.

"Can I do anything else for you, sire?"

"Well, _Mer_lin, you could tell me if you've seen our noble guest this evening." That wasn't what he'd considered telling the servant at all. The words jumped before his mind could stop them.

Merlin blocked the grin he felt coming to his face. "Not yet, but she did ask me to come by her chambers this evening. Shall I give her a message for you, sire?"

"Yes." He thought carefully. "Tell her that…that I hope she had a good time with Sir Lucan today."

Merlin arched his eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yes that's it; what were you expecting, _Mer_lin?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, sir. I'll be sure to pass the message along." He turned to leave.

"What does she see in him?"

"I'm sorry, sire, what do you mean?"

"What does Sir Lucan have that I don't? I'm a good-looking bloke, right?"

Merlin felt a bit awkward. "Um, I'm not sure how you want me to answer that."

"I'm handsome, right, Merlin?"

"Most ladies seem to think so, sir."

"Right. And I'm the best fighter in the kingdom."

"I've never seen your equal."

"And I'd like to think that I'm a good man."

"Absolutely." Merlin almost laughed at that one, but thought better of it.

"So, now that we've gotten all of that established, what does Sir Lucan have that I don't?"

Merlin looked at the prince. He'd never seen Arthur so concerned about what a woman thought of him. Then again, no woman had ever vexed him so, and that made Merlin pretty sure that Arthur didn't know just how jealous he was. Still, he _had _asked Merlin what the difference between him and Lucan was, so…

"To be honest, Arthur, Kassia finds thinks you're a bit of an ass."

Arthur snapped his gaze back to Merlin. "An ass?"

"And a royal one at that. I mean, from what I've seen, she's a bit abrasive, but she's also got a big heart. She just won't take grief from anyone, least of all you. She refuses to be treated the way that every other courtier is, and she _certainly_ isn't like any other lady. Maybe if you'd quit acting like a prat, the two of you would get along great."

"Are you _quite _finished, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin knew he was in trouble. "Yeah."

"Then go visit her; I have no need for you right now."

Merlin was out the door as quickly as possible. He was sure that Arthur was going to throw him in the stocks for what he'd said. Not that he was complaining- being locked up like that was coming close to a second home for him. The prince confused Arthur to no end, and was probably confusing himself. But, Merlin couldn't break it down for him. Hell, she'd only been in their world for three days, and Kassia had already baffled Arthur. He groaned, sure that, if they continued to have these spats, he was going to need to keep Gaius's pain potion on tap.

**~*~**

Kassia sat opposite Uther at the long dining table. He had asked her to join him, and they ate in relatively comfortable silence. She had quickly adjusted to the difference of food. Eating what was local and in season was _not _something that she was used to. Modern American diets with their saturated fat and calorie counts and processed meat were what her stomach was accustomed to, but, after a few queasy close-calls, she was pleased that this evening everything was sitting well with her.

"Tell me, Kassia, how are you fairing today?"

"I'm slowly getting better, sir. Gaius has done an excellent job of taking care of my injuries. He said that I should be back to normal within two weeks, perhaps sooner."

"I'm glad to hear this. I heard that you sought out combat instruction from one of my knights yesterday."

"Yes sir; just following a rule my father imposed."

"Does that include having him show an interest in you?"

Kassia looked at her plate, slightly embarrassed and giddy at the same time. "No, Uther, it doesn't. That was a decision your knight made himself, and I simply agreed with."

"I see." Uther sipped from his goblet. "Sir Lucan is a good man, and an excellent servant to Camelot. It would be a shame for him to falter from that."

"Uther, it is not my intention to distract any of your knights from their duties. All that I was looking for was a chance to not disappoint my father. I'm sure, sir, that you would expect the same from your son, would you not?"

"You are full of excellent points, Kassia. Please, I wish to comment, but I do not want to offend you."

"Little offends me anymore, Uther."

The king smiled. "Well, it seems that your family as raised you more as a prince than a princess. You remind me very much of my ward."

"Morgana is a very strong, intelligent, and independent woman. She is very much like your son in that respect."

"Yes, Arthur is those things, isn't he?"

"He takes after his father." Kassia sipped from her goblet. Knowing that Uther was so different from what she had once thought wasn't pleasant at all. To be certain, he was very kind and polite to her as royalty, but Gaius had told her what he did to those associated with magic. The complete one-eighty from man to myth was nearly insane. She wanted to let her mouth fly at some of the things he said, but she knew better. Medieval prison didn't sound like a particularly entertaining prospect for her.

"I would like to give you a proper welcome to Camelot, Kassia."

"Oh sir, you've done more than enough already."

"Well, since you might be here for quite some time, I think it would be best to make sure that all of my court becomes familiar with you. I would like to host a banquet in your honor in two weeks, when you are recovered."

"Uther, that's very kind, but I would hate to put you out-"

"Nonsense! Consider it a gift of sorts. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you need in Camelot, and as such, I insist that all know who you are."

"If you will it, sir, then it shall be done."

"But you don't approve."

"I didn't say that; I just didn't want to make a fuss over little old me."

Uther leaned forward. "Kassia, you whirled in here injured and hungry with tales of a fantastic land we seem to have never heard of. You keep Morgana occupied, distract my knights, and have my entire court buzzing with rumors. The fuss is already there. So, there will be no more discussion of it. In two weeks time, there shall be a feast in your honor, and all of my court shall attend!"

Kassia nodded and swallowed. Banquet in her honor? Sure, not a problem. She was made for attention. She just wasn't looking forward to answering a million questions about her mythical homeland. It was going to become monotonous to tell the same story to hundreds of people who really didn't care to begin with. Hell, she'd have to _dance_, to be certain! She'd learned ballroom dancing as a small child and could hold her own, but the line dances that she knew were practiced here were completely beyond her reach. Morgana would be hearing from her a lot in the coming weeks.

"You'll sing for us there, won't you?"

"I'd be delighted to, Uther. May I ask how I would go about procuring several musicians for the event?"

"Well, there are a number of ways…are they necessary?"

"To be honest, I've become so accustomed to performing with music that I might falter if on my own. Besides, the music of my people depends heavily on the balance between the music and the lyrics. The vocalist is almost never alone when performing anymore."

"I'll send word out first thing in the morning, asking all troubadours to come to the palace at once so that you may select the best. Will that do?"

"That would be lovely, sir; thank you."

The two finished their meal, and Kassia was satisfied with Uther liking her. She'd had such a long day, and the pain in her body was starting to return again. She had gone straight to Gaius after her day with Lucan, but the medication was wearing off. She made her way there first, took the potion he prepared for her, and headed back to her own chambers. On the way, she ran into Merlin in the hall.

"I was just coming to see you," he commented.

"Well then, that sounds promising. Come on in."

The pair sat behind closed doors and in front of the fireplace while Merlin told her exactly what Arthur had been doing and saying all day. Well, at least the parts he was there for. Morgana probably had more bits. At the end of it all, Kassia rolled her eyes.

"Both you and Morgana make it sound like I care what Arthur thinks. To be sure, based on my 'rank,' another prince would probably be suitable, but I _like _Lucan. He's warm and sweet and kind, and Arthur's just…well, Arthur."

"So you don't want to make Arthur jealous," he deadpanned.

"I didn't say that."

Merlin waited for an explanation that she really didn't want to give. When he refused to look away, Kassia gave an exasperated sigh. This wasn't going to end well.

"Merlin, I know things. Things that are going to come to pass but are nowhere near happening. So, when I say that, after he becomes king, Arthur will be married, I say it because it's the truth. He will be happy. Do you understand?"

"Who's he marrying, then?"

"Spoilers, mate," she smiled. "Point is, I don't fit in; you know that. I mean, Arthur's queen isn't named Kassia, I can tell you that much. I don't see the point in wasting my time when I already know the outcome."

"But he obviously cares about you, even if he doesn't realize it himself."

"What he thinks he feels is irrelevant. I'm going to continue to let Lucan court me. You can even tell Arthur that. I might as well have _some _fun while I'm here, right? Not that you aren't wonderful," she quickly added upon seeing his face, "but it's a different breed of fun. Er, more intimate, I suppose. I've never been courted before."

"I think you'll change your mind. You should give him a chance."

"No, Merlin. Besides, even if I _were_ to ignore what I know about Camelot, Arthur's still a royal pain in my ass. He's far too cocky for my taste. Confidence is great, but cocky just won't cut it. I don't know how you can continue to let him live."

Merlin smiled. "There are some days where I want to tell my destiny that it really isn't Arthur who's supposed to rule, but he is my friend."

"And yet you're the help. What the eff."

"Well, he _is _my friend, and no matter how irritating he gets, Arthur will always let that good part of him shine through in the end. Even if it's just for a moment. Uther's stifling what you say Arthur will be."

"Things will get better, Merlin." Kassia looked at the fire. "When Arthur is king, things will be different. It'll be legendry."

"And you aren't interested in that."

"Oh for God's sake, Merlin, you sound like a girl! I think you're spending far too much time around those of the female persuasion, good sir." She leaned back in her chair, but bolted forward almost immediately. "Oh! Um, got a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

* * *

**~*Reviews are needed for me to live. Just throwing that out there.*~**


	6. Underneath the Night Sky

**~*A/N: Okay, everyone, here we are at chapter six! Movin' on up. Oh, and just to be clear, the songs used in this chapter – and in future, as the case may be – do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. They belong to their respective owners, etc. I will credit them in the footnotes, promise. Please remember to review when you're done. I don't care if it's one or two words; really, I just want to know what you think! So do that, and enjoy!*~**

* * *

_"Jealousy is that pain which a man feels from the apprehension that he is not equally beloved by the person whom he entirely loves." - Joseph Addison_

**~*~**

The next two weeks were a bit of a blur. Over the course of two days, musicians were pouring into Camelot for a chance to audition for the princess they'd been hearing so much about. Kassia was acting like a small child at the sight of instruments she'd only ever read of. Their talent varied from the horrendous to the heavenly as they played for her. Thankfully, there weren't _too _many awful players, but her decision was still an easy one. By the end of it all, she'd been able to get the best troubadours in the kingdom to take up residence within the walls so they could perform with her. In a way, Kassia felt like she was sort of betraying her band mates, but there was nothing she could do about it. Besides, even if they were there, they'd be doing an acoustic set. So, she sucked it up and spent days writing out sheet music for the men she'd just met.

During these weeks, Arthur and Kassia didn't speak two words to each other. That was mainly on the part of Arthur's idiocy, but Kassia promoted it, too. Poor Merlin got caught in the middle of it all, with having to attend to Arthur and wanting to spend time with Kassia. No matter who he was with, he had to hear comments made about the other. With Arthur, it was more entertaining because he was blind. With Kassia, it was scary because she knew exactly what was going on and her sarcasm seemed to know no bound. She didn't want to deal with his bull, and he didn't want to see her talking to Lucan.

The knight and the princess spent a lot of time together, too. Lucan had gone into full courtly love mode. He swore a passionate devotion to her, which she refused, both as she should and because her feelings were nowhere near as intense as his. He stopped for all of two days before sending her flowers and poetry every morning. Kassia smiled at the growing collection of flora that lined her table, and the stack of poems she kept in her desk drawer.

Arthur, on the other hand, became increasingly irritable. Every morning, he saw these tokens of affection delivered to her room, and became bitter. She wouldn't even give him the time of day, and he far outranked Lucan in every way possible. It seemed like around every corner, the two could be found flirting like there was no tomorrow, and it made him ill. The display of affection was becoming more and more disgusting, and not something that he really cared for. During training, he tried to keep a level head, though Lucan did start to get pushed more than the others; just a bit more, though. It would be wrong to show too much bias with the knights.

Morgana thought that the way they avoided each other was positively wonderful. She delighted in Arthur's misery, and refused to believe that Kassia didn't care if he was jealous or not. She spent most of her time telling this to Gwen, who would roll her eyes at how into the non-relationship she was.

"Oh Gwen, don't tell me that you think they really hate each other?"

"I don't think they hate each other; I just don't think they like each other the way you think they do, that's all."

"Oh poppycock; the tension's so think you'd need an axe to nick it. They'll realize it soon enough."

"Um, my lady, aren't you forgetting that Kassia is currently being courted by Sir Lucan?"

Morgana looked back in the room from her window. "I don't think she really cares for him that much. I mean, sure he's a good man, and incredibly handsome, but Arthur is a far better match. Think about it," she sat next to her maid, "both are children of powerful sovereigns. While Kassia doesn't stand to inherit the throne for her country, Arthur is the crown prince for Camelot. If they got together, then there's an automatic alliance between the two kingdoms. That's the political reasoning. Both of them are pretty intense, to be sure. Arthur can be a bully, and I'm sure that Kassia would call him on it every time until he stopped. And, I don't know, they just seem right."

"Morgana, are you sure you're feeling alright? I think you're seeing things that aren't there. Are your dreams affecting you again?"

The raven-haired girl let her smile drop a bit. Her nightmares had changed from their usual direction in the past two weeks. Kassia had been starring in most of them, sometimes in strange clothes and a horrible city made of metal with strange creatures. Her dream last night, though, had been mostly good up until the end.

She had watched the first scene from above. Just outside of Camelot, she had seen Kassia lying in a field in the strangest clothes she'd ever seen. The girl's body was contorted into a strange position, like she'd fallen from some high place. Merlin was racing over, checking on the strange girl. It seemed like this was how Merlin had first found Kassia, but her attire was so bizarre…

The next scene was inside the great hall. Morgana stood just inside the doorway with Gwen and Merlin, keeping out of sight of the occupants. Upon closer inspection, she found that the only two people inside were Arthur and Kassia. She seemed to be showing him some dance that was native to her people. They moved awkwardly around the floor, and stopped at one point, their faces only inches from each other. Arthur moved his face closer to hers before the scene switched again.

They were down on the training pitch. Morgana and Kassia were yelling at Arthur and Lucan as the two became engaged in a duel. Merlin was barely holding the princess back as the two men clashed against each other, rage plainly painted on their faces. Morgana didn't know what to do- the men were going to kill each other over it, but she didn't know what "it" was. Kassia was almost in tears as they fought, begging and pleading for them to stop.

The throne room. Arthur and Kassia stood before Uther, hands held tight. Morgana was thrilled from her seat, and saw just how perfect they were. He was asking his farther something, but it didn't seem like the king was being very agreeable. Father and son proceeded to argue while Kassia grew pale with every word, clutching to Arthur. She was looking over Morgana's shoulder at something, but when Morgana turned to see what, there was nothing there.

The edge of the forest at dawn. Kassia was back in her strange clothing, looking down on Camelot. Morgana was there with Merlin, upset with whatever Kassia was doing. The strange girl shook her head at her friends; they had become so close, and now she had to leave. A strange ethereal figure stood a few feet behind her, urging Kassia to come with her. Arthur came running in. He held Kassia tightly to him, refusing to let her go. She cried. In all the time that they'd been together, Morgana had never seen her sob so fiercely. She broke away from the prince and hugged the two raven-haired people. She turned back to Arthur, kissed him hard, and then ran to the figure that was calling her away. The trio yelled after her, but she ignored them, touched the outstretched translucent hand and was engulfed in a bright beam of light.

Morgana had woken up after this, crying hysterically. Gwen knew it wasn't good, so she sat with the lady for the rest of the night. She'd never felt such an intense rush of emotions before, but there it was. She didn't know what she should do but try and get some sleep.

The lady shook her head at the maid. "My dreams are fine, really. Nothing out of the ordinary. I just think that they would be better together than Kassia and Lucan. Trust me on this?"

Gwen shook her head. "Morgana, the things you say sometimes."

**~*~**

"That's it, I quit!" Kassia threw herself down in a chair while Merlin sat on the floor. They had both been learning to dance under the tutelage of Morgana and Gwen, and it wasn't going as well as any of them would have liked.

"Oh come _on_, you two. This isn't that difficult, really!"

"That's easy for you to say," Merlin grumbled, "you grew up with this!"

"Well, Kassia needed to learn exactly how we dance here, and she needed a male partner. Since Lucan's on duty and she refused to let me ask Arthur," she glared at the brunette, "you were the next logical choice. At least you're better at dancing then you are at walking."

"Hey!"

"And Kassia, I don't want to hear about your ankle bothering you. It's been healed for days, along with the rest of your bones, and besides, the feast is _tomorrow_. You're the one who came to _me _about this, remember that."

"I know, I know," Kassia got to her feat. "It's just so _hard_!"

"Oh both of you hush. Now, let's go over this again."

Gwen clapped to keep time while Morgana gave directions in a bored tone. Merlin and Kassia had gotten far better at it since they'd started earlier in the week. The pair was finally able to move in what resembled the particular dance, and were quite pleased with this. Morgana made them repeat it a few more times before she was satisfied that Kassia knew what she was doing; Merlin learning was just a bonus.

"Okay, now that you've got that one down, let's move on."

"_Really_, 'Gana?"

"Really. Unless you want to look silly in front of _all _of Uther's court?"

Kassia looked at Merlin. "Well, looks like we might be here for a while. You sure you wouldn't rather be doing something else, Merlin?"

"Trust me; nothing could be more fun than this right now. May I have this dance, milady?" he gave a deep bow, smiling at his friend.

"You may, my lord." She curtsied, and Morgana started calling out the next dance.

As they continued practice, Arthur walked by and stopped at the sound of laughter. He peered through the crack in the door and watched for a moment while Kassia worked her way through the steps with Merlin. He liked seeing her away from Sir Lucan; the knight was really getting under his skin. She seemed so happy in there learning to dance with Merlin. Why Merlin, anyway? The servant was practically useless, and could barely walk three inches. He looked again. Merlin seemed to be doing pretty well after all. He shrugged it off. He needed to stop worrying about who she was spending her time with. He was losing sleep over it.

"Something interesting, Arthur?"

The prince jumped at the sound of his father's voice. Uther was standing in front of him, a tiny smile on his face. Arthur backed away from the door as discreetly as possible, hiding his embarrassment at being caught eavesdropping.

"Just checking on the princess, father. She's been learning how to dance for the feast tomorrow night."

"I see; she certainly likes to stay on top of things."

"I suppose so."

"Walk with me." Uther continued down the hall with Arthur alongside. "Have you done something to upset our guest, Arthur?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Princess Kassia has joined me for dinner often these past few weeks, and she would talk about everything but you. I asked her if you'd been a good host, and she changed the topic on me. So, Arthur, what have you done?"

"I haven't done a thing to her, father."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. She spends most of her time with either Morgana or Sir Lucan."

They stepped outside as another smile tugged at the corner of Uther's mouth. "I see. Tell me, Arthur, what do you think of Kassia?"

"She's a fine lady."

"Speak freely, Arthur, I won't chastise you for it."

"Well, she's certainly got a sharp tongue. She can think on her feet, and she refuses to act like a proper lady most of the time. She's obnoxious and argumentative and has no respect for me."

Uther let out a low chuckle, looking out over the kingdom. "And I assume you have a problem with Sir Lucan courting her, too?"

"Of course I do. He's been far too bold with her, and I don't think that it's right for a lady of her stature to accept such behavior. Besides, she's disrupted training more than once."

"You do make an excellent point, my son. Shall I send her away, then?"

"What?" Arthur looked at his father.

"The princess is obviously a distraction to the knights – especially Sir Lucan – so should I get rid of her and damn the consequences?"

"That seems a bit unnecessary, father."

"I know. I won't risk war with her country over your jealousy."

"Father?"

"Arthur, you're jealous of Sir Lucan. I can't blame you for it; Kassia is a very beautiful young woman. What I can blame you for, however, is for letting it get to you this much. You've become distracted by not sorting out your feelings with her, and it's noticeable. I expect you to have all of this sorted out soon, is that understood?"

"But-"

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. Ah, the guests are arriving."

Both Pendragons looked down to the courtyard where nobles were riding in on horseback. Uther tapped Arthur's shoulder and they headed back inside the castle, sending for Morgana to join them in greeting their guests.

**~*~**

The sun was starting to go down as Kassia sat in front of her vanity. She had done what she could without her usual concert makeup, which was probably better, anyway. She had piled her hair on top of her head in a rather elegant up-do and was very proud of it. Gwen had been delivering dresses to her every few days, and had given her a dress for the feast earlier that day. Kassia rose to change into the gown hanging on the dressing screen in the corner. White fabric wrapped around the chest area, and the red sleeves were fitted, sitting almost like a jacket as it wrapped around the back. The main body of the dress was red, too, with slits closer to the bottom to let more white fabric billow out around her feet. Just under the bust line, silvery strips were woven down to connect with the top of the slits. She had to admit, Gwen was amazing with a needle and thread.

After changing, she slipped on a pair of white shoes and silver jewelry. A thin silver and red circlet was the final touch to complete the outfit. Kassia looked at herself in the mirror. She could hardly believe that the girl in the mirror was the same as the girl who had recently finished a national tour fifteen hundred years from now. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about the life she'd lost. It was time to concentrate on dealing with all of Camelot looking and listening to her.

There was a knock on a door, accompanied by Morgana's voice.

"Come in!"

"Just wanted to see if you were r-" Morgana stopped in the doorway. "Oh my God, Kass…"

"You like?" she twirled in the center of the room.

"Very much so; what _will _all the noblemen do with themselves this evening?"

"Hopefully nothing too hazardous to their health. You look incredible as usual, 'Gana."

"Thanks." The raven-haired woman smiled. She wore a lovely pale purple gown that was fitted in all the right places, enough to make any man drool over her─ even more than usual. "You ready?"

"Not really, but I'm dressed, at any rate."

"Come on, let's go; you have a feast to be honored at!"

The two women walked down the hall, and Kassia could have sworn she heard her heart pounding in her chest. The walk seemed to get longer and longer, which was just fine with her. Being surrounded by that much noble birth was going to drive her insane.

"You alright, Kassia?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'll be great. In fact, I'm sure I'll be better when all this is over, or at least when I've gotten some wine in me."

"Getting drunk is probably not your best bet tonight. You'll do fine, really. You remember the steps, right?"

"Yes."

"And you've practiced with your musicians?"

"For about a week now, yes." Kassia thought back on the scattered rehearsals with the minstrels and knew they were ready. She shouldn't have been nervous; she did this for a living!

"Then you're fine. Sir Lucan's escorting you anyway, isn't he?"

"Um, no, actually."

"What?" Morgana whipped to look at her friend. "Why not?"

"Oh, he said he would, don't worry about that, but I told him I'd rather just go by myself for this. It's bad enough that all eyes are going to be on me for being the guest of honor, but I don't need everyone prying into my love life before love even becomes part of it."

A wicked grin passed Morgana's lips. "I see." She leaned in closer. "And I bet you just want to see Arthur's expression when you floor him and not feel guilty, right?"

Kassia rolled her eyes. "Morgana, give it a rest. He's handsome, but he's got a minus zero personality and his ego takes up the entire room. There's no space for anything else!"

They stopped just outside the entrance to the great hall. Soft music wafted into the corridor, accompanied by laughter and chatting. Morgana gave Kassia an encouraging hug before disappearing inside. One of the guards went with her, announcing Kassia's arrival to Uther. He signaled for silence in the room as he rose from his chair at the head of the table.

"Lords and ladies, thank you all for coming this evening. Tonight, we gather to welcome a new friend to Camelot. She has traveled a long way to visit us, and has brought a new light to our court that I am thankful for. We celebrate her tonight, and I trust that everyone will make her feel welcome. Without further adieu, it is my honor to introduce to you Princess Kassia of Mallinor."

Kassia took a deep breath and stepped into the hall, ignoring the pounding in her ears. She stood straight, a smile gracing her face as her nerves changed to butterflies and a near fit of giggles. The applause was polite at first, but seemed to get something else to it as she walked across the room to the table. She saw Gwen and Merlin out the corner of her eye and smiled at them. Gwen looked pleased, and Merlin was stunned. Morgana was beaming at her from her place to Uther's left, obviously pleased by something. Kassia barely noticed Sir Lucan, who looked at her so lovingly – albeit a bit miffed – from his place by the other knights. No, her eyes were solely focused on Prince Arthur. His clap had slowed to an absent-minded pace and his eyes were wide. His jaw hung just a bit off the hinge, and she could have sworn she saw him mutter "dear God." _That _was what made her smile: the fact that she had just knocked the royal prat off his feet.

She noticed that the seat reserved for her was the one to Arthur's right. She sighed inwardly, but not even that could ruin her good mood. She approached the chair and Arthur snapped back to his senses, pulling it out for her.

"Thank you, my lord," she said. They were the first words she'd spoken to him in weeks.

The feast began, and a wonderful hum of conversation filled the room. Many approached the high table throughout the meal to introduce themselves to Kassia and to ask her questions. She was very polite and warm to everyone, doing her best to remember names and titles, along with who they went with. Out of the corner of her eye, she would constantly catch Arthur watching the knights who approached her. He was being a bit protective of her, and she actually found it cute.

Sir Lucan approached her in the middle of the wave of knights. Arthur did his best to not glare at him, but wasn't quite successful.

"Your highness," the knight bowed.

"Sir Lucan; are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course, my lady. And may I add that you look simply beautiful this evening."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it."

"Will you favor me with a dance later?"

"It would be an honor to."

The knight bowed and, under the gaze of Arthur, returned to his group as more guests made their way to greet the princess. Kassia knew the blonde to her left wanted to say something, but she certainly didn't know what; probably something insulting with the darkened shade of his eyes.

Dinner ended as the last of the guests made introductions. Uther rose from his seat, and Kassia knew what was coming.

"My friends, now that you have all met our esteemed guest, I must let you know that she has so kindly agreed to sing for us this evening."

There was a polite clap while Kassia made her way to the stage on the other end of the room. The band, who had been playing from there spot stage left, smiled at the lady who had gotten them all such a wonderful setup in Camelot. She smiled back at them and took a slow breath. She did this kind of thing all the time, so she had no reason to be nervous. She saw Arthur watching her intently. Never mind; she _did _have reason to be nervous. Exhaling, she nodded to the ensemble to start playing. The music was slow, almost like a lullaby. She started to wonder if that was the best choice for her opening song, but realized it was going to be fine.

_"I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls  
__With vassals and serfs at my side,  
__And of all who assembled within those walls  
__That I was the hope and the pride.  
__I had riches all too great to count  
__And a high ancestral name.  
__  
But I also dreamt which pleased me most  
__That you loved me still the same,  
__That you loved me  
__You loved me still the same,  
__That you loved me  
__You loved me still the same.  
__  
I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,  
__That knights upon bended knee  
__And with vows no maiden's heart could withstand,  
__They pledged their faith to me.  
__And I dreamt that one of that noble host  
__Came forth my hand to claim.  
__  
But I also dreamt which charmed me most  
__That you loved me still the same  
__That you loved me  
__You loved me still the same,  
__That you loved me  
__You loved me still the same."_*****

The music slowly wound down, and she looked back at the crowd. A serene look had passed over nearly everyone, who began to clap enthusiastically. Merlin and Gwen were in the back, clapping just has hard as Morgana (which was pretty up there on the clap scale). Uther seemed very pleased, and Arthur was flabbergasted. Kassia knew she could sing, but she didn't realize she would have such an effect on the people of Camelot.

She bowed with a smile, and gestured at the musicians who were just as pleased. Kassia returned to the audience. They really were no different than her usual crowd, just far more polite.

"Thank you, everyone. Would you like to hear another?"

They agreed strongly, and the knights seemed to be the loudest of them all. Kassia laughed and looked back at the ensemble. She told them the song, to which the response was a shuffling of papers. When they were ready, they started playing once more.

_"I hear your voice on the wind  
__And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me  
__"I am the voice of your history  
__Be not afraid, come follow me  
__Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

Arthur stared at Kassia in awe. She had bowled him over when she'd entered the room earlier, and now she had captured his entire being with her voice. He was not expecting that from her at all.

_"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
__I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
__I am the voice that always is calling you  
__I am the voice, I will remain._

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
__The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
__Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
__I am the force that in springtime will grow  
__  
I am the voice of the past that will always be  
__Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
__I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
__Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal."_

Kassia extended her right arm out to the high table. Not at Uther, but to Arthur; not that anyone would really be able to tell. However, Arthur did feel her staring intently at him. And that was her point. Arthur would be the one to make Camelot truly great.

_"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
__I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
__I am the voice that always is calling you  
__I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
__I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
__I am the voice of the future  
__I am the voice, I am the voice  
__I am the voice, I am the voice!"_******

The room exploded with applause. Kassia bowed to the guests, pleased that they had loved her performance so much. She gestured to the band again in recognition of their talent. She waited another minute before leaving the stage as the clapping died down.

The music started up again, encouraging a dance. The other guests congratulated Kassia on her performance as they made their way to the floor. She continued to be gracious while grabbing a goblet and downing half of it.

"That was incredible," Merlin said from behind her.

"Thanks, Merlin, I appreciate it."

"He's right; I had no idea! Not that I didn't think you could sing, I just wasn't expecting you to sound so good. I mean, I knew you'd be _good_, of course, but-"

"Gwen, it's okay, I understood what you meant. Calm down." She smiled as the handmaiden blushed and scooted away.

Morgana attacked her with a hug. "Kass, you, are, incredible! I mean, _wow_! No words."

She laughed. "I'm glad you feel that way, Morgana."

The raven-haired girl smiled, making her way to the dance floor with one of the visiting noblemen. With her gone, Sir Lucan approached the princess.

"My lady, your performance seems to have left me at a loss for words."

"Well, I tried my best."

He laughed. "You did promise me a dance."

"I did."

"Shall we?"

Kassia took the knight's outstretched hand and followed him to the floor. They took their place in line as the dance began. The lines wound their way through each other, and Kassia was very glad that she knew what the hell she was doing. When the song ended, the pair remained of the floor for the next dance, much to Kassia's delight. She was having far more fun than she expected. She was ready for a third dance when a voice spoke next to the two.

"May I cut in?"

She and Lucan looked at Arthur, who had adopted his most regal air. Lucan bowed and stepped away, but not before laying a kiss on Kassia's hand.

"My lady."

The knight joined his friends who were joking and laughing on the side of the room. Arthur took Lucan's place and bowed to the princess as the dance began. The prince was a far better dancer than Lucan was, and that was saying something. Kassia made sure not to fumble in front of him because of this. When the dance ended, Arthur beckoned her to join him to the side.

"You're quite the dancer," Kassia commented in passing.

"Thank you; you learned very quickly. So are we speaking again?"

"I suppose so." She smiled at him as she leaned against the wall, watching the party continue. "Your father sure knows how to throw a party."

"There has been a fair amount in the palace." They watched the dancing figures for another minute before Arthur continued. "I shouldn't have been such a prat to you."

Kassia arched an eyebrow. "Was that an apology, Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes, and I don't do that too often."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell. And apology accepted. I should also apologize for giving you the silent treatment these last couple of weeks; it was a bit rude of me."

"I, too, accept your apology."

"Let's start over. Hi, my name is Kassia Brighton; princess of Mallinor and a stubborn child." She curtsied to Arthur, who smiled.

"Lovely to meet you, my lady. I am Arthur Pendragon; crown prince of Camelot and a royal prat." He bowed, softly pressing his lips to the back of her hand. She ignored her heart's decision to take a vacation in her throat.

"I didn't get to tell you," he continued, "that I don't think anyone's described you correctly this evening."

"Oh? Then why don't you give it a go?" Kassia wasn't sure where he was going, but she hoped it was good.

"'Beautiful' should be an insult. Breathtaking, incredible, gorgeous, striking… those seem far more accurate." Arthur wasn't sure who turned on his sappy side, but there it was, making the foreign princess turn almost as red as her gown.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"And your performance was magnificent, too. I've never heard such a sound come from anyone in our kingdom."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she commented with a smile.

"Everywhere?"

"Well, most everywhere. I reserve the right to reject at anytime."

The royal pair continued to watch the party. Surprisingly, no one was missing them, at least not that they could see. Morgana was obviously looking for a way out of the cluster of lords that wanted to dance with her, and Sir Lucan was in the back chatting with his fellow knights. Uther was also engaged in conversation, leaving the two unneeded for the moment.

"Has Sir Lucan been treating you well?"

"Well enough, yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Arthur, I've been here for little more than two weeks; how could I possibly know if I'm in love with him or not? I mean, I find him attractive, and I enjoy spending time with him beyond our training sessions, but 'love' is such a strong word. It takes more than that to know if you love someone."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Kassia looked at Arthur in an attempt to figure out his question. "No, I can't say that I have. How about you?"

"I don't know." He looked back at her. They kept their eyes locked until Sir Lucan approached them.

"My lord, might I steal the lady away for a dance?"

"You may," Kassia said, tearing her eyes away from Arthur. "I'll see you later, Arthur," she curtsied.

"My lady," he bowed as the pair moved to the dance floor. He continued to watch the pair as they danced happily.

"Quite the pair, aren't they," Morgana commented as she popped up next to him.

"She's too good for him," Arthur commented.

"Well then, it seems you've come to terms with a few things. Arthur," she gently touched his shoulder, "do you love her?"

"She's been here for a little more than two weeks; how could I possibly know if I'm in love with her or not?" Her words echoed in his ears.

"Okay, too strong. Do you think you have feelings for her?"

Arthur watched as Kassia linked arms with Lucan. "Does it matter? She's with Lucan."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're dancing; these lords are killing me, and you need some cheering up." She grabbed his arm and brought the prince to the floor as the next dance started. They blended in with the rest of the party quite easily, moving across the room. No one noticed that Arthur and Kassia kept stealing glances at each other.

* * *

**_*Marble Halls by Enya_**

**_**The Voice by Celtic Woman  
_**

**~*Reviews are love, everyone.*~**


	7. Dark Waltz

**~*A/N: Oh ho, dear readers, this chapter has a little bit of everything. A little romance, a little humor, and even some action. Please review, you wonderful people, because I know you're reading, I **_**know**_** it. I can see it. So, take a second out of your busy day to let me know what you think! Please enjoy chapter seven!*~**

* * *

_"The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost." – G.K. Chesterton_

**~*~**

Kassia sat cross-legged in her desk chair, staring at the blank piece of parchment in front of her. Uther had asked her to sing again, and she'd agreed before she had anything ready. Sure, she always had songs in her head that she was working on, but those were a bit out of the time. And by "a bit", she meant they would require electric guitars and a full drum kit to make any sense.

Speaking of things that didn't make sense… the sounds from the training pitch floated through her window. Throwing her quill onto the desk in frustration, she uncrossed her legs and moved to sit in the casement. From the location of her room, she could see down to the field, but not very well. Enough, though, so that she could make out the figures moving about. Kassia found herself leaving her chambers and strolling to the walkway on one of the outer walls just above the grounds. She leaned against the stone and sighed at the knights below.

She liked Sir Lucan. He was a good man, and he cared about her. She could get used to being treated like the princess she was pretending to be, too. But, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to care about him the way he cared about her. She felt guilty because of it, but she knew she shouldn't.

Then there was Arthur. While she'd thought he was just a pretty face with an inflated ego at first, she was starting to see what Merlin meant by a good man. He was becoming the man that she would know years from now when her mother would read his story to her at bedtime. Unlike with Lucan, she felt the attraction, and it drove her insane. Arthur was the absolute last person she should have feelings for. Completely at the bottom of the list. Hell, he wasn't even _on _the list!

But there it was. She knew that if he said the word, she'd be putty in his hands. That wasn't good, but she couldn't change the way she felt. And with the way that the prince had been acting, she was pretty sure he felt the same. It scared her, because she wasn't sure what would come of it. She didn't know if her existence in Camelot was going to change everything in the future or not. So far, that hadn't happened to her knowledge, so she should be pretty good, especially since all the stories she'd known were just a bit off.

Kassia continued watching the knights. She was getting better with a sword, enough that she felt she could do some damage if she'd really wanted to. She knew that she was all right with a bow and arrow, but she wanted to see if she could improve upon that later. Today, though, that wasn't on her agenda. She thought about going back to her room until she saw Arthur looking at her. Embarrassed to be caught, she blushed, but stayed where she was, raising her hand in a sort-of wave at the prince below.

Arthur smiled at her. So did Lucan, who thought she was looking at him. Kassia swallowed. She really hoped that she would get herself sorted out soon. Arthur was giving directions again to his men, and she noticed that both he and Lucan were carrying themselves a bit taller now that she was there. It made her smile at how they were trying to be impressive.

"How're they doing down there?"

Morgana stood next to Kassia, following her line of sight.

"Alright, I suppose. I mean, I feel safe, if that counts for anything."

"It does, since you're our indefinite guest here." Morgana watched Arthur as well. "You know, he does care a great deal about you."

"Who?"

"Oh, you _know_ who I'm talking about, Kass. Arthur's completely smitten, and you're more than aware of that."

"So? It's not like I can do anything about it. He hasn't actually said anything about it to me, and Lucan would make that a bit complicated, in case you forgot."

"Then remove the complication."

Kassia looked at Morgana. "Do you ever think before you speak?"

"Yes, actually, and I still say that if you and Arthur are drawn to each other, don't let something silly like a knight get in the way of that. Just tell Lucan that you've grown tired, and that will be that. Arthur has the right by rank, not to mention by your heart, to pursue you, and it would be silly for you to ignore that."

"Why are you being so supportive of that?"

"Because you're my friend, and I want to see you happy. And if that means Arthur, then I'm all for it. Besides, I think you two would be good together."

Kassia pondered this. Morgana was up to something, but she wasn't sure what. She thought back to what she'd mentioned earlier. "And what if Lucan doesn't back down as easily as you think he will?"

The raven-haired lady visibly paled and her eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Morgana, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"No reason; forget it." She let it drop with how scared Morgana looked. Kassia looked back down at the grounds and watched Arthur. If she hadn't changed anything yet, then maybe it would be okay to do a bit more than just be friendly to everyone.

"So Uther said you'll be singing for us again after that last performance; is that true?"

"Mmhm. I have nothing ready, though, so this could be tricky; especially since he wants me to sing at dinner tomorrow."

"_What_? That's absurd. And you're writing the music yourself?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm thinking of just telling him not to expect anything from me, and to give me some more time. Maybe I can dance for my dinner instead."

"Well, you could…" Morgana leaned her back against the wall, facing inward toward the castle. "I mean, you could always offer a demonstration of a dance from your lands. I'd like to see that, for one."

Kassia laughed. "'Gana, how most people our age dance where I'm from is hardly appropriate. Hell, even _I _don't care for it most of the time."

"Oh, come on, it'd be fun! For me?" Morgana put on her I-always-get-what-I-want-so-don't-try-to-fight-me face and stared at her friend until she sighed in defeat.

"Oh, _fine_, why not. But only if you tell Uther."

"Consider it done. He loves what he keeps hearing about your country. I think he's hoping to make an alliance with your father by taking you in."

"I'd be shocked if he wasn't. And I'm sure that my father would be more than happy to consider Camelot an ally in the future."

"Of course. So, I'll go talk to Uther now, if you'd like. Will you need a dance partner?"

"Probably; I was just going to-"

"Oh, don't worry; I'll take care of that."

"But you don't know what I'm going to be doing!"

"Don't worry about it!" Morgana hurried off the wall and back inside the castle, leaving Kassia to shake her head at the lady. She was going to drive Kassia insane, that was for sure. She turned back to watch training as it finished. Arthur had dismissed most of the knights, and was still talking to Sir Kay as they all left the field to attend to other duties. As the last knight left, Arthur smiled back up at her. Her heart seemed to like spending time in her throat lately when it came to the blonde and his blinding smile.

She returned the smile and headed back to her chambers. She suddenly had the urge to write, which was good. If she ever got home, she would have a ton of new material to run past the boys for their next record. Otherwise, well, she was going to need to convert it to something to play around these parts. She returned to her position from earlier, scribbling out lyrics and notes on a piece of paper.

It was in this position that Morgana found her later when she informed her of Uther's excitement at seeing a dance from 'Mallinor'. She also said that she's found Kassia a dance partner, but wouldn't say who. In fact, all she did was tell her a time and place to be in the morning and disappear from the room.

Kassia laughed at her new friend. Morgana was absolutely insane, far more than she had expected. She would fit in well with twenty-first century women. She was a spitfire, and refused to conform to any predetermined ideas for how a lady in her position should behave. She liked that.

She also realized that she had a fairly good idea who her dance partner was going to be, and groaned. Tomorrow was going to be a pain in her ass if that were the case. She'd be too busy trying to stay upright to get anything done. Still, she started thinking about a dress to wear, and busied herself with planning an outfit. She'd never felt as girly in her life as she did right at that moment. Sure, she liked dressing up as much as the next girl, but this was excessive for her.

Kassia looked at the white dress she'd grabbed. The bodice was striped in two shades of red, as was the petticoat that peaked out from the white. The sleeves were a bit lacier than she might have liked, but pretty enough. She placed the dress on the back of a chair, along with the head scarf that matched the sleeves. She chose to turn in early, knowing that tomorrow was going to be one of the longest days she'd spent in Camelot.

**~*~**

Kassia stood in the great hall with only a couple of the men from her newly-formed house band. She was as nervous as she could possibly be; terrified that she would mess up while trying to teach a style of dance that wouldn't be invented for a very long time. She'd arrived early to give the musicians some directions and music they would need to play in order to keep time properly. She'd told them that they would have plenty of time to relax, because she and her partner would be spending a lot of time without music. However, she still wanted them to know what they were doing when it came time.

Right on schedule, her dance partner entered the room. Arthur looked a bit confused, but his face lit up when he saw Kassia. Well, just a bit. He crossed the room, smiling at her when he was close enough.

"My lady."

"Arthur, I thought it might be you. Did you volunteer, or did Morgana volunteer you?"

"The latter, but I didn't really put up a fight. You said it yourself that I'm an excellent dancer."

"I did, didn't I? Okay, gents," she turned back to the band, "I shouldn't need you guys for, oh, about two hours? I know you know this piece, so come back then. Thank you!"

The musicians left the great hall, leaving Arthur and Kassia completely alone. The two stood there awkwardly for a minute before Kassia turned to the prince. She couldn't let this be too weird, because disappointing Uther was _not _on her agenda for the day.

"Okay, so we're going to do something that most people don't do anymore where I'm from, at least not in our age bracket. It's called a waltz."

"Why don't they do it in your country anymore?"

"Because people our age are too busy fornicating with their clothes on. Well, they aren't, really, but it's the best way to describe what they call 'dancing' where I'm from. Remind me to show you sometime," she said playfully. She mentally kicked herself for it as soon as the words left her mouth. That was not something she'd intended to say at all.

"Right, so, um, line dances aren't a common occurrence in Mallinor, just so you know. We partner up, and stay in close proximity to that person. Waltz is in three-four time; I don't know if that means anything to you."

Arthur shook his head, removing his jacket and laying it on a chair to the side. Kassia went on about how dances in 'Mallinor' differed from Camelot, about the time, and just generally rambled while her eyes stayed focused on the prince.

"Okay, so, put your right hand on my waist."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me; I want you to put your right hand on my waist. Come on, this isn't that difficult, Arthur."

The prince stepped forward, following her directions. She slid his hand to the correct position and adjusted his left arm to where she needed it to be, then placed her left arm on his shoulder. Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, she explained how they should be moving.

"So basically, we're going to make a box. Think you're up to leading?"

Arthur smirked. "I think I can handle it."

"Okay, then. And one, two, three, one, two three-"

They started to move, until Arthur stepped on her foot.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, really. That's going to happen a lot. Want me to walk through the steps again?"

"No, I'll get it this time."

Kassia smiled, moving back in front of Arthur. The pair continued like this for the next hour-and-a-half, alternating between offended feet, arguments, and the occasional advancement in the lesson. They had butchered the dance sufficiently for far too long, but had finally made some semblance of what it should look like.

"Would music help you with this, Arthur?"

"I'm not going to look like an idiot in front of the help just yet, thank you."

"_Fine_, they won't be back for a while yet, anyway. I'll provide some music, how about that?"

Kassia pulled Arthur back into position and started humming. They began moving, far better than they had before, and she added lyrics to the tune.

"_We are the lucky ones  
__We shine like a thousand suns  
__When all of the colour runs together_

_I'll keep you company  
__In one glorious harmony  
__Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night  
__Underneath the moon shining so bright  
__Turning me into the light_."

Arthur turned Kassia like she'd mentioned before, feeling infinitely more confident in his movements then when they'd started. She smiled at him as they continued; their movements were far more fluid than before.

_"Time dances whirling past  
__I gaze through the looking glass  
__And feel just beyond my grasp is Heaven_

_Sacred geometry  
__Where movement is poetry  
__Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night  
__Underneath the moon shining so bright  
__Turning me into the light_."

Three figures lurked just outside the great hall, trying to see inside through the cracked door.

"Ouch! You stepped on my hand!"

"Sorry, Merlin."

"Oh hush, both of you." Morgana leaned over the two servants to get a better view, grinning like a madwoman. "They look so cute."

"It didn't sound that cute an hour ago," Merlin commented, receiving a smack to the back of the head from Gwen. "Ow!"

"Ssh! They'll hear us."

The trio craned their necks as best they could, beyond amused with the prince and princess dancing inside the room. Morgana remembered her dream, and found herself biting her lip in hopes that the scene would finished as she wanted it to.

Neither Arthur nor Kassia knew that they were being watched. Not only were they concentrating on the steps, but Arthur had his eyes fixed on Kassia's and held them while she proceeded with the song.

"_Dance me into the night  
__Underneath the moon shining so bright  
__Let the dark waltz begin  
__Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
__Let it take me again  
__Turning me into the light._"*****

They stopped spinning in the center of the room as the song finished, but didn't move away. Kassia was sure that he could hear her heart pounding in her chest, but if he did, he didn't make mention of it.

"Looks like we're in pretty good shape." The words fell from her lips not far above a whisper.

"I guess so," he breathed.

Arthur's grip tightened ever so slightly around her waist and hand as he lowered his head towards hers. Kassia's eyes fell closed the closer he got.

There was a knock on the door, stopping the two before their lips met. They froze where they were for a moment, coming out of their own little world. Kassia lowered her gaze and bit her lip, begrudgingly leaning slightly back.

"Come in," Arthur growled, obviously irritated that his plans had been thwarted.

The musicians entered cautiously and set up at a smile from Kassia. The pair stood apart from each other until they needed to practice again, trying to keep the tension as thin as possible.

Morgana cursed under her breath. They were so _close!_ Merlin and Gwen also sighed, disappointed that they wouldn't have blackmail on the two after all. The trio rose from the floor and walked back towards Morgana's room.

"You owe me money, Merlin."

"What?" Morgana turned around as Merlin handed over several coins to Gwen, obviously irritated.

"Sorry, milady; Merlin and I had made a bet on how that would end, and I had said they wouldn't kiss. So, um, he owed me money."

Morgana laughed. "I wish you'd let me in on the bet. It could have been fun. Perhaps another time. I'll let you two know how dinner goes, then, shall I?"

Merlin took that as his queue to return to his room, while Gwen followed her mistress inside her chambers. Morgana sat down at her vanity and began brushing her hair while Gwen busied herself with tiding the room, even though it was already as clean as possible.

"Gwen, we have to get Arthur and Kassia together."

"This again, milady?"

"Of course; I told you, they're so right for each other! She told me herself that she would prefer Arthur to Lucan any day, but she cares about the knight too much to break his heart. And of course, Arthur is clueless in how to woo a woman, no matter what he says. Sure, girls fall in line for him, but he's never had to _work for it_ before. Therefore, we need to step in and help them out."

"'We', Morgana? You can't possibly think that we can do anything for them."

"What's so wrong with that? Nothing major, but I think we could nudge them in the right direction."

"And by 'nudge', you mean 'push them off a cliff.'"

"Of course." Morgana smiled gleefully at the prospect of setting up her two friends. She knew that she could see the future; the Druids had explained that much to her ages ago. She also knew that if she wanted the future to play out like she saw, it was going to take a little initiative on her part to make it happen. And this was something she would do gladly.

**~*~**

Arthur guided Kassia around the floor at dinner while Uther, Morgana, and several courtiers watched carefully. They moved in perfect rhythm with each other, and it was plain that they both looked happy. Some would even say that they fit together perfectly. The music came to a gentle end, and the pair stopped spinning. The table clapped, and the prince placed a kiss on his partner's hand. They were then asked to break down the steps so that everyone else may learn as well.

After the dance break in the middle of dinner, everyone returned to their seats and continued chattering away through dessert. Morgana squeezed Kassia's hand under the table and smiled at her friend.

"Your country is fascinating, Kassia," Uther commented with a smile.

"Thank you, Uther. I think the same of Camelot; I find something new around every corner."

"Truly you are a credit to your kingdom. I speak for all of Camelot when I say that for as long as you'd like, you are welcome here, and you have the full protection of our knights."

"You're very generous, Uther, and I thank you for it. I'm sure that my father will be more than happy to repay you for the kindness you've shown me since I've been here."

What was left of the meal past with mostly mindless chatter. The courtiers retired first, leaving the royal family and their guest to say goodnight to each other. Kassia and Morgana departed together, but not before Arthur said goodnight.

"Can I see you later," he whispered in Kassia's ear.

"Yeah, of course; I'll come by your room in an hour."

She walked back toward her room with Morgana and told her friend what Arthur asked.

"And I didn't even need to prompt him."

"Morgana, are you trying to set me up?"

"What, how could you think such a thing?"

Kassia gave her friend a knowing look. Morgana sighed, opening her bedroom door. She sat down in one of the chairs with the brunette next to her. The two talked about Arthur for a while, along with Lucan, and what Kassia was supposed to do.

"You two just need to snog already and start a legitimate relationship. This thing you have with Lucan, I'm just not a fan of it."

"But you said you liked him!"

"I do, but I like you and Arthur better; wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah-"

"There. _That's_ what you do about it. Now go get out of that dress, slip into something irritable, and make Arthur work for it."

Kassia laughed and followed Morgana's orders. Once back in her room, she pulled out a dress with a white bottom, dark blue bodice, and a long, flowing lavender jacket of sorts. She didn't know why she was following Morgana's advice on that part; she and Arthur just needed to sort some things out. But she did say to make him work for it, and she knew he fancied her at this point, so perhaps it wasn't such a silly thing to be doing.

The bell tower rung the next hour, and, once she felt presentable, Kassia walked into the hall towards Arthur's room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, which he opened after only a second.

"Hey," he smiled."

"Hey yourself. Are you going to let me in, or should I stand in the hall all night?"

Arthur moved to let her inside, closing the door behind her. They both stood by the fire and looked at the flames for a minute before Kassia came back to reality.

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." He leaned against the mantle.

"…Was it about anything in particular, or do you just like having me around?"

"Yes; I mean, I wanted to talk to you about something. I like having you around, too, but that's not why-"

"I understood you the first time, Arthur." She smiled. "Be blunt, please."

Arthur looked back at the fire for a while, taking several deep breaths. When he looked back at Kassia, his eyes were intense, and frankly, she couldn't tell if she was scared or if she found it attractive.

"Kassia, I've never met anyone like you before. You drive me crazy, every minute of every day. Sometimes I'm frustrated with the way you act, and how you make my life difficult. Then other times, I'm fascinated by you, and I think about you all the time. I care about you a great deal. I think that's fairly obvious. I need to know if I'm wasting my time by deluding myself into thinking you feel the same."

She knew this was coming. She'd just been talking about their feelings earlier, and he'd made it more than clear that morning when he almost kissed her. Still, hearing the words come from his mouth was strange, almost out of place. But the answer was obvious. She'd be lying if she said anything different.

"Arthur, you aren't deluding yourself, I promise. I care about you so much that sometimes it scares me."

"Then why are you with Lucan?" The jealously in his voice was more than evident.

She thought for a moment. "After that first night, I got the impression that you were just a royal prat, and I couldn't be bothered with you if that was who you were. So, when Lucan wanted to court me, I had no objections. You and I both know that he's a good man, Arthur, but we also know that he's no you. He could never be you. And yes, you can be a prat, and pigheaded, and boorish; but you're also kind when you want to be, and noble, and just, and everything that Camelot could want in their future king. Everything that I could want in a man. In you."

Silence fell between them for a moment, and Kassia felt the need to fill it again.

"If you wanted me to, I'd probably jump from a cliff; please don't ask me to do that, though. I can't say that I love you, Arthur, but I've never felt so strongly about anyone, ever. All you have to do – all you've ever had to do – is say the word and I'm yours."

He stared at her, amazed that her words reflected exactly how he felt. A wave of happiness and relief swept over him. Nothing had put him on edge more in his life than what she thought of him. Arthur stepped closer, the words she wanted right on his tongue.

The glass in the window shattered. The pair whirled around as a grotesque creature with wings swept into the room. It snarled, looking at them with dark eyes. Horns, a demonic tail, fangs, claws…Kassia knew what it was, and didn't like where this was going.

Arthur stood in front of her, looking for his sword. It was on the other side of the room, between him and the creature. He lunged for the weapon, but the creature was faster, knocking Arthur to the side.

"Arthur!" Kassia called, looking at the creature in terror. She refused to be classified as a damsel-in-distress, but with the way the creature was looking at her, it was a bit difficult to find her bravery. Still, she swallowed and went after the sword that had been knocked closer to her in the process.

The creature struck again, wrapping a clawed hand around her waist. Kassia screamed, kicking the sword closer to Arthur, who was coming out of a daze. He grabbed the weapon, but it was too late. The beast was halfway out the window with the girl in its hand. He ran to the window to try and stop them, but couldn't.

"Kassia!" he called after her.

"Arthur!" She fought against the grip of the creature as it flew away. "Arthur, help me! It's a gargoyle!"

That was the last coherent thing that he heard as the beast flew off into the night sky.

The doors to Arthur's room burst open half a second later with knights and Uther; Merlin was somewhere in the background, confused as hell.

"What was that?"

"Kassia…she was taken."

"What?"

"This…magical creature, it broke in here and took her. She's gone." Arthur balled his fists in his hands. "She said it was a gargoyle."

* * *

***Dark Waltz by Hayley Westerna**

**~*Reviews are love.*~**


	8. Between the Lines

**~*A/N: Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last time, truly, but it's part of this plan I have to keep you reading. Just like it should be part of your plan to give me reviews so I'll keep writing. Just a suggestion, y'know, whatever.*~**

* * *

_"My love for you is a journey; Starting at forever, And ending at never." - Anonymous_

Kassia fought against the claw wrapped around her waist for a while longer, but gave up. Her screaming had stopped earlier, too, when her throat dried out. The gargoyle had been flying for what felt like ages, but must have only been a couple of hours. The ground below was dark─ too dark to be able to get a real bearing on where they were going. Hell, she didn't know if she was about to become food or _what_, but it couldn't be good, that was obvious.

She could just make out a mountain growing closer, and the gargoyle descended. Panic was back in full swing as they grew closer, and that was when she saw a light amidst the trees. The closer they got, she could make out a cave of sorts with a large fire in front of it. She gulped, figuring that someone was using the creature against Camelot. That's what everyone else with magic seemed to be doing, and a gargoyle was pretty up there on the magical creature scale.

Speaking of magical creatures, the one carrying the time-traveler let out a screech as it landed in front of the fire. The men backed away, and several had their hands at their sides, ready to draw their swords, but none looked very afraid. Kassia resumed her struggle against the clawed hand, wondering if she could make a break for it. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't nearly as athletic as she should be, and the creature was practically a rock.

"And what do we have here?"

Kassia stopped struggling – for the most part – as the deep voice echoed from just inside the cave. A man, probably in his mid-forties, stepped from the shadows in a long cloak. Beady eyes looked at her and the creature from amidst wild hair (though he was balding on top) and a mangy beard. His face was far too weathered for his age, and the others looked at him as they would their leader.

The gargoyle took a few steps back before relinquishing Kassia to the ground in front of the man. She managed to keep her balance, refusing to stay on the dirt in front of these men who looked less reputable then even her friends back home.

"What have you brought me," the man glowered at the creature. It hung back, embarrassed; could gargoyles be embarrassed? "I told you to bring me Arthur! As in the crown prince! As in not a woman, you stupid oaf! It isn't even the Lady Morgana!" He threw dirt at the creature, which let out another shriek before circling above the fire, perching on a ledge just above the cave.

The man turned back to Kassia and gave a strange smile. "So, you obviously aren't Arthur or Morgana, so who are you?"

Two of the other men stood close behind her in case she made to run; like that was going to happen, since she had no idea where she'd be going. With the gargoyle perched so far away, she felt her courage glowing deep inside and used it.

"I'm a time-traveling rock star from the future who came back to kick the ass of people far more important than you. What's your story?"

He gave her a funny look. "I expect the truth when you next open your mouth, girl. Who are you?"

She sighed. No one ever believed the truth when they asked for it. "I am the Princess Kassia of Mallinor. I'm visiting Camelot from across the sea, and Uther's vowed to protect me. So, since I'm assuming this is a kidnapping thing of some kind, you've got that bit going for you."

He let out a laugh. "You hear that, lads? We've got a princess under Uther's protection as our guest!" The other men laughed. "This will do nicely, then, my lady. You may call me Simon, and I am your humble servant." He gave a mock bow.

"You could serve me better by sending me back to Camelot, how about that?"

"Ah, but I'm afraid that I can't do that, Princess Kassia. You see, I'm on a schedule, and sending you back to Camelot and trying again is going to throw that schedule off a tad. Not only will I be down one hostage, but security will be tighter, making my task much more difficult. Well, not too much," he grinned, "but enough that I am not willing to be that patient."

Kassia sighed. They always had to talk around what they wanted to say. "So you're a sorcerer, right? Why didn't you just magic Arthur or Morgana away in the first place?"

"You speak nonsense, Princess. Besides, I'm already using magic to get my way. Let me show you to where you'll be staying." He started walking toward the cave, but Kassia didn't move.

"And what if I were to run for it? I could hide somewhere, and none of your men could find me, and neither could you." Where her courage was coming from, she had no idea, but she wasn't complaining about it. It was the only thing keeping her from turning into a sniveling pile on the ground.

Simon turned. "True, but I see you've already forgotten about my friend who is more than capable of finding you in the dark."

The gargoyle continued to stare down at the fire from its position. It was intimidating, sure, no arguments there, but Kassia saw the sky and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I've met your friend, and I don't find him all that scary right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because one, I know what he is, and two, the Sun's coming up."

Kassia smirked as Simon looked to the sky, which he'd failed to notice earlier. The sun was stretching across the treetops, resting its fingers on the side of the mountain. The light hit the gargoyle, and all watched as it froze where it was, now nothing more than an imposing statue carved into the stone.

Simon returned to where the smug Kassia stood. "So my beast may be indisposed for the moment, but rest assured, Princess, that you won't be going anywhere until I give the word. Like I said, I have things that need doing, and, while you weren't my first choice, you _are_ going to help me."

Kassia spit at him, and the men grabbed her arms. "Go to hell."

He wiped the spit from his clothes, barely bothered at all. "Now now, that's no way to treat your host. Come, let's get you settled in."

They took her inside the cave and bound her wrists to a long stretch of rope. That rope was attached to a metal ring in the cave wall, and there was no way she was going to get out of that without some serious upper-body strength. Not to mention fighting off all the men, and the magic, and potentially the gargoyle. In short, Kassia knew she was screwed.

"Eric, stoke the fire, and fetch me the scribe; I have a message to deliver to Uther Pendragon in regards to our pretty little guest." Simon smiled again, each time becoming creeper than that last.

**~*~**

Uther was bent over maps in the throne room, desperately trying to figure out where the gargoyle could have taken Kassia, and for what reason. Arthur was frustrated from the lack of progress. He felt helpless just sitting there with his father. Usually, he would have been fine─ a plan would be laid and then he would execute it. This was different, though. A creature of magic had entered the walls of Camelot and taken the princess. They had no idea what it wanted or why it had come, or even where to begin looking for it. The lack of knowing bothered him even more because it was Kassia who had been taken, and he couldn't stop it.

"Arthur, go check on Gaius; see if he has any information." Uther looked tired. Everyone did. After being woken by the beast, very few had the luxury of sleep inside Camelot while they tried to pull themselves back together from the disaster. Arthur's room was almost fixed, and guards had searched through the lower towns to be sure that the beast wasn't local. Nothing could be done to calm all the nerves, though.

Arthur nodded to his father. He all but ran to the physician's chambers. An anxious fist pounded on the door and opened it at the voice from within. He wasn't surprised to find the older man hunched over volumes of books as he was Merlin. The servant's physical being reflected everything the prince felt as he fought to stay conscious.

"Anything yet, Gaius?"

"Not yet, sire; Merlin and I have been searching all night, but-"

"I've got it!" Merlin shouted triumphantly. He jabbed a pale finger at a page in the ancient text. The other two men were at his side in an instant, staring at the grotesque drawing glaring up at them from the page.

"That's what was in the room last night," Arthur confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Gaius."

"Sorry, sire; I just needed to be sure. This could be harrowing, indeed."

"How so?"

Gaius slid the book from Merlin and adjusted his glasses. "Gargoyles were supposed to be creatures that guarded against evil. However, some sorcerers have taken to using them like errand boys. They're really not pretty to look at, and can be vicious, as you saw yourself."

Arthur grimaced. The image was still burned into his mind, and his body ached to confirm that it wasn't some horrible nightmare.

"They're strong, fast, and very old magic," Gaius continued. "Their skin is more like a rock; normal swords and arrows will do nothing to it, I'm afraid."

Merlin and Arthur were both pacing, but Gaius didn't comment on it. Merlin leaned against the back of a chair. The bags under his eyes showed just how worked up he was. "Gaius, there's got to be something about a weakness. I mean, there's always something, right?"

"Of course, Merlin; nothing's indestructible."

"Then what is it?" Arthur snapped.

Gaius gestured to the window. "Sunlight."

"What?"

"During daylight hours, gargoyles are practically useless. They turn into stone statues from dawn until dusk. If this one's working for a sorcerer, you can be sure that they'll be hiding somewhere that they can protect the creature until they can use it."

Arthur's head started wheeling with strategies. He just needed to find out where they were hiding, and then all he'd have to do is smash this statue, kill the sorcerer, and then Kassia would be safe again.

"My father will want to hear this from you. Merlin, you come, too. And bring the book!"

Merlin looked at the massive text in front of him. It took everything he had to lift it, especially in his tired state. Magic was an option, true, but it would also be stupid, even for him. So, he lugged the book from Gaius's chambers to where Uther was still in conference with the knights.

"And you're sure it's this creature," the king asked.

"Positive, sire; Princess Kassia identified it herself."

"Is this true, Arthur?"

"Yes, father; she was shouting about it when she was carted off." Arthur clenched his fists.

"I see. Gaius, where do you think they would be hiding?"

Gaius started to point out spots on the map for potential hiding places. Arthur leaned against a column, ignoring the pain he was in and how exhausted he was. Sleep could wait; Kassia couldn't.

"We're going to find her, Arthur."

Merlin stood just behind him, also watching the other men around the table. He was just as concerned as Arthur; Kassia was his friend, and he'd be damned if he'd let anything happen to her. She couldn't die before she'd been born, but Arthur didn't need to know that's what he was thinking.

"I know, Merlin. I just wish we had some way of knowing where they were. I mean, there are so many places that they could be hiding! I can't just sit by like this, it's killing me."

"Arthur, I promise, we _will _get her b-"

One of the guards entered the room. "My lord, there's a girl here who says she has information about the Princess Kassia."

Uther looked puzzled, but gestured for her to be shown in. A guard stood next to the frightened peasant girl, who clutched a piece of parchment in her trembling hands. There was something wrapped around it, but neither Arthur nor Merlin could see what it was.

"My lord," she curtsied.

"Speak, child, what do you know?"

"I-I was given this letter, sire, and told to deliver it to you. P-Please believe me, I had nothing to do with this, and they said they'd kill my family if I didn't-"

She handed the letter to one of the guards who then gave it to Uther. A bright red stone in a gold setting hung from a cord around the letter. When Uther removed it, the gem lit up and shot to the center of the room, dropping to the floor. Everyone with a weapon drew it, and the girl started sobbing.

The stone continued glowing, and even let out a low hum. What looked like flames emitted from it, and in the flames all could see a man standing.

"Greetings, Uther Pendragon," the man in the flames gave a mock bow. "I am called Simon, and I have waited a long time speak to you. A pity that I don't get to do this in person, but the hostility would make this difficult. And don't worry about whoever the messenger is, they are of no consequence to me; kill them, for all I care."

The girl sobbed again, muttering constantly about how she was just told to deliver the letter, which Uther still clutched in his hand.

"You see, you have something that belongs to me, and I have something that belongs to you; well, sort of."

A figure was thrust into the flames, and when they raised their head, Arthur's heart stopped at the sight of Kassia. She was tied up and looked completely disheveled, and her face showed how livid she was.

"Now that I have your attention, let me tell you what it is that I want: one-half of your royal treasury. Oh, and if my information's correct, you have an adder stone locked in your vaults; I'll be needing that as well. In four days time, an errand boy will appear at your gates. Have my demands ready, or the Princess Kassia will be returned to you piece by piece, courtesy of my pet. To prove to you that I do indeed have her, the princess has written you a letter. I hope you enjoy. Any last words, Princess?"

"Don't give him anything! We're at-"

The flames died down as Kassia struggled against her captors. Arthur took a step forward, but they were gone. The stone sat on the floor, looking perfectly ordinary, except that it had been in flames only moments before. Uther relaxed his grip on the letter, carefully opening it. He skimmed it before reading aloud.

"'No matter what, do not give the sorcerer what he wants. Even if it means you have to leave me here, I'll accept it if it means protecting Camelot. If you can save me, then do so, but I won't ask you to risk your men for a guest in your castle. I thank you – all of Camelot – for everything that you've done for me. You'll never know how precious this has been for me. Kassia.'" Uther looked to the bottom of the letter. "'P.S.: Merlin, find me in my bold personality.'"

All heads turned slowly towards Merlin, who became a bit terrified from all the eyes on him. Taking a gulp, he stepped forward under the watchful eyes of Arthur.

"Why did she address you directly at the end of the letter?"

"I don't know, sire; I mean, we're friends and all, but-" he paused. "That's it."

"What's it? Speak up, boy!"

Merlin stepped closer to the king. "May I?" He took the letter, looking closely at the words scrawled in Kassia's strange and messy handwriting. After a minute, he grinned.

"She left us a code."

He placed he letter on the table to let everyone else see what he was doing. Merlin looked around for a piece of parchment and a quill, and was relieved to find what he was looking for on a side table. He placed the blank piece of paper next to the letter and began to write down random letters.

"What the devil are you doing," Arthur asked, looking over Merlin's shoulder.

"Princess Kassia said to find her in her bold personality. Yes, it's true that she's a character, but see," he pointed to the parchment, "some of the letters are bold in this letter while the rest aren't. She couldn't say where she was with Simon around, so she left us a message."

He continued to scrawl down all the bold letters in the order they appeared, and the others marveled at how words were beginning to take shape.

"'Mount Nobia at light'. Mount Nobia, that's where they are."

Merlin stood back as the royal vultures descended upon his translation. Nobia wasn't terribly far from Camelot, perhaps a day-and-a-half on horseback. The woods were known to be filled with bandits, though, which was a problem.

"I'll leave within the hour," Arthur declared.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous."

"Father, we can't leave Kassia there, and we certainly can't give this sorcerer what he wants! If I leave now, I can be to Nobia by dawn. If what Gaius says about the gargoyle is true, then that's the perfect time to attack. She said 'at light'; I think she meant 'first light,' as in dawn. Father, please."

"He's right, sire," Gaius chimed in. "Arthur's the very best we have, you know that."

Uther spread his hands flat on the table. "We still don't know what they really want. Half the treasury, that's an absurd amount for anything."

"What was the adder stone he was asking for, anyway?"

"Adder stones are an old remedy for snake bites. They're thought to also be used for protection from eye diseases and evil charms." Gaius became thoughtful as he rattled off the information. "Sire, you did have us store one in the vault years ago, if I recall correctly.'

"But why would a sorcerer want one of those?"

"They are quite difficult to locate. I've heard of sorcerers using them in spells to amplify the effect, but that's only a rumor."

"Well, whatever it is, they must be stopped. Arthur, I give you permission."

"I'll leave within the hour. Merlin," the blonde briskly exited the room with his servant in tow. The pair went about getting supplies in order with minimal verbal communication, which was a rare feat for them. As promised, they set out in less than an hour, riding west.

"If we keep at this pace, we can make camp near the base of the mountain at dark. Think you can handle that, _Mer_lin?"

"Yeah, I think so."

They rode on in a strained silence for a while longer until Merlin just couldn't stand it anymore. The prince had his jaw set so tightly that he could just _feel _Arthur's frustration slamming into him, and it was getting annoying.

"Arthur?"

"What," the prince snapped.

"You don't need to be so anxious, we're going to get there-"

"Merlin, shut up."

"Shutting up, sire."

The Sun began to go down as they came within sight of a large mountain; Nobia. They had arrived far quicker than expected, to the delight of both men. The pair dismounted and made camp, Merlin quickly gathered wood for the fire, and they settled in for the night.

"We should get up before dawn," Arthur commented as he stared into the flames. "We can make it up the mountain by the time the first beam of light comes out."

"Why don't we just go now?"

"It's dangerous to travel through here at night; bandits like to attack those who travel at night, not to mention that damn gargoyle might spot us before we get close to Kassia."

Merlin watched Arthur's face. The blonde was so intent on finding the time-traveler, it left him with a sense of relief and mirth. He knew that Arthur cared for Kassia, it was obvious. He also knew that, though she had protested her affections to Merlin more than once, she returned the same fondness for the prince. Hell, he'd seen them the day before, and they hadn't looked happier than when they were together.

"What are you staring at, _Mer_lin?"

The warlock jumped. "Nothing, sire, sorry. Um, Arthur?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering if Kassia knows how you feel about her."

Arthur's blue eyes shot across the fire at Merlin. He lowered his hands from their folded position in front of his mouth and crossed on his knees. "Feel about her?"

"Arthur, it's pretty obvious that you care about her, and I was just wondering if you'd told her so much."

"I did," he said quietly. "I told her how she drives me _crazy_, how I think about her all the bloody time, and how beautiful I think she is. And as soon as I did, she got carted off by a damn gargoyle."

"Oh."

"Yes, Merlin, 'oh.'"

"Well, erm, did she return your affections?"

A small smile tugged at Arthur's lips. "Yes."

"Well then that's great! Well, minus the whole kidnapping thing, I suppose. But we're going to get her, you know that. Then you two can do whatever it is that you need to in order to become part of some royal married bliss, or what have you."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Shut up, and go to sleep."

"Yes, sire."

Arthur rolled over onto his side while Merlin put out the flames. The raven-haired man grinned as he looked up at the stars. He wanted to see what Arthur would look like happy, and _not _under the spell of a magical creature, or sorceress, or whatever. Maybe he'd lay off of him for once. And he liked Kassia. He knew that they would get her back. At least, he strongly hoped so. His new friend had become so precious to him, and so quickly. She accepted him completely, every last bit of him. It had been too long since he could say that about anyone in his life. Consequently, he was willing to do whatever it took to get her back to Camelot.

"So have you planned your dramatic rescue?"

"Shut _up_, Merlin!"

* * *

**~*Reviews are better than chocolate.*~**


	9. This Could Be a Game Changer

**~*A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. New semester means new schedule means less time to write. Also, I've been without a computer for a while, because part of my memory failed. The whole experience was a bit of a fail, actually. Anyway, enough of my ranting**** on with the tale!*~**

**

* * *

**

_"If you greatly desire something, have the guts to stake everything on obtaining it." – Brendan Francis_

Merlin jolted from his sleep to find Arthur crouched across from the remains of the fire, sword in hand. When he saw that his companion was awake, he gestured for him to keep quiet. Merlin barely recognized the sounds of approaching footsteps in his groggy state, but snapped out of the stupor when he saw a shadow move in the darkness; the moonlight provided just enough light for that. He looked to Arthur for direction, but the prince was giving him a series of hand signals that he'd never been able to understand.

Glancing around, Merlin could see that they were surrounded. True, the numbers weren't nearly as great as he might have thought, but there were only two of them and at least eight of the shadows. Arthur was the only one of the pair with any actual fighting skill, and they both knew that Merlin was going to be useless. Well, as far as Arthur was concerned, he was, at any rate.

Once a few of the shadows were within range, Arthur struck. Weapons from all glinted in the small amount of moonlight while the sounds of the fight disrupted the formerly peaceful night air. Merlin scrambled out of the fight, knowing he'd only be in the way. Bodies fell to the forest floor around the prince. Merlin saw one of the bandits trying to sneak behind Arthur, but the blond was too busy with two more in front of him to notice. Merlin muttered a spell, his eyes flashing in the direction of a log off to the side. The piece of wood flew into the air, slamming against the back of the bandit's head, sending him to the forest floor with the rest of his companions.

The Sun was up as Arthur slashed at the last man, finally done with the disturbance. He looked at Merlin, who was sitting against a tree, away from where the fight had been moments before.

"Oh, don't worry, Merlin, I had a handle on the whole situation, don't trouble yourself about helping at all." The sarcasm dripped from his tongue as he leaned on his sword, only slightly out of breath.

Merlin rolled his eyes, having lost count at the number of times he'd saved Arthur's life. Instead of responding, he got up from the ground and gathered their belongings. They had somewhere to be now that the Sun had come up. Once both men and the horses had been fed and watered, they trudged on towards Mount Nobia.

"I told you there were bandits lurking around here," Arthur commented.

"I didn't doubt it, Arthur."

"Well, because of that, we'll be lucky if we find the sorcerer's camp before nightfall. That means we'll have the gargoyle to deal with, too. Think you can handle that, and _not _hide like a girl, _Mer_lin?"

"I wasn't hiding like a girl!"

"You were huddled against a tree! Some help you are. I don't know why I expect you to pull your weight whenever I take you somewhere; or even in Camelot."

"I do plenty," Merlin griped, tugging the reins to keep his horse just behind Arthur's. "You just forget that I'm only one person."

They started to go uphill around midday. The pair moved slowly, listening for any signs of a camp or traps that may be set up to warn of intruders. The mountain was huge, meaning that there was any number of places that the camp could be, meaning that they might not find Kassia until even the next day. Hell, it could be several days, even. Still, the two men were determined, and continued their cautious, steady pace upwards.

The troupe wasn't very good at covering their tracks, that much was certain. Arthur found a path through the growth that wound up the side of the mountain that was fairly fresh. True, nothing signaled that Kassia had passed through that way – she _was _carted through the sky – but both men felt that this had to be the group they were looking for. They were practically grabbing for anything that could give them hope in their search.

Right until dark, the pair moved slowly across the mountain. The trail that Arthur was following continued farther up, turning somewhere they couldn't see. Merlin, despite his common interest, stared at the back of Arthur's head when the prince kept moving up after the sun had gone down.

"We have to be close, Merlin, so come on."

The blonde had no concept of how tired he was. Merlin did. Assuming they'd have to fight an unspecified amount of bandits to even get close to Kassia, a tired Arthur would do no one good. Unfortunately, he was too driven to realize this on his own. So, Merlin told him just that.

"I'm fine, Merlin, let's just keep going, or I might lose the trail."

"I've never seen you lose a trail, Arthur; besides, neither of us can see in the dark, but the creature can, and if they know we're coming at all, then we could have a bit of a problem on our hands."

Reasoning won out in the end, and camp was made under the cover of the trees. The whole affair was practically silent, minus a few comments and orders passed along. And so the night went, with the pair waiting silently for the sun to rise.

**~*~**

Kassia huddled against the cave wall, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared at the knot. She'd tried – albeit unsuccessfully – to untie it, but she wasn't that strong and it was too tight to do anything about. Her wrists were scraped up from trying to wiggle out, and ached considerably. Her once lovely dress had become caked with dirt over the last two days, and her hair had become what she would deem to be a "hot mess." Sadly, that term wasn't used in these times, so she had no contemporary description for how she looked. However, she was sure that feeling like crap still applied on some level.

Her appearance wasn't a primary concern of hers at the moment, though. No, not even her growling stomach truly registered on her radar as she prayed that Merlin was brighter than he'd been acting since she'd arrived. Simon was foolish for letting her write a letter, but she had to admit that some proof of her life being intact was the only thing that might have Uther trying to save her. It took her far too long to think of something to do in order to slip information under the radar, so she wasn't sure if it was clear enough. Hell, it was pure luck that one of the men had let their location slip off his tongue within earshot. On top of that, she hoped that someone would figure out that the camp was on the east side of the mountain. Everything hinged on luck, and she hated it.

The gargoyle could be heard circling overhead, keeping watch for any incoming travelers. The thing had terrified her for the last two nights while the men found it entertaining. She tried to put on a brave face for the men, but it wasn't working so well. Kassia knew that she wasn't as courageous as she should be. How could she be? Her current predicament posed a bit of a problem for her nerves, which were all but shot. By herself, she had no way out.

A pair of boots appeared in her vision, barely visible in the light cast from the fire. She continued to stare at them as the man sneered down at her.

"Why don't you come entertain us, my lady?"

"How about you go fuck yourself, peon?"

Kassia's left cheek stung where the man backhanded her. He crouched down on the ground, gripping the back of her hair.

"I said, why don't you come entertain us? Or you could just entertain me." He ran a calloused finger down her neck, sending her body into panic mode.

"Go back outside, Tomas."

Simon's voice was dangerously low as he stood behind the man. Tomas did as he was told, though not very willingly. Once he was safely outside, Simon crouched down in a similar fashion in front of Kassia.

"My apologies, Princess. I do not condone his behavior in any way. Next time, scream, and I'll make sure he never lays a finger on you again."

"Why do you care? You're just going to have to kill me anyway, because Uther won't pay your damn ransom. And what do you even gain from this?"

Simon shifted to a kneeling position. "What do I gain? Everything. For twenty years we've lived in fear of Uther Pendragon and his war against magic. Many have died to protect our way of life, and to keep the Old Religion alive. It's time for us to stop hiding in shadows, and the only thing blocking the Sun is Uther. Ergo, we remove the problem."

"But what you're doing is wrong! You're only proving him right by taking such hostile measures against him. Everything you're doing is letting him win. I know it sucks, but there's got to be another way to do this than kidnapping people."

"Have you had to watch your family die, Princess?"

Kassia studied Simon's face. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but out more towards the fire; past that, even.

"Every one of us has lost someone we love to Uther's tyrannical reign. We were cowards once, letting others fall while we saved ourselves. Never again will that happen. I won't lose anyone else to that murderer. Even if it means that I die in the process."

"Your wife," Kassia finally asked.

"My sister." He stood. "Magic isn't always a bad thing, Princess. It can be good. I suggest you get some sleep; I'll make sure the others stay away from you."

Simon walked back outside to where everyone else was laughing and having a good time. Kassia placed a hand on her cheek. There was going to be a bruise there in an hour or so. Still, it was nothing she wouldn't recover from. She curled up into as tight of a ball as possible and tried to do as her captor had asked.

"Arthur…" she mumbled just before falling to sleep.

**~*~**

Just after dawn, Arthur could have given a sigh of relief at finding the end of the trail he'd been following. Men were scattered in front of the cave, passed out from either exhaustion or too much cider. Merlin almost made some relieved sound, until Arthur clamped a hand over his mouth. The pair moved cautiously around the clearing, seeing the gargoyle just to the right of the cave mouth, nothing more than a statue.

They didn't see Kassia anywhere outside, so both men assumed her to be inside the cave. Arthur's brain was whizzing with strategies that would get her out of harm's way, but without knowing exactly where she was or in what condition, there were too many variables. He just needed to know that she was alright.

Of course, things could never go smoothly for the two. One of the men decided that it would be a perfect time to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the pair of men trying to break into their camp. After that, all hell broke loose. The men were at their feet, and Arthur and Merlin had to do what they could to not get killed. The bandits were all still half-asleep, giving Arthur and his sword an advantage. Many fell before the prince in a short amount of time.

Merlin dove through the mob, avoiding the flashing metal as best he could. It was times like this that he wished Arthur would just give him a weapon so that he would have a chance to at least _pretend_ he could fight. Of course, no such luck. He was almost to the back of the group as he narrowly avoided being cut in two. His eyes flashed gold for a moment before that particular brigand collapsed in the dirt, passed out by magic.

Arthur was too busy with several men, so he didn't hear Merlin's name come from inside the cave, but the raven-haired boy did. He whirled to face the mouth of the cave, and there was Kassia, tousled beyond even how he'd first met her, but very much alive. Next to her stood the man who he'd seen in Uther's courtroom: Simon.

"Let her go," Merlin called.

Simon smiled, calling to the few remaining men under his control. The fighting stopped, and Arthur stood at the ready, still unable to see Kassia from his position. A few men shifted their positions, giving him a direct line of sight to the reason for his trip. Far too many emotions whirled through him as he stared at the mouth of the cave, and it took more than he thought he had to not run forward instantly.

"So, Prince Arthur, did you think that you could just sneak in here and take your darling princess without my noticing?" He made a disappointed clicking sound. "I thought you more intelligent than that, sir."

"I'm strongly urging you to let her go." Arthur's voice was dangerous.

"Why, do you have what I asked for? I sincerely doubt that you and your servant here brought all that I wanted yourselves. You still have two days to get me what is mine, and then you can have what is yours."

"I'm not property," Kassia spat bitterly at the sorcerer.

"So what are you going to do," Simon stepped forward, "There are two of you, seven of us, and, if we hold you off long enough, my security will be more than ready to dispatch you," he gestured towards the gargoyle.

Merlin looked to Kassia, who returned his stare while Arthur was distracted. Making sure that no one was looking, she gestured to the knot that bound her wrists. He froze for a moment, glancing to where Arthur was arguing with Simon, and saw that all eyes were on that pair. He returned his eyes to the knot and carefully raised his hand, letting a spell quietly fall from his lips. His eyes flashed gold again, and the rope fell to the ground.

Kassia beamed at him, looking to the pile of tools that had been placed on the opposite side of the cave, just behind the gargoyle. Now that she had her freedom again, she refused to just sit by and do nothing like a damn damsel in distress; she wasn't going to be that girl.

As quietly as possible, she picked up a sledgehammer and crept towards the statue. She couldn't believe that no one saw her wandering about, and her pulse crept into her ears. Stopping next to the statue, she got a better grip on the hammer and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Simon!"

All eyes whirled to face her, interrupting what was about to be another fight. Simon's face turned from one of confidence to one of outright panic. Merlin, who had looked a bit confused until then, seemed to understand what she was doing.

"Try that without backup."

Kassia swung the sledgehammer, shattering the gargoyle's head. Simon's attention had left Arthur completely, giving the blond a break to dispatch a few more of the men. Merlin did what he could to help without being noticed, which was a surprising amount.

Kassia continued to demolish the statue, not noticing as Simon moved closer to her. The sorcerer stopped, though, and collapsed to the ground as Arthur drew his sword from the man's back. The battle was over. The statue, having finally been reduced to a pile of rubble, was no longer a threat to anyone. Kassia took a deep breath and dropped the weapon to the ground. Turning to her right, her eyes locked with Arthur's, and none of it mattered anymore.

Her feet moved slowly at first – as did his – until both broke into a run, colliding into a tight embrace. Merlin watched as Kassia sunk to the ground, sobbing, and as Arthur refused to let go of her.

"Arthur, I was so scared," she cried into his chest plate.

"Ssh, it's okay, I've got you."

"I was so scared that I'd never see you again!"

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, during which Arthur did his best to calm her with soft sounds, a few brushed of her hair and kisses to the top of her head. When they broke apart, Kassia immediately ran to Merlin, squeezing her friend as tightly as he did her.

"I knew you'd figure it out," she mumbled into his shoulder, "I just knew it."

"I wasn't going to leave you out here," he replied. "I'd have to contend with Arthur after that, not to mention everyone in the court who likes you."

When their hug ended, Merlin brushed some of the dirt and grime from her face.

"Thank you, both of you," Kassia smiled. "I really hadn't planned on dying in the mountains anytime soon."

"I wasn't going to let that happen," Arthur stated.

"I'm glad." She smiled. "Can we go back to Camelot, now?"

The three returned to the horses, Arthur forcing Kassia to ride with him. She, in turn, forced him to not make her ride sidesaddle. It was only the second time in her life that Kassia had been on a horse; the first was at a Girl Scout camp, and hadn't gone so well. So, now presented with that problem, she sucked it up and did her best to pretend it was old hat. She'd just been through hell; it would be silly to be terrified of a horse.

The journey back was much less eventful than the trip there. There was a comfortable silence as they ride, and Arthur kept Kassia close to his chest, as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go. Not that she minded, of course. She kind of liked the idea of being protected after that last few days.

They made camp a few miles from the mountain as the Sun went down. Merlin gave up his jacket to his friend while he made the fire. Arthur sat close to her as they ate the little bit of food they had, which Merlin thought was cute. A smitten Arthur was more tolerable than typical, arrogant Arthur.

At some point near the end of their meal, Arthur noticed the burns and scrapes around Kassia's wrists.

"What happened?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at her hands. "Oh, those; tried to escape, didn't work so well. I've never been very good with knots. Oh, _now_ what're you doing?"

Arthur was busy ripping off the bottom of his shirt. He gently grabbed her hands and wrapped the wounds.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's fine; Merlin can repair it later."

Kassia smiled at Merlin's obvious irritation from the prince's statement. The two could banter like no other; until Arthur pulled rank, anyway. She was thankful that at least that boded well for the future of Camelot.

Kassia then proceeded to tell the two of exactly what transpired on the mountaintop. Arthur seemed to have thought that it was a lot worse, so he was only slightly relieved to discover that no real harm had come to her. His blood did boil, however, when she mentioned getting struck across the face. Merlin all but leapt across the fire and gently removed the rest of the layer of dust on her face to reveal a lovely plum and yellow mark on her skin. Merlin just might have been more livid than Arthur was at this.

"Merlin, I'm fine, really."

"Have you seen yourself lately? You don't look fine."

"Merlin."

"Arthur, chill. Really, I know, I'm a bit of a mess; it's nothing that some sleep and a hot bath won't fix, though."

The boys backed off, but only slightly. Merlin rose from the fire. "There's a stream nearby. I'll go get some water for you to wash in, if that's alright."

Arthur nodded and Merlin disappeared into the dark. Once his footfalls were far enough away, Arthur spoke.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you're alright."

"Me, too. I missed you."

Arthur reached for her hand and gently squeezed it. "When we return to Camelot," he continued, " I swear that this will never happen again."

"Don't make promises like that. Neither you nor I can see the future, Arthur, and you can't always protect me. You won't always be there to."

As she spoke, Kassia remembered Lucan, and her heart sunk into her stomach; a switch from what she'd become accustomed to in Camelot. She needed to handle that situation soon, too.

"When we get back," she started slowly, "I need to know: did you mean what you said to me?"

"About what?"

"How you feel about me."

"Every word of it."

"And now?"

"Kassia, I could have easily sent a group of knights out here. I had to argue with my father about making this journey with just Merlin. He insisted that it would be too dangerous, but I told him I would be much faster and go unnoticed if there were less of us. Besides, I wasn't going to let my men have the honor of saving you; call me selfish."

"I'm glad that you feel that way. I'm even inclined to agree with you. Um, there's just one thing I need to take care of."

"What's that?"

"Lucan."

Arthur fell silent. He had almost forgotten her impulsive relationship with the knight. From where he was sitting, he didn't see how complicated it could be. She just had to tell the knight that she had found someone worthy of her rank and time, and that would be that. When he told her as much, a small smile graced her lips.

"I mean, yeah, it _is _that simple, but I just don't want to hurt his feelings. Lucan is a good man, and you know that. You and I also know that he cares for me a great deal. I don't want to simply toss him aside like a doll."

Arthur remained silent, so she squeezed his hand.

"I told you that you just have to say the world and I'm yours, Arthur. That offer still stands, I hope you know."

Arthur looked as Kassia, and her smile leapt to his face. He didn't say anything, but started to lean in.

"Sorry, it was a bit further than I realized." Merlin traipsed out of the shadows with a bowl of water clasped between his hands. He missed Arthur swearing under the sound of crunching leaves, but Kassia didn't, and started a laughing fit, much to the confusion of her companions. Arthur caught on and laughed, too, but nowhere near as loudly as Kassia was. Poor Merlin remained confused, sat the bowl in front of the giggling Kassia, and sat to her right.

Once most of the dirt had been removed from her skin, the trio chose to turn in. Arthur, of course, was the only one to fall asleep. Kassia and Merlin stayed awake for a while longer.

"Thanks again for everything you did today, Merlin. I know that no one else will say it."

"You're welcome; I'm used to being unappreciated by now, though."

"I don't think you should be, though. You and I both know that magic isn't evil; it's people that are. Uther's so wrong."

"What do you think I can do about it, though? IT's difficult enough trying to keep Arthur alive without being caught. There's only so much I can do, and changing Uther's mind can't even fit on my list."

"I know; that's not what I meant. I just…oh, I just wish things were different."

"Me, too."

"When Arthur's king, I promise. Camelot will be far better, and magic won't have to hide anymore."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am; don't worry about it."

"Fine, fine."

Arthur's snoring interrupted their conversation, making Kassia giggle.

"We should probably follow our future king's lead; you'll want to be well-rested for your arrival tomorrow."

"Kay; g'night, Merlin."

**~*~**

It was well after noon when the trio came within sight of Camelot. Merlin had given Kassia his horse to ride into the city while he controlled the reins. As they passed through the gates, Kassia saw a few guards run inside the castle to alert Uther of their triumphant return. No sooner was Arthur helping Kassia from the horse than Uther whirled into the courtyard, arms outstretched.

"Kassia, I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you. He caught her hands. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little worse for wear, but nothing too awful, thank you. I owe a great deal to the bravery of Arthur and Merlin."

Uther acknowledged his son, but ignored Merlin; some things would never change. His eyes swept over Kassia's form, observing all the damage she'd received. He passed her over to Gaius, who ushered her to his chambers to be treated.

The entire time she was with the physician, people came bustling in and out to hear what had happened─ even Uther. She was far more exhausted from the explanation than from the actual ordeal, to the point that Gaius had Merlin start to deny visitors.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," Gaius commented, giving her a potion for the mounting headache she'd gained from the members of the court.

"Same here; thanks. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. Well, that's a lie, but it was at least in the top ten." She downed the awful-tasting liquid. "Merlin's really the one who saved the day here, though. I can't thank you enough for that."

Merlin shrugged, embarrassed by how often she kept thanking and complimenting him.

"Well, it's true! I left hits for _you_, after all. I just didn't know if you'd figure them out or not. Too much luck involved with that whole ordeal."

"Ho now, are you calling me stupid?"

"No, of course not, Merlin! Just…you."

Gaius rolled his eyes at the children. He had to admit that seeing both of them, especially Merlin, in such a good mood was pleasing. He shooed both of them out of the room, though, telling Merlin to see Kassia to her chambers. The pair giggled their way down the halls, sinking into chairs in front of her fireplace.

"Merlin, I'm so lucky to have you for a friend."

"I know."

"Oh you. Really, though, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Spend all your time with Arthur?"

"Nah, though he does come in second to Morgana."

A knock came at the door, and Merlin rose to answer it. He looked back at Kassia and mouthed Lucan's name. She took a deep breath and nodded, letting the knight enter the room. Merlin left the door cracked and disappeared down the hall, staying somewhere between her room and Arthur's.

"Kassia, I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you." He knelt at her side, grasping both of her hands in his. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you, Lucan."

"I feel that I've failed you. Please believe, I tried to go with the prince, but he'd left before I could do anything."

"It's fine, really. I don't fault you for anything."

She paused, taking in his expression. How much he cared for her was obvious, but she felt nothing remotely like that for him, and that made what she was about to do all the more difficult a task.

"But, I need to tell you something."

"Anything, my lady."

She bit her lip. She'd never been the one ending a relationship before, and she decided that she didn't like this end any better.

"Lucan, we've been courting for roughly two months now, and I've enjoyed it, really, I have. I care about you a great deal, and I know you feel very strongly about me. However, I cannot return the same level of affection that you constantly give to me."

"Forgive me, but I'm not following you, Kassia."

"No, I must ask _you _to forgive _me_. I like you, but I cannot feel anything of a romantic nature for you. I can't be in a loveless relationship; it would be unfair to both of us."

Lucan let go of her hands, allowing them to sink to his thighs. He thought for a moment before responding.

"Is there another whom you do love?"

"Not love, but I do care for him greatly. I'm so sorry, Lucan, truly I am, but you need to know that I never had, nor do I have the intention of making a cuckold of you; I respect you too much for that."

"I believe you; it's the prince who has claimed your heart, isn't it?"

Kassia nodded, refusing to look into his eyes; she knew that she'd only find hurt there.

"I should have guessed as much. I can't fault you for that; his station is far more appropriate for you. But, you must understand that I cannot just let him have you without a fight."

"Lucan, wh-"

The door opened without so much as a knock, and in strolled Arthur. The happy grin that graced his face fell a bit when he saw Lucan.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The knight stood, and, carefully removing the glove from his right hand, tossed it at the prince's feet. Kassia's eyes grew wide at the challenge; she didn't expect anything like that to occur. Arthur's arched eyebrow showed that he hadn't, either.

"Sir Lucan, what are you doing?"

"Forgive me, my lord, I mean no disrespect. However, it seems that we both have feelings for the lady, do we not?"

Arthur glanced to Kassia, whose concerned expression told him enough.

"Yes, it seems we do."

"Then you can understand why I won't be letting her go without a fight."

"Please, let's stop this nonsense before-"

Arthur gestured for Kassia to be quiet. "What are your terms, then?"

"I would be foolish to ask for a traditional format. First blood, at dawn."

"For the princess?"

Lucan nodded.

"I am _not _something you can fight over," Kassia fumed. "Stop this, both of you! Please."

"I accept your challenge; she's worth fighting for."

Arthur stooped to the ground and lifted Lucan's glove.

* * *

**~*Dun dun DUN! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, okay? You know I love your feedback!*~**


	10. Battle Scars

**~*A/N: Yeeeeah, we've reached the double-digits! Heck. Yes. L'anyhoodle, this chapter is dedicated to **_**Mrs. Merlin**_**, whose fabulously long reviews have been rather encouraging. That doesn't mean the rest of your reviews are any less important! I respond to all of them, assuming they're signed, giving me the ability to do so. So, review!*~**

**

* * *

**

_"Soul meets soul on lover's lips." – Percy Bysshe Shelly_

_**~*~**_

Kassia was exhausted by the time the Sun rose. After Lucan had left, she'd spent the next hour arguing with Arthur about how insane the situation was. Of course, he told her that she was overreacting and needed to calm down.

"But you could get killed, Arthur, don't you understand?"

"And don't _you _understand that you're worth that risk? If Lucan isn't willing to let you go, then I'm going to do whatever it takes to make him. I won't let him have you."

"And that's what I'm trying to tell you! Have you _listened_ to yourself at all? You know what I want, Arthur, and you're ignoring it. What if something goes _wrong_? This is crazy!"

It went like this until Kassia asked Arthur to leave so he could prepare for his stupid decision. She paced around for another fifteen minutes before storming to Morgana's chambers.

"Arthur and Lucan are fighting over me in the morning."

"What?"

Morgana pulled Kassia inside and tried to get her to sit, albeit unsuccessfully. She instead chose to pace around the room, ranting and raving about how stupid both men were being. Morgana fumed silently, letting her friend get out all her anger at, as she put it, "stupid boys." From there, Merlin eventually joined them, having spent the last few hours trying to talk Arthur out of it as well.

"He said that he wasn't fighting to the death, so there was no reason for us to be as upset as we are."

"The hell you say! Why are men so think? No offense, Merlin."

He shrugged it off, sitting at Morgana's request. Kassia continued to rant and rave through the night, while her raven-haired companions did what they could to calm her. Eventually, Merlin turned in, knowing he'd have to help Arthur in the morning. Kassia also returned to her room, but couldn't sleep. And so, as she wound her way to the kitchens just before dawn, the only sleep in her system came from what she'd gotten before returning to Camelot.

She returned to her room, anxious for the day to get on. She looked out her window at the red sky. Within an hour or so, there would be a clash of metal coming from below, and she had no idea what she could do about it. True, they had set their conditions in such a way that there would – logically – be no casualties. However, both men were of the passionate variety, so things had the horrible potential of going very wrong.

Kassia's brain kicked into overdrive, trying to remember the list of knights from the legend. If Lucan's name could not be placed, then perhaps… She could have laughed. At the very end of it all, when Arthur was to get on the boat to Avalon, it was to be Lucan with him. Both men, dying, and together. The irony from the current situation was screaming at her.

Still, there was the problem of making sure it stayed that way. And if she couldn't get them to stop, there was a chance of everything going to shit and fast. That was not something she wanted to happen. But, she didn't know what else she could do. She decided that didn't matter, though. If something happened to either of them, she would feel responsible forever.

With her new-found resolve, Kassia headed for the door. However, when she tried the handle, it didn't budge. She tried the other side with the same result. She began to pull at the handles as she realized what had happened: Arthur had locked her in.

"Damnit! Arthur, let me out! Do you hear me?!" She pounded on the door. "Let me out of here!"

But Arthur was long gone, as was Merlin. In fact, both men were already at the training pitch, watching Sir Lucan walk towards them.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes, I do, Merlin. If I don't, not only am I a coward, but then Kassia is his."

"She isn't property, you know. Just because someone wins here today doesn't mean that she's going to listen. She wasn't part of this deal."

"Merlin, I am going to win, she wants to be with me, and so it doesn't really matter."

"But-"

"Shut _up_, Merlin."

From where they were, neither man could hear the banging on the door that Kassia refused to cease. Merlin didn't even know that she was locked in; Arthur had him get something from his room while he threw the bolts. He knew his servant would have fussed too much had he seen, and Arthur was too busy getting into the proper mental state to deal with it.

Back in the castle, Kassia's frustration had brought her to the brink of tears. She was pissed that she'd been locked in her room like a child, and even more frustrated that Arthur had had the gall to do it. She sank to the floor, but continued to beat on the oak doors.

The doors were thrown open, and there stood Morgana, her tired savior in green.

"What happened, Kass?"

"Arthur locked me in; 'Gana, I'm so scared-"

"Come on; we can still stop this nonsense, I think."

Morgana pulled Kassia to her feet, and the two raced through the castle and onto the grounds. What they missed was the conversation between Lucan and Arthur.

"You know that I hold you in the highest regards, my lord."

"And I you, Sir Lucan."

"Then I hope you understand when I say that I don't think you deserve her."

"Who are you to decide what she does and does not deserve?"

"A man who loves her. I don't think that – speaking man to man – you really care about her."

"Is it?"

"She deserves someone who is going to be with her, and not simply give her up if someone you think is better comes along. And I doubt that there could _be _anyone better. She's not the kind of girl you ask to leave your bedchamber before the Sun comes up, Arthur."

Arthur's blood began to boil. "Speaking man to man, if you think that I would even _consider_ treating her like some common whore, then you really don't deserve to even be in her presence. I would never disrespect a woman of her station like that, but since that's come to your mind, then perhaps you should reconsider how you define love."

"I define love as how I feel about Princess Kassia; how about you?"

"How can you love her? You've known the woman for two bloody months!"

"So you don't love her?"

"Neither do you."

"Then what are you fighting me for, Arthur?"

"For the privilege to be able to love her."

The conversation ended there, and both men took their fighting positions. Merlin stood anxiously on the sideline, wondering if Kassia was going to be watching from her room. He was surprised that she wasn't down on the field trying to drag the men apart, or cursing them in her strange way. As the two men leapt at each other, that was pushed from the front of his mind.

"Stop this, please!"

Merlin whirled around as the fighting continued. Morgana and Kassia were barreling towards him as fast as they could. Morgana stopped just short of Merlin, but Kassia would have kept running if he hadn't caught her.

"You have to stop this!" she cried, trying to break free of Merlin's surprising grip.

"I can't, Kass; stop before you hurt yourself!"

But she didn't listen. With tears streaming down her face, she kept fighting against his grip, desperate to try and separate the two knights. Merlin was surprisingly strong, because she was unsuccessful, and sank to the ground, sobbing at her inability to do anything. Morgana stood just behind her two friends, wringing her hands and chewing at her lip as the two men fought.

It felt like forever as the two moved around each other, swords glinting in the early morning light. The only real protection they had against each other, besides whatever agility they had, was the thin layer of chainmail they each wore. They continued the barbaric dance, ignorant of the fact that the reason they were fighting was weeping a few feet away from them.

Arthur made a jab at Lucan, who managed to dodge it. However, that gave the knight an opening, and he slashed at Arthur. A hit. Arthur clutched at his left arm, feeling the warm blood that was starting to pool under the cold metal. Lucan struck again, and, while it didn't wound the prince, it did send him backwards, leaving him unconscious and sprawled out on the ground.

Kassia was frozen. Her eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, and the tears had stopped flowing for a brief moment. She sat, scrunched in a ball on the ground, clutching at Merlin's arms. He was also frozen, though he did let out a yell as Arthur landed on the grass. Morgana had a similar reaction to her foreign friend, and sunk to her knees as her body gave way.

Merlin was the first to move; he was programmed to look after the other half of his destiny. When his hold on Kassia loosened, she all but flew to Arthur, with Morgana right behind her. She put Arthur's head in her lap, brushing the hair out of his face and patting his cheeks. Merlin shook the prince, calling his name, while Morgana sat there, staring at the man who rarely lost a fight, especially to one of his knights.

"Arthur? It's gonna be okay, okay? You can't quit yet." Kassia sounded like she was talking more to herself than to the blonde in her lap.

Lucan stood quietly, having not moved since Arthur had fallen. He watched the scene play out in front of him, and quietly let his sword fall to the ground.

"It seems," he said slowly, "that I've still lost."

Merlin and Morgana glared at the knight, but Kassia couldn't tear her eyes off of the prince. However, she still heard Merlin launch on Lucan, who dismissed him as a servant. It was quite possible that Merlin would have killed the knight if he didn't have to keep his magic hidden from everyone, save Kassia.

"All I ask, my lady, is your forgiveness. I…I was blind. I hope that the prince will think the same, and find room to forgive me for what I've done here today."

"How can you ask forgiveness?" Morgana was on her feet. "Neither you nor Arthur deserves it. You acted like children fighting for a toy, and this is the result. I don't see how either of you could call yourselves knights after this."

"Lady Morgana, I-"

"And what did you think? That if you defeated Arthur, Kassia would run to you with open arms, and congratulate you on overpowering the man who she was trying to leave you for in the first place? You're a fool. When Uther hears of this, h-"

"Stop."

It was quiet, and yet everyone heard the command that Kassia uttered and whirled to look at her. She still hadn't moved from her position with Arthur, absentmindedly brushing the side of his face with her thumbs. If she hadn't said anything, the others would have probably thought her to be catatonic.

Lucan took a step forward. "My lady-"

"Leave."

If never before she'd sounded like she belonged in her station, now was the time. Lucan was taken aback, but, once he understood, the knight bowed slowly and left, returning to his horse and taking a ride into the woods. He wasn't leaving Camelot, but he did need some time to think. In fact, he would return that night, having come to terms with his actions, and swear loyalty to Camelot and to Arthur, continuing to serve without question. But that would be later. Now, Arthur was bleeding, unconscious, and in the capable hands of Princess Kassia.

"Help me," she said, and the three lifted Arthur as best they could. The walk back inside the castle was perilous, considering that they had to dodge servants and courtiers left and right, not to mention that all of the prince's muscle made him quite heavy for the three to cart through the many halls. They finally got him back to his own room and onto his bed, though, much to the relief of all, as he'd lost more blood on the way.

"Get Gaius," Kassia ordered her friend, and the warlock disappeared from the room.

She turned to Morgana. "Can you stall Uther from wondering where he is for a while?"

"I think so, yes."

"Good, please do so." And then Morgana was gone.

That left Kassia alone with Arthur for a few moments. She grabbed the chair from his dining table and pulled it next to the prince's bed. She gently maneuvered his body around, manipulating his limbs as best she could in order to remove the chainmail that hid the wound. She took a sharp intake of air when she saw how much blood had been absorbed into his tunic. She had to force herself to think that it only looked atrocious, and that he wasn't fatally wounded.

Just as she was about to remove the shirt, Gaius and Merlin bustled inside, the latter of which slammed the door shut and threw the bolt to ensure all unwanted visitors stayed away. Kassia found herself on the other side of the bed, watching as Gaius removed the prince's shirt. She found she was able to breathe easier at seeing the wound wasn't as bad as she first thought. What she didn't like, though, was that it was just over where Arthur's heart was. It was so close…

Merlin came and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She placed her left hand on top of his, letting his right arm snake around her waist and his head rest in the crook of her neck. Both were concerned for Arthur, and needed the comfort of a friend who knew what was going on.

"What was he thinking," Gaius asked, obviously irritated with everyone in the room.

"He wasn't," Kassia said quietly, still staring at Arthur's face. "He was stupid. Just a stupid, stupid boy."

Gaius looked at her, observing the distant look on her face. She was there, sure, but what had happened that morning was playing out over and over again in her mind, and she couldn't get rid of it.

"Thankfully, it isn't near as bad as the blood suggests," he said, placing herbs on the wound and wrapping it. "He'll heal fine and be back on his feet in a day or so, though it will still be sore. Be prepared to be running potions to him often, Merlin."

He was too concerned to even roll his eyes, though he knew he should have.

There were four slow knocks at the door, followed by Morgana's muffled voice. Merlin begrudgingly removed himself from his position on Kassia and opened the door, letting the lady snake her way inside.

"How's he doing," she asked quietly.

"He's going to be fine; it looked worse that it really is."

"Thank God," Morgana threw her arms around Merlin's neck in a hug. The warlock didn't know how to respond to it, but he managed to wrap his arms around her in an awkward fashion. Kassia's eyes darted to the pair, and a tiny smile crept to her face before she returned her full attention to Arthur.

"What did you tell Uther," Merlin asked when the king's ward finally released him.

"That Arthur was feeling a bit under the weather, and that Gaius was seeing to him; that he said Arthur needed his rest and didn't need to be disturbed for a few days."

"Thank you, Morgana," Kassia mumbled.

"It's not a problem, Kass; how're you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just want to make sure Arthur heals up, okay?"

Gaius finished with the prince, turning to the trio. "He's going to be fine. Someone is just going to have to change his bandages every so often. Other than that, he'll just need to rest."

"Can I stay with him?"

Gaius nodded slowly to the time-traveler, bowing to Morgana and exiting the room. Kassia stared at the blonde. A giant weight had been lifted from her chest, knowing that he was going to be alright.

"Would you like us to stay with you?"

"I'd like to spend some time alone with him, if that's alright, Morgana."

"Take all the time you need." The raven-haired duo quietly exited the room, leaving Kassia with the unconscious Arthur.

Once the door closed, Kassia pulled the chair closer to the bedside, sitting as close to Arthur as possible. She stared at him for a while before carefully pulling the sheets from underneath, tucking him into bed properly. She continued to fiddle with things to make sure he was comfortable, but it was really just her trying to keep distracted. Hell, she all but rearranged his room.

"You're stupid, you know that," she mumbled, leaning on the mantel above the fireplace. "You're stupid, arrogant, the biggest prat I've ever seen, to be sure; you're boorish, stubborn, and you're such a bully. Karma's a bitch, right? This is probably payback for all the stupid and cruel things you done, for all the lives that had been risked and lost in your name. Serves you right, not listening to a voice of reason."

She stared at Arthur's sleeping form, half expecting him to sit up and tell her off. She moved back to the chair, placing her hand in his and rubbing his fingers.

"And yet, I can't help but feel kind of honored that you were willing to risk your life for me. I've never had anyone do that before, so I'm not completely sure how I should respond to it. I still think you were stupid, don't forget that," she smiled at him. "But…oh, I don't even know anymore. I'm supposed to be the one who's good with words, but I can't even form a completely coherent statement. Damnit. You see what you've done?"

She leaned back in her chair, not letting go of his hand. "I hope you know that, no matter what had happened today, I would never have gone with Lucan. I don't care that you lost, I really don't. It was just amazing to me that you did, though, from all the stories I've heard. But anyway, I want to be with you, you know that. But after this whole…thing, I think that I just need some time to adjust. I hope you can understand that.

"Also, I just want you to get better. As much of your fault as this was, I don't like seeing you in pain; it's just not right. So, let's take this whole thing a day at a time, okay? I care about you far too much to deal with all of it at once."

The room fell silent for a few hours, and Kassia leaned her head on the side of the bed, watching Arthur sleep. She would periodically tell him that either he was being stupid or that she found him brave, if only to remind herself that she was still awake. She almost fell asleep herself when she felt Arthur squeeze her hand.

"You really need to make up your mind," he mumbled.

"How're you feeling, tough guy?" She chose to ignore his comment and smiled at the fact he was awake.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." He looked down at her. The smile grin on her face was huge, so relieved to see him awake. He thought back to what had happened that morning, and scowled. "I lost, didn't I?"

"Yes and no."

He cocked an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Well, okay, so Lucan almost _killed you_, because you were being stupid, so that's the 'yes, yes you lost' bit."

He sunk back into his pillow, sighing. She rolled her eyes, scooting closer to him and taking his hand in both of hers. He never listened.

"_However_, you and I both know that I would never agree to whatever terms the two of you set. Lucan saw that, too, and gave up. Well, I think it helped that Merlin was going to kill him, and Morgana was using your father as a threat."

"Merlin, really?"

"Mmhm; he's tougher than you give him credit for. I'm sure that if you worked with him, he might be pretty handy in a fight. That's just my opinion, though." She brushed his hands with her thumbs. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Arthur moved to sit up, wincing at the pain from the gash. Kassia looked at it and saw that it was still bleeding. Looking around, she saw that no bandages had been left. Gaius probably thought the prince would be sending Merlin to take care of him, so there was no need to leave anything there. Leave it to Arthur, though, to find a way to open his wound and the most inopportune time. Kassia leaned over, tearing off the bottom part of her dress.

"What're you doing?"

"Taking care of you; I don't feel like running down to Gaius to get bandages just yet."

"You're ruining your dress."

"It's fine; Merlin can repair it later." Both smiled at her imitation of Arthur. Well, he rolled his eyes, but it was the same thing, really.

Kassia left the chair and climbed onto the other side of the bed, sitting on her knees as she undid the bandages that wound around his arm and chest. Arthur sat quietly as she worked, far too aware of her fingers on his skin. She wrapped the piece of her dress back around, like Gaius had, tying it off and sitting back on her heels, proud of her work.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you."

"That's what I'm here for."

They sat in silence for a while. Kassia propped up some of the pillows and sat next to Arthur, pulling her knees into her chest. After she'd ripped her dress, the bottom now only stopped a few inches below the knee; scandalous for the time, but nothing compared to what was seen in her time. She was relieved that she'd managed to keep her legs smooth, though. Arthur noticed the hemline, but didn't say anything.

"You know that if anyone walks in right now, this entire position will be deemed highly inappropriate."

"Will it? Oh, well, frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

Arthur cocked his eyebrow again, amazed how this girl of noble status could have cared less about anyone's opinion of her, or what she did. Her country of Mallinor must have had very different customs, indeed, for her to carry herself in such a way. But then, that was probably part of the reason he found her so damn attractive.

"Oh, and by the way," her voice jolted him from his thoughts, "I'd like to _thank you ever so much _for _locking me in my room this morning_. Jerk. What the hell was that about?"

"Well, I knew you didn't want us to fight, so-"

"And did you honestly think I wouldn't get out? Or that I'd just ride off into the sunset with whoever won?"

"I-"

"And another thing: did you think that I would even _want_ to be with Lucan? After all of that? After everything I told you? God, you're so _thick_!"

"Now just-"

"You talk too much."

Kassia grabbed his face, attaching her lips to his. She'd always rolled her eyes when people talked about kisses having sparks or fireworks; she was all for the descriptions, but she thought it was just silly to exaggerate it that much. However, the moment she connected with Arthur, she understood. It took Arthur half a second to realize what just happened, but the passion that came from his lips translated his relief at knowing that she was his. That was all that mattered. Not the fight, not the rest of Camelot, not Uther; in that moment, they were all that existed.

Arthur's hands wrapped around her, tangling fingers in the back of her hair and putting pressure on the small of her back, responding to the grip she had on his head. The pair stayed in their moment of bliss for quite some time, and no one was complaining about it. Eventually, though, they did break apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"Wasn't expecting that," Arthur breathed.

"Predictability is overrated," she mumbled. "I wasn't expecting that, either. I, um, should probably let you get some rest." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before leaning back, planning on leaving his room. He snatched her wrist, though, giving her a wry smile.

"So I'm supposed to stay in bed, then?"

"Yes, you are; doctor's orders. Oh don't pout like that, God. I'll be back later; promise." She meant to kiss him again and leave, but Arthur was having none of that. They returned to their earlier position, with Arthur greedily attacking her mouth.

"I mean it this time," she said when she broke free, "I'm leaving."

"And I say you aren't."

"I most certainly am, Arthur Pendragon. Don't think I won't hit you where it hurts." She gently tapped at the open wound on his chest. "You're sick, according to what Morgana's told your father, and I don't plan on catching whatever it is you're supposed to have."

Arthur sighed, reluctantly releasing Kassia from his hold. She placed one more kiss on his lips and climbed off the bed before he could change his mind. She moved the chair back to its original position and headed for the door, blowing a kiss at the grinning blonde.

"I'll come check on you later, really."

She closed the door behind her, the biggest grin her body could manage plastered to her face. On the other side of the door, Arthur's expression was much the same. Sure, he was injured, but that was only a minor detail. He discovered that he'd reached a new level of happy, and wasn't willing to let that go.

Of course, he didn't know that his happiness would only last for so long.

* * *

**~*A/N: Happy now? You'll make me happy if you review!*~**


	11. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

**~*A/N: First off, I want to thank those of you that sent reviews for the last chapter; you made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, truly. I do love hearing from all of you! So, please review. Also, check my homepage from time to time. I post announcements, and I'll be throwing up some extra goodies in the future, too! Keep a lookout for that. L'anyhoodle, on with the show!*~ **

**

* * *

**

_"To me, a witch is a woman that is capable of letting her intuition take hold of her actions, that communes with her environment, that isn't afraid of facing challenges." — Paulo Coelho_

_**~*~**_

Ivy slumped back in her chair, rubbing her eyes from the strain. It had been roughly three weeks since she'd sent her best friend though some kind of wormhole to Goddess knows where. During that time, she'd had to screen all the calls coming in on Kassia's phone from too many people, send an email from Kassia's email address saying that she needed time to herself, and just generally lie to the world about where Kassia Brighton really was. The whole situation was just far too much for her to handle.

"Come on, there's got to be something…" She flipped through the ancient text for the billionth time, staring at what was once considered English. She'd looked at the ancient tome ever since she was a small child, fascinated by the symbols she could barely recognize. Her mother had always disapproved, but her Gran was always so encouraging─

She sighed. She had wanted to do this on her own; to prove that she was worthy to carry her family's name, but she had finally reached the point where what she wanted really didn't matter anymore. Her friend could be anywhere, and she wanted her back.

Within the hour, she'd reaffirmed her decision to start up her old VW Beetle and drive two hours north to her grandmother's. While she was seeing Gran, she might as well pay her mother a visit, since she would certainly here of Ivy's arrival. Hell, she wouldn't have been surprised if the old woman already _knew _that her daughter was coming to visit.

As she pulled into the drive of the old Victorian, that idea was confirmed by the presence of her mother's slick, black BMW in front of the garage. Still, this didn't detract from the warm feeling the ancient blue-and-pink house gave her. Stepping out of the car, Ivy inhaled the sweet smell of her Gran's late summer garden, which was a mess of bright colors and scents. She'd always loved this place; the sense of security that the place provided was amazing, and even those outside of the family could attest to the positive waves emitting from the house.

Ivy pulled the rope by the front door, sounding the antique doorbell. She was pleasantly surprised when a tall, dark-haired man with a full beard opened the door instead of one of the two women she was expecting.

"Uncle Otto!" she cried, wrapping the man in a hug.

"Hey there, kiddo! They said you'd be coming." He let his niece go, looking at her with a slightly more serious expression. "They're in the kitchen."

"Oh God, what'd they say?"

"Oh, your mother's just a bit miffed that she hasn't seen you in a while; too long, for her tastes."

"Well, it's not like I enjoy making the drive from my house to the suburbs all the time; besides, her shifts are so unpredictable, why would I come up here if she wasn't going to be here? Seems silly to me."

She followed her uncle through the old hallways, looking at the familiar mass of decorative pieces. There were paintings and photographs of the family on every available surface; it was an old line, to be sure. The eclectic blend of Victorian flair and New Age charms and herbs would seem odd to anyone else, but to Ivy, this was her childhood.

Her journey was slowed considerably by the onslaught of her rather young cousins. The three rugrats – ranging from six to eleven – jumped her as soon as she passed the parlor. Brian, the oldest, grabbed her left arm, while Merla and Calista claimed her left and right legs respectively. She loved their energy, but it made walking so difficult when three small children were attached to her legs.

When she finally made her way to the kitchen, Otto and his wife June were both laughing at the sight from their position by the back door. The room wasn't large, but it wasn't a closet, either. 'Cozy', she supposed, was a good word. It reminded Ivy very much of her own home, with all the herbs and spices hanging from the ceiling.

Seated at the small kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands was Cadence. Ivy did her best to not roll her eyes at the sight of her mother, which was thankfully aided by the attention of her cousins. Her mother's pale-skinned beauty was sure to have stayed with her, except she forever had a scowl on her face and furrowed eyebrows. Her gorgeous black locks were pulled into a tight ponytail, and she was constantly in her scrubs. Today, though, she _was_ wearing the white cardigan that Ivy had made her several Christmases ago, so she couldn't find too much fault.

"Hello, mother."

"Ivy, it's great to see you."

"Hi Aunt June!"

"Hey baby girl, how've you been?"

Both the Merla and Calista looked very much like their mother, with their tanned skin and silky brown hair. Brian, on the other hand, very much favored his father, with a mess of black hair tousled across his head.

"We haven't seen you in ages, honey, how've you been?"

"I've been pretty good," Ivy slid into a chair across from her mother. "And you?"

"Busy; I've got to get to the hospital for my shift in a few hours."

"You know, Cadie, you _could _always take a day or two off; it's not a crime."

"_Some of us_ have a work ethic, Otto."

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes at his older sister, putting Calista on his shoulders and running into the backyard with Merla right behind, and Brian choosing a much cooler walk. Ivy smiled at her family; she loved them. Well, except maybe her mother, but that was a debatable bit.

"What is all the racket about in here? Is my favorite grandchild here already?"

Ivy lit up at the voice, which belonged to the reason she'd come in the first place. She ignored her mother and leaped from her seat to give her grandmother a hug as she came through the back door, gardening tools in hand.

Adelaide Emerson did not look at all close to her sixty-seven years of age; Ivy would argue that she was one of the youngest and most elegant people she'd ever met. She was slim, in excellent shape for her age, and there was barely a wrinkle on her ivory skin. As Ivy was accustomed to, the matriarch of the family had her snow-white hair in a long braid, and was dressed in bright fabrics that moved with her. She had passed down her dark blue eyes to several members of the family, including Ivy, who was proud to share that similarity with her grandmother.

"How have you been, my precious girl?"

"I've been alright, Gran. How're you doing?"

"Never better; would you like tea?" She released Ivy from the embrace and, with a mumble, waved her hand at the stove, filling the kettle with water and moving it onto an open burner.

"Mother!"

"Oh hush, Cadence; I never understood what your aversion to magic was."

"It's a cheat, Mother, and you know it. People should have to _work_ for things, not just wave their hands and say a few words to get what they want. And the children certainly don't need to be learning how to turn their classmates into ferrets or whatever."

"Oh poppycock! You never turned anyone into a ferret, and I've certainly never heard of Ivy here having such an instance; did you, dear?"

"No; I'm more of a fan of newts, though."

"Ivy Morgan Emerson!"

"I'm _kidding_, Mom."

Adelaide laughed, walking to the kitchen sink to wash the garden soil from her hands. She chatted on about her plants all the while, Cadence interjecting with her own opinions on things every so often.

"So tell me Ivy: what have you been troubled with? Spell got you down?"

The reason for her visit resurfaced, bringing Ivy's good mood down again. She sighed; time to face the music. "Well, yeah, a bit."

"And you wonder why I don't approve of magic. When you mess up, it's just a big disappointment."

"Oh, like your marriage with Dad?"

"Ivy, watch your tongue."

"And maybe I'd be better with my magic by now if you weren't forever trying to stifle me as a child."

"You needed a normal childhood, not one filled with spells."

"Oh, will both of you hush? Ivy, why don't you join me in the parlor, okay? Cadence, I'm not critiquing the way you my granddaughter, but really, give the girl some credit."

Cadence sighed, putting her cup of coffee in the sink. "I can see my visit's over. My pager's going to go crazy in a minute, anyway, so I might as well head out." She hugged her mother, and placed a kiss on her daughter's head. "It was good seeing you for a change, Ivy."

"You to, Mom; bye!"

After her mother had left, Ivy darted out to her car, grabbing the spell book and returning to the parlor, sitting next to her grandmother on one of the plush purple love seats. It was amazing how at home they both looked, considering the slightly odd combination of the furniture and their clothing.

"Now, what happened, dear?"

"Oh, Gran, I've really stepped in it this time, and I don't know how to get out of this one."

"It's alright, dear, really; start at the beginning."

Ivy took a deep breath and told the tale of how she managed to send Kassia somewhere, and had no idea what to do about it anymore. Throughout the relatively short tale, Adelaide sipped from her teacup, keeping an even look on her face. When her granddaughter had finished, she gestured for her to open the ancient tome to the spell she'd used.

"I just don't understand what I could have done wrong," Ivy said sadly.

"Well that's what we're going to find out, dear. This one?"

"Yes."

She put her reading glasses on, reading the spell over. "All right, I want you to read this just as you did the night Kassia disappeared."

"But, I don't want to-"

"Don't worry, Ivy, this one requires too much for you to have to worry about casting it. Just read it, please."

Ivy did as she was told, her grandmother reading over her shoulder and listening to how the young witch said the ancient words. She smiled when she'd finished reading it through once, leaning back in her seat.

"Have you been practicing?"

"Every day; is it that bad? Did I get some of the words wrong? Oh, I _knew_ I screwed up somewh-"

"Calm down, child; you're turning into your mother."

Ivy snapped her mouth shut.

"I only asked because you said it so beautifully; I'm very impressed with you."

"Thank you."

"But you don't believe me, do you."

Ivy thought for a moment, tracing her fingers along the book. "I'm always messing things up. I can do the smaller spells, no problem, but things like this I've just never been able to do. Maybe I'm the black sheep of the family."

"Is that what you think?"

"Calista's already started to make frogs tap-dance their way through the house, and I could barely slow a falling object by the time I was twelve. Let's face it, maybe I'm just not meant for this. I've doomed my best friend to Goddess knows what, and it's my fault for being the reject witch."

Adelaide gave a low, warm chuckle, setting her cup on the coffee table. "My precious girl, you are _not _a reject witch. You need to understand that. You just lack the confidence in your craft. Once you believe in yourself, you'll be better than fine. It has taken many members of our family years to properly pronounce the Old English text in that book. It was well after your mother was in diapers that my tongue finally chose to cooperate with it. Yet here you are, at twenty-two, without a mistake on your tongue. That's special, indeed."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" She smiled and patted the blonde's hand. "Be confidant in your craft; you've got a better grip on it than you think. Your mother only tried to stifle it because your father left her so early in your life; I think she was trying to make up for that. But, enough about Paul. This is an Emerson family crisis, and we'll fix it together."

Ivy smiled. She loved knowing that her last name wasn't her father's, but had come down the line from her Gran. The family connection was so important, especially when it came to their family of magic users. While the rest of the world denied them, they had each other, and that was what mattered in the end.

The spell book was gently carried, and the two women headed upstairs to Adelaide's study. Ivy had only ever been inside a few times, and each visit was such a privilege for her. The walls were lined with shelves stuffed with books, scrolls, and loose papers, ranging from the recent to the relic. There were all kinds of charms and talismans draped across the desk, and a crystal ball sat at a side table, next to a piece of velvet that Ivy knew contained her grandmother's tarot deck. The room seeped magic, and she loved when she was allowed inside.

Ivy took a seat in front of the desk, while her grandmother sat behind it, one of her strange "I-know-something-you-don't" smiles toying at her lips.

"My dear, your spell wasn't wrong."

"Wait, what?"

"You did everything right. Nothing was mispronounced, you said you followed the directions precisely, and, well, there's just no way that you could have possibly gotten it wrong."

"I have no idea how that makes sense. I mean, I was trying to find her soul mate, not send her through the floorboards. Sure, I may not know exactly how that whole situation was supposed to play out, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't it. Maybe a choir of angels, or a knock on the door; hell, the TARDIS could have popped into my living room, and even _that _would have made more sense than my best friend just vanishing!"

Adelaide laughed at Ivy's confusion. "I'm sorry, dear, let me explain. This particular spell is worded for your _friend_ to find her soul mate, not the other way around."

"Okay, hold the phone. So, what you're telling me is that I've sent my friend to her true love?"

"Yes."

"So I didn't screw up?"

"Not at all, dear; you cast the spell the way it should be; no mistakes."

"Well, I'll be go to Hell."

Adelaide laughed at the heavy southern tone Ivy had adopted. "I think you've been out at that cottage of yours for far too long, dear."

"Gran, right now, I'm trying to figure out what to do about my friend. I have no idea where she is. I mean, she could be on some island somewhere, where no one speaks English. This could end _awfully_."

While Ivy was stressing out, her grandmother had picked up her tarot cards and brought them to the desk. The blonde shuffled them, thinking of where her friend could possibly be. She handed the cards back to her grandmother, who began placing them on the table.

The formation was almost a mass of all the cards in a spiral; Ivy had never been able to keep up with the way her Gran read cards, but she was always dead on. Always. She watched intently, trying to see how it went, but before she knew it, all the cards were down, and the old woman had her elbows on the table, her hands folded in front of her mouth.

"I've met this friend of yours, right?"

"Yeah, Gran; Kassia? The one with the crazy music career? We've known each other since junior high."

"Ah, I remember now." Another smile tugged at her lips. "Oh my girl, my girl, my precious girl, what are we to do?"

"Gran, that's a line from a Murray Gold song, stop being cryptic, please."

"And ruin the dramatic build? Never." She leaned back in her chair. "Congratulations, Ivy, you have become one of the few witches to cause time travel."

Ivy's face had no emotion. "Come again?"

"You've sent Miss Kassia Brighton back in time; really, you should be proud of yourself."

"This really isn't funny, I hope you know."

"You're right, it isn't; you're getting more like your mother every day, you know. Oh, don't look at me like that. Here, let's see if we can spy on her, shall we?"

The pair moved to the table in the corner around the crystal ball. Ivy remembered the last time she was at one of these, and that was the night Kassia disappeared. However, her Gran was far better at operating something like that than any Renaissance Fair sideshow act.

Adelaide positioned her hands over the orb, taking a deep breath in and out. The sphere started to glow, much to Ivy's amazement. She'd never seen her Gran use this, so it was quite a treat. The light faded a bit, revealing shadows that finally became clear images. Ivy's eyes almost popped out of her head as she stared at her friend, dressed in medieval royal finery, and feasting with people of similar dress.

"What the…?"

"Kassia is roughly fifteen-hundred years in the past; oh, and you managed to get her to England. It would seem," Adelaide peered at the scene, "that she's posing as a woman of nobility."

"Probably a princess; figures."

"Let's see if we can see whose court she's in, shall we?"

The crystal then showed the scene of Kassia's debut in the court, when she was still injured. Adelaide moved her hands slightly, closing in on the king's face. Her eyes narrowed slightly, making sure that she saw correctly.

"How much do you know about the Arthurian legends, Ivy?"

"Nowhere near as much as Kass, I know that much. But, I think I have a decent grip on it; why?"

"Because that, my dear, is Uther Pendragon; King Arthur's father."

"What? That's not possible. It's a piece of fiction." She looked at her grandmother. "Isn't it?"

Adelaide sighed. "My dear, there are many things that you still need to learn. Confidence in yourself being one, and your magical history being another. I'm not going to be around to help you forever, you know."

"Don't say that, Gran."

"I've got a lot of time left, but you need to know that. The average life span for our family within the last few generations has been roughly one-hundred-thirty-five, but you never know…" She refocused on the orb. "I digress. The point is, Camelot _did _exist, Ivy. Terrible things happened to it, and now no one knows where to find remains, rendering it a piece of fiction. The story was twisted like mad, too. So many things have changed since those days."

"Gran, please don't tell me that you're _that _old."

"No, I'm not," she laughed, "don't be silly, dear. But I'm aware of our roots, which go back that far. And that's how far back your friend is."

"So, if she's there, is she going to screw things up? Butterfly effect and all of that?"

"What a silly theory. Unless she's killed someone important, I'm sure things are just fine-"

She looked as the picture shifted to one of Kassia with Arthur, the moment when she'd been teaching him to waltz. Adelaide's brow furrowed a bit.

"That, however…"

"Who's that?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"What? He's _gorgeous_," Ivy whined. "Damnit, Kass better be taking advantage of that."

"Not too far, I hope."

"Why do you say that?"

The two women locked eyes, the older of the two far more serious than the younger had seen in years. "Because if they go too far, then things _will_ be altered."

Ivy pondered. "Wait a second, first you say that I've sent her to find her soul mate, and _then_ you say that she's going to ruin everything? I mean, if that's who she's supposed to be with, shouldn't she be doing the right thing, then?"

"In theory, yes, but your friend's destiny is a bit more complicated than just 'boy-meets-girl'. For her, she's got 'girl-anachronism-meets-Once-and-Future-King', and I'd like to see you explain Arthur and Kassia instead of Arthur and Guinevere."

The phone started ringing, and Adelaide moved to answer, still keeping the projection going. Ivy stared at it, amazed at how happy her friend looked dancing with the gorgeous blonde would-be king. The whole situation was blowing her mind. She tuned into part of her Gran's phone conversation, having no idea what was going on.

"Is it? … Oh, I see. … Yes, yes, I understand. … Well, you don't have to phrase it like that, you know. … Then you come over and take care of it. … Great, I'll see you soon. … Don't give me that sass, I'm paying you, in case you forgot! … That's what I thought; goodbye!"

She set the antique phone back in the cradle, returning to her granddaughter.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, that? Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Gran…"

"Just someone who's been helping me around the house, nothing for you to trouble yourself over. I've been helping him with classes at university; herbs and the occult and whatnot."

"Sounds like you found a kindred spirit."

"I do what I can. Now, back to the situation at hand." She let her hold on the crystal go, and the scene dissolved.

"Yeah, so, if she's ruining everything, then how am I supposed to get her back?"

"Darling, I don't know everything offhand anymore, you know. Why don't we both do some research, yes? It could be fun."

"I've never seen the fun in research."

"Do I need to rephrase that?"

"No, I understand. I just…"

"Just what, dear?"

"I wish that this hadn't happened, you know? It's all my fault, this situation. She didn't even _want _me to cast the stupid spell, but did I listen? Of course not."

Adelaide walked with her granddaughter to the front door, giving her a list of places to look that might be helpful. Ivy was so confused. She couldn't handle the amount of information that she'd been handed. She wasn't Kassia, who would have taken it all and asked about anything else she needed to know. But her best friend wasn't there, so she had to do this on her own.

She gave her Gran one last tight hug, then loaded the car back up with the book and a box of herbs and cookies that she always seemed to leave with. She had to take a minute in the car to pull her emotions together, because she didn't want to break down crying during the drive home; it just didn't sound safe.

As she pulled out, a red car that she didn't recognize pulled in. She guessed it was the kid her Gran had been talking to on the phone, because no one really visited her that was around her age. He wore more black than most people she knew, but that wasn't a major concern for her. At least Gran had someone helping her out around the house, and someone who was interested in what came so naturally to their family.

On the drive home, Ivy thought about how in the Hell she would even _begin _to try and get her friend home. There had to be a million different variables, and she was sure that Kassia would kill her for the whole situation if she got back. But at least she'd have her friend back.

Then again, she had to think about the other part of the equation, and that was Kassia herself. She'd always loved that era, and if she had indeed found her soul mate, what was there to guarantee that she would even _want _to come back at all?

* * *

**~*Reviews are the ultimate expression of love.*~**


	12. Wide Open Spaces

**~*A/N: So uh, it's been a while, right? Yeah, I'm sorry, y'all. College is college, and I've made some excellent new friends so this is the shortest chapter I've written for this. I'll go back to my ten page update with the next one, promise! In the meantime, please enjoy.*~**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Love cannot endure indifference. It needs to be wanted. Like a lamp, it needs to be fed out of the oil of another's heart, or its flame burns low." ~ Henry Ward Beecher_

If anyone had wanted to pay serious attention to what was happening with the youthful royal household, they would have seen the glow of young love floating through the halls of Camelot. Thankfully, no one did. Morgana was positively giddy from the news Kassia had given, though she wasn't familiar with the phrase "kiss and tell." Still, the potential for greater things for her friend left her thrilled.

While she was busy skipping through the halls, Arthur and Kassia could be found giggling in corners, lips attached to each other's far too often. Why in corners? The reasoning was simple: Uther.

"If he knew how we felt, what would he do?"

"Probably try to end it, or marry us off. Ow."

This conversation was only two days after Arthur had gotten himself bedridden. Kassia was still dressing his wounds, an attempt at keeping Merlin out of harm's way. If she was busy with Arthur, Merlin could have a bit of a break, which was nowhere _near _all that he deserved.

"Hush, you big baby; you've gotten sliced up more than this before, and I'm sure you've never complained. Personally, I'd rather not get married, since we've barely known each other for any stretch of time at all. And you and I are both against the first option." She sat back after finishing with the bandages. "Whatever 'this' is, I'd like to see where it goes, and I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit back while Uther gets his way."

And so it went as the weather grew cooler. Merlin was thrilled at how little he had to do for Arthur while he was busy with Kassia. Sadly, Gaius seemed more than capable of finding things to fill his time, the vindictive old geezer. Still, if his destiny stayed out of trouble, he supposed he couldn't complain _too_ much.

After several weeks of sneaking, Arthur decided that it was time to broach the subject of Kassia with his father.

"After patrol tomorrow, I was thinking about taking Kassia out and showing her a bit more of Camelot."

"Were you," Uther sipped from his goblet. "And what, pray tell, were you going to show her?"

"Bits and pieces of the land; we'll probably be out for a decent portion of the afternoon."

"It seems to be a good idea. Fine, but be careful," he warned. "I'd like for her to have good things to say on her return to Mallinor."

Arthur nodded, struggling to hide his delighted smile from his father.

Outside the door, Kassia did her best to not squeal like a little girl. Merlin laughed at his friend's enthusiasm; he would never grow tired of her, that much was certain. She linked arms with her friend and skipped with him back to Gaius's chambers. Her mood was high from the permission granted, and Merlin's was up because he wasn't going to have to cover for Arthur; he didn't fancy spending time in the stocks again.

"Hey man, I'd hate to see you covered in rotten fruit when I could say something about it. I mean, I'm a firm believer in the "easier to ask forgiveness than permission" deal, but not when it involves my best friend. Therefore, I think telling Arthur to ask his father was a good move."

That was the end of that branch of the conversation, which then turned to more tales from the States for the remainder of the evening. In return, Merlin told of more times he'd had to save Arthur's life and received not even a word of gratitude. All the while, Gaius worked in the background, listening to the pair's discussion. At one point, Kassia even asked to learn some of his work, because she found it so fascinating.

"Another day; you should sleep."

"Probably; I'll let you do the same. Goodnight, Gaius!" She squeezed Merlin in a tight embrace. "'Night, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Kass. Need an escort back?"

"Nah, I got this. Sleep tight!"

Kassia had a difficult time sleeping. She was thrilled at the prospect of spending time with Arthur outside of the palace, not to mention seeing the beauty that was ruled by Uther Pendragon. She'd been outside the castle walls, of course, but she'd never actually paid any attention to her surroundings for one reason or another. The weather was nicer than she'd thought it would be this time of year. She'd forgotten that the climate was so different from where she'd grown up, which was shocking. Still, she wasn't complaining.

She slept in the next morning, which was surprising, considering how excited she was. Clamoring out of bed, she looked outside. She missed having a clock by which to tell the time, that much was certain. She was managing, though. The bells that rang every hour were relatively accurate, or so she hoped; she wasn't too familiar with the whole water-clock system. Among the many other modern amenities she was used to, she was shocked to find herself functioning on a daily basis without a cell phone, or iPod, or the Internet. Yet there she was, trying to judge time by the Sun. There had to be a better way.

Deciding to be safe than sorry, she grabbed the summery white and blue dress from the top of the screen and changed. Kassia spent an ungodly amount of time fixing her hair, too, which said a lot about how she felt. She'd be the first to tell you about how few dates she'd had in her life, and that meant that this was practically uncharted territory for her. Add the cultural difference, and Kassia found herself utterly terrified of her…whatever with Arthur.

It was a little after noon when Merlin came to fetch her. Kassia all but skipped down to the courtyard. She smiled at Arthur, who helped her onto the horse. During the last few weeks, she'd gotten Merlin to show her how to ride, so she felt much more comfortable atop the large beast that she might have otherwise. It didn't do for a princess in the sixth century to _not _be able to ride.

The pair galloped out of the gate, and a laugh escaped Kassia's mouth as the wind whipped through her hair. She kept up with Arthur as they made their way along the forest's edge, eventually slowing and heading amongst the trees. Leaving the horses, the two wandered through the trees, which somehow turned into a game of hide-and-seek for an hour or so. Kassia knew she'd won, but since Arthur refused to admit it, she chose to not damage his ego too much.

They rode side by side after their momentary childish burst, during which Kassia got Arthur talking about Camelot, since he told his father he was showing her the land; obviously not a lie. He was surprised at how utterly fascinated she seemed to be by the whole thing; most girls wouldn't be bothered with it, and he certainly wouldn't be.

"I just think it's interesting; there's so much history here."

"You are one of the most…unique women that I've met."

"Thanks; I work hard at it. So, are we off to anywhere in particular, or are we just going to tour the countryside today?"

"I want to stop and eat somewhere; there's this spot, it shouldn't be too much farther…"

Kassia raised an eyebrow, but refrained from comment. They rode on in comfortable silence for another half an hour or so before they reached a stream. Arthur dismounted, helping Kassia down from her perch before tying the horses to a tree. She grinned and almost laughed as he pulled a basket and blanket from one of the saddlebags.

"Way to be prepared."

He shrugged, laying out the blanket close to the water. While he was busy pretending to know what he was doing – she knew better – she looked around at the scenery. The sky seemed cleaner than it did in her time, which wasn't surprising. There were no airplanes, hell, hardly a cloud in the sky, even. There were no buildings nearby, no superhighways to detract from the natural beauty, and no cars to give the beautiful scene any unnecessary noise. She was surprised to find that she didn't miss any of it.

The pair sprawled out on the blanket and enjoyed what the royal kitchens had prepared. Arthur propped himself up in such a way that his chest was puffed out, still trying to be impressive; it was cute.

"So, nice date you've set up here, Arthur."

"'Date'?"

"Right, sorry; this is what we'd call a date back home. Two people who care about each other going out socially is considered a date. So many of my friends had boys knocking down their doors every night…" she smiled a bit at the memories of high school and all its drama.

"So this 'date' thing happens a lot?"

"It's how we figure out if we really like someone or not. If it doesn't work out, what's the point of staying with a person? Everyone would just be unhappy."

"So I take it you've gone on dates with quite a few men." He sounded a bit disappointed.

"Not really; I mean, maybe one or two, but I was never all that popular with the guys. Maybe they were all afraid of my title? Who knows? You really don't need to hear any of this, sorry."

Arthur shrugged, taking a bite of the apple he'd been rolling in his hand for the past few minutes. "They wouldn't be worthy of your title, so it really shouldn't matter about them anyway. Everyone else would be below you in your country, and a princess should never marry beneath herself."

"Who said anything about marriage? I'm strictly talking about being able to go out with someone and have a good time, enjoy their company; etcetera, etcetera. You know I'm not a fan of the 'm' word."

Kassia stood from the blanket and stooped in front of the rushing water, watching it move around the rocks that protruded through the surface. It wasn't that she cared about the number of men in her life, but she did care if Arthur needed to know about it. The topic seemed irrelevant to their current situation. Besides, based on the current timeline, none of that would occur for another fifteen-hundred years.

Arthur stood next to her crouched form. "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong."

"No worries, really. Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"There, moving in the water. See it?"

He leaned over the stream, trying to see what she was pointing at. She took that opportunity to knock Arthur off balance and send him splashing into the water. She laughed long and hard as he rolled over, sitting up completely drenched and a bit more than angry. She continued to laugh, and he did, too, eventually. She extended a hand to help him up, but he also took the opportunity to make sure she was as wet as he was. It was beyond comical, two nobles sitting in the stream laughing their asses off at the situation. Not something that was seen, well, ever.

They climbed back on to dry land, finally, and Kassia sprawled out in the Sun to dry off. Arthur followed suit, and the pair stared up at the sky for a long time.

"Thanks for bringing me out here today."

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course; I've had fun."

"Me, too."

"It's never this peaceful back home; there's just too much going on constantly, and the traffic's hell, let me tell y- sorry, I'll stop."

He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his head on his hand. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You start saying these strange things that don't make any sense, and then you stop and apologize for yourself."

Kassia shifted uncomfortably under his questioning gaze. She needed to get better about what she said around people like Arthur, who had no idea about the truth. "It's nothing; it's all just terms we use back home for things, that's all. I feel bad because I don't want to keep explaining everything I say. It just makes so much more sense to not say it at all."

The silence that followed was an awkward one, and they both stayed sprawled out as the breeze rustled through their clothes and hair. Really, there was no good transition to something else that could follow without making it even more awkward. And that just limits a conversation.

After what felt like an hour, Arthur took hold of Kassia's hand and the silence was no longer awkward. Instead, it was peaceful, and was eventually interrupted by Kassia making comments about the clouds looking like rabbits or trees or things that Arthur didn't understand.

* * *

**~*Das iit, kids. Hope that you review and like it! See you kids in the next chapter!*~**


	13. Impulse

**~*A/N: Okay, guys, I know it's been ages, but look! It's a long one! I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, and I hope you will, too. Please remember to review at the end! You know how I do enjoy getting feedback, and always!*~  


* * *

**

_"I would rather live and love where death is king than have eternal life where love is not."__- Robert G. Ingersoll_

The pages moved periodically underneath Gaius's fingers. He'd finally found a free moment to begin his research on what caused Kassia to appear so far from home, but was not having much luck yet. He read over all the spells involving love inside the spell book, but he couldn't see anything that would cause such a journey. He set his glasses down and rubbed his eyes. There was nothing anywhere to suggest the same kind of event would happen, but obviously something had; he just couldn't fathom what.

Merlin returned from the errands he'd been sent to run, placing the items on one of the few clear areas of the table. "It's getting cold out there. What's all this, then?"

"I'm trying to find the way in which Kassia ended up here. If I can figure that out, then our chances of finding a way to get her home will be greatly improved."

"Oh. Right." Merlin started putting items away in different cupboards, his mood visibly darkened.

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, we've had this discussion before. She can't stay here forever."

"Can't she? She's been here for months, and I can't see anyone that's suffered for it. If anything, she's made us _better_, not worse. No one here would want her to leave except for you."

"Merlin, have you even considered if _she's _happy?"

The dark-haired boy closed the cabinet and turned. Gaius shook his head slowly. "She does a good job of saying she's happy, and perhaps she is, but not completely. No matter how much any of us want her to be, she isn't meant to be here."

"She certainly looks like she does, though."

"Merlin."

"Well she does! And how is it that you can continue to say that she isn't meant to be here when there is nothing strange about her to anyone who doesn't know the truth?"

"Because she would have been from this time if she was truly meant to be here, Merlin. Kassia is an anachronism, completely out of her own time. Her being here, no matter how much you wish otherwise, is not meant to be. It needs to be corrected, and you need to accept the circumstances."

Merlin waited for Gaius to finish before disappearing into his room, locking the door. The argument was a familiar one, but that didn't make it any less irritating to him. He had grown so close to Kassia in the months that she'd been in Camelot that he frequently forgot her situation. Deep down, he knew that Gaius was right, of course, but that didn't make it any easier to listen to on a regular basis.

Still, Gaius doing research didn't mean that she was going home anytime soon. It hadn't sounded like there was much of a chance for a solution to be found in the near future, so he had no need to fret. He was sure that he would have plenty of time to spend with his friend before his life returned to how it was before she fell from the sky.

Merlin shook his head. He'd been brooding for long enough, and he didn't need to continue in a vicious cycle. He was sure that Arthur would be complaining of his chambers being too cold shortly, if he hadn't already. Some days he really did consider just letting the prince fall apart if only that he could have some time to himself. As usual, though, this idea never quite made it to realization, mainly due to his caring about the royal prat.

He reached the prince's room to find it empty, to his fortune. After verifying that bit, Merlin looked at the hearth and muttered a spell, setting the logs ablaze. He was very fond of his shortcuts, because it now allowed him time to go down the hall and visit with Kassia. When he knocked on the door, though, he didn't get a response at first. He knocked again, and heard a garbled sound from within.

"It's Merlin; can I come in?"

There was another noise that sounded something like an all-clear, followed by a string of her strange curses. Merlin opened the door and cracked a cheeky grin. Kassia was wound up in her covers, her face buried in her pillow. He let out a low chuckle as he closed the door and she lifted her disheveled head from the pillow ever so slightly. Her hair was sticking in every direction but what it should be, making his grin grow even wider, if that was possible.

"Morning."

She grumbled, flopping back down onto the bed. "'S early, Merlin."

"What're you talking about? It's nearly midday. Well past time for you to get out of bed."

"But I'm _tired_; was up late talking with Arthur."

"Ah, I see," He sat down on the bed. "So now Arthur's an excuse for you getting to sleep in while I don't?"

"Hush, you. I was having the weirdest dream…"

"What about?"

She stretched, rubbing the mess of her hair. "I'm not sure, but I didn't like it at all."

"So bad dream, then."

"Yeah…"

"…Need to talk about it?"

"It's too early for that, Merlin."

"I told you, it's almost noon."

She ignored him. "Besides, I don't really remember the content. I just didn't like it at all."

"Alright; well, I'll leave you to get dressed, and so that you won't get cold…" Merlin stood from his seat, and, making sure he'd closed the door, gave her fireplace much the same treatment that he'd given Arthur's.

Kassia smiled and gave a small clap. "Thank you, good sir. Glad to see that you've been putting your talents to good use."

"You know, I don't need you to get smart with me; I'm just trying to help."

"Merlin, you don't try; you do. That makes you brilliant. Now, darling, if you would be so kind, I need to get dressed…"

"Oh, right, sorry; I'll just, um, go get you lunch." Merlin fumbled out of the room while Kassia laughed, a bit of color coming to his cheeks. Sometimes, her tone made him uncomfortable, no matter what. It wasn't as if he was interested in her; he had no feelings of the sort towards her, and that was the truth. She had become one of his best friends, and as a result, sometimes she knew which buttons to push to get certain reactions from him. But that went two ways, so he was sure to say or do something to her later to even out the score as it were.

On his way back from the kitchens, Merlin almost bumped into Morgana, and thankfully saved the tray from spilling all over her, or the floor, or both.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"It's fine; Arthur?"

"No, Kassia, actually."

"Well, it's really the same thing at this point, isn't it?" Morgana smiled, and, seeing Merlin's concerned expression, pressed her finger to her lips. "Don't worry, no one heard; we're fine."

"Right, of course. I'll, uh, get this to Kassia," he raised the tray to indicate the food.

"Of course. Merlin?"

He spun on his heels to face her, and was confused to find her brows furrowed a bit. She'd looked perfectly alright just a moment ago; well, as alright as Morgana ever looked, considering how tired she appeared.

"Take care of yourself, will you?"

"I'll uh, I'll do my best. Any reason why?"

"Of course not; just, well, just a feeling." They looked at each other for a long moment before Morgana continued on her way down the hall. Merlin took another moment to continue to be confused. Gaius had made him promise to never tell the lady about her gift, and when she said things like that, it made him want to tell her even more; maybe she'd share what that feeling was for a change.

His mood was evident to Kassia when he returned to her chambers, too. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Merlin."

"Morgana was just being cryptic, that's all."

"Gotchya. Okay, so my version of Camelot is a bit different from the facts; what's her deal, exactly? I can't believe I never asked."

Merlin took a seat next to his friend at the table while she ate. He told her everything he knew about the Lady le Fay, from her position as Uther's ward to her seer abilities. It didn't take too long, and he was finished by the time she was done eating. Kassia took a sip from her goblet, nodding her head.

"Well, good thing I haven't brought up anything detrimental to her then, right? That could have gone south a bit quick. So, you're busy all day, right?"

"Arthur's still in training, and I've got a few more chores to do for him-"

"That you'll finish early even if I have to help you, right?"

"I suppose so." He grinned. It was probably because of her fascination with the time, but Merlin had never seen anyone so eager to help out a servant to do simple things. "I mean, if you want to play lookout, I could be done in no time at all."

"That sounds like a good plan; I wasn't feeling manual labor, anyway."

"I should have known."

"Probably. Where do we start?"

* * *

Merlin awoke to the morning chill the early winter air provided. He groaned at the hour, cursing Arthur for planning these hunting trips, especially when the weather was like this. He didn't see what the prince planned on finding, since he was pretty sure that everything with any sense at all would be somewhere warm, which was not outdoors.

Getting dressed, he was surprised to find Gaius up as well, and even more surprised to find the fire already lit and breakfast made.

"Despite what you may think, Merlin, I don't want you to make a fool of yourself; at least not on an empty stomach."

Merlin smiled and all but inhaled the porridge that had been made for him. He was off running to the kitchens then, gathering the prince's breakfast and dashing to his chambers. Arthur was snoring loudly, something Merlin had accepted as perfectly normal. What he was having trouble accepting was the prince's lack of a shirt in the chilly weather. That, he was sure, he would never understand.

"Breakfast!" Merlin threw open the curtains, letting the grey winter sky inside the room. The ground was covered with a thin layer of white snow, making all the tracks from those who had been up quite visible. He figured that it would at least mean a shorter trip, since spotting whatever it was that they were after would be made that much easier.

Arthur sat up as Merlin finished stoking the fire, manually this time. Though still a bit groggy, the mostly cold air meeting the somewhat warm air snapped him out of it quickly enough. "What's it looking like outside this morning?"

"There's some snow on the ground, sire; still planning on going hunting?"

"Of course; there should be something out for sport. Make sure that the horses are ready to go, will you?"

"Yes, sir." Merlin left the prince to get dressed, running to tend to the horses. He hated that he had to go with Arthur, especially since he knew that he wasn't exactly the most helpful when it came to…well, everything that was non-magical.

Within the hour, Arthur was using Merlin as a footstool to mount his horse, leaving the poor boy to struggle his way atop his own horse. It was a small hunting party, with only three other knights and several beaters in attendance. Merlin was just about to mount his horse when Morgana came bustling out of the castle.

"Oh what _is_ it, Morgana?"

"Are you sure you want to go on this trip, Arthur? I mean, it's awfully cold."

"It's not that bad; why don't you go back inside before you mess up your hair?"

"Arthur, I mean it. Besides, I'm sure that it will just be a waste of a trip with all this snow."

"I'm not staying in because of a little snow, Morgana!"

"Oh fine, but can you at least let Merlin stay behind?"

The raven-haired boy was even more surprised to hear this than Arthur. He looked at the lady, bundled in her winter clothes. She hadn't slept well last night, that much was certain, and she looked worried. Terrified, even.

"He's my servant; why do you care?"

"Oh you know he's not suited to this sort of thing."

"Well of course he's useless, but he's still coming with us. Go back inside, Morgana." He nodded to some of the palace guards who moved to escort the lady inside.

"Arthur, I'm not kidding! Please–"

"We'll see you when we get back, Morgana!" Arthur started to move the hunting party out, Merlin close behind. The young warlock did turn and look back at Morgana, who was being escorted back up the steps, and not easily. She was not happy about the situation at all, for whatever reason.

They rode for several minutes before Arthur commented on the scene from earlier. "So, any reason that Morgana was so concerned about you?"

Merlin gave Arthur his best confused face, which really wasn't a lie at all. "I have no idea. Bad dream?"

"You're hiding something."

"Excuse me?" Merlin's heart jumped a tad, his brain leaping to the obvious.

"Morgana can't be anything to you, Merlin, you know that."

"Wait, you think that-"

"It doesn't matter; just don't be stupid, idiot."

Merlin was about to retort when they slowed down inside the forest and dismounted. Ice clung to the branches, dripping water to the snowy floor from time to time. One of the knights picked up on tracks left by a deer, which Arthur thought would be a good idea to follow. Not the biggest game in the woods, by any means, but probably the biggest they were going to find today. Merlin stayed near Arthur like he was supposed to, but kept as much out of the way as possible. The baton in his hand was more so that he could look like he was useful as opposed to being for a practical reason.

The group crept through the woods as silently as possible for about fifteen minutes, following the trail. They spotted their prey at last, nibbling on an exposed patch of green. Arthur pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back, taking aim at the beast and firing. A direct hit. The beast was collected, and they might have considered returning to the castle, had they not seen another set of tracks. They were much larger, and looked like they might belong to a bear. The hunting party chose to follow after it, albeit cautiously; bears shouldn't be out at this time of year.

Merlin didn't know how long they spent following it, but he knew that when they found it, he wasn't pleased they had. It was a bear, to be sure, but it was of mammoth proportions; no creature should have been that large, but there it was. The beast was also mad. Froth could be seen around the edges of its mouth, and its eyes looked crazy.

The knights looked nervous, but they became something a bit more when the creature caught sight of them. The bear started to charge, with no warning, and the knights started to launch spears at it. They hit, but the beast kept charging, even angrier than it was before.

Arthur threw another spear, and still nothing. The horses were spooked, as were the others, so he gave the order to fall back. They kept moving backwards, and the bear kept coming, closer and closer. Arthur stayed at the front, for whatever reason, trying to figure out how to bring down the animal. But he was too close. Merlin saw that, and knew that something terrible would happen to the prince if he didn't do something. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but he couldn't see anything he could throw in the bear's path. So, he acted on impulse as the creature reared on its hind legs.

He pushed Arthur out of the way.

The bear's paw came down, slashing at Merlin's side. He screamed, though there was a bit of a delay between when the pain hit and when the sound tore from his throat. Arthur, seeing an opening, stabbed the beast right in the chest, and it finally fell. It should have fallen long before, when it wasn't so close to his group. He turned his attention immediately to his servant.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?"

"I think you need to work on your agility, sire," he said from the ground, trying to make light of his situation. There had been some major damage done. The bear's claws had gone right through his clothes, leaving four large gashes down his right side. The blood was turning the snow a beautiful crimson color, more and more every moment. The heat from Merlin's insides was causing steam to rise, which made even Arthur a bit uneasy.

"I'm going to get you for that later. Get him on a horse!"

Merlin kept slipping in and out of consciousness on the ride back to Camelot. Arthur had removed his jacket and was using it as a makeshift compress to keep the bleeding down as much as possible, though it wasn't working very well. The knights had laid the servant out on Arthur's horse, and the prince rode faster than the rest of the knights to get Merlin to Gaius as quickly as possible. He wasn't about to lose his servant, especially if it meant dealing with the repercussions it would cause from others in the palace, namely Kassia.

They came to a halt in the courtyard, and Arthur called for Gaius. It was difficult for the prince to dismount without moving the unconscious Merlin too much; he didn't want him to bleed any more than he could avoid. Arthur started to carry Merlin up the steps when Gaius appeared in the doorway. Upon seeing Merlin, the blonde was sure that they would need another physician to take care of the both of them. But, Gaius was able to keep it together enough to keep up with Arthur's frantic pace to get Merlin back to his room, all the while getting the information on what had happened.

"This isn't the first time he's saved my life, Gaius, and I won't let him die now."

"We share the same sentiment, sire; he's losing a lot of blood, but if we hurry…"

Arthur had barely laid Merlin on the table when he heard the faint sounds of footfalls running towards the room. He tore himself away from where Gaius was doing his best with the unconscious Merlin to get outside the door. He caught a frantic Kassia in his arms, blocking the door from Morgana as she came barreling down the hall with Guinevere in tow.

"Where is he? Where's Merlin?"

Word spread quickly in the Castle, or so it seemed. It was extremely difficult to simply hold the three women back, but it became even worse when they saw through the open door; he should have known to pull it closed behind him.

"_Merlin!_"

He couldn't tell whose reaction was the most hysterical between the three women, and he really didn't want to. Gaius couldn't leave Merlin, so Arthur had to fight to pull the door closed in order to prevent the women from fussing and making things worse.

"There's nothing we can do for him right now," Arthur yelled over the frenzied women. Everyone was crying, and he didn't know how to best handle it. He looked at the reddening eyes around him and took a deep breath, trying his best to calm his own nerves. "Morgana, Guinevere, go back to your room; we can't do anything but wait at this point."

"The hell you say!"

"Kassia, please-"

"I'm certainly not leaving and neither are they, and neither are you! You don't want us in, fine, but I'll be damned if I'm leaving him alone!"

Morgana slumped onto the floor. Kassia knew that she had seen this coming; it was written all over her face. Still, that didn't make it any easier. If anything it was worse. The blood on Arthur's shirt was distracting, too, keeping her all-too aware of what was going on inside the room. Soon, she was on the floor, too, as was everyone else, waiting.

It felt like they were waiting for days. Kassia was curled against Arthur, needing his arms around her enough that she could care less about what may or may not be said about her position. He was happy to oblige, of course, because he hated seeing her so upset. But, like a good friend, his mind stayed focused on Merlin, just like the women he was surrounded with.

While the exchange was taking place in the hall, Gaius bolted the door and retrieved the spell book from Merlin's room. He could patch Merlin up, certainly, but he had lost far too much blood for him to be willing to take the chance when there was something else he could to. Gaius flipped through the pages, stopping on one of the several healing spells in the book. He had managed to clean the wound already, and there was loose stitching, but it needed something stronger.

Merlin began to regain consciousness as Gaius began to chant softly. He was in so much pain, but held it back as he watched his mentor delve into what they both considered Merlin's area of expertise, though he was far from being an expert in the craft. He glanced down at his side, too weak to move. He felt a minty kind of tingle around the edges of the wound, and the gashes began to close much faster than they would have without the aid of the spell.

"Gaius…?"

The physician closed the spell book, returning it to its hiding place. "Ssh, you've lost a lot of blood. And I don't need to tell you that-"

"I saw nothing."

"Good. What were you thinking, Merlin?" Though Gaius was keeping quiet, the anger and worry in his voice was more than evident.

"Arthur would've been killed if I hadn't done anything. I didn't want to go through another mess with his death again."

"So you'd rather me deal with yours, then?"

"That's not what I m –"

"Oh I know what you meant. You'll be fine," he said, wrapping Merlin's side. "You're a fast healer anyway, surprisingly. You had me worried sick when Arthur brought you back."

"I'm sorry."

"No point in apologizing for doing what you thought was right. Next time, though, make sure it doesn't involve you bleeding all over the place."

"But I am sorry you worried, though."

Gaius helped Merlin to down a large container of his pain draught and moved him carefully to a medical cot. The stitches held, thankfully, because even with the healing spell, Merlin's entire side could open again, and he'd have to fix that. The boy was drained in more ways than one, and kept slipping in an out of consciousness. Gaius was amazed that he wasn't having a panic attack or screaming in pain; Merlin was certainly stronger than many gave him credit for.

What had felt like days was only about an hour or so, putting the time at just past midday. At the end of this time, the door opened and everyone leapt to their feet when Gaius exited his chambers. He looked at the anxious young adults and took a breath.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be fine-"

The crowd exhaled.

"-but he's going to need to just rest for a while. There is a good chance that there will be scarring, but it's a miracle that nothing vital was damaged during the attack."

"Can we see him?"

"He's asleep at the moment."

"Come on, Gaius; please just let us sit with him. Please."

Morgana's urging finally wore the physician down and let the quartet inside, quickly and quietly entering. The raven-haired boy was tucked into bed, bandages running up his side clearly visible. He was pale, even for him, and completely asleep. Kassia was beyond relieved to see the rise and fall of his chest; she almost didn't think that he was going to be breathing from all the blood she'd seen. She sat on the edge of the cot, stirring Merlin back into consciousness again.

"Hi," he said hoarsely.

"Hey you," Kassia smiled. "You had us so scared…"

"I'll be fine. Ow," he winced as Morgana threw her arms around him, Gwen doing the same, and Kassia joining the bandwagon of hugs.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again," Morgana commented, ignoring his pain. "Arthur isn't worth it."

"I'm standing right here," the prince said.

"No one asked you," Kassia said, cracking a wry smile at him. He knew she was kidding, but he still rolled his eyes.

"How're you feeling, Merlin?"

"Like I was just clawed with a bear, sire; I think I'll live though."

"Good." He paused for a moment. "I'm glad you're alright. And, thank you."

"Just doing my duty, Arthur."

The prince nodded thoughtfully, exiting the room. In his own way, it was a rather large thank-you that he'd given, even if it wasn't evident to most people. Still, Merlin knew well enough, even in his slightly delirious state.

"Pay no attention to him," Gwen said, brushing Merlin's hair away from his face. "I think it's a good sign that he didn't expect you back to work in the morning."

"I suppose so, yeah."

"You know, Merlin, you have a veritable harem here, what with all these women fawning all over you."

"A veritable what?"

Kassia mentally kicked herself for forgetting that they wouldn't know. "Um, a gathering of women. Which is what you have here, but we aren't here to serve you. We just want you to get better, and not get yourself killed."

"I'll do my best. You know, you could- _ow_!" Gwen had cuffed what bits of his head she could get at.

"You baby, that didn't even hurt!"

"Well the rest of my body does!"

The women took turns speaking with Merlin and watching him drift in and out of consciousness. Gaius would interrupt from time to time to administer more medication for the pain, but he left the quartet alone for much of their stay. It was well into the dining hours when they disappeared from the room. Merlin needed some uninterrupted rest, and he wasn't going to get it with them hanging around.

Kassia had been sitting in her room, staring at the fireplace for a long time. She'd spent a lot of time alone that evening, which lead to extended periods of time to think. She hated that, because when she thought in that manner, it was usually a very dark progression. But it wasn't that bad, for once; it was just all on a serious note. Merlin had her thinking about life and death. Not in a morbid way, necessarily, but it caused her to start making lists. Making up her mind on a few things, she rose from her chair and walked down the hall to Arthur's room.

He opened the door, looking a little tired, but became more awake when he saw that it was Kassia. "What's going on?"

"Arthur, I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just that, well, with Merlin's accident today, I've started to think about life, and I've been putting things into perspective. It's like I almost just realized that something could happen at any time, and I don't want to have any regrets for not doing something when I had the chance."

Arthur studied her face, not quite following what she was saying. Kassia saw that, and started to wring her hands together, nervous beyond belief at her subject line, but confident in its need to be done.

"I don't want to wake up one morning and find that I'm not with you and realize that I regret not being with you. I just want to be with you."

Kassia leaned forward and captured Arthur's lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss turned into a tangle of limbs as the pair wound their way inside the room, the door closing behind them while Arthur threw the bolt. That night was a perfect evening of contented sighs and sweet kisses while the stars shone a little brighter.

* * *

**~*Please leave a review, even if it's only a couple of words! I really do appreciate it when you do!*~**


	14. The Call

**~*A/N: Oh my darlings, I have a wonderful update for you today! I am spurred on by the premiere of the new season of Merlin! So much brilliance, I don't even know where to begin...well, actually, I do. Bless the Internet for allowing those of us Stateside to keep up with this perfect program. L'anyhoodle, please read and review, you know the drill. I can see you reading, just take a couple of seconds to tell me what you think, please! Also, be on the lookout in the future for goodies coming to my homepage. I will be posting a link to a "suggested listening" playlist of some sort in the near future; basically, it's my inspiration playlist. I think you'll enjoy it very much. Also, I would love to thank my wonderful Beta, _Mr. Gregor Samsa_, who was wonderful about editing for this chapter. A real peach, in fact. So let's move on.*~

* * *

**

_"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." – Kahlil Gibran_

Kassia curled her toes under the sheets as she stirred. A smile curved around her lips when she realized the first pink rays of dawn she saw were through Arthur's window. A dull ache radiated through her entire body, but it was a surprisingly good feeling. She turned on her side and was pleasantly surprised to find Arthur propped up on one elbow looking at her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey yourself; how long've you been up?"

"Not long. How're you feeling?"

"I think 'euphoric' comes pretty close; you?"

"I won't disagree." He brushed one of the many stray hairs from her face. "Kass, last night…"

"Yeah, I know; and I don't regret any of it." Kassia adjusted the sheets around her body and scooted closer to Arthur, running her fingers lazily down his side and back. A tiny, impish smile formed on her lips when she saw him shiver as goose bumps formed along his skin. "Arthur, I don't recall ever being so completely happy in my life. I mean…ugh, I'm at a loss for words." She scooted closer, draping her arm fully over his shoulder. "I've never had feelings for anyone before like I do for you."

"I know what you mean," he smiled when her hair caressed his face. "Does it still scare you?"

"A little, but I'm more excited and giddy than anything." She smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Arthur suddenly flipped them both, so that now he was lying on top of Kassia, her bronze locks cascading across the pillow. She laughed at his wicked grin and continued to giggle when he pressed soft kisses to the side of her throat.

"Arthur, we'll never get out of bed at this rate."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea to me." He continued to presses kisses to her flesh, moving down to her collarbone.

"I want nothing more than that, Arthur, really; people will be looking for us, though."

"Let them look; we aren't here."

She groaned as he went back to kissing her neck. He'd discovered it was a bit of a sweet spot for her during the night. Arthur could be very convincing when he wanted to be, and right now, he _really _wanted to be, _damn him_.

"Darling, I would be more than happy to finish this later," Kassia put a gentle pressure on his shoulders, "but I need to be back in my room before someone starts serving breakfast. Think about how this would look."

Arthur sighed reluctantly, rolling off of the princess and onto his back. Kassia slid out of the bed, pulling the top blanket with her. He folded his hands behind his head and watched as she collected her clothes in the early morning light.

"I don't know why you're bothering to cover up."

"Because otherwise, I'll probably end up right back in that bed for yours."

She winked, disappeared behind his dressing screen and tossed the blanket from behind it. Arthur sighed, slid on the pants he'd flung into a corner the night before, and wished the fire was already lit. His brain drifted to Merlin, and he frowned. While his servant was lying in bed with a giant hole in his side, he'd been busy with…other bed-related activities. Arthur felt a tiny twinge of guilt, but at the same time, he couldn't help but smirk. If Merlin hadn't been injured, his night would have gone just a bit differently. Not to say he was pleased about the boy's situation, but still…

Kassia stepped around the screen. "What're you grinning about?"

"You and how wonderful you are."

"Well aren't you sweet; I still need to go." She almost had her hand on the door, but Arthur grabbed the other and spun her around, pinning her between his body and the exit, and reattached his lips to hers.

"Now you're being silly," Kassia giggled. "I need to _go_."

"I'm going to court you," Arthur murmured against her lips. "I think it's more than time."

"Yeah, I like that," she smiled against his mouth. "As soon as we've passed breakfast."

They kissed for a little longer before a giggling Kassia slipped down the hall and into her own room.

* * *

Over a month-and-a-half had passed, and Camelot was in the depths of winter. Merlin was long recovered from his injuries, and was back at work, much to his dismay. He was happy, though, in spite of polishing armor in the cold.

Uther was also in a strangely good mood. With Arthur's courtship of the Princess Kassia, he hoped to form a powerful alliance with Mallinor, and perhaps even expand his empire. But the latter was less important than the former. Even more importantly, though, was how happy his son was. Every time he talked to Arthur about Kassia, or saw the pair together, there was a glow that surrounded his son. It warmed something deep in his heart to see Arthur in love. True, neither one had used the word, but he knew; it was how he and Igraine had looked just before, and shortly after, their wedding.

"He is happy, isn't he," Uther commented, watching the two throw snowballs in the courtyard.

"I think so," Morgana looked on as well, smiling when Kassia nailed Arthur square in the face. "She's got a pretty good arm on her."

"I can see a good future for Camelot," he turned away from the window, "but Arthur still has much to learn. He's still so young."

Morgana thought about what Uther had said. Of course Arthur had so much to learn' he couldn't train for half of what he needed to; there was just no way. Sometimes, she thought that Uther forgot what it meant to be young, even if he could identify it.

It was already late when Morgana decided to take a walk around the palace. She was on her way back to her chambers when she saw Merlin walking towards her.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Oh, h-hi; I was just finishing with Arth-"

"I figured. Escort me back to my room?"

"Sure."

They walked at a surprisingly slow rate, with the halls as chilly as they were. They chatted, which was quite easy for Morgana, but surprisingly difficult for Merlin. They reached her door, and Merlin took a step back.

"Um, goodnight, Morgana."

"What, are you tired?"

"Well, no-"

"Then why are you saying goodnight? Come inside."

Merlin easily stepped inside Morgana's apartment, closing the door behind him. The lady disappeared behind her dressing screen, and he gulped; this wasn't the first time he'd been in the room when she was changing, and if anything, she'd become even more beautiful.

"I hope you don't mind, but it _is _late, so I figured I'd change. No peeking!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He looked around the room awkwardly, not entirely sure why he was there.

"So is it terribly difficult serving Arthur now that he's courting Kassia?"

"Well I suppose it could be worse," he fiddled with her hairbrush. "She tends to tell him off quite a bit for tasks, so some days can be pretty good."

"That's good," she stepped from behind the screen and tied her robe. "I think she'd make a fine queen, don't you?"

"I suppose."

"What's wrong, Merlin?"

"Nothing," he fidgeted a bit, not really wanting to give away exactly what Kassia was or the things she'd told him. If she wanted anyone to know, she'd tell them herself. "I just don't see myself in a position to make predictions."

It was Morgana's turn to fidget. "Of course. Merlin, do you fancy Kassia?"

"What? No, of course not. We're friends."

"It's just that you do seem to spend a lot of time with her-"

"Morgana, we're just friends; I have no romantic interest in her at all."

"Oh, alright."

He studied her face; he couldn't tell if she was depressed or relieved, or even both. "Something wrong?"

"Of course not."

"Morgana, really. You can trust me; I can keep a secret." He flashed a grin, mostly because she wouldn't know how true that statement was.

She smiled, too, though it wasn't as heartfelt as Merlin's was. "I'm sorry; I've been thinking a lot about the future today."

"Oh?"

"Yes; it's not exactly my favorite thought, but here we are."

"Well, I don't see why."

"Because I'm not entirely certain where we'll be then. I mean, we could all go off in separate directions – except for Arthur, of course – and I'm rather fond of my friends being near me."

"Morgana," Merlin stepped closer to her, "I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about. And I can tell you that I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

He was so confused by how panicked the lady was. Had she seen something? It wasn't like he could just ask her about it, because it wasn't on the list of things he could discuss with her, no matter how he wished he could. Merlin lifted both her hands and held them in front of their faces.

"I promise you, Lady Morgana, that I will stay by your side as long as you need me to."

They locked eyes, then, and both hearts skipped a beat. Like a magnetic pull, their connected hands lowered as their faces came closer, connecting at the forehead. Their eyes closed by default, and breathing became something audible and labored. In that moment, so much passed between them that had never been said, and probably never would. Merlin felt their arms snake together up to the elbow, and it dawned on him how wonderfully perfect this moment was.

In the same instant, though, he realized exactly who he was and who he was with, and his stomach sank.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, pressing his lips to her forehead. He stayed there for a moment, inhaling her fragrance and embedding the feel of her skin in his mind. "I am so sorry." He backed away, and she gave him such a confused look.

"I can't."

"Mer-"

"Goodnight, Lady Morgana."

Merlin closed the door, leaning against it and banging the back of his head. She was the king's ward, and he was just a servant. There could be nothing between them, and he hated thinking about it. Morgana had looked so crushed when he'd left. Maybe if he went back… he shook his head. She probably hated him, now. Not that he could blame her. He hated that he couldn't be with the gorgeous and brave woman on the other side of the oak door.

Morgana didn't hate him, though. She was upset of course, and very confused. But she didn't hate him. It took her a moment to figure out why he'd left, but she understood. It was just one more thing Uther wouldn't approve of. One more reason why she was beginning to hate him more and more. Of course, she _could _go after Merlin, but she couldn't see what good it would do. She instead chose to slip into an uneasy slumber, dreaming of things yet to come.

* * *

Camelot was filled with guests for the Christmas feast. The great hall was covered with decorations, and the music was beautiful. Kassia was amazed at how many people were waltzing, and she laughed at the thought that she might have just altered history. But, she wasn't fading away like Marty McFly, so she was sure she was fine. Besides, she was too busy twirling around the floor with Arthur to care.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" Arthur whispered in her ear.

"At least a dozen times, love."

"Well you do."

"You're silly, I hope you know that."

Their happiness radiated throughout the entire room, making everyone equally ecstatic to be there. Morgana and Merlin, though on opposite sides of the room, felt the effect, too. Guinevere smiled as she watched the radiant pair, unable to imagine anything as wonderful.

The food was delicious, too. Kassia kept stealing bites from Arthur's plate, and he did the same until they had practically swapped plates. Uther periodically cleared his throat at the two for being silly, but Morgana couldn't help but giggle as they continued to act as if they were seven.

A dark and chilling wind swept through the hall, causing the candles to flicker and a large rustling of fabric. A tall figure, covered in a black cloak, strode inside while guards drew their swords. The stranger stood well over six feet, and was wide enough that it could be assumed they were not only male, but quite muscular. He stopped in the middle of the tables, looking at the royal family seated at the head of the table.

"Who are you?" Uther demanded.

The stranger lowered his hood to reveal a pale, weathered face framed with dark curls. His eyes were of a bright grey color, and very cold. The man made a very curt bow before filling the hall with a deep, booming voice.

"My name is Ithel, and I have traveled a long way – o'er field and moor and moss and fen – to see you and your court, Uther Pendragon."

Kassia squeezed Arthur's hand under the table; she had no recollection of any such antagonist for any adventure of Arthur's, and didn't know how to handle it. Merlin was also concerned, and inched his way slowly toward the head of the table.

"What have you traveled so far for?"

"I have come to bestow a challenge upon one of nobility; one who will ride under the banner of your noble house. One who will carry your champion banner as far as it will go."

"What is the nature of your challenge?"

"A member of your court will come with me for a year and a day, during which many a task will be assigned to them. This is not a journey for the faint of heart."

"And if I refuse?"

"If none shall come," he looked around the room, "then Camelot shall fall."

The candles around the room burned brighter for a moment, and the flames grew higher and higher. People screamed, and Uther said something about sorcery. Morgana gripped the edges of her seat, terrified of what might happen.

"Seize him," Uther commanded.

"One year and one day from a member of your court, Uther Pendragon," Ithel repeated, waving his hand and sending the guards back to their original positions on the perimeter. "The choice must be made."

None of the knights at the table looked ready to volunteer, nor did any of the royal family. Kassia looked to her left and studied Arthur's face. She knew he would go if no one else did, and that couldn't happen. He needed to be in Camelot, and who knew what was going to happen over the next year.

"What are your terms?"

The entire room turned to look at the princess, who had suddenly stood from her seat. Kassia wasn't entirely sure how she'd managed to say anything, let alone get up, but there was no going back now.

"And who are you?"

"I am the Princess Kassia of Mallinor, and I asked you what your terms are."

Ithel studied her. "For one year, you will travel with me, and I will show you things you have never even dreamed of; that you are incapable of dreaming of. At the end of the year, you will be returned to Camelot in perfect health, just as you are now."

"And whoever goes with you, would that person be allowed to communicate with anyone here?"

"Kass, what're you _doing_," Arthur hissed, gripping her hand.

"That is something I would be willing to negotiate."

Kassia removed her hand from Arthur's and walked around the table in the most regal fashion she could muster. She felt incredibly tiny standing in front of Ithel, but she supposed that was something she'd need to get over.

"And how long would I have before this year began?"

"Princess Kassia of Mallinor," Ithel sounded like he was testing the words, "do you realize what you might be getting yourself into? Why not let one of the knights accept my challenge? Or even your prince?"

"How long would I have before this year began?"

The sorcerer's mouth curved upward. "I will return in three days just before sundown. Do we have an accord?" He extended his hand.

"_Kassia_," Arthur called from the table.

"Deal." Kassia took the man's hand, and the flames on the candles died down to their proper size. The same wind from earlier picked up, whirling around the two in the center of the room.

Ithel grinned. "I will see you in three days, Princess Kassia." He released her hand, muttered a spell, and disappeared in strings of black smoke.

The room became loud with mouths talking about what had just happened. The royal family had their eyes on Kassia, though, who stood stationary in the center of the tables, staring at her right hand, which had become ice cold.

* * *

"How could you make that agreement?" Uther boomed at Kassia later that evening.

"Because no one else would!"

"I do not negotiate with sorcerers, Kassia!"

"Then your reputation remains intact, Uther, since I'm the one who made the agreement."

Arthur and Morgana stood off to the side, watching the two go on. Everyone was infuriated from what Kassia had done, and baffled at the reason why. Uther's face was red with how much he'd been yelling, as was Kassia's.

"Uther, you put me under the protection of your knights, and made me a part of your court. He wanted someone with that qualifier, and that's what he got. Your knights have a duty to you and your subjects, you have a duty to your throne, and Arthur _certainly_ can't go-"

"Excuse me?" Arthur pushed off the wall.

"You have a duty here in Camelot, Arthur; you can't just up and leave for a year. You're the Crown Prince, for God's sake! If anything happened to you…" She turned back to Uther. "I fit every requirement put forth, and yet I am something separate. By me going, the chance of someone important to Camelot not returning drops to zero."

"That isn't true," Arthur grabbed her hands. "You're _very _important."

She felt her breath hitch in her throat. "Arthur, it's too late; I've made the deal. In three days, I will leave with Ithel, and I will return in a year and a day. There is nothing you can do at this point."

"We could stop you from going."

"And then Camelot would burn. I refuse to sit by and let that happen when there is something that I can do to prevent it. Do you want that to happen?"

"Well of course not, b-"

"But nothing." She removed her hands from Arthur's and turned so she could face both men. "In three days, I am _going_ to leave Camelot so that it _won't_ be destroyed. I am _going _to return, and Camelot is going to be _fine_. I need you to understand that I am doing this for you."

Uther was still furious, but he understood, as did Morgana. Arthur was going to take a bit more convincing, though, and was probably going to fume about it for the next three days. Kassia understood, though; she wasn't pleased with what she was doing, either.

She entered her room to find Merlin sitting at the table. He had the same dark cloud over his head that everyone else did, which wasn't surprising at all.

"How'd you get in? Actually, never mind."

"Kass-"

"And don't you start on me, too, Merlin. You of all people should understand."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

She sat across from him. "I don't _really_ fit in here, you know. It's the most logical thing for me to leave. I'm going to be fine, though. I'll be back in a year."

"But why now, when things were just starting to go so well?"

"Because being happy for too long makes a story boring; no one wants to read that."

"What?"

"Nothing; the point is, I made a deal so that Arthur wouldn't. He has to stay here, Merlin, because that is his destiny; and yours."

"Don't talk to me about my destiny."

"Your destiny is what's driving everything, Merlin."

He stared at the table, but the word 'destiny' became the focus of his vision. Something clicked. They'd had so many questions for months, and nowhere to turn for answers. Well, they did, but it wasn't his first choice. Still…

"Come on," he stood up, taking her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Wha- Merlin, where are we going? Slow _down_, you're hurting me!"

But Merlin didn't slow down. They continued through the otherwise slumbering castle, only stopping to dodge guards. Kassia finally had enough and pulled Merlin back before he tried to go any further.

"_Merlin_, where are we _going_?"

"There's something I need you to meet."

"Some_thing_ to meet?"

"Come _on_; this is the only option I can see for answers."

Merlin pulled her down to the large gate that covered the caves, only stopping to collect a torch.

"_'Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair…'_"

"What are you singing?"

"Well I mean you're dragging me into the cave system below Camelot; I thought it was appropriate. You still haven't told me _why_, Merlin!"

"Remember when I told you about when I first arrived in Camelot? How I was told of my destiny?"

"Yes…wait." Kassia stopped walking. "You mean…"

"Kass, let me show you the Great Dragon."

* * *

**~*Dun dun DUN! There's the plot! Hiding in that pesky little cave. Ah yes...the drama! The action! The suspense! The NEED FOR REVIEWS! Let's make it happen, people!*~**


	15. Diamond Departure

**~*A/N: It was my dearest hope to have this up several days ago (mostly for _Mrs. Merlin_'s birthday), or even for Christmas. I actually have a one-shot based from this story that was going to go up, but life got in the way. I'm deeply sorry, my dears. Things happen. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I've worked very hard to make it what it is for your enjoyment. Please don't forget to review at the end, my darlings.*~

* * *

**

_"In true love the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance can be bridged." – Hans Nouwens_

Merlin pulled a torch off the wall as they descended down the dark staircase. He kept a tight grip on Kassia's hand as they continued. He started to wonder if he was doing the right thing, bringing her down there. As they left the steps for the dirt and stone, though, he pushed those thoughts away. It was too late for that now. They turned down the rock hallway and stepped into the gargantuan cavern beneath Camelot.

"I need to speak with you!" His voice echoed through the cave. Kassia looked around, not exactly sure what she should be expecting. Merlin still had a firm grip on her hand, and it wasn't budging anytime soon. She wondered how scary this dragon was.

There was a rush of air and a giant leathery dragon glided into sight, settling on the rock in front of them. Kassia took a step back, awed by the creature. It opened its mouth and spoke, flooring her further.

"And what is it you need, young warlock?"

"I need your help."

"This wouldn't be the first time. Ah, and I see you've brought the young Bright One with you." The dragon turned his head in her direction, sending chills up her spine. Instead of being quiet, though, she audibly commented "Holy shit, a talking dragon." Merlin found it amusing, but neither could tell what the dragon thought of it.

"This is Kassia; she doesn't belong here. She's centuries before she should be, and we don't know why."

"And you think I can tell you?"

"Please, you're our last resort." The dragon studied her as she continued. "For months, we've been pushing why I'm here towards the bottom of the to-do list, but now I need answers: why am I here?"

"Bright One, you do not understand exactly what it is that your destiny holds for you."

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Brighton; Kassia Brighton. I'm a twenty-first century girl stuck in the past with no idea why or how or what. You seem to be the only one in all of Camelot with a clue as to what is really going on with anything, so it should make sense that we'd come to you for help. Sorry if we've bothered you, but that's how it goes."

"Do not think that you can use such a disrespectful tone with me," the dragon roared, and Kassia took a step behind Merlin.

"You can't speak to her like that!"

The dragon settled back onto the rock, his voice becoming calm again. "And what exactly do you want me to tell you?"

"We want to know why she's here. There has to be a reason, and you even said she doesn't know what her destiny holds."

"Of course she's out of her time; your friend looks completely out of place next to even you, young warlock. She's fulfilling her destiny."

"You can't answer a question like that, you know." Kassia had gotten her courage back. "It doesn't help anyone."

The dragon had a smile tug at the corners of its mouth— could a dragon smile? Kassia wasn't sure. "You, young Bright One, know more about destiny than anyone else in Camelot, _because_ you are out of your time."

"Well clearly. I'm from fifteen-hundred years in the future, give or take. I'm chalk-full of spoilers for anyone who asks."

"And yet you know so little of your own greatness."

Kassia let go of Merlin's hand and stepped closer to the edge, crossing her arms across her chest. "Care to share with the class what exactly it is that you're talking about?"

"Your path lies with that of the young warlock and the young Pendragon, though they do not fully entwine as of yet."

She sat on the rock floor. "How do you figure?"

"I once told Merlin that he and the young Pendragon are two sides of the same coin. Think of yourself as the edge for that coin."

"Come again?"

"You solidify the connection between the two."

"So," she stretched her legs out, "would I be wrong in assuming that I'm never going to get back home? That I'm stuck here and will never see my family again?"

"I am not as omniscient as you and the warlock seem to believe."

"So you don't know?"

The dragon turned his gaze back to Merlin. "No. That is something the two of you will have to discover on your own."

Kassia closed her eyes and sighed. Merlin had gotten her pretty excited once they'd started talking to the dragon. She had thought that, maybe, she might get some real answers. But of _course_ that couldn't happen for once. There was no indication anywhere as to how long she was going to be in this time. She wasn't sure if she should be treating it as a vacation from her everyday life, or if she should be even more serious about it because that was how it was going to be until she died. There was no way of knowing.

She tuned into the conversation that she had drifted out of.

"-leaving in three days; what are we supposed to do about that?"

"She made the deal, and so you must let her go, or Camelot will fall and Albion will never exist, young warlock."

"But it's for an entire year!"

"She knew what she was getting into. The Bright One is far more in tune with her destiny in that respect than you are."

"But-"

"He's right, Merlin. I told you that earlier, too, and you still don't believe me. I'm almost sure that, assuming my destiny _is _here in Camelot, that I'm meant to go. I don't want to, but I have to. I made the deal."

"You must both fulfill your destinies, or the lands of Albion will never be joined, because Arthur will not be there to do it."

The Great Dragon flapped his wings and flew off, his chain rattling behind him. The pair watched him go; there was nothing else to do at that point. Merlin ran his free hand along the back of his neck and looked at Kassia. She still sat on the ground, gazing over the ledge at the water flowing across the bottom of the cavern so far below them. What she was thinking about, he could only guess at. Silently, he touched her shoulder, extending his hand to her. The pair then walked back up the stairs to the castle, noiselessly dodging the guards to avoid explanation.

He walked her into her room, and the two sat at opposite ends of the table upon her request for him to stay. They still said nothing, and sat in silence for another five minutes or so. Merlin jumped when Kassia started talking, though he'd been waiting for sound to come from her first.

"I'm here for good," she said, folding her hands on the table, "aren't I?"

"That's not certain. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't selfish and wanted you to stay."

Kassia smiled at her friend. "Good thing I'm leaving in two days then. You'll get sick of me if I have to stay in Camelot until I die."

"That's not true at all. I still don't want you to go."

"But you know that I have to."

He nodded. She looked at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. "I don't want to go, either."

Merlin was out of his seat at the first sign of her dampening eyes and hand her pulled into a hug before her upper lip could even begin to quiver. She sobbed into his chest, most of them dry, but eventually his shirt did become damp from her eyes. He knew he already felt bad enough, but he couldn't even _begin _to imagine what she was going through.

"It's going to be fine; like you said, it's only a year."

She pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, just a year; and who knows? Maybe I'll get out early for good behavior or something."

They hugged again, because there was nothing left to say. No words could possibly come close to how they were feeling, not in any language or any time.

* * *

"And where'd you get this one?"

"The battle at Ethandun, a little over a year ago."

Kassia traced her finger along the scar on Arthur's left arm and watched as his eyes drifted close again in the morning light. "Did it hurt?"

"Of course it hurt; but, as a knight, I moved past the pain and continued fighting until we won the battle."

"Did you lose a lot of men that day?"

He shifted on the mattress so he was on his side, looking at the woman next to him. "We did; but, their deaths were not in vain. Every man who died or was injured that day did so to ensure the continued freedom of our people. We fought to keep that right, and won. Camelot wouldn't be what it is without days like that."

"Were you scared?"

"I'm a knight of Camelot; I don't get scared."

"Bullshit."

"I don't!"

"Everyone gets scared, Arthur, it's how we're programmed. Just because you won't admit it doesn't make it any less real."

"But I wasn't scared."

"It's not that big a deal, you don't have to keep defending yourself." She rolled over so her back was facing him, giving Arthur the impression that she was actually angry instead of smiling to herself as she happened to be.

"Now, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad; I don't get mad." Her tone was mocking.

Arthur shifted closer, a playful smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry I made you angry. How can I make it up to you?"

"It's too late; the damage is done."

"Really, now," he placed kisses down her bare shoulder and ran his hand down her arm. "There's nothing I can do?"

"Arthur Pendragon, are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends; is it working?"

Kassia rolled onto her back with a smirk on her face, pulling Arthur in for a kiss. The prince had practically moved on top of her when Merlin entered the room with the prince's breakfast.

"Time to get up, sire; I've brought— _oh my God!_"

Merlin had barely set the tray down on the table when he finally noticed that Arthur was a bit preoccupied with a certain time-traveler under his sheets. The young warlock's face went red as he flailed about until he was no longer looking at the lovers, who initially had a look of panic on their faces; that had become either anger or irritation on Arthur's and amusement on Kassia's.

"I am _so, sorry_-"

"Get _out_, Merlin!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't see anyth-"

"_Out!_"

Merlin pulled the door closed as Kassia laughed loudly. Arthur flopped back down on the bed and watched the princess laugh, which finally got _him_ laughing. Eventually, they stopped and looked at each other. Arthur's brow furrowed a bit, and Kassia knew why: it had been three days since Ithel had been in Camelot.

"I should probably finish packing at some point."

"You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do; we've discussed this a hundred times already, Arthur, let's not do it again."

They were silent as the prince drew patterns on her back, pulling her closer as he went. "What will I do while you're gone?"

"Maybe you'll get a decent night's sleep for a change; I seem to be a bit too loud for you to get any." She smiled.

"Just a bit." His smile dropped. "I'll miss you."

Kassia brushed some stray bits of hair out of his eyes. It hurt to hear that and see it in his face, especially since she felt the same. Sometimes, there were things that could go unsaid. She pressed a kiss to his lips and climbed out of bed, throwing her dress on from the previous night.

"Come with me for a minute?"

The two, having put on some semblance of clothing, entered Kassia's room. Arthur took a seat on her bed while she slipped on her robe and combed through the jewelry box on her vanity.

"It's in here somewhere…"

"What're you looking for?"

"When Merlin found me— there it is." She turned around, something clutched in her hand. "When he found me, I was wearing this. I've been afraid of losing it, so it's been in the box for months now."

Kassia stepped towards Arthur, opening her hand. Seated in her palm was a necklace. Attached to the gold chain was a crystal heart that sparkled with the rainbow in the light.

"This has been in my family for ages. The story goes that there were once two lovers about to be torn apart by war. Before he left, the man – who was a prince – had this cut from one of the diamonds in the royal collection. He took it to a mystic to give it its color, and had it put on the chain as a gift for his princess. The prince told her that, as long as she had it, he would always return to her."

"Did he keep his promise?"

"He did. His army won the war, and they were married not long after. For generations, this has been passed down through my family ever since, and given to those important during difficult times." She lifted Arthur's hand and placed the necklace in it, closing her hand over top. "And now I'm giving it to you, as a promise that I'll be back."

"You cannot give me this."

"It's mine to give; besides, you're very important to me. I'm not asking you to wear it, but I am asking you to hold on to it. You can give it back to me when I return if you want."

Kassia let go of his hand, and Arthur looked at the diamond. He had never seen anything sparkle like it did, or be quite as flawless. He put the necklace inside his pocket and pulled Kassia onto his lap, kissing her.

"You're going to make me cry," she mumbled.

"I don't believe you."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is nice; I like just being with you."

"Then you'd better savor it, because this is the last you're getting of me for a year."

"Selfish, you are." She kissed his forehead. "Now, take your selfish self and get out; I have some packing to do."

Arthur sighed and left her chambers, returning to his own to eat the breakfast Merlin had brought in. It was still warm, thankfully; otherwise he might have told Merlin to bring him another one. Not that he would have even wanted to summon his servant back, especially after they'd both been quite embarrassed earlier. He ate in silence until Merlin came back, remembering to knock this time.

"Make sure that someone helps Kassia pack her things today, even if it's you."

"Yes, sire. I'd like to say again that I'm sorry abou-"

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen."

"Consider it forgotten."

Even with some mild bantering, the pair was somber. In fact, most of the castle was in a similar darkened mood that day, in spite of the winter sunshine outside. The Princess Kassia had come in contact with nearly every member of the royal court that lived in Camelot year-round, and none could say a word against her. From everything they had learned of her, she was as kind and intelligent as any regent could be, and carried herself in such a dignified manner when called upon that her nobility was never questioned. It had become an unspoken hope of the court that she and Prince Arthur might form an alliance one day, a thought that seemed to be agreed upon by all of Camelot. And now she was leaving to protect her adopted kingdom. It was unorthodox, having a woman doing the job of a knight, and yet none could bring themselves to argue with her; not even Uther.

The king was very much troubled by Kassia's decision to depart, but could not find fault with her justification for doing so. If he had it his way, this Ithel would have been wiped from the lands, but he had no way of knowing what the sorcerer could do. That left him only with the option of letting the princess from Mallinor do as she pleased and give up a year of her life to save them all. As long as his enemies did not catch wind of the situation, he would be fine. He could not have it getting out that Camelot had been saved by a girl.

Morgana was exhausted. She had been having dreams all night of the year that was to come, of people she had yet to meet, and battles yet to be fought. Some of these visions contained Kassia, and others did not even hit at her being nearby. She was scared and confused, even more so than she usually was. Guinevere had been tending to her all night, hoping that the lady would calm down, but to no avail. There was only so much that could be done for Morgana anymore.

Both women worried for their friend. She acted on instinct in this situation with little thought of what it would mean for her, and there she was, about to ride off with a complete stranger who practiced _magic_, of all things. It was going to be a rough year without Kassia, that much was certain.

"We got along just fine without her before, my lady; and it isn't like the entire kingdom hinges on her."

"You're right, of course, Gwen. She's just become such a part of the court; I'm having trouble imagining what it will be like with her gone."

Gwen folded the lady's bedclothes. "Everything will work out."

* * *

The Sun began to set on Camelot. A crowd of knights and nobility gathered at the gates, waiting for the arrival of Ithel. Kassia was perched atop one of Arthur's horses, which he had gladly given her for her own use. Her belongings had been packed in bags that were now draped across the animal, and she pulled her dark blue cloak around her in the cold air. She was growing more and more nervous by the second, but was holding it together enough so as to not spook the horse; she'd always been terrified of the 'horses can smell fear' idiom being true, and wasn't about to start testing that theory now.

As soon as the Sun had ducked behind the hills, there was a dark patch in the tree line. The darkness finally became a shape as it drew closer, finally becoming Ithel atop a black stallion. He was quite imposing as he was, and the crowd at the gates shifted. It was silly: brave knights becoming uneasy because of one man. If justification was sought for this, though, they could easily write it off because of his magic, and yet that was not something they would ever admit to.

Ithel stopped feet in front of the crowd, surveying them and finally settling on Kassia. "Are you ready, Princess?"

Kassia gathered all the regal strength she could muster. "First, we talk."

He arched an eyebrow. "Do we?"

"Yes, we do. You told me that communication was up for discussion, so we're going to discuss it now."

The sorcerer folded his hands atop the horn of his saddle. "You've already agreed to join me; I'm no longer in a hurry."

She swallowed; he was strangely calm, or at least that's how it seemed to her. "I want to write to people in Camelot. If I am to be gone a year, I want it to be known that I haven't died or suffered something equally tragic."

"And tell them what, exactly? Where I am? What my defenses are? My weaknesses? I sincerely doubt that."

"This isn't about you; this is about me worried about my own neck. I couldn't care less about your secret base or whatever you want to call it."

Ithel looked surprised, but only briefly. He composed himself quickly and leaned back in the saddle. Kassia was tense watching him, unsure of how he was reacting. Hell, she wasn't sure if she'd actually made sense or not, but she was going with it. The sorcerer cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Don't be surprised if I read through your mail, Princess. It's time for us to go."

Kassia took a deep breath and reached down to Merlin, who stood next to Arthur. She squeezed his hand. She'd said her goodbyes earlier, so this was just affirmation to what they'd already said.

"See you soon," she smiled at her magical friend. He was visibly distressed by her departure. She then turned to Arthur, who stepped closer to her horse. She was trying very hard not to cry.

"I'll be back," she said to him, "so don't get too comfy with me gone."

"If anything happens to you-"

"Nothing will. I promised you I'd be back, so I will."

She went to release he hand when Arthur gripped it tightly, put his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself to her level. He pressed his lips hard against hers, a move rarely seen in front of the entire court. A single tear fell down Kassia's face as they kissed, leaving a wet streak when they pulled apart.

"Don't forget about us."

"Impossible; who could forget about Camelot?"

Kassia acknowledged Uther and the knights who stood outside, then rode forward to halt directly in front of Ithel. He looked her square in the face, then gestured back to where he had come from. It was darker in one spot than anywhere else, which was where, she gathered, they were heading. He turned his horse and began to ride off.

With one final look back, Kassia followed the sorcerer into the forest, leaving behind Camelot. On the walls of her mind, she carved a tally mark in, much like what Merlin would be doing in his room later. One year left.

* * *

**~*Reviews will bring the next chapter sooner, I mean it!*~**


	16. Caer Bellanhion

**_~*A/N:_ Fun fact: If you go to my profile, I've added a link for bonus goodies and such. You'll appreciate it. In this chapter, we'll discover...a lot. Because it's how we move the plot forward. Don't forget to review when you've finished!*~**

**

* * *

**

_"__All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them."__ – __Galileo Galilei_

The forest was dark. It was also quiet, something that Kassia found unnerving. In fact, the only sound even remotely close was the sounds from the horses. She rode just next to Ithel, who was also silent. When they were well out of sight of Camelot, he stopped. The sorcerer began to say some spell as he raised his hand, and a dark portal opened. It spun in a slow circle, and was certainly big enough for both of them to fit through.

"Wait a sec, are we supposed to go through there?"

Ithel nodded and urged his horse forward. Kassia, unsure of the stability of such a portal, took a deep breath and followed. The sensation of crossing inside was slightly cold, and felt like mist was wrapping around her body. The worst bit was how dark it was. She couldn't see anything, but continued on straight. They were only in this darkness for a moment, though. Soon they emerged on solid, moonlit ground with the faint sound of water coming from somewhere in the distance.

The two sat atop their horses on a hill overlooking a rather large lake. As they rode down the hill, an island came into view with a stone castle in the middle. When they reached the bottom of the hill, there was a dock with a boat tied to it. It wasn't just some small rowboat like one might have expected, but instead it was almost a wide gondola. Ithel guided his horse into the boat, dismounted, and did the same with Kassia's. He waved his hand, and the boat began to move toward the island castle.

The ride was mostly quiet as the boat moved through the mist. The horses were quiet and amazingly not spooked by anything that was happening. Slowly, the castle came into view again, and its massive size became quite evident.

"You live here?"

Ithel nodded. "This is Caer Bellanhion."

The boat finally came to a halt at a small pier on the island. The mist had cleared from the ground and moved out to the water, blocking the view of the shore completely. The castle couldn't be terribly old – only a few hundred years – and yet the stone looked so ancient that parts of the towers were almost crumbling. Thick green vines curled up most of the walls and held some of the stone together, which made the building look even older. In fact, the castle was quite a bit smaller than Camelot was, and it had a calm and mystic feel to it.

A man emerged from the side of the castle and took the horses while Ithel led Kassia up the steps into an open courtyard of grass and stone and vines. The vines in here were blooming with red flowers; she didn't recognize them. They walked up the steps to the first floor.

"I'll show you to your room. Since you will be here for a while, you are allowed to go anywhere on the island you wish. Granted, there's not too much space outside the castle walls, but you cannot leave the island unless I take you somewhere. Understood?"

"Clear as crystal."

"Good," they reached a door on the second level, "this is where you'll be sleeping. Someone will bring up your things straight away."

He opened the door and let her step inside. There was a great bed against the stone wall to the back left. The dark wood posts had soft cream curtains draped around the frame, with gold-colored linens across the mattress. A massive fireplace sat across from the door, with a table and a few lounge chairs set in front of it. A wardrobe and screen were to the right – all in the same wood as the bed – as was a long mirror. Next to the window was a desk, made of the same wood, but with intricate gold patterns around the edges. There were several tapestries to provide more light. In short, the room was beautiful, fir for the princess she was supposed to be.

Kassia stepped further inside, looking out one of the windows. The fog was quite thick, even in the chilled night air, but the sound of the water could be heard beating against the island shore. She turned and looked at Ithel, who was still standing in the doorway.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

He nodded. "Dinner will be ready within the hour," he stepped aside as a servant entered with her luggage. "I'll heave you to unpack. Someone will come get you."

He glided out of sight. She dismissed the man once her things had been set where she asked. With the door closed, she started to put her belongings away. It took a while for her to realize she had started crying and by that time, her clothes were all hung. She flopped on the bed and sobbed into the pillow, feeling completely alone. She was unsure just how much time was spent on tears, but she finally pulled herself together enough to finish with her bags. She had officially moved in to the palace, a feeling she didn't much care for.

Timing being everything, a knock came from the door. Kassia wiped her face one more time and exited the room, following the servant to the dining hall downstairs. Ithel rose from his seat at the long table, and gestured for her to sit.

"Are you settled in, then, Your Highness?"

Kassia nodded, taking a sip from her wine.

"Good; I trust that everything will be to your satisfaction."

Again, she nodded.

"So I am to receive the silent treatment already, then? You did agree to join me, if you recall."

"Just because I agreed doesn't mean that it wasn't under duress."

"Ah, I see you found your voice. And duress? How so?"

"You threatened Camelot."

"I suppose that I did. I've asked you once before. And I was denied an answer: why not let one of the knights of Camelot defend their home?"

"They have more important things to deal with."

"And what about Prince Arthur? Should he not have taken up the challenge?"

Kassia stiffened at the thought of Arthur and looked at Ithel. She couldn't read him, and it bothered her.

"Like I said: more important things to deal with."

"But should the Crown Prince not demonstrate his ability to protect his kingdom?"

"He'll have plenty of opportunities to do that; this did not need to be one of them."

"And what makes you an authority on that?"

"Call it a feeling; is there a reason for the game of twenty questions, or do you have some kind of goal to get under my skin?"

Ithel looked amused, and they continued the meal in relative silence. Kassia began to wonder what Ithel might have called himself, aside from sorcerer, and how much territory was his; the food had to come from somewhere. She then thought of how silly these questions were, considering her situation. What did any of it matter at the moment?

With dinner completed, Ithel motioned for Kassia to follow him. The ventured down a corridor and up a few flights of stairs that left Kassia a bit breathless. They stopped atop one of the turrets and looked out at the mist that surrounded the castle.

"Tell me, Princess— what do you see?"

"Fog."

Ithel put his hand on the stone and looked out into the dark. "What do you see?"

"I don't know; mist?"

"What can you see?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I can't see anything but this stupid fog – mist – _thing_, okay? Why does it matter what I can see at night?"

Kassia could just make out the smile on Ithel's face. He raised his hand and murmured a spell, letting the fog in front of them clear. What could now be seen was the glittering starry sky over the water, which stretched out towards what must have been sea beyond the mountains.

"Now, what can you see?"

"The stars, the water, the sky…I see night."

"How would you describe it?"

"Well, beautiful, I guess."

Ithel waved his hand again, and the fog returned to its barrier status. "Exactly. How can anyone see beauty when there is something blocking it? One must lift the veil to discover what truly lies beneath. This is the same for magic. This is what we will explore during the next year."

Kassia nodded, having a flashback to her university days. She looked back at the fog until Ithel had her follow back into the castle. He pointed to where different rooms were as they went.

"My chambers are down this corridor, should you require anything my servants cannot help you with." They continued until they came to her door. "I would like you to join me for lunch tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Goodnight then, Your Highness."

Kassia dressed herself for bed, taking a seat at the vanity. She found herself gazing at her reflection, suddenly realizing that she had changed quite a bit in the months she'd spent in Camelot. Her face and body had grown a bit thinner on her new diet, and her skin had become a few shades paler. Muscle had actually formed in her arms from sword work, something she had been lacking for years. She hadn't trimmed anything but her fringe, so her hair had grown quite a bit longer. Her wardrobe included, and she looked so different from the young woman who had fallen from the sky. She saw the world quite differently than she once had— it was a completely different world than the one she had been born into. She could almost separate Kassia Brighton and Kassia of Mallinor or into two separate people. By tut was all her, and she had changed. Changed enough that she didn't look so out of place anymore. It should have bothered her, but for whatever reason, she was so accepting of her fate.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Kassia had arrived at Caer Bellanhion, and very little had occurred. Most days were spent wandering around the castle, or writing, or having mostly inconsequential conversations with Ithel. Some days he would make points that really ended with the idea of magic being a neutral force; an ideal that she was already more than familiar. If anything, her daily schedule was becoming tedious.

It was midway through one of the weeks when he brought her into the courtyard, stopping at a stone table. Kassia took a seat, watching a still-standing Ithel rest his fingertips on the rock surface.

"You said that you are from the country of…what was it, Mallinor?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Tell me, why did you leave? Was there something wrong? An exile?"

"A war."

"Oh? Tell me; I am curious about this…_Mallinor_ of yours."

She told him about her fabricated war, her fabricated family, and her entire fabricated world. All the while, Ithel listened with great interest. When she reached the conclusion the sorcerer thought about her words. He took a seat and stared at her with his hands folded in front of his face.

"It must be quite difficult for you to be so far away."

"I've become accustomed to the separation at this point."

"So I gathered; it would seem, as I've gathered from our conversations, that you had grown quite close to Camelot's crowned prince."

"You could say that, yes."

"Then you tell him everything."

"I can think of very little that we have not addressed yet; I care a great deal about him, not that this is any of your business."

"I apologize. It's just that I wonder," he waved his hand and a crystal orb appeared floating just above the table, "why it is that you lie to him."

Kassia's eyes widened before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Do you think it wise to lie to one you care so much about, Kassia Brighton?"

The orb had a faint glow to it now, and Kassia leaned forward to look at it. Inside was an image that made her balk. It was her in twenty-first century garb, performing with her band. The image played out as she continued to stare. The only people to see her in such clothes were Merlin and Gaius, and even _they_ did not fully understand her world enough to know that.

"How did you—"

"I've had a gift for the future, and crystals like this are quite helpful."

"How long have you known?"

"Since you told me your name; I did not feel like prolonging a disclosure beyond this point."

Kassia was floored. She shivered from the cold, which did not escape Ithel's notice.

"Come with me."

They walked back inside and up a few flights of stairs. Ithel opened one of the doors and let Kassia inside. Again, she was confounded and confused. The room was quite small l— almost closet-like — and on the back wall hung several articles of clothing. What surprised her wasn't that it was women's clothes, but that blue jeans were a large component of it all. She turned on her host.

"What is this?"

"Are these not the clothes of your world?"

"No— I mean, yes, but—" she sighed in frustration, "what the hell is going on?"

"I can see that I have stressed you; why don't we talk about this later?"

"No, we're talking about this _now_."

Ithel didn't respond, and instead exited the room. But Kassia wasn't going to give up so easily. She stormed after him, all the way to one of the many doors in his wing that she hadn't entered yet. The room was filled with objects of magic, and was probably his study, which she would have found fascinating if she was paying attention.

"You can't walk away after putting this kind of information out in the open!" She slammed her hands on his desk. "I demand to know—"

"_Demand_, do you?" He picked up one of the books on his desk. "Now you sound like the princess you pretend to be."

"And you're being absolutely confusing and absurd. You take me away from the place I've grown most accustomed to since arriving here, then you tell me you know who I really am, give me clothing from my time, and generally screw my head up without any explanation. I am _tired_ of having any kind of reason for my fate hidden from me. I am sick of open-ended puzzles, and I am _fed up_ with being left in the dark because some sorcerer feels like keeping details of _my life_ from me just because he doesn't feel like playing with the rest of the class!"

Ithel looked at Kassia over the top of his book. Silence passed through the room while she glared at him.

"Are you quite finished, then?"

She nodded.

"Good," he closed his book. "You, young Kassia, are part of something that very few people can _begin_ to comprehend; even I cannot grasp the full extent of your importance. When I came to Camelot, I did not come with an open challenge, as you and the rest of the court may have thought."

"Then what?"

"My challenge was for you, young Bright One."

She became unsteady on her feet. Ithel noticed and waved his hand, summoning a chair from the wall to slide across the floor and halt behind Kassia just as she needed to sit.

"This is the second time someone's called me that."

"Who else has used this title for you?"

"The Great Dragon, in the caves below the castle."

Ithel smiled. "I had not realized that you had met him already. No matter; you were bound to walk that path sooner or later."

"I feel dizzy."

"Take deep breaths. My challenge was a test, one that you passed."

"I don't understand."

"Let me try to explain a different way." He folded his hands. "When I issued my challenge, it would have been useless for one of the knights to accept. That path would have only resulted in injuries unnecessary for them."

"But you didn't sound like you knew who I was."

"I did not; I knew you would come, but I did not know what you looked like, or what you would call yourself. But I knew it would be you."

"Because you're psychic."

"If you like. But I am not the first to know of you, or you arrival." He stood as he spoke, pulling another book from one of the shelves. "You have been spoken of for a long time, Kassia."

He placed the book, open, in front of her on the desk. Kassia leaned forward and looked. The first page had a drawing; it depicted a girl in front of a large castle, glowing. Her garb would have been strange to any of the time, but Kassia as it was clothing of hers. Next to the girl was a drawing of a prince. The pair stood atop of rubble and flame. She turned the page. Similar drawings of a smaller scale were placed throughout the pages of text. Each short bit of text spoke of a girl who would be of great importance to the Once and Future King. Each tale called her the young Bright One—

"These are all about me."

"Correct."

"I'm supposed to be this Bright One; well, at least I know where that one came from. But, why?"

"Perhaps you think of it as a misinterpretation of your surname; perhaps it could have been. It _is_, however, taken to be that the girl in the stories will have some sort of inner light source; it is unclear to many. However, what it _does_ mean, regardless of any interpretation, is that you have a destiny in Camelot. You are to help bring about an age of magic in that kingdom you are so fond of."

"Why me?"

"Because it is your destiny."

"No, really; why me? I am the absolute last person that should have this kind of responsibility. I have no idea of the political climate, my skills with weapons are rudimentary at best, I have no real financial backing, and I have no magical abilities of any kind. What could I possibly do to bring about the Camelot I've always known from the state it is in now?"

"You simply being here is already changing things."

"How?"

"Your destiny is not spelled out, you know. If everyone could simply read their future in a book, fates would try to be avoided left and right and still, they would be reached. You just need to continue on your path; the rest will become clear to you in time."

Kassia leaned back in the seat. The weight of an entire world had found its way onto her shoulders and was pressing down, hard. Destiny was a tricky thing, especially when she had never heard of her own name being written alongside of Camelot in any text. It made her uncomfortable to think about it, too.

"I think I understand."

"I know that it is a great deal of information to absorb; this is why I wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell you."

"But then you would just keep putting it off, right?"

"No, I would not have. But I would have tried to explain it differently."

"Doesn't matter. You don't have anything for headaches, do you?"

Ithel pulled together some herbs from one of the tables, created a vile of some kind of green liquid, and gave it to her. The throbbing in her head dissipated almost instantly after drinking it.

"Better?"

"Much; thanks." She glanced out the window at the now setting Sun. "So now that this information is on the table, what the plan? More sitting around and doing nothing?"

"Tomorrow, we begin your education."

"Excuse me?"

"There are things that I promised to show you. Now that you know what it is your future holds we must make sure you have the knowledge for when the time comes."

Kassia nodded and rose to return to her room; that is, until Ithel stopped her.

"I have something else for you."

She turned around. "I think you've given me enough; and thank you for the clothes— how did you get them?"

"It is not important now. I'll tell you one day. Now, open those doors." He gestured to a small pair of doors on one of the walls. Upon opening them, she found a gilded cage with two Swallows perched inside. Hanging from the side of the cage were two small tubes with string attached. She looked at Ithel, who had gotten up from his seat again.

"They're Red-Rump Swallows; I've trained them myself."

"With the help of magic, no doubt."

"It is my talent."

"Trained for what?"

"Well, you'll need a way to send messages to and from Camelot, will you not?"

Her eyes lit up. "You didn't go back on your word."

"Of course not; I wanted to see if I was going to have any issues with you going back on _yours._ Just remember: you cannot tell anyone in Camelot where you are."

"Not like I'd be able to give them a detailed map on how to get here."

"And most things that we discuss are to remain here, not in your letters."

"I have no desire to talk about magic and then return to be executed. Or discuss things that I don't understand."

She picked up the bird cage, stirring the birds inside. She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Thank you, Ithel." When she returned to her chambers, she found a gold pole with a hook at the top next to her desk, ready for her to place the bird cage on it. The denim pants and long sleeve shirts had been neatly put away by someone, and, while she normally would have been opposed to someone potentially going through her things, she didn't care. It might have had something to do with the birds in the cage, but it certainly had everything to do with the stationary, quill and ink placed on the desk.

Dinner was brought in, and she almost let it go cold as she dipped the quill in the bottle of ink. Pausing only briefly, she began to write.

_"My dear Arthur…"_

_

* * *

__**~*A/N:**_** Please review, my darlings!*~**_  
_


	17. Into the Woods

**~*A/N: O HAI EVERYONE. I realize it's been, what, four months? Since my last update? My bad. But there's this things called college that I needed to work really hard to stay in, and, since I've succeeded, that means BOOM! New chapter. I hope you enjoy, and _please_, remember to review!*~**

* * *

_"I could cite many instances of high-spirited young people who suffer a veritable martyrdom in order to satisfy their artistic impulse." – Jane Addams_

It had been a month since Kassia had left the city. If you were to ask Merlin, it was thirty-five days. He missed the only person his age that he could completely be himself around; he had gotten quite used to her quips about members of the court, or life in general, and how easy she was to talk to. Things had almost gone back to how they were before she'd arrived, and, knowing what he was missing, he knew which he'd prefer, given the chance.

He brought Arthur his lunch. The prince was looking out his window as workers moved the rubble of the enchanted statues from Sigan's attempt at a takeover. Merlin would have _loved_ to tell Arthur that yet _again_, he was responsible for saving Camelot, but knew better. He set the food down on the table.

"Anything else I can do for you, sire?"

The prince didn't respond.

"Sire?"

"Hm? Oh, Merlin; no, that'll be all for now."

Merlin bowed out of the room, leaving Arthur alone again. He scratched his injury absentmindedly. It had been quiet until last night as far as magic went; just over a month. He thought about Kassia's departure often, and had been taking it out on poor Merlin. He had heard nothing about where the princess might be, or how she was doing, and it was frustrating to him. As Crowned Prince of Camelot, he should have been able to get whatever information he needed on demand, but this was something out of his reach.

A Swallow perched itself on his window sill then. He didn't think much of it, until it pecked at the glass. He opened it, and the bird hopped inside, the small tube on its leg bouncing with it. Arthur stared, and saw his name written across the outside of the parchment in a dark purple ink. He grabbed for it, unfurling it as quickly as possible.

_ My dear Arthur,_

_ It is strange for me to be writing to you. I've grown quite accustomed to walking down the hall to see you and converse. Still, I suppose some form of communication is better than none at all._

_ To put any worries to rest, I'm fine. My host has been nothing but gracious and polite since my arrival. I have a wonderful room and have been made quite comfortable for my stay. It's no Camelot, but it will do for the time being._

_ I think of you every day. The separation from you is…strange, to say the least. I'm used to seeing you every day (especially as the first thing I see upon waking), and I wish I could return soon. Until such a time, though, I suppose I will have to settle for any words you may send back to me._

_ Tell me everything that I have missed! How is your family? Have you thwarted your enemies if they have risen against you? I need to know so that I can feel as if I was there._

_ Please return my letter soon. The bird knows the way back to me, and will wait until you give it a message to return with. I do hope to read your words soon, Arthur!_

_ Counting the days until I return,_

_ Faithfully,_

_ Kassia Brighton_

Arthur read over the letter once, twice, three more times, absorbing each word. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth in joy and relief. This was the first word he had heard from the princess in weeks, weeks he had spent wondering what, exactly, was happening with her. And now, while in the midst of the aftermath from Sigan, word was a breath of fresh air for him.

The Swallow chirped on the windowsill, and he broke a small piece of bread for the creature. He made a note to have Merlin fetch a pole and cage, since he was sure the bird would be there for some time. It hopped along the sill, finally settling in the corner. Arthur seated himself at his desk and spread the letter across the wood. He wanted to write back immediately, but was not sure where to begin. Sighing, he pulled a piece of his stationary from a drawer and began his letter.

About the same time, Merlin was sweeping Gaius's chambers. He didn't notice the second Swallow land in one of the windows until it began to chirp expectantly at him. Merlin thought it was cute and ignored it, until it continued to tweet and fly into the room, perching itself atop a beaker. He finally saw the tube attached to its leg, holding a roll of paper. He pulled it out and saw his name scrawled across it. Knowing who it was from, he opened it with anticipation.

_ Merlin,_

_ It has been far too long. How are you, my friend? Are things well with you and Camelot?_

_ You cross my mind every day, at least twice. I miss our conversations so much. But things are well here. My room's fit for a princess, I have to say. I can't discuss too much, but I'm surrounded by water on all sides. Very different from Camelot._

_ As the sole defense against anything out of the ordinary in Camelot, I'm sure that you've been quite busy. Don't let Arthur push you too much, either; he doesn't need to be such a, what was the phrase, a 'clot pole' all the time. I like your vocabulary, by the way. I'm keeping that expression._

_ I've begun to learn things, Merlin, things I can barely comprehend. It is becoming clear to me that there is some kind of cosmic thing happening. If I understood, I would tell you. My brain just doesn't even know where to start thinking about it all. But Ithel knows far more about what I'm doing here than he'd care to reveal at the moment. Whatever, it's not particularly important for the time being. He said he's going to show me the beauty in magic, which I already know, so that's pointless to me. There was also something about educating me for what my future holds. It's complicated, but I'll keep you posted._

_ You have to tell me everything that's going on. I'll die from curiosity if you don't. Speaking (rather, writing) of dying, I shouldn't have to tell you to put my letters somewhere secret and safe, but I will anyway. Keep my letters somewhere secret and safe! I'd hate for you to get in trouble because of something I wrote without thinking; my entire world would collapse around me if you were to come to harm._

_ The Swallow that brought this letter will wait for you to give it something to bring to me; I'd suggest feeding it at some point until you send it back to me. Ithel said he "trained" it, so it knows the way to and from my location and Camelot. I never said I understood magic, only that I respect it. There are two little birds flittering around the castle, delivering letters. Felt that you should be aware. One to you, the other to Arthur; the most important people in my life (see how I listed you first?)._

_ I'm counting down the days until I can see you again. Can't wait to hear from you._

_ Yours,_

_ Kassia Brighton_

Merlin grinned as he read each word written in the dark purple ink. He scrambled around the room for a blank piece of parchment. Gaius came back and eyed the boy in his search.

"What are you up to, Merlin?"

"Do we have any paper?"

"On my desk; what are you—"

"Kassia sent me a letter," he grinned. The Swallow chirped happily, hopping onto the desk when he sat. "I'm sending one back."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure; Gaius, this is the first…anything we've heard from her in weeks."

The physician raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, he went about his work while Merlin found what he needed and retreated to his room, the Swallow flying in with him. He flopped down on his bed and began to furiously write, not even really thinking as he went.

_ Kass,_

_ I can't even _begin_ to explain how wonderful it is to hear from you. I was beginning to get worried as to how you've been. I'm glad that you are doing well._

_ Arthur _is_ being a clot-pole, but that is not anything new. I think he is taking your departure out on me. Truth be told, I can't really blame him for it, because I miss you terribly, too._

_ I've never really thought of myself as Camelot's sole defense before. I'm no knight. But the last few days have been insane. This was something that I haven't had to deal with before._

He put the events into words the best he could. The Swallow had perched itself atop his cupboard, and was actually watching him write. Enchanted birds were interesting creatures, he decided, pondering how to phrase the next part.

_ You are missed. The palace has suffered from your loss, to be sure. Things have almost gone back to how they were before you left, and it's nowhere near as much fun as when you were here. I know that you're hoping to get answers, but please don't let Ithel take advantage of your situation. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you. You've been gone for thirty-five days and I'm certainly not a better person for it._

_ I miss you._

_ Looking forward to your return,_

_ Yours,_

_ Merlin_

He stared at the letter when he was done. There was only so much room left on the paper he had, anyway. He rolled the parchment up and scribbled Kassia's name on it. The Swallow seemed to notice and hopped down from its perch tweeting at him. Merlin slid the message into the tube, opened his window, and the bird flew out. His mood had improved from the moment that bird had landed with that letter and he hoped that the positive trend would continue.

When he went back into the main room, Gaius could practically see the goofy grin and walk that the young man had without turning around. When he started sweeping _and_ whistling, the physician knew it was time to put down his trade for a moment and have a conversation.

"Merlin—"

"Everything's fine, Gaius, really; she said she's safe, and wanted to tell me about what has been happening where she is, and ask about Camelot."

"Merlin—"

"It's fine; you don't need to tell me to be careful."

"_Merlin_." He slammed his hand on the table, and the boy stopped. "I know that she is your friend and that her absence has upset you, but you have _got_ to keep your head here in Camelot. Your _destiny_ is here, not out there with Kassia. How are you supposed to fulfill it if you keep your head out of reality?"

"She's not a dream, Gaius, she's my friend!"

"Your friend who _still doesn't belong here_. You seem to keep forgetting that at some point, she is going to have to leave, and then what will you do?"

"You don't know if that will happen," Merlin said quietly.

"I'm almost certain of it. We've had this discussion before, Merlin: Kassia is not supposed to be here, and so she must leave at some point. You can't keep her here forever, you know."

"But—"

"Ah-ah! This is not up for discussion; this is me telling you what will have to be done. You have to accept that at some point, she's going to leave and she won't be coming back."

Merlin held his tongue and stared at Gaius. He eventually went back to his chores, this time silently. He was fuming, completely hurt by Gaius's words. He wasn't ready to give up on the idea that he had a permanent friend who understood him. The Dragon didn't count; Lancelot was no longer welcome in Camelot; Gaius was practically a father figure. Anyone else that knew about his gift was long dead, either by his hand or as a result of his actions. It was incredibly lonely, having to lie to so many about who he really was. About how special he was. About how many times he'd saved the entire city and not once been thanked for it. To finally have someone there who he could tell absolutely anything to was so refreshing and so special that, for now, he couldn't even entertain the possibility that Gaius might be right.

* * *

_ …As I've already stated numerous times, I miss you terribly. Please stay well during your absence; I cannot bear the thought of harm befalling you. I await the passing of the year._

_ Yours,_

_ Arthur_

Kassia stared at the pages of the letter she'd received, smiling at each word. There was a knock on the door as she folded the parchment. "Come in!"

Ithel stepped in the room as she carefully placed the letter in her top desk drawer. He took note, but it wasn't something she was trying to hide from him. True, the letters _were _a bit personal, but her communication was no secret.

"Are you ready, Kassia?"

"Where are we going?"

"A surprise; you'll need to change. Though, I must say, you look far more comfortable dressed as you are." He gestured to the pants she now wore.

"It's more flexible attire, yes," she rose from her chair, "though I'm assuming not appropriate for where we're going, let alone what century I'm in. I'll be just a moment."

The door closed as Ithel stepped out. Kassia dove for her wardrobe, pulling a dark blue riding gown from amongst the other clothes and changed as quickly as she could. She opened the door as she slipped on her shoes. "Shall we, then?"

Ithel let her exit the room and the two took off to the boats, where horses were waiting. Kassia grew excited. She had not left the island for over a month, and it was thrilling for her to be allowed this kind of freedom for once. They crossed the lake, mounted the horses, and rode away from the shores.

"Keep up," Ithel called over his shoulder. Kassia did. They moved across the ground, the wind whipping through their hair. Eventually they slowed and rode side by side. Rolling green hills became the scenery, mist rolling through the low spots. A gentle breeze wrapped around their bodies in a calming manner.

"So," Kassia said once they were even, "where are we headed?"

"There are some people that I would like you to meet."

"Oh? Anyone I might know of?"

"Not specifically, but his people you might be familiar with."

"And they are…?"

"Druids; do you know of them?"

"A bit. They're considered to be some religious sub-sect in my time, something about still worshiping nature. Uther hates them, of course, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised about that."

Ithel nodded. "They are people of the Old Religion, as I am. They provide help and shelter to those who seek it. I would like for you to meet some of them."

They approached a forest shortly after and crept through the trees. The Sunlight filtered through the branches as they rode, speckling the forest floor with light and shadowed patches. Deeper and deeper they went, winding through the trees until they came to a spot where they heard the sounds of life and could smell the burning of wood and cooking of food. They rode toward the sounds, smoke and tents becoming visible.

The pair dismounted the horses and tied them to a post. Kassia looked around the camp. There were people sitting in front of tents, others moving around between talismans and supplies. For being hidden in the woods, it was surprisingly easy to enter, and surprisingly happy. It was a welcomed sight from the stone walls of the castle.

A man stepped from one of the closer tents then. He was tall, bald, with dark skin, and could not have been older than in his late-thirties. Stern, but only for a moment. He smiled and walked towards Ithel, arms outstretched.

"Ithel, welcome." The two embraced. "It is good to see you again."

"And you, Aglain," the sorcerer smiled, "how have you been?"

"As well as can be expected. We've been on the move quite a bit recently, but, we should be here for a while."

"Wonderful to hear! Ah, I have something for you." He stepped back to his horse, pulling two large bags from around the saddle, handing them to the Druid man. "I believe that these are all the supplies you requested."

"Thank you, Ithel; your generosity knows no bounds." He glanced over Ithel's shoulder. "And what else have you brought with you?"

"Ah, yes; this," he put his hand on Kassia's shoulder, bringing her forward, "is the Princess Kassia Brighton of Mallinor; she's the one I was telling you about. My lady, this is Aglain. He runs the Druid camp."

"It's wonderful to meet you," she smiled, curtsying in response to his bow.

"And you, Princess. Ithel has told me much about you. Please, won't you two join me?"

The three of them walked through the camp, Ithel and Aglain doing all of the talking. They were catching up like old friends, discussing changes in their worlds and how Uther's depraved pursuit for the eradication of magic was affecting them. When they paid attention to Kassia, Aglain told her about the camp and their way of life. How they were constantly on the move to avoid the knights of Camelot, and how they only sought to protect others like them from Uther's gaze.

"Your cause is a noble one, Aglain. I hope that, someday, you won't have to hide anymore."

"Thank you, my lady; hope, unfortunately, is not a long-term strategy." They entered his tent, taking seats on small cushions on the ground. "We can only run and hide for so long."

"Of course; I would expect nothing else. You're good people, and I hope that everyone knows that."

Ithel watched the two converse. He picked up a pitcher of water from one corner and poured three glasses, distributing them to his host and companion. "Now then, Aglain, I believe that you had something you said you wanted to discuss with the princess."

Aglain nodded. "You yourself are not magical; is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And yet, you are surrounded in it. Everything about you radiates magic, and yet you have no ability yourself."

"True; I seem to get myself involved in enough magical-related things to make up for it, though."

The Druid smiled. "So I've gathered. Ithel has told me of a noble from foreign shores who would find herself more involved in Uther's war than she intended to be. Becoming part of his court must have certainly placed you in that situation."

"Just a bit, yeah. It's quite difficult for me to keep a civil tongue, especially since I disagree with nearly all of his policies. Particularly those made when it comes to magic."

"And why is that?"

"Like I told you already, I support magic and its users. True, there are plenty of people who use magic for the wrong reasons, but that doesn't make magic evil. It's a neutral force, just like a sword. It depends on how you use it if it's a weapon for destruction or a catalyst for peace. Plenty of people, such as yours, are more than capable of using magic for the right reasons. Not for trying to take down a kingdom, but because it's part of who you are. No one should have to hide who they are just because one man disagrees."

Both men looked at each other and exchanged a small smile. "How wise for one so young. Truly, you are a beacon of hope in these dark times."

Kassia looked over the edge of her cup at the words. "I think I see the implication with those words. My name, yes?"

Aglain did not respond, but continued to look at her with a look of "I-know-something-you-don't-know" on his face. It was one of those looks that bothered her just enough to wait patiently for an explanation rather than simply move on with the conversation. They stared at each other for a long moment before the Druid finally spoke.

"You've been spoken of for a long time, Bright One. I hope that you can understand the immense amount of faith I have in you, and the role that you must play in things to come."

"See, you aren't the first person to say that, so I also doubt that you'll be the first person to deny me an explanation for it."

She was not surprised when her suspicions were proven correct by the abrupt turn in the conversation. The men rose from their seats and exited the tent, so she followed suit with a roll of her eyes.

"I feel blessed that you chose today to visit, Ithel and Kassia, but I must, regrettably, depart your company. Iseldir sent word a while ago that a very special child has joined his group. I am to meet him and return here with the child, to train him. Give him some direction with his gifts."

"Of course; be safe, my friend."

"And you. I cannot thank you enough again for the supplies. These people will benefit greatly from your generosity."

"Anything I can do to help, Aglain; just say the word."

The men embraced, and Aglain turned his attention to Kassia. "It has been an honor, my lady. I hope we will meet again in the future."

"As do I; good luck with your mission."

The Sun was beginning to set as they departed the camp. The ride back to Caer Bellanhion was mostly quiet, with Kassia asking questions about the Druids from time to time, Ithel always answering with the smile of a parent explaining the world the a small, wide-eyed child. It was well past dark when they entered the castle again, Kassia's mood greatly improved from where it had been for a month.

"Did you enjoy the trip, my lady?"

"Yes; thank you for taking me. I never realized how fascinating the Druids were…are. Sorry, tenses can be a bit odd when I'm allowed to think in my own timeline. Are there many of them?"

"Yes, scattered around. Smaller groups are easier to manage, especially when fleeing from Uther is a priority."

She nodded. "I wish I knew why he hated magic so much."

"And someday you shall. But not tonight. Tonight, you should rest. Tomorrow, I will tell you tales of the Old Religion."

"Really?"

He nodded. She smiled. She _felt_ like she was a small child again, eagerly awaiting bedtime when her parents would pull _King Arthur_ from her bookshelf and read her stories from it. But those were not the stories she would be hearing; those were tales that were yet to come, ones she would have to wait for.

When she returned to her chambers, she hastily wrote a letter to Merlin, telling him of her day with the Druids (all location-based information excluded in case of interception). She wanted desperately to tell Arthur, too, but could not foresee it being a good idea. As wonderful as Arthur was, and as much as she cared for him, she could not see him understanding her excitement about the Druids. He was still very much under his father's school of thought when it came to magic, Druids included. That would be a conversation for a more open-minded Arthur, one she hoped to converse with someday.

The Swallow flew off into the night with the letter, and she sighed. She missed Camelot. She missed the friends she had made, and how happy she was when she was there. As she curled up to sleep, she thought about how slowly the year was going.

And not once that night did she even consider missing her own world.

* * *

**~*Reviews keep this story updated, kids.*~**


	18. Carried On The Wind

**~*A/N: And, true to form, I'm updating in the wee hours of the morning, after months of absence. Next one is _actually_ coming soon, so bear with me if you will. And for the love of Merlin, please review!*~**__

* * *

_**"In true love the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance can be bridged." – Hans Nouwens**_

_ "Dear Kassia,_

_I've been in training for the upcoming tournament lately. I know that this is less-than surprising news for you to hear from me, but something rather disturbing came to light. It would seem that my knights have been letting me win during training. Sir Leon went as far as to say 'you are the future king, My Lord' when confronted. Special treatment during training is the last thing that I need. On the battlefield, we are all equals, and tournaments are to be no different. I find myself questioning my abilities as a fighter, and as a leader._

_ As much as I hate to admit it, Merlin has given me an idea in one of his rare moments of accidental genius. I am going to enter the tournament as a knight, just like everyone else who comes. No Prince Arthur; just some unknown knight from anywhere but Camelot. I'm planning on defeating all of my knights and winning the tourney, as I should, and revealing myself at the end._

_ I owe this to myself. If I have to doubt my abilities, how will I make an effective ruler? How can I command the respect of my knights when they let me win simply because they fear for my safety?_

_ I hope that everything is well with you. Are you still being treated well? What of your daily life? Even the mundane is fascinating to me, so long as it concerns you. This year cannot go by swiftly enough._

_ Yours,_

_ Arthur"_

_"Merlin,_

_Okay, how'd you do it? How did you manage to save Arthur this time? And exactly what happened? I can tell that there's something he's leaving out in his letters, so I'm trusting that you'll be able to fill in the blanks for me. Anyway, enough about you, let's talk about me (haha, but seriously)._

_Ithel seems to be a man of means. I do not know if he comes from wealth, or what, but I have wanted for nothing during my stay. That is not the reason I mention this, though. He is far kinder than I first thought. Every few weeks, he takes me to visit these tiny villages with food and clothing. He has me distribute these items to the people. The people, Merlin—! These villages have been destroyed by war, famine, disease, raiders, even the odd beast or two. The dead have left an imprint on the living, in smell and in mannerisms. I'd never seen anything so heartbreaking before these trips. Certainly not anywhere near Camelot._

_Ithel uses his magic for many good works. It would seem that he is a healer of sorts, using his gift to help the sick and injured. At times, he reminds me of Gaius when he's working, all business and arched eyebrows. But he helps more than Gaius would. Not because Gaius doesn't care, of course, but because he is not hiding his gift as one would in Camelot. I think it's wonderful how he helps these people get back on their feet. And he asks for nothing. Many of the children gather around me while we are there, and I can only smile, and feel an overwhelming warmth, like I've helped to do something truly good. I'm certainly racking up good karma points (I'll try to explain the idea of karma at a later date— remind me!)._

_I've also been given books. Volumes on creatures both known and those considered myth. I've found myself pouring over them, running back and forth to Ithel to ask questions. Some of these creatures he has promised to show me; things that I never thought I'd see in my lifetime. Guess it's a good thing that I'm out of my time, then, right?_

_As I finish this letter, I'm being called to study the rising stars. Something about a constellation in the sky this evening. I'm just so popular these days!_

_I hope to hear from you soon. I'm sure __that you'll have another tale or two of how you've saved Camelot— again._

_Your dear, darling, daring friend,_

_Kass" _

_"Kass,_

_I've done something. Something that I'm not sure I should have done._

_Morgana has been having bad dreams and they've gotten worse lately. She's started to come into her gift. Gaius has told me not to interfere, but she's losing control. The other night, she had a bit of an accident. Her curtain caught fire, and one of the windows broke. They tried to say it was the storm, but the glass was blown out of her room. How many storms can you think of that would do that?_

_I couldn't stand to watch her suffer. No one will tell her exactly what is going on, what's happening to her. I've always had Gaius and my mother to support me, and I also have you. She has nothing. Not even me._

_I told her where to find the Druids. I didn't know what else to do, but I couldn't sit by and watch her suffer. It took a lot of work, but I found them. I think she's leaving tonight, and I know they'll be able to help where I have failed her._

_Gaius made me promise not to tell the truth, especially about me. Otherwise, I would have told her ages ago, and we could have worked through it together. At least now she has a chance to learn the truth._

_Did I do the right thing? Or have I made a terrible mistake?_

_Merlin"_

_"My dear Kassia,_

_Recently the court was graced with the presence of the Lady Catrina, an old friend of my father. Her home was destroyed by an invading army, and only escaped with her servant and their lives. She is quite beautiful – for her age – and my father seems to be smitten with her. It's quite strange to see him behaving as he does around her. He courts her, though not as I court you._

_With this in mind, I have a confession to make. I am unsure how best to woo you, especially through letters. Our relationship seems to have simply fallen into place, as if it was destiny. I feel like I haven't gotten the chance to properly make a fool of myself around you, something that I must attempt to do, otherwise I won't have fulfilled my duties in courting you, and you won't have something to never let me live down._

_The very first day that you came to Camelot, I was instantly attracted to you. How could I not be, with your beauty as stunning as it is? No one looks like you, and I thank God that mine was the court you sought refuge in. And then we fought. And we fought for weeks. Truth be told, I think that I was mostly frustrated that I did not know how to get your attention. You were – and still are – so different from anyone in my kingdom, even in the surrounding kingdoms. _

_Your attitude towards nobility and commoners is so different from the one I was raised with. Also your attitude towards what is fair; you look at things as if status and sex do not matter, only the person's personal honor. Being noble is different from being born noble, and I do agree with you. I have met many knights that do not have an ounce of the honor that some commoners I know possess. It is how much stock that you put into this ideal that fascinates me. I feel that, were judgment yours, many crimes would have vastly different verdicts from those tried in Camelot. And these political discussions that we share are precious to me, because you do not treat me like the knights do; rather, as an equal. You certainly are not shy about making your opinions known, and, while at first it shocked me, I have grown to find this one of my favorite things about you._

_Hunting trips have become more frequent for me, because being in the castle for too long reminds me that you are absent. As un-chivalrous as it sounds, I miss having you in my bed. I miss seeing your body covered with my bedclothes (and nothing else, if that). I miss the heat of your skin pressed against mine. I miss you._

_I hope that you know how strange my days are without you here. Many tasks have passed me without conscious effort on my part, something my father would be less-than pleased about were he not preoccupied with his guest. Her story reminds me much of yours—is that how I looked when you came into my life?_

_You must know that I am impatiently waiting for your return. Nothing would give me greater satisfaction than to hold you in my arms once more._

_Until then, I remain ever yours,_

_Arthur"_

_"Oh Arthur!_

_I send you a thousand kisses for every line you've written to me. I will forever keep your letters, and keep them close. _

_I'm sure that the mental image I have of you writing is a far cry from reality. I can only imagine you starting to write, only to litter your floor with papers that only contained a greeting you had deemed unworthy. Knowing you as I do, this is at once hilarious and incredibly sweet. You can be quite the romantic when you try, and I am honored to be on the receiving end of this._

_From the letters I write to you, you must know that my day-to-day activities are solely based around some agenda that my host as written down somewhere. Sometimes I feel like I'm around a younger version of Gaius; he preaches of how the science of medicine is the most important skill any single person could have. I can't say that I disagree with him, for I feel far more secure with my forays into nature now that I know what can heal me and what can kill me as far as flora goes._

_You say that you've been hunting more recently? I've been learning to hunt. I used to be decent with a bow and arrow; now I'm fantastic. When I get back, we should go hunting. A long hunting trip. Just the two of us. I assume that I do not need to elaborate on this for you, but should the need occur, I will draw you a detailed diagram with a long, long list of specific things to do in our next correspondence._

_Ithel and I went on a trip the other day to visit a friend of his. The countryside we passed through was so beautiful; this is the first time I've really gotten to see a lot of the land that you see so often. As we rode, we passed through a valley that was filled with white lilies. Seriously, I don't think I could see a single space where there was not a white flower, and it was just so incredible, Arthur, to see so many flowers like that, going on as far as I could see, and it just took my breath away. Ithel promised that we would stop on the way back so that I could collect some of the blooms. I know this sounds incredibly girly, but I hope that one day I can show you just how incredible this was; maybe on that hunting trip, eh?_

_I am baffled by the idea of your father being attracted to someone and acting on it. How strange it must be for you, to watch him flirt; Lady Catrina must be very beautiful. I would love to hear more about this, since you rarely ever tell me about things that involve him. You know, you are very much like your father. You're both fighters, and passionate about whatever cause you champion. That cause is always Camelot first, from what I've seen, as you both will do whatever you believe is good for the kingdom. Granted, you also seem to take different paths in order to do this, but I never said you _were _your father, only that you were _like _him. Also, you're both attractive men; I promise I'm only smitten by you, though, but I'm still making the observation. And stop giving me that look; I know you're reading this and giving me (indirectly) a look for saying that. I forgot how delicate your ego is._

_On another positive note, do you realize that I've been gone just over a quarter of a year? Only another eight months until I'm back in your arms and wreaking havoc on your beautiful kingdom. Can you tell that I'm excited?_

_Clearly not excited, and clearly not missing you at all,_

_Kassia"_

_"Kass,_

_Please forgive the briefness of this letter. The Lady Catrina is not all that she seemed—she's a troll. Literally, a troll. She intends to take over Camelot, and now that she's queen, only Arthur stands in her way. And now she's married Uther, who is blinded by love for her._

_She knows that I know. She's sent guards to arrest me, but Gaius hid me. They're still looking, though. She wants me killed, and Uther will see to it, should they find me. I have to do something, or Camelot will fall._

_I promise, I will write again as soon as it is safe. None of this would have happened if you were still here; I miss you._

_Merlin"_

_"Kassia,_

_It would seem that we are hunting for sorcerers again. A villager saw a horse in some smoke, and as a result, Father has called in Aredian, the Witchfinder. He is, I've been told, a man of great skill at what he does. He has been questioning many, and he's only been here a few days. I'm sure that, if the sorcerer is still in Camelot, that they will be found, and dealt with accordingly._

_Magic, as you know, is not something to be trifled with in Camelot. I still don't know why there are people foolish enough to continue to practice magic here when they know the consequence of doing so. It is something that baffles me._

_Last night, I caught the faintest trace of your perfume on my pillow. It's started to fade at last, and I am filled with utter disappointment that I am only now noticing it. I know, though, that soon you will return and remedy the situation._

_Also, I keep your necklace next to my bed, so that it is the first thing I see upon waking. Some days, when Merlin comes in to wake me and throws open the curtains, the sunlight catches it just right and rainbows dance across the room. Sometimes, when this happens, I think I can see your smile, and I know that the day will be a good one._

_Is it warm where you are? I hope so; it would be nice to think that you are having the same weather wherever you are, so that we can have a common connection. And soon (thought never soon enough), I will know it to be true, because you will have returned, and all will be well._

_Thinking of you fondly,_

_Yours,_

_Arthur"_


	19. The Quickening

**~*A/N: Okay, so this is probably the longest chapter thus far for a variety of reasons. If you would like to know about my absence, go check the news on my profile, kids. Can you believe that I've been working on this for over two years now? Oh wowee! As usual, please review when you're done!**

* * *

_"Love is the compass of life." – Peckeroy_

Ivy lifted her head when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She was seated in the back corner of the library, surrounded by books on top of books of research that she had frantically pulled from the shelves hours ago. Page after page of Arthurian legend, she read – rather, tried to muddle through while wondering how in the hell Kassia had understood this so much as a child, and how she could possibly love it, that lunatic – everything she could to see if there was any mention of a woman matching Kassia's description. After hours of having to deal with the dense language, she had drifted off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ivy, it's your Gran; how goes the day?"

"I'm at the library, drowning in books; I haven't done this much research since university."

"Oh, it can't be so bad. Can you check those books out?"

"Um, some of them; most of them are reference copies."

"Well, get the copies you can and come outside; I'm parked in a fire zone."

"_Grandmother!_" Someone in another isle shushed Ivy, who rolled her eyes as she packed up the books. "I'll be right out."

After she had wrangled a large stack of books into a bag, she stepped outside to see her grandmother's car parked on the curb. When she stuck her head through the open passenger window, the older woman was all warmth and smiles.

"Looks like they let you take half the library."

"Not quite; what're you doing out this way, anyhow? And don't tell me you were 'in the neighborhood', because that's just an outright lie."

"I would never dream of it; lunch?"

Ivy nodded and stepped away from the car, going to her own. Both cars pulled from the parking lot and made their way to the café that Ivy frequented, especially when her grandmother was in town. It was small, the food was delicious, but most importantly, it was quiet. People didn't bother with the conversations of others, which was just as well since Adelaide seemed strangely about business today.

"So, did you find anything helpful inside all of those books?"

Ivy took a bite of her sandwich. "Not really; most of what I found was just more detailed accounts of every single story she used to rope me into acting out when we were kids. I'm guessing that's good, though, right? She hasn't thrown off the course of history or anything?"

"No, I suppose not. That's a good thing, though, because it makes this bit easier."

"What bit?"

Adelaide set her glass down. "I found this chart in one of the books on my bookshelf," she pulled the dark blue book from her bag and set it on the table, opened the cover and flipped to the back. The chart in question was an elliptical series of lines with symbols placed at intersecting points. From her position, it was all very confusing to Ivy.

"What is it, a star chart?"

"Not quite; it does show stars, but it does not track them. These are points of exit for travel spells. Now I know you didn't cast one," she raised her hand in response to Ivy's open mouth, "but one occurred as a result of the spell you _did _cast. The way that time loops is complicated, and we can't look at it as if we'll be looking in an exact year-to-year amount."

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey; got it."

Adelaide smiled and pointed at a symbol. It was a crescent Moon that covered an intersection of twelve lines, the most complex on the page.

"This will be out best and nearest chance. Also our only chance."

"Only?"

"Let me finish. Unless we want to wait another year, it has to be this date. Also, we have to get her out of that time and back into ours so that she doesn't have to be the source of history being altered. We can't leave her there for that amount of time; do you understand?"

"Yeah; what's the deadline?"

"Samhain."

"Well, trick-or-treat." Ivy finished her drink and gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

Later, the two Emerson women sat in Ivy's living room while an inordinate amount of tea brewed in the kitchen. Ivy ran her fingers over the family spell book, tracing the emblem on the cover. She found herself lost in thought of how little time she had to rescue Kassia. Just three weeks to find how to pull her friend through the veil of time, three weeks to get history right, three weeks to come into her power—

"Ivy?"

"Huh? Sorry," she jumped up, dashed to the kitchen, and removed the whistling kettle from the stove. "What were you saying?"

"I have the spell you're going to need, dear."

"Okay," Ivy returned with their tea cups, "what am I looking at?"

"An astral projection, more or less, but with some tangible aspects. Physically, you'll remain here, but your mind will wander back. It is a bit tricky, and could take a few tries, but you'll be able to talk to Kassia when you get there." She sipped her tea. "You'll have to get her to prepare herself for the transportation spell to bring her home."

"But won't I have to find her close to Samhain when I go to make it work?"

"We just have to pull her though here. Magic is written for the now, my girl. What was it you said…wibbly-wobbly, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But…but what if I can't do it? What if I don't have the power?"

"Darling, I thought you knew just how powerful you are! Of course you can do it. One day, I'm going to be gone—"

"Don't say that."

"But it's true; and when I'm gone, it will be up to you to lead this family. Someday soon, you are going to learn just how important you are. When that happens, you'll fully embrace everything I've been telling you for years."

Ivy set her teacup down on the coffee table slowly. "Do you mean…The Ceremony?"

Adelaide smiled at her granddaughter, who started to beam. Ivy leapt around the table and threw her arms around her grandmother.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's all you, my girl. Not now, but soon, though. But, priorities."

"Right." Ivy sat up straight. "When can I do this spell to get her? Goddess knows that it will take forever to get _her _to listen."

"We could try tonight, if you would like."

"Good; what do we need?"

* * *

The Sun was just beginning to set and Ivy's living room was filled with fire. Her furniture had been pushed against the walls and a massive circle of candles now encompassed the space it all had once occupied. There were lines of colored sand and stones placed in a very complex and particular pattern with a fairly large oval in the center, which contained a long pillow from Ivy's bedroom; something for her body to lie on while she was absent. Really, it was all very impressive, but also very, very terrifying, since Ivy had no idea what she might be getting herself into.

"Now, before you go," Adelaide said as she set aside the spell book for a moment, "I want you to use this as your anchor." From her pocket, she produced an amulet on a leather cord. It was a small, circular piece of iron with an earthly cross intersecting within a circle. On each branch of the cross was written the name of the protective spirit of each compass point, and the names of god invoked around the edges of the circle. Granted, it was all written a language that Ivy could no longer read, but she knew what it was, since her grandmother had shown it to her many, many times.

"But, this is your protective amulet."

"And now it will protect _you_ on your journey; I have no need for it here, dear."

"But—"

"Are you arguing with me?"

"No; thank you." Ivy tossed the chord over her head, letting the iron talisman come to rest at the center of her chest.

"All right, then, shall we begin?"

Ivy nodded and carefully stepped into the center of the circle, situating herself on the pillow. She rested her hands against her legs and remained seated upright, glancing at her grandmother, who now sat on the outside of the circle with the spell book in her lap.

"Now remember, when you want to come back, you just have to—"

"Rub my thumb counterclockwise on the pendant three times; I've got this."

"Okay; here we go."

Ivy took a deep breath as Adelaide began to read from the book, the words falling from her lips in a cascade that came as easily as modern English. A breeze picked up in the room, bending the flames on the candles. The sand trembled and the stones glowed as Ivy closed her eyes. The magic swelled through her body, and a small tingle started to form around her skin. The chanting grew louder, the wind picked up, and suddenly Ivy was flat on her back, unconscious.

She only saw swirling lights and mists as she flew, and Ivy tried to concentrate on Camelot, or the idea of it, at least. It felt strange, not being aware of her body, or too aware of not being in it, whichever. Time was lost, because Ivy couldn't tell if she had been in the swirl forever or for an instant, but suddenly she was out with a lurch.

She found herself standing on the edge of a forest next to a small village. The only problem, aside from how dark it was, was that a few buildings were on fire. People were screaming while bandits rode through, destroying everything in sight. She knew that it wasn't where she intended to be, but something pulled her into the fray. Ivy had never seen so much death, but she tried not to let it affect her as she moved around, trying to find anyone she could help. She was surprised when she heard a horse coming towards her, its rider's arm outstretched to grab her. Instinctively, she threw her arms out in front of her. Magic pulsed through her palms and the rider was thrown from his horse, unconscious at her feet. Ivy was surprised— she must have appeared more solid than she thought she would be.

There was a crying noise from behind a pile of crates' a child's cry. Ivy made her way around the crates and saw a small boy – maybe eight or ten – huddled and sobbing. He was covered in dirt, but his clothes seemed a bit too nice for the dirt that she would have expected a villager to have spent their life in. But Ivy was no expert; she just knew that he needed help.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy jumped and looked at her, puzzled and a bit scared. She extended her hand and smiled; she wasn't quite dressed for the time, but at least her orange and gold dress wasn't a pair of jeans. That might be a bit hard to explain, she mused.

"Don't be scared, I want to help. Come on; let's get you out of here. Trust me, okay?"

The little boy took her hand. Only then did she realize that she was solid and tangible, not at all like she thought. Although, observing her hand, she was ever so slightly translucent. It was strange, but she didn't think much of it, since she had the boy to deal with. Ivy pulled him into the woods, just beyond the tree line. She wished there was something she could do, but she didn't know what she could possibly accomplish by potentially altering history. Still, having any amount of power and hiding in the woods just felt cowardly to her.

The boy had finally stopped crying and wiped his face. Ivy crouched low and smiled at him, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"Hey, it's all right. Do you know if your parents are okay? Is there anywhere I can take you?"

The boy pointed into the distance. The Sun was finally coming up, and now Ivy could see a castle very, very close. Assuming they had to walk, it might not be that far…

"Is that Camelot?"

The boy shook his head. "Caer Bellanhion; that's where my parents are."

Ivy's smile dropped, but only a bit. She was farther than she thought, since the castle was not Camelot like she had hoped. Still, maybe she could figure out another way. Someone could point her in the proper direction, or at least tell her if she was in the right time.

Ivy took the boy's hand, and they walked until she spotted a horse close to one of the non-burned houses; a bit skittish, but so was Ivy. She helped the boy up, then they took off in the direction of the palace.

"So do your parents work in the castle?"

"My father's Lord Egric."

"Of course he is," Ivy sighed. "What were you doing in the lower town, then?"

"I wanted to see where our people lived; I was tired of the castle."

"But you could have gotten hurt! I'm sure your parents are really worried about you! They probably have the entire guard out looking for you!"

The boy grew quiet and bowed his head. She sighed again, and they continued on until they reached the water that surrounded the castle. Vines crawled along its walls and bloomed in red flowers that could be seen from the mainland shore. Ivy was surprised at the lack of mist so early in the morning, but made no comment.

There were guards near the dock, who went on red alert when they saw the boy on the horse. They drew their swords and pointed their spears, calling for Ivy to halt, which she had no problem doing.

"Stop! She's my friend!" the boy called.

The guards froze and looked at each other, slowly lowering their weapons. They boy hopped off the horse and waited for Ivy to get down before he grabbed her hand and brought her forward.

"She saved me from bandits in the lower town!"

Ivy rubbed the back of her neck as a sheepish grin crossed her face. The boy turned to her and tugged at her hand until she was down to his level. "What's your name? How come _you_ were in town?"

"I'm Ivy; I was looking for a friend of mine. She was in Camelot, but I don't know who the king is right now, so she might not even be there."

"You're funny, Ivy." He turned to the guards. "Who is the current king of Camelot?"

"King Constans Pendragon was just crowned, my lord."

Ivy thought about the volumes of lore she had poured through and came to a sad realization. "Damn, I'm too early. Thank you, I'll have to try again."

"How come I can see through you, Ivy? Are you a ghost?"

"I'm magic; I'm no ghost."

"I'm magic, too!" the boy grinned, his grey eyes bright with joy. "You should come inside! We can play!"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to find my friend. She's in trouble, but you see, I'm traveling through time, and I need to find where and when she is."

The boy pouted. "But…okay. I owe you a debt, Lady Ivy, and I will repay you one day."

"Okay, Lord…what is your name? I can't believe I never asked you."

"Ithel!" the boy grinned.

"Well then, little Lord Ithel, I might call on your debt one day. Until then, goodbye, Ithel!"

Ivy stood straight and waved to Ithel as he ran to the dock. Once he was safely on the boat and bound for the castle, Ivy held the pendant in her hand and traced her thumb counterclockwise three times. She watched the world fade away into the swirling mist she had seen on her approach.

Ivy gasped as she was thrown back into her body. She was still lying just as she had been when it all began. It was completely black outside now; how long was she gone? She glanced around the room and saw her grandmother seated on the couch, sipping a cup of tea.

"How do you feel," she asked, setting her cup on the floor.

"Fine, I think," Ivy replied as she went to get off the ground.

"Sit up slowly, darling," Adelaide sat back next to the circle. "How did it go?"

"I was too early; _Constans_ had just been crowned king. Arthur wasn't even born yet, and I wasn't even _in _Camelot!" She rubbed her head. "I was in some other kingdom…and there was a boy…I saved him from bandits…he was some lord's son…"

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure."

"Yeah, just not the right one." Ivy bit her lip. "I want to go again."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should rest for a bit—"

"No, I'm fine; can we please just do this?"

Adelaide nodded and reached for the spell book again. Ivy prepared herself as the chanting began again and she was once more launched into the swirling mist. This time, she was prepared for the landing.

She was inside a stone hallway this time. There was a sinking suspicion in her stomach that it was, yet again, not Camelot. Still, she moved down the hall as translucent as she was before. She found herself on a balcony overlooking an exposed courtyard with a few stone tables. When she noticed the vines with the giant red flowers, she knew where she was. The question, of course, was when.

As if in answer to her question, gates on the far side of the courtyard opened to an influx of people. Not a large group, but large enough to trigger several cots being carried by servants from the other side of the castle and set up in the night air. Ivy leaned over the railing and watched the scene as if she was watching a tragic war movie. She wasn't sure what the refugees were coming from, but she was very much interested in finding out. Also, she wanted to know where Ithel might have run off to since she had last seen him.

"Are you a ghost?"

Ivy whipped around and found herself facing a tall young man with dark hair down to this shoulders and bright grey, deep-set eyes. Dressed in blacks and blues befitting the time, he was clearly anything but a servant, or peasant, or whatever. His nose looked like it had been broken when he was younger with how it was bend under his pale skin. Still, he was fairly attractive, and also vaguely familiar.

"Not at all; what's going on here?"

"Refugees from Camelot's outlying villages— how did you get in here?"

"Sorry; magic doesn't always cooperate like I want it to. This is going to sound weird, but, um, when am I? I'm looking for a friend of mine—"

"Ivy?"

She really looked at the man in front of her, and then it clicked.

"Ithel! Oh my Goddess, you're all grown!"

"And you haven't aged an hour. It's been almost twenty years, you know."

"Really? Oh wow. Well, you're older than me; but not by much," she added quickly. Her mind backtracked in the conversation. "Sorry— refugees from Camelot?"

Ithel nodded and gestured for her to follow. The two slowly walked around the edge of the fourth floor balcony, watching the situation below as he explained Uther's grief and new war on magic.

"So these people practiced magic, or associated with those that did, and lived in Uther's kingdom?"

He nodded. "My father is providing shelter for them, and is going to see to it that they get settled in our realm somewhere." He switched subjects as if the new one was far more important. "I thought I had made you up for years."

"Well I'm real, baby, even though I don't exactly look it. So Uther's wife died how?"

"Giving birth to their son. You sort of became this mythical figure for me—"

"Is the child alive? Is it named Arthur?"

"Yes, he is; I thought you were some kind of goddess who I should admire for everything that you seemed to stand for when I was young—"

"How old is he?"

"Will you please stop?" Ithel snapped. Ivy halted and closed her lips tightly, shocked at his agitation. He pressed his thumb and index finger to the sides of his nose between his eyes. "I'm sorry, that was terribly rude. It's just…" it was his turn to sigh. "You don't know how long I waited, hoping that you would come back, and now, here you are, so full of energy, still so focused on your mission. Can we just…just talk?"

Ivy nodded and wrapped her arm in his when he stuck it out. He escorted her back inside the castle, through a few halls, and down some stairs until they arrived in a dining room, the whole time telling her about growing up in the palace. Ithel called for a servant, who brought a bottle of something and two goblets. While the servant poured, he pulled out a chair for her, which she gladly took.

"You can drink, can't you?" Ithel arched an eyebrow.

"We'll soon find out, I suppose." Ivy wrapped her fingers around the goblet, but they went right through. "Well that sucks. Sorry, I don't think I'll be joining you this evening, but don't let my lack of grip stop you, please."

Ithel took his seat next to her at the head of the table with a bit of a frown on his face and sipped from his goblet. She looked at him and arched her eyebrow until he lowered the cup.

"None of that, now. It's not like I'm really here, anyway."

"What? If you're not really here, then how have you been able to take my hand? And where are you, exactly, if you're not here?"

"Lying unconscious on my floor hundreds of years in the future."

Ithel was silent for a moment, and then his mouth made an 'O' shape before he picked up the goblet again. Ivy couldn't help but smile; she felt bad since he seemed so disappointed by her sudden complete unavailability. She was sure that he would ask her how it was possible to be from so far forward, but the way he seemed to take it in stride gave her in the impression that he was not all that shocked by much.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, no, you didn't disappoint me in any way. If anything, I feel like you might be disappointed in me for not being outside helping with the refugees. I'm sure that, where – _when _you come from, you do things like that all the time."

"There's nothing I can do about it," she tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, "and, as much as I would love to help, I do have tasks of my own to perform. But putting that aside a little while longer, I am sorry that this has happened. Sounds like Uther is making a world that's a bit unsafe for people like us."

"He's not going to get away with this," Ithel growled. Ivy shot him a questioning look as he pushed his now empty goblet away and slid what was meant to be hers towards him. "I'm going to ride out to Camelot tonight and show Uther _exactly_ what it means when he tries to rid the world of magic."

"No, you can't!"

Ivy leaned all the way forward against the table, her eyes wide. He looked confused at her outburst, but made no comment as he downed the cup.

"He needs to pay for the crimes he's committing."

"And you can't let someone else do it? Why not your father's men?"

"He won't risk war with Camelot, their army is too great."

"Yet you would risk execution on your own?"

"At least I'd go down like a man, and not the way that Uther will at my hand." He rose from the table. "I've made up my mind, Ivy."

"But you can't do this!" She was frantic now and followed him towards the door. Her hand shot out in front of her and latched onto his arm, taking a firm grip that halted him before he could reach the door. He turned, quite surprised that she had gotten a hold of his forearm with such force. Both of them looked at where her translucent hand held to his arm for a long moment until finally Ithel raised his other hand and set it atop hers. Silence filled the room for an undetermined amount of time before Ithel finally let a small sigh escape his lips.

"Would it make you happy if I stayed?"

"Yeah, it would."

"Then I won't go."

"And you'll stay out of the mess that Uther's creating?" She squeezed his arm ever so slightly.

"Yes, I promise," he squeezed her hand in return. "Will you smile for me, now?"

The corners of Ivy's mouth went up at his words to form a very genuine smile. They stayed where they were for a few more moments before Ivy broke the moment.

"I'm going to need my hand back, you know."

Ithel released her hand from his, only slightly embarrassed. Again, he continued through the door with Ivy, and the two made their way back towards the courtyard.

"So," Ithel finally said, "Did you say you were still looking for that friend of yours?"

"Yeah; I keep traveling, but I seem to keep landing too early. The first time was when I met you, and this is my second. I'm supposed to be in Camelot, but something keeps sending me here."

"Perhaps there is a reason for you coming here."

"Maybe." They continued around the courtyard and up several levels during the conversation, and were now back on the fourth floor. "I just need to find her, but I have no way of knowing if I'll ever get to Camelot when the time is right. Maybe I can't even _get _to Camelot, and this is as close as I can get. Those are words I never thought I'd be saying; I'm starting to sound like Kass."

"This Kass, is that the friend you're looking for?"

"Mmhm; and if I don't find her and get her to come back with me, terrible things are going to end up happening. She doesn't belong here, as much as she always says she does." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm getting desperate."

Ithel stopped on the fifth floor balcony. The noise from below sounded hollow up here, and only a bit quieter than when they were down below. He spread his hands out along the railing and looked down below as he thought. Ivy leaned her back against the railing as he did so and waited patiently for him to speak. When he finally did, she jumped a bit.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing; I mean, she won't be in Camelot for the next twenty years. Unless _you _can time travel with some kind of accuracy, then there isn't much to be done. I'm just going to have to try again."

"What if, in twenty years, I bring her here, and then you won't have to go hunting for her?"

"But, that's in _twenty years_; I couldn't ask you to wait to do that. I doubt you'd even _remember _to do it when the time came."

"Oh, but I will. You forget that I owe you a debt for saving my life when I was small. This is the absolute least that I could do to begin to pay you back for that."

Ivy bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

Ithel righted himself and looked down into Ivy's face. "In twenty years, I will find this friend of yours in Camelot, and I will bring her here. The next time that you travel, she will be here waiting for you."

"So, what, you're just going to wait around for twenty years to hear something about some mysterious princess or something in Camelot?"

"If that's what it takes to help you, then yes."

Ivy was floored. How could anyone volunteer to do something like that, especially for someone they had only met twice in their life? Twenty years…that was a lifetime.

"I…_thank you_."

"Besides, twenty years gives me time to develop a foolproof plan to find this…what was her name, again?"

"Kassia; Kassia Brighton."

"Brighton, you say?" Ithel's brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sure I've read that name somewhere before…" he took off down the hall has he spoke, Ivy in tow. The continued down the hall until they arrived at what she assumed to be his study. She found herself distracted by the well-organized table of crystals while Ithel scanned through the bookshelf until he found what he was looking for.

"It should be…here." He laid the book on the desk, and Ivy hovered over it. "It's not the name, but it sounds like this friend of yours could have something to do with this."

"What is it?"

"There was a prophecy made by a priestess years ago on the Isle of the Blessed; a woman, wrapped in an inner light, will restore magic to the land when it seems most bleak. She is referred to in every text as the Bright One."

"And you think that could be Kass?"

"It is a very real possibility."

Ivy nodded. "Of course she has the all-important fate. But I don't think the time for her to reach that destiny is now, er, in twenty years, I mean. There are other things, things that I can't begin to tell you, about what the future holds that she will ruin if she is allowed to remain for too long. Do you understand?"

"I do. And I promise, I will make sure that she does not cause the destruction that you so fear; I couldn't bear the thought of you upset."

Ivy blushed. Ithel took her hand and pressed a kiss to it that lingered just a little too long for it to be just a polite motion. The room was completely silent as they looked at each other across the desk until Ivy broke their eye contact. She could _not _get into something like that; this was really the first time she had actually met Ithel and been able to carry on a conversation about anything important, like who he was and who she was and—

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" Ithel looked sad at the prospect.

"I have to," Ivy said softly. "I can't stay here forever."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really here, Ithel; look, you can see right through me. The only thing that I seem to be able to touch is you, and my grandmother is watching my body back in my house, probably scared to death that I might not come back, and I just _can't_."

He nodded slowly and stepped around the desk. He looked thoughtful, then he spun his hand and produced a red flower, exactly like the ones that grew on the walls of the palace. He extended it to her, and Ivy's face grew even redder. She extended her hand carefully, unsure of if she could even take the token, and was pleasantly surprised when she was able to lift it from his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I will come back."

"In twenty years," he muttered.

"Probably, yes. I'm sorry that I can't be what you think I am, you know. I'm no goddess, nor am I any kind of spirit. I'm just a witch; Hell, I'm just a girl."

"You will always be more than that to me."

"Please, don't do this. I need to go soon. Thank you, for everything, really." She placed her free hand on his cheek. "I'll be back, but I can't stay here and wait."

He nodded, but still he placed his hand on top of hers. Ivy couldn't help it; he seemed so sad at the idea of her going away, and he had been nothing but kind and wonderful this entire evening, pledging a huge portion of his life to her service, so she rose to her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was brief, and when she pulled away Ithel's face was incredibly serene, his eyes still closed.

"Goodbye for now, Ithel."

Ivy rubbed her thumb on the amulet and watched as the castle and the sorcerer faded to white.

When she snapped back into her body, Adelaide was sitting at the edge of the circle, her eyes focused and worried.

"Where have you been?" she asked frantically. "You have been gone for _four hours_. Your last trip was only one!"

"Sorry; I was distracted." Ivy rubbed her head as she sat up.

"What's in your hand?"

Ivy glanced down at her left hand to find the flower that Ithel had given to her lying ever so delicately between her fingers, still as fresh as when he had given it to her. A smile passed over her lips as she lifted the bloom to her nose and inhaled.

"Well, had I known that you had met someone—"

"It's not like that, Gran; well, maybe it is, but it's mostly him. He was the little boy that I had saved. When I went this second time, I landed twenty years later. He promised to help me find her."

"And to give you flowers, I see."

"It's just this crush; he's been carrying this idea of me around ever since he was little. It's unfair, you know, for him to have these feelings and for me to have to deal with them. It's unfair that he put his heart on me when it's only the second time that I've seen him."

"Ivy—"

"I _know_, I'm trying." She looked at the flower again and carefully set it down on the pillow. "One more time."

"That isn't a good idea."

"No, it's a great idea. Do you know how long it could take me to make this work right? If I don't go now, I don't know if I'll land correctly. I told him I'd see him in twenty years, and maybe he'll have Kass with him. Please, Gran, I'm so scared that I might miss her."

"But you could hurt yourself; this spell is taxing!"

"I'm _fine_, just—please."

Adelaide sighed and opened the book again. "Try not to be gone so long."

"No promises. Just know that I am going to be fine, okay?"

Flying through the mist this time, Ivy felt her focus pinpoint exactly where she wanted to go, even if she wasn't sure exactly where that was. When she landed, she was inside Caer Bellanhion again, but this time it seemed strange. It was daylight, and the sunlight poured inside. She ran for the balcony, but was surprised to see that some of the stones that formed the walls had begun to crumble, especially at the top towers. The courtyard now only contained one stone table, and most of the banners were gone. The palace seemed dead somehow, and horrible thoughts began to run through her mind.

"Ithel," she called wildly. "Ithel, where are you?"

Ivy began to walk through the halls, then a bit faster, until it was a complete run. She lifted her orange dress up to her knees so she wouldn't trip, the click of her heels hitting the floor growing louder as she went. She was so confused; how could the castle look like it was turning to ruins when it looked so clean the last time she was there? Was she gone for more than the twenty years she had anticipated? What if—

She found herself on the first floor and headed to the main doorway. Stepping through, she was greeted by the Sun reflecting on the water and a gentle breeze. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a black horse waiting near the dock, and a grin on her face when she saw a man dressed entirely in black with dark, curly hair approaching it.

"Ithel!"

The man turned, and Ivy ran down the stone steps toward him. When she got down to the grass, she stopped just short of him, and that's when she noticed how he had aged. True, he was very much the man she had just seen, but older, his face weathered, and his eyes much sadder than the last time she had seen him. His countenance held only for a moment before his eyes smiled right along with his mouth.

"Ivy," his voice was much deeper, "I didn't expect you today."

"Glad to hear that you remembered me. How long was I gone?"

"Twenty years, six months, three days." He glanced at the horse for a moment before turning his gaze back to her. "You know, I'm beginning to think that all of your dresses are made of the Sun."

Ivy glanced down at her clothes. "Oh, no, sorry, still the same dress; I haven't really left my house between trips. Where are you going, anyway?"

"I've gotten word that for the last few months, Camelot has been playing host to a princess from an unknown kingdom across the sea. I'm fairly certain that it's that friend you were looking for."

Her face lit up. "You mean she's here?"

"She will be, as soon as I head out. I told you that I would find her, did I not?"

"You did; thank you, for everything." Ivy glanced back at the castle. "What happened here, Ithel?"

"Wyverns, about fifteen years ago. You know what they are, don't you?"

She nodded.

"My father passed while banishing them from the island. His magic was strong, but not strong enough, apparently."

"I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. These are things that happen in my world." He turned to her and took her hand. "I am glad to see you again, Ivy."

She squeezed his hand. "You know, when I woke up after the last time I saw you, I still had the flower you gave me. It's going in a vase back home as soon as I make sure that it won't wilt."

"It never will as it is, Ivy."

She smiled. "It's strange, being around someone outside of my family with magic. I'm used to thinking of these things myself, but you…you're amazing."

He laughed. "I'm glad you think so. I only wish I was still twenty years younger, so I could pull out a few more tricks to woo you."

They both gave small laughs, still holding hands. It was nice, Ivy thought, to have the devotion that Ithel seemed to have for her. She only wished that she could feel so deeply about him in return, though there was something small.

Ithel surprised her then by bending his head down and pressing a kiss to her mouth. Like last time, it was sweet and brief, and also completely unexpected. When he pulled back, she pressed her lips together as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I don't expect that you will be here when I get back, but when you return, know that I will have your friend here for one year before she returns to Camelot." Ithel led the horse to the dock where a boat was waiting for him.

"I'll be back soon, I promise!" she called after him.

"I know you will. Goodbye, Ivy."

Ithel and his horse boarded the boat and sailed off to the mainland shore while Ivy stood on the edge of the dock and waved them off. She knew that Kassia wouldn't come away from Camelot easily, so she wondered what Ithel had planned to get her to join him at Caer Bellanhion. Whatever it was, she was sure to find out soon enough, now that she was starting to get the hang of this time travel thing. She waited until she saw Ithel get onto the shore and mount the horse, and she waved until his disappeared over the hills. She was completely alone now and took it as a sign to leave. She rubbed the amulet once more, and, as everything went white, she thought about what exactly she would have to say to convince Kassia to leave Camelot forever.

* * *

**~*A/N: Review, kids! It's important for my writing process!**


	20. Red vs Blue

__**~*A/N: Right. So. Second set of double digits. We're moving right along, aren't we? Do that thing where you review, because it helps me improve. And so does Jenna, my beta. She corrects my blunders and makes me feel decent about myself. Tally ho!*~**

* * *

_"Whatever deceives men seems to produce a magical enchantment." – Plato_

Kassia fastened the pearl necklace around her neck as she observed her reflection in the mirror. The pale blue dress hung on her frame in the most regal of fashions for something fairly simple. Simple, until it came to the absurd amount of pearls that adored not only the edges of the dress but her neck, ears, and head. That was what transformed it from a nice, simple dress to something ridiculous and regal. She adjusted the pearl belt around her waist and brushed her fingers over the onyx pendant in the center; from there, another strand of white beads plunged to the bottom of the dress, where a matching pendant swung back and forth. Really, she felt a bit silly, being dressed as she was. She could have done without all the gems that covered her body.

It had all been Ithel's idea the night before. As usual, she had joined him for dinner, and he told her of a trip they would be taking, something that was also not an uncommon occurrence.

"Where are we going?" she asked between bites of food.

"There is a friend of mine I promised to visit when the weather grew warmer." Ithel set his fork down. "Since the warm weather that I was hoping for has finally arrived, that's what we will be doing."

"Yeah, warm, sure. Where I come from, May is far warmer by now."

Ithel arched an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored her comment as he continued. "I want us to leave early so that we can arrive with plenty of daylight. Traveling there without the Sun might be a bit precarious and ill-advised."

"Sounds like fun."

"It should be. Also I've taken the liberty of having a dress made for the occasion for you. I need you to appear a certain way for the trip."

Kassia set aside her fork and lifted her napkin to her mouth. Once she had lowered it, she eyed Ithel carefully. "'A certain way,' huh? Why is that, exactly?"

"Because there is a certain impression that you need to give. I am going to need you to appear as innocent to our world as possible, and yet blend in completely. Do you understand?"

"Not at all."

Ithel leaned back in his dining chair. "Tomorrow, we are journeying to the Isle of the Blessed. Are you familiar with it?"

Kassia shook her head.

"It is home to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion, or at least it was before the Great Purge. There's only one there now; we are going to visit her. I need you to revert back to how you presented yourself when you first arrived in our world."

"Is she going to burn me as a witch if I don't?"

"There is simply no need for you to be anything than what you have presented yourself as. Just be the princess that you are, and there should be no problems. Please, I need you to do this."

Ithel had never asked her so politely to do anything before, and that's why she was so concerned with how she looked. Everything had a place, and she was meticulous about making sure it was there. There was a knock at the door. A servant called from the other side that it was time, so she grabbed her cloak and descended to the docks, where Ithel was waiting.

"Do I look the part?" Kassia gave a twirl.

"A vision." Ithel smiled ever so slightly. "Come, we must depart."

They rode for ages until Kassia was sure she would never regain feeling in the lower half of her body. They finally reached another shire where another oat was waiting. The mist here was fare thicker than it was around Caer Bellanhion, and the crumbling castle that was the Isle of the Blessed rose from the water.

When they reached shore, Ithel led Kassia into the center of the tower, where a figure came to greet them. A woman, beautiful and blonde, in one of the most stunning red dresses Kassia had ever seen…

"Ithel, welcome," the woman smiled as she embraced Kassia's companion.

"It's wonderful to see you again. Let me introduce you," he gestured to Kassia. "This is the Princess Kassia of Mallinor, my guest. Princess, this is Morgause, High Priestess of the Old Religion.

"Lovely to meet you," Kassia smiled.

"Likewise, Your Highness. I have heard so much about you." Morgause motioned for them to follow her to a warmer part of the castle. All the while, Kassia tried to take in her surroundings, most of which she could see as having once been quite beautiful and new and not crumbling around them. Just on the other side of the courtyard they arrived in a room occupied by stone benches with fabrics draped everywhere. Kassia smoothed her skirt as she sat, doing her best to stay as neat as she possibly could.

"Tell me, how was your journey?" Morgause reclined on a bench opposite Ithel and Kassia. She was so graceful, and everything she did seemed to have a purpose, but there was something about the priestess that Kassia could not quite read.

"As long as ever," Ithel removed his coat, "but worth it as always."

"You flatter me. But your companion fascinates me. So, Princess," she shifted her gaze, "now that we have been introduced, I would be honored to know more about you."

Kassia told her story, the entire time watching Ithel from the corner of her eye; he seemed vastly amused to hear the story she had weaved again, and she hoped that Morgause had not noticed. It seemed to her that, from the little Ithel would tell her, that the priestess was not to know the truth, at least not yet. Honestly, she was beginning to care less and less about who knew the truth. Except for Arthur. She was most adamant that he not know for a long while to come.

"Well, it certainly sounds like you have been through a great deal." Morgause looked her over once more. "I can see why Ithel spoke so highly of you."

"It has been quite the journey, yes. I've been quite fortunate, though, with the people that I have met along the way, and their willingness to help me."

There was relative polite chitchat for a while more before Morgause and Ithel started to let the conversation drift to something that Kassia didn't feel a part of, so she excused herself to take a look around some of the castle.

"Don't go too far; we may never find you." Morgause was smiling as she said it, but Kassia got the feeling that there was more than a bit of truth to the statement, and certainly a lot of warning. Still, she wandered off into the courtyard and amongst the stones and altars and wondered what kinds of sacrifices they had seen.

She found herself in another room on the opposite side from where her hosts were still talking. Atop a stone table sat an absolutely incredible crystal that she had never seen the likes of before, or even place in the backlogs of her mind. There was a glint of something inside it, which drew her closer and closer until her face was practically right against it. It was what she saw that sent her heart to her throat and down to her stomach all at once.

An old man; he seemed impossibly old. Long white hair, beard, robes that looked as old as he did. The age didn't fool her, though, because the eyes gave everything away. Merlin. Merlin the way she had grown up imagining him to be, long before she had met him in his youth. How far from now was this? The two images of her friend could not entirely reconcile with each other in her head as she watched him walking.

The vision morphed into one that she liked less. It was the throne room at Camelot, but the Pendragon banners had been stripped and replaced with ones of black and red, the design altered from a dragon to a tree. On the throne was not Uther, nor Arthur, but Morgana, the crown of Camelot seated on her head. It was wrong. That shouldn't be happening. Especially since Morgause was standing next to her, and the two seemed quite pleased with themselves, and not in a way that made Kassia comfortable in the slightest.

The image inside shifted to one of fire. Something about it disturbed her on a profound level, especially when the source came through the flames. The Great Dragon, soaring above the towers of Camelot, reigning destruction down upon all below. Nothing seemed worse than that idea, of the inevitable downfall of the kingdom she loved so dearly. And yet, this was not the end that she knew, though equally tragic. Something seemed so wrong about what she saw, so she waited for the image to shift again—

A hand touched her shoulder, and Kassia leapt from her position to one facing the owner of the hand. Morgause had a fairly serious expression on her face, just as unreadable to Kassia as ever.

"Did you find something interesting, Highness?"

"I, uh, I was just admiring your…giant…crystal…thing? It's a beautiful…what is it? A sculpture?" Kassia was clearly nervous. Had she come across something she wasn't supposed to see?

"Yes, it's a very old piece, from the days of my sisters." Morgause looked down at the massive crystal for a moment. "You may want to come with me, though. I'm afraid our meeting has come to an end."

Kassia followed her hostess back to the courtyard, where Ithel was leaning against one of the many stone pillars.

"Find anything interesting," he asked.

"Everything." Her head was reeling.

"As lovely as it has been seeing you—both of you—" Morgause folded her hands, "I do have a matter of great importance to attend to away from here."

"Of course. I'm sorry that we had such poor timing today."

"Another time. As soon as I return, I will come visit you."

Ithel nodded, but Kassia was not satisfied with this as an answer, and pushed against the role she was assigned just a bit.

"I wonder, Priestess, where it is that you must go that calls for you to depart your guests so soon?"

Morgause arched an eyebrow, and just behind her, Ithel shot a warning glance in her direction. She was supposed to be playing the role of someone far more submissive and demure than she naturally was, someone who didn't ask questions like that, but she didn't seem to care. Finding out what the priestess was up to became far more important to her than any behavioral scheme.

"I've been called to court," Morgause said carefully. "There is a prince in need of my guidance."

"Which prince?"

"We wish you a safe journey," Ithel cut in. "I'm sure that you will be successful." He embraced her as an old friend.

"And the same to you. It was lovely meeting you, Princess Kassia." Morgause bowed her head.

The journey back to Caer Bellanhion was strangely quiet. Kassia's head was stuffed to the brim with the images that had danced inside the crystal. Was it the future? An alternate reality? Someone's dreams? She liked little of what she had seen. Dread creeped up the back of her neck. Nothing good could come ever come from what she had seen. And what of Arthur? Where was he while Camelot burned?

Once back inside the castle, Ithel turned on Kassia.

"How could you be so foolish?"

Kassia took a step back. "What?"

"I told you to be anything but yourself. And what do you do? You challenge the High Priestess! After everything I said!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? What do you want from me?"

"What I _want_ is for you to not have aroused Morgause's suspicions!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ithel smoothed down his hair. "She knows that there is someone here that doesn't belong, and that there is a strong possibility that this person is the Bright One spoken about. She fears that you will ruin her plans, so I wanted to show her that you were no threat, since she assumed it might be you. And then, you went and challenged her!"

"I'm sorry, but maybe you should have given me a reason to play the role better than because you said so! How was I supposed to know that she was a threat to you?"

"To me?" Ithel let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, she is no threat to me. Morgause and I are old friends, so I am not a concern. You, however, have everything to fear, because _she knows who you are now._ Morgause is dangerous, do you hear me?"

Kassia stared at him. In the months she had been a guest, she had never seen him so…unrestrained, so angry. He usually had a cool and calm demeanor, something like being in total control of the situation at all times. But now, his eyes were wild, his brow furrowed beyond belief. It scared her a bit. However, she wasn't going to simply bend to his will, because that's who she was.

"If she is such a danger to me," she said slowly, "and not to you, why bother trying to prove anything to her? Why not let her think what she would?"

Ithel's eyes, though still fixed on her, became a bit glassy as he saw something far beyond Kassia. His face seemed to relax to a level she had never seen, and she wondered what could possibly make him look like that.

"I promised someone that I would keep you safe, if I ever found you."

"What? Who knows I'm here?"

"I told you, you have been spoken of for a long time."

"Okay, so are you supposed to be some kind of guardian for me, then, assuming that I am this Bright One that you keep calling me?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Well maybe you should find yourself another Bright One, because I didn't sign up for this shit."

"There is no other Br—"

"I don't _care_!" Kassia's temper flared this time. "I agreed to your terms and came to stay with you. I did _not _agree to become some pawn in a game that I do not understand. You got me here under false pretenses, and you expect me to be okay with you just toying with my life? To just let you drag me around and introduce me as something that I'm not even sure I am? Go ahead and be pissed off at me for ruining whatever your plan is, but I don't care anymore, because it's not _my _plan, but it is _my life_."

A standoff of sorts occurred then. Kassia was, quite possibly, more upset and angry than Ithel was, but the two held each other's gaze for what felt like quite a long time. Ithel's face eventually contorted back to its usual stoic position, and he took a step back.

"What did you find on the Isle of the Blessed?"

"Some kind of crystal…thing." She was still angry, so the words came out through mostly gritted teeth.

"Did you see anything in it?"

"Well, yeah, but—how did you know? What did I find?"

"One of the Crystals of Neahtid. I almost forgot that Morgause had possession of one."

"A Crystal of what?"

"Neahtid. It shows the future, but not the same one to everyone."

"Wait. So what I saw…that's the future?"

"Yes. What did you see?"

"I…a lot of things." Kassia moved to one of the stone benches and sat down as she became lightheaded. That couldn't be the ending of Camelot, could it? Could all the legends she grew up knowing be false?

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, continuing to stare at the grass.

"What did you see, Kassia?"

"The downfall of Camelot. It looked like nothing I've ever seen in relation to that, Ithel, it was— I don't even know how to describe the comparison."

"I've honestly never heard of someone that was not a powerful sorcerer being able to see anything in the crystals. Are you sure that you possess no skills?"

"I'm about as normal as I can be in this situation. Why was I able to see anything?"

"No idea. But tomorrow, I'm going to show you how to use them properly."

Kassia looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Kassia, I told you, only powerful sorcerers have been able to use the crystals. The fact that you possess no measurable skill—"

"Thanks."

"—and were able to see anything is…is remarkable. I'm not about to let that opportunity go to waste. It could prove to be useful."

"Okay. Great. Fine. Are we done?"

Ithel seemed to understand that Kassia was in no mood for further discussion and disappeared into the recesses of the castle. She stared at the ground a while longer before bolting from her seat and running for the shoreline outside the walls. She stopped just at the edge, her shoes touching the waves as they lapped against the island. Through the perpetual mist that surrounded her, she could see the Sun setting. It painted the sky a series of bright reds and oranges and golds, colors that she missed so dearly.

Kassia sat down in the grass and pulled her knees to her chest. An intense wave of loss passed through her body as her brain juxtaposed the visions she had seen alongside with the Camelot she had left behind. She wanted nothing more than to swim across to the mainland and run until her feet brought her to Camelot, or to take the boat—

She glanced at the dock and was disappointed to find that there was no boat anywhere in the water, or on shore. Ithel must have known that she would consider that an option at some point, to go back on her word and flee for the city she loved. But what if she just swam across? Would he actually do anything to her? Or to Camelot? Or Arthur? The what-ifs where the only things keeping her from acting on the fantasy she kept to herself.

The Sun continued to set, and with it, any hope she might have had of returning to Camelot that night. On top of Ithel's potential actions being unknown, she had no idea in what direction the kingdom was, or how far away it could be. Self-preservation became a strong motivator for her actions, or rather, the lack thereof. She pulled the pearl headband from her hair, followed by the earrings, the bracelet, and she ripped the necklace from her throat. These were not her things. They were items given to her to perpetuate the illusion she had created. She didn't even know if there was much difference between the two anymore, or if she was being consumed by who she was pretending to be. Was that how she had gotten herself into this mess? By not being entirely honest about who she was?

Kassia thought of Arthur for what was probably the millionth time that day. She hoped that nothing she had seen would come to pass—it couldn't, it wasn't how things were supposed to go. She wanted nothing more at that moment then to wrap her arms around him and have him tell her that she was being silly, and that nothing of the sort would come to pass. But he couldn't, because she was God knows how far away from him, with months to go until the distance could be closed. Frustrated, confused, and angry, Kassia wept.

* * *

**~*Aaand hit that review button and we can be best friends because I'm a review whore and I don't care.*~**


	21. Four Things

**~*A/N: Ah, the all-important chapter twenty-one. Why important? Because this story is a little over three years at this point. Also, I've been writing on this website for over nine years now. These are realizations that I have reached. Anyway, I meant to have this up two months prior, but, real-world things happened. It was supposed to be a third anniversary kind of deal, but now, it's a holiday season present instead. So here you go!*~**

* * *

_"At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet." — Plato_

_"Merlin, you have to tell me what's happened. Arthur refuses to respond to me, but I know he's received my letters. I'm worried— please, I beg you, let me know what has happened."_

Merlin stared at the note and watched the way the candlelight glinted on the dark purple ink. His heart was still heavy, and her inquiring did little to improve the weight. He was surprised to learn that Arthur had said nothing. Discussing how magic was a crime seemed like something he would do gladly, though his disgrace at being deceived by Morgause was probably quite heavy in his chest. The events that had transpired were something that Merlin often thought about changing, if he could. Maybe he would have let Arthur kill Uther. The truth would have been known, and Arthur would be king. Albion would be formed because the new king would lift the ban on magic. Merlin would be free. But at what cost? Knowing Arthur as he did, Merlin _knew _that if he had allowed Uther's death by his son's sword, Arthur would never forgive himself, no matter how just his actions might be. He loved his father more than anything. The weight of patricide — or would it be regicide? — would destroy everything that Arthur was. Albion could never be all that it was hoped to be, if her king was destroyed by his own guilt.

He had promised Kassia that he would tell her of happenings in Camelot during her absence, but had he not already broken that promise by not telling her about Gwen? And that was a completely separate and equally complicated matter. His loyalty to Kassia said that he should inform her of Arthur's actions, because she deserved to know that someone she cared so much for also cared for someone else. Then there was his loyalty to Gwen. She was the first friend he'd made upon arriving at Camelot, and he had been attracted to her for a short while. She deserved to be happy, especially after everything she had been through; she deserved to have some happiness in her life, though potentially at the cost of loosing Kass's good graces.

Arthur was the worst part of this. For months, he had fought for Kassia's attention, no matter how conscious or how literal that fight was at times. And Merlin had never seen the prince as happy as he was with Kassia. As soon as she was gone he had become dark and a little bit brooding. Then he'd shifted his attentions to Gwen and everything changed. Did he need to inquire as to whom Arthur's affections really belonged to? It wasn't his battle, and yet he was involved, no matter how he wished he wasn't.

A quill and parchment found their way into Merlin's hands. He carefully wrote of Morgause, and the truth she had exposed to Arthur. He took several sheets to explain why he lied to Arthur about it, why he could not let Uther die at the hands of his son, why it was eating away at him to have come so close to making Arthur king and having to give that up. By the time he reached the end, Merlin had four pages of his messy script. The Swallow was perched on top of his cupboard, asleep. He read over what he had written and found nothing he should not share, so he reached for the bird, which sprung to life as soon as his fingers stroked its head, and it chirped sweetly. Merlin carefully secured his rather large letter to the bird and watched as it sailed off into the night. He hoped that his response as to why Arthur was not replying was satisfactory.

This thought reminded Merlin of the hour, and that he still had duties to perform. He darted down the halls to Arthur's chambers and managed to slip inside and turn down the bedclothes before Arthur entered himself.

"Already here, Merlin? This is a first for you."

"I do my best, sire."

The prince nodded and disappeared behind his dressing screen while his servant doused the fire. Arthur was already in bed by the time he went to pick up the clothes from the floor and put away the keys.

"Anything else I can do for you, sire?"

"Let me sleep," Arthur murmured into his pillow. Merlin extinguished the last of the candles. He was about to depart when a thought struck him. Slowly he turned in the dark to face the bundle of blankets on the bed.

"Have you heard from Kassia lately?"

Arthur's form seemed to tense. "Why?"

"I was just wondering…I'm sure she misses you. And she'll be coming back in a few months—"

"I received a letter earlier this week."

"Is she—"

"She's fine."

"And how are you?"

Arthur rolled over to stare at Merlin in the dark. The servant stood expectantly in the doorway, his expression just readable in the light from outside. "What are you getting at, Merlin?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day."

"Does she know that?"

"Merlin—"

"I'm sure that she needs to, considering that it's been eight months since she's seen you, and we both know that you aren't the best at communicating how you feel—"

"Merlin! My relationship with Kassia is none if your concern. Just— go."

"But—"

"Out!"

Merlin walked out the door, but not before uttering a cryptic whisper of "communicate" to Arthur. He hoped that, by him putting an idea in his head, Arthur would do what he could to correct the situation he had gotten himself into. He passed Gwen on his way back to his quarters, giving a face to the situation on his mind.

"Surprised to see you on this end of the palace," Gwen commented.

"Huh? I'm just going back to my room."

"Well, you're certainly taking the long way 'round."

Merlin stared blankly at her.

"Um, you're by Morgana's chamber?"

He took in his surroundings and realized that he had, in fact, wandered well out of his way to the Lady Morgana's door. A slightly sheepish grin spread across his face. "I didn't even realize…how is she?"

"She's been sleeping surprisingly well lately. Normally she wakes at least once during the night, but lately…I haven't seen her so peaceful."

Merlin nodded and stared at the door. She deserved some real sleep for once. He still regretted not telling her about his magic, to help her not feel alone anymore, but—

"How's Arthur?"

Gwen's voice cut through Merlin's thoughts and sent guilt through his insides.

"Oh, you know: still a prat." He tried to dismiss what he could without getting too involved.

Gwen nodded, a far-off look on her face that was familiar to Merlin. It was the same expression he'd been wearing a lot lately when thinking of Morgana. He'd been in his head too much lately, and needed to get out.

"Well, I should go," he smiled. "Goodnight, Gwen."

"Goodnight," Gwen said as Merlin disappeared down the hall. When he returned to where he belonged, Gaius was packing a bag.

"Ah, there you are, Merlin." The physician closed the leather sack. "Take this and follow me."

"What's going on?"

"A slight infection has come over someone in the lower town. I need you to come help me apply his treatment."

Merlin nodded and lifted the satchel onto his shoulder. The two men left the castle as a clap of thunder echoed through the halls and the rain began to hit the stone walls.

* * *

"Concentrate."

"I _am _concentrating."

"Not enough. Again."

Kassia sighed and stared at the crystal once more. She sat in front of Ithel's desk, on top of which the object in question rested. It was the same one he had produced to show her that he knew the truth of where she'd come from. Unlike Morgause's, Ithel's had been carved and smoothed out into a crystal ball, which made perfect sense to Kassia. She concentrated on the orb and leaned in, trying to see as she had weeks ago. She stared and stared until she felt a headache creeping along inside her skull. She slumped back in her chair and groaned.

"This isn't working!"

"You aren't trying hard enough. Try again."

"We've been at this for _hours_, and we aren't getting anywhere. Maybe that was just a fluke, or something."

"'Flukes' do not happen, especially when it comes to instruments of fortune. You saw the future, and you will see it again. On your own terms. So, try again."

"Can we take a break, please?"

Ithel nodded slowly, and Kassia quickly made her escape through the door. Her head was pounding from how long she had been staring at that stupid crystal. She couldn't see why they were bothering— she had no magic of her own, but found herself acted upon by those that possessed the gift. She'd had so much magic shoved down her throat in the last year — starting with Ivy — that it was dripping out of her ears, but she couldn't use any of it. She was so tired and just wanted—

One of the Swallows was seated on her windowsill when Kassia opened her bedroom door. It bounced around happily with a roll of paper on its leg. She all but snatched the letter from the jovial bird before letting it op to a small bowl of water that had been set out. Kassia sat on the edge of her bed and unfurled the parchment to read Arthur's elegant script.

_Kassia,_

_It has been months since I last saw you, and it is all I can do to remember you. The way the sunlight catches in your hair and turns it the color of autumn. How your eyes sparkle as if you have two glittering pools upon your face, or the way your skin glows in the moonlight. To remember how your lips move when you smile or you want to kiss me; or the sounds that emit from those lips when you sing or laugh._

_But of course, this is not all that I strive to remember. Your kindness haunts me, reminding me what I should be. Your wit and humor still make me smile in your absence. The courage you have shown in the face of all you have been asked to deal with rivals that of every knight in Camelot, which makes me wonder if I need to reconsider their being the bravest in the land._

_ Without you, live is dark. I find myself with an aching hole in my chest that I cannot hope to heal until you return. Because of this, and all that you are, and all that you mean to me, I must tell you that I love you. I love you for everything you are and are not. I love you for the way you make me feel, the way you make me strive to be worthy of my title, of my position; even if it's only to make myself worthy of your affections. I love you because not loving you was never an option for me, and I love you because you give me the strength to go on in your absence._

_ I do not think that my feelings are too far from what you have expressed to me, but I am still taking a leap by telling you the exact depth of how I feel for you. Please, I beg you to tell me if they are returned, or if I have made a complete fool of myself._

_ I long for your return, which approaches quite slowly. Still, it is far closer than the day I had to let you go._

_I love you. I love you (how strange to see it written). I love you, my darling Kassia._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Arthur_

She read the words twice, thrice more, desperate to be sure she was correct. Kassia's chest knotted, plunged, leapt, even a somersault occurred. A smile crept its way onto her face and made her glow from the inside out. She fell back on the bed and almost giggled. He loved her. He honestly, truly loved her. That he had cared for her had never been much of a secret, but the degree to which was something new, something that made her almost euphoric.

And she loved him, too, she realized. She had for a very long time. He was more than a childhood fantasy brought to life— he was human, _so _human, and he made her strive to be what he needed. It would seem that she had done just that.

Kassia brought herself back to reality, back to the room so far away from Arthur. In that moment she could think of nothing more than fleeing Caer Bellanhion and running into Arthur's arms with a thousand sweet kisses and confessions of love and every sappy, clichéd thing she could think of. Instead, though, she produced a piece of parchment from her desk and scrawled a very short letter.

_ Arthur,_

_ With all that I am, I return your love a million fold. I love you desperately._

_ All my love,_

_ Kassia_

What else was there to say? She had no need to expound upon his rather elaborate declaration. How long had the bird been in her room? An hour? Three? Six? How long was he to wait before a response? The Swallow bounced around happily again, so she chased it around the room until she could secure the brief note to its leg. Once it was there, the bird flew off to its destination and she watched until it was beyond her sight. She found herself filled with a new energy and wound her way down the corridors back to Ithel's study. The man was seated at his desk in front of a stack of parchment, his quill busy on the paper. He almost looked surprised when she came in all smiles.

"I want to try again," she said firmly.

"I wasn't expecting you to return so soon." He pushed the stack of parchment to the side. "Feeling better?"

She nodded and sat in front of the crystal again. Focused on the item, she willed it to show her something— anything. But then her mind began to drift to a golden prince with an infectious laugh and toothy smile; to calloused fingers and strong, warm arms that wrapped around her in a safe embrace…

Kassia refocused her attention to the crystal to see Arthur, which should have brought joy to her heart, but instead made it sink as she watched him raise his sword to an army dressed in all black. It scared her so much that an audible gasp left her lips.

"Do you see something?" Ithel pressed.

"I do but— it's changing. Wait."

The image of Arthur melted away to one of Morgana in Merlin's arms. But it was not as she would have liked to see the two. Morgana was choking, her face so pained and betrayed it was difficult to watch her. Merlin was crying, but held his face like stone, unyielding as Morgana lost consciousness. Kassia watched as the doors flew open and in rushed— no, why Morgause? The blond woman rushed to the aid of Morgana, and, after some debate, Merlin handed over a vial of hemlock. The soldiers that were with the Priestess crumbled to the ground and became ash. Morgause's eyes flashed gold and she and Morgana disappeared in strips of black smoke.

"Are you alright?" Ithel's voice cut through the haze.

Kassia tore her eyes away from the crystal and wiped the tears from her face she didn't know she was shedding.

"It— Morgause, I—" she stopped and studied Ithel's face. He did not seem concerned in the slightest at what she was babbling about, as if— "You knew." The realization hit her square in the face. "You knew what Morgause was up to, and you said nothing?"

"Kassia—"

"I saw Morgause march on Camelot and a dear friend poison another! And you stand there, unsurprised by the actions of your High Priestess, as if you _want _her to destroy Camelot! What exactly do you have me here for?"

The room fell silent while Kassia seethed, her fists clenched tight. Rage was bubbling inside her, its hot acid burning its way through every organ until it pressed against her skin, begging for full release.

Ithel's face contorted into several shapes before he spoke again. "You weren't here twenty years ago. You didn't see the carnage and devastation caused by Uther to those with magic. My father took in _hundreds_ of refugees who had lost so much thanks to Camelot. People like me _died _at the hands of your prince's father. How should I have responded with Morgause told me her plan?"

"Stopped her, disagreed with her, anything but let her go—"

"Why would I have tried to stop a High Priestess? With her power? I wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"And now you've got me roped into this? My friends roped into this? I told you once and I'll tell you again, I want _nothing _to do with your war!" Kassia stormed out the door and stopped short when Ithel spoke next.

"You were not brought here for this war." Ithel leaned against his desk. "That these events are unfolding only now is strictly coincidental, believe me. Your role, as you put it, is completely separate from my strife with Uther's reign. But I _cannot_ give up my support for the restoration of magic in Camelot just because you're in love with his son."

"So what? You'll let Morgause take the throne and let Arthur be—be—" the word caught in her throat. "I'll as you again: what exactly do you have me here for?"

"I can't tell you yet, not exactly. I need you to bear with me for just a little longer."

"Why? Your reasons for keeping me here change every single time I ask you."

"I've told you why you're here."

"No. You've given me _a _reason, but not _your _reason. I want to know."

They stared at each other until Ithel broke his gaze in favor of a wall. "Another time, please."

"No, now."

"I said another time, Kassia!" His eyes flashed dangerously. As she stood just outside the study doorway, she narrowly avoided being smacked with the door as it swung shut, separating Kassia from any further conversation with Ithel.

* * *

**~*Reviews are the best gift you could give me.*~  
**


	22. Draw Down the Dawn

**~*A/N: This is it: the big one. Sorry for the amount of time it took to get this out. I just graduated university (yikes!) so that became a thing and my beautiful beta got backed up. I do hope that the length and important plotty things make up for this. You know what to do after the jump!*~**

_"Secrecy involves a tension which, at the moment of revelation, finds its release." —Georg Simmel_

* * *

Kassia chewed her lower lip. She had not heard from Arthur in weeks, and the Swallow had returned to her with no letter attached. Her quill twirled between her fingers as she tried to word one more letter to Arthur.

_"Please, love, be careful. I have a horrible feeling that tragedy is going to strike before I am able to return to you. Do not give me cause to weep, Arthur._

_With all my love,_

_Kassia"_

She attached the note to the cheerful bird and watched it sail into the morning sky. The sense of dread that had been looming for the last few days was still present, and she could not shake it. But what was she to do? Having foreknowledge meant being able to do nothing while waiting for the inevitable. And she hated it.

Kassia smoothed her magenta skirt and walked out into the hallway, gazing over the courtyard. Her mind wandered to the one in Camelot, with its bright stones and guards dressed in scarlet. She was very close to returning— only four months stood between her and Arthur, but now that she was in the home stretch, it seemed like an eternity.

She trailed her hands across the railing of the balcony as she had done a thousand times before. Sometimes, when she was feeling particularly sad at not being in Camelot, she would pretend that she was back in that kingdom she adored so deeply. In her fantasy land, she had made Camelot her home, and she and Arthur were courting, very much in a position for her to become his bride. Not that that was what she wanted, but it would have been appropriate for the time. They were ridiculously in love, and everyone approved the match. In this dream reality, magic was accepted, and Merlin was held in high regard for the wizard that he was. Everything was as rosy as she could make it, but she was well aware that it was only a dream.

When she reached the second floor, something in the courtyard caught her eye. Strips of black smoke started to appear on the ground, causing her heart to sink and her stomach to leap.

"Ithel!" Kassia yelled at the top of her lungs. She ran down the steps as quickly as her feet would allow. "Ithel, get the antidote for hemlock, quickly!"

As she arrived in the courtyard, the strips of black smoke began to come together to form the shape of two women, one lying in the lap of the other. Of course Kassia knew what was happening; she had seen the vision weeks ago. It didn't make her feel any less awful as she raced to where the smoke was becoming a cohesive shape. By the time she got to them, the smoke had disappeared to reveal the very real forms of Morgause and the dying Morgana.

Morgause's head shot up to stare at Kassia, panic etched into her face. "Please," she urged, "she's dying. Where is he?"

"He's coming— can't your magic do something? Anything?"

"She needs more than what my magic will do."

"But you're a High Priestess, for God's sake! If you can't save one of your own, then what good are you?"

Morgause's face was unreadable, and Kassia was sure she was going to regret her words, but Ithel tore across the grass with bottles in his hands. Kassia quickly became an afterthought as the two sorcerers administered potions and whispered spells while Morgana's skin fluctuated between her normal pale, and the pallor of death. They worked and worked until Morgana's cheeks stabilized out to something near her natural, healthy state. Kassia had been gnawing on lower lip the entire time, and, upon seeing the relief pass over the faces of the others, she released it, only to have a metallic taste flood her mouth. Relieved exhales came from the three conscious parties as Morgana started to breathe on her own again. Morgause stroked her cheek before Ithel scooped the lady up in his arms.

"She needs rest. We will put in one of the guest chambers." He started for the stairs. "Follow me, if you wish."

The other two women did not hesitate in following close behind Ithel as he carried Morgana up the stairs, servants darting ahead of him to prepare a room for the unconscious Morgana. She was put in a room on the opposite side of the castle from Kassia, and tucked tightly into the sheets. Morgause was explaining to Ithel what had occurred at Camelot, and the role that Morgana had played in it. With each word, Kassia's stomach plummeted further. She was sure that she was going to be ill from the idea of Morgause getting her friend involved in the battle, not to mention what Merlin had felt he needed to do to handle the results of these decisions. Everything was slipping away from her again, and—

Kassia stepped outside the door and supported herself against the railing. She forced herself to take even breaths and tried – with great difficulty and minimal success – to block the image of Merlin poisoning Morgana. But it had happened, and she had been unable to do anything to stop it, even a little bit. It wasn't _far_, what had happened. And who knew what was going to happen now? To Camelot? To Arthur? Hopefully, now that the army Morgause had raised was nothing more than dust, the kingdom could rebuild from whatever damage had been caused. From the letters she had received, Camelot had had its fair share of near-destruction since she'd been gone, but this was different. Merlin had not saved everyone. In fact, he had directly contributed to putting Morgana on Death's doorstep. Granted, she was certainly far from innocent in what happened to her— Morgause had made sure of that, no matter what she might have thought to the contrary. But—oh, her head started to spin and ache at all the thoughts and words that were swirling around inside of it.

The door closed behind her, and a hand came to rest on her left shoulder.

"She's sleeping," Ithel's voice said. "She's going to be fine."

"Thanks." Kassia continued to gaze over the courtyard.

"Morgause has asked to stay here until Morgana can make a full recovery. You two are friends, if I recall? You'll be able to spend some time together now, once she feels a bit better."

Kassia remained silent.

"Are you all right?"

She thought for a long time before responding. "This…all of this…it's too much. My friends keep staring into the face of death, and I'm not sure if I can keep dealing with that."

"Sometimes things happen that are beyond our control."

"Are they, though? I just…I feel like I could have _done _something to stop this. Or that I should have been able to. It's not _fair_."

Ithel leaned against the railing and folded his arms across his chest. "Life is rarely fair, Kassia. It is filled with unexpected twists and turns that pull us away from what makes us feel safe without a second thought. Sometimes it gives us a glimpse of something wonderful that we will never be able to have, if for no other reason than to cause us pain. But," his voice became softer, "that does not mean you give up on the good things." He put his hand on her shoulder again. "Tell me what you need."

"I…I don't know. Does it ever get easier?"

"Life? No. But you learn how to better handle the unexpected."

Ithel disappeared then, leaving Kassia to mull over his words. It wasn't even noon yet, and already most of her world had almost ended. This was starting to feel like a semi-regular occurrence in her daily life.

* * *

Morgana slept for three days. Morgause barely left her side during that time, so servants continued to bring her food that she mostly refused to eat. On the third evening, Kassia took dinner from the kitchens to her. She had to remind herself that the High Priestess was not to know who she was, so it took everything she had to hold herself in regal posture. Carefully, Kassia balanced the tray of food on one hand while she opened Morgana's bedroom door with the other.

"I brought you dinner," she said when Morgause acknowledged her presence.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry," the blonde replied, turning her attention back to Morgana's sleeping form.

Kassia stepped closer. "You need to eat. You haven't put anything in your body for three days now. It's not going to do her any good if you're too weak to function when she wakes up."

"Just put it on the table."

"I am not a serving girl. Eat." Her tone switched completely to an imperial one. Really, she had gotten too good at being a princess. Morgause held her gaze, almost trying to assert dominance over the brunette, but she finally gave up and rose from her seat to take the tray from Kassia's hands.

"Thank you, my lady. You are very kind to bring this to me."

"Of course. Any friend of Morgana's and all that."

"She's not just my friend—she's my sister."

"Oh, I see." Something else that matched up with the legends she knew, just not in the way she had heard them.

"You seem unsurprised." Morgause had moved to the table.

"Well, it's obvious you care a great deal about her. You've hardly left her side, and even thought I care a great deal, I still have gone to do other things—like sleep, and eat."

Morgause smiled a little and raised the goblet of wine in Kassia's direction in a toast. They fell into comfortable silence as Morgause ate, while Kassia took over her seat next to Morgana's bed. After the ordeal at Camelot, she must have been exhausted by the spell the High Priestess had cast on her, for her to sleep so long without stirring.

She heard the silverware clink against the now-clean plate as the blonde set them down. She turned her head to see a yawn pass Morgause's lips.

"You look exhausted. You know Ithel prepared a room for you next door? Why don't you go get some real sleep tonight?"

"I should—"

"You should try and rest. I'll come and get you myself if she wakes up."

Morgause's face flashed from confusion to reluctant acceptance. She nodded and thanked Kassia as she walked back over to the bed to stroke Morgana's face, then left the room.

Kassia sighed and slouched back in her chair. She glanced over at Morgana, who looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. It was difficult to imagine that she could ever want to bring harm to anyone with the walls of Camelot. But she did, and had intended to, and would want that more than ever now, with what Merlin had done to her.

"You know, I'm getting really, really sick of sitting at the bedsides of my friends as they come close to death," Kassia said to her unconscious friend. "Can you do me a favor and make me _not _worry sick about you for, like, a day? Maybe you can pass that memo on to the others? Well. You probably won't want to now."

Morgana, expectedly, did not respond. So Kassia rested her head on the edge of the bed until she slipped into unconsciousness.

When she woke, sunlight was just starting to pour in through the windows, bathing the room in early morning light. She stretched, cringing as muscled in her neck protested from how she had fallen asleep. There had to be a better way to position herself so she didn't have to spend a day trying to move her neck normally.

When she brought her arms down, Morgana stirred. Kassia moved from her chair to the edge of the bed. Morgana's eyes slowly fluttered open and came to rest on her friend in a mix of joy and utter confusion.

"Well good morning," Kassia said softly.

"Kass? Oh my God, it's you!" Morgana sat up and threw her arms around her friend.

"I missed you, too," Kassia laughed. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted. Where are we?"

"Safe. Morgause is in the next room over. You've been asleep for over three days. Do you remember what happened?"

Morgana's face had contorted at the mention of her sister, but now it settled on an expression of extreme concentration.

"I was in the castle, we were moving Uther into the throne room…Merlin, he—" the color drained from her face, and her eyes grew wide. "He tried to—to—"

"Hang on, breathe, Morgana. Just—hang on." Kassia threw open the door and banged on Morgause's. The blonde threw open the door almost immediately and dashed past the princess to see her sister. Kassia reentered the room and watched as the Priestess calmed the other enchantress down. Morgause stroked Morgana's hair until she fell asleep again, a task that took some time. Once she was unconscious again, Morgause rounded on Kassia.

"What did you say to her?"

"I only asked her if she remembered what had happened, that's all."

"She isn't ready for that yet."

"That's not for you to decide, not even remotely. When would she be ready?"

"She doesn't need to deal with the events of—"

"I am only going to ask one thing of you, Morgause. You have a duty to Morgana—as her sister, her _blood_—to tell her the truth—all of it. Because otherwise, you are no better than Uther."

She stormed out, then, refusing to look over her shoulder at the witches behind her.

* * *

Another few weeks passed, and, while it was unseasonably warm, it was getting on into autumn, and all that much closer to the end of the year. Morgause was in and out of Caer Bellanhion on "business," and had barely said a full sentence to Kassia since Morgana had awakened. Camelot's first lady was physically recovered, but was still coping with the emotional trauma she had suffered. She spent much of her time in her room, dealing with seeing Kassia, and the fact that Morgause had brought her to the sorcerer that had taken her friend away almost a year ago.

Kassia sat in the courtyard reading and found herself drifting from her book to consider what Morgana was going through. To go from fearing her own brilliant gifts to finding some who supported them, only to face all of the betrayal and loss and confusion— that was just too much for one person to handle.

The warm autumn breeze swirled the emerald dress around her legs as she stood. She used her index finger to mark her place in the book as she wound her way back upstairs. She wanted to check on Morgana, but decided to put it off until later. Morgause was out again that day, which meant that she could breathe a bit easier and not immediately fear for her life. She considered writing to Arthur and Merlin again, in a vain attempt to figure out what was happening in Camelot after Morgana's sudden disappearance. She had just started to put together the opening paragraphs in her head when a servant came running towards her.

"My lady! My lady, wait, please!"

Kassia stopped as the out-of-breath boy approached her. "What's the matter?"

"His lordship requests your presence my lady. Immediately. He said it was urgent, your ladyship."

"Alright, where is he? Take a moment and catch your breath."

The boy did, putting his hands on his knees until his breathing pattern slowed. "If you will follow me, I'll take you to him."

They wound their way into the tower on the west corner of the castle. Kassia had never been in this part of the castle, not once in her entire stay at Caer Bellanhion. The stairs curved upwards until they reached a door about halfway up. They paused briefly in front of it to catch their breath before continuing.

"What's behind that door we passed," Kassia questioned as they continued up.

"Master Ithel's chambers, my lady. We're almost there, now!"

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, they were greeted not only with another door, but also a pacing Ithel. His arms were crossed behind his back as he walked, face crunched into one of the most fretful expressions Kassia had ever seen on him. When he saw them, the pacing stopped and his arms uncrossed, only to worry at the hem of his tunic.

"Ah, good, I was worried you might have been otherwise engaged."

"Nothing important, anyway. What's going on?"

Ithel dismissed the servant, who quickly ran back down the stairs. At this point, Kassia found herself becoming increasingly concerned. She studied Ithel's behavior, looking for a clue as to what was happening. She had never seen him like this, stroking his beard, smoothing his hair and clothes.

"Kassia Brighton," he finally said, "today is going to be very important for you. And to me— us. You asked me months ago why I had you here. What my personal reasons for it were."

"Right…"

"Well. You're about to get the answer to that question."

"You had to drag me all the way up here just to tell me this?"

"No— well, yes—"

"Are you okay?"

Ithel smoothed his hair again. "I'm perfectly fine. This is just difficult to explain."

"What's going on?"

Ithel put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door inwards. Light poured in from the slit windows and bathed the room in sun from every angle. Kassia stepped inside and stared at the center of the room.

"Ivy?"

The translucent form of Ivy stood beaming at her friend. The blonde, dressed in yellows still, stepped forward with outstretched arms. Kassia bolted forward and went to throw her arms around her friend, but was vastly disappointed when she stumbled straight through her instead.

"The hell—?"

"Sorry about that. Wasn't sure if it would work with your or not." Her smile became apologetic. "It's so good to see you, Kass."

"I missed you so much, Ivy! But, how—"

"Astral projection, sort of. You've been missing for months, Kass. I've been trying to minimize panic but I've been lying so much to everyone it's getting ridiculous."

"Panic?"

"There are quite a few people that miss you, you know. Like your family. And friends."

"Jesus, how long have I been gone?"

"Three months, give or take."

"How did you even find me?"

"A lot of spell work. And help. Gran's watching my body while I'm here, in case something goes wrong. Not to mention…" she trailed off and looked over Kassia's shoulder. "Well."

Kassia looked at Ithel, who—did he almost look sheepish? But he obviously agreed with what Ivy was saying, so—

"So this whole time, you've been keeping me here to see Ivy?"

"She needed a large enough, guaranteed window to find you. She had tried several times before, but could never quite locate Camelot. But she always found her way here just fine." Ithel took a step closer and put his hand on Ivy's shoulder, surprising Kassia. "I've owed her this debt for over forty years now."

Ivy smiled at the sorcerer before turning to her friend. "We found a way to fix this, Kass. I didn't screw up that spell, not exactly. And I really, really hope you know how sorry I am for dropping you through a hole in the floor."

"It's fine, really. No real harm done, minus some pretty crazy adventures. Oh, the stories I have to tell you—" she scrunched her face up. "Wait, 'fix this?' What do you mean?"

"Time travel isn't something that many witches can claim to have caused, as Gran pointed out to me. Mostly because it shouldn't happen—interfering with history and all that. So you've been stuck here for far too long for it to really be considered okay. Gran found the right incantation in one of her old books, so now, we can get you home."

Kassia stared blankly at Ivy for a long moment while the words sank in. For each word registering, her eyes became a little bit wider until they were open as far as they could go.

"Get…home?"

"Yeah. We're going to bring you home."

"But, Ivy—"

"I know you have your doubts about my abilities, and I get it. But trust me: everything is going to be just fine. Really."

"Listen—"

"We just have to get your dates to line up with ours, basically, but it'll totally work—"

"Ivy, stop."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows.

"I…appreciate what you're trying to do, but—but I have obligations. I told Ithel a year and a day. I promised."

"You are not actually required to complete that obligation, you know." Ithel looked at her like she had lost her mind— and maybe she _was _losing it. After all, she was stuck centuries away from everything she knew, was in love with a prince— _the _prince, — and was staring at a translucent version of her best friend, who was trying to pull her back to her own time. Perhaps losing her mind was the most reasonable of reactions.

"But I gave my word."

"Your word has been kept. I only needed to get you here so that Ivy could find you. Since I brought you here months ago, every day I have been waiting for her to appear again. Everything I have done has been leading up to this."

"But you—"

"Needed you to understand what was happening. Just because you've been my guest and I've had ulterior motives does not mean that I was going to keep you trapped in the tower room."

Again, her head started to swim with information and words, phrases that did and did not contain actual meaning, and colors, and sounds, and—

"I can't leave yet."

"Well, no, but the date is approaching, and _then_—"

"No, you don't understand, Ivy. I _can't_ leave yet. There are people here that I would—_do_—owe explanations to. Do you even know who I've met here? I'm friends with _Merlin!_ Don't you want to know what he's like? Or Arthur? The greatest king to walk the earth? Do you want me to leave without—" her voice cracked— "without saying goodbye?"

"Kass," Ivy sighed, "you don't belong here, you know that, right? You have to come home."

"I know that. And I…I want to. I will! I just…Ivy there are so many things I have to do here. And I promised—I promised!—that I would come back. I promised him. I—" her hands snapped to her mouth to force down the sob that threatened to escape it. Kassia wasn't sure why she was about to cry. She couldn't think of any reason for it. Well. There were plenty of reasons, but nothing remotely valid. Not really.

Ivy stepped forward with her hand outstretched, but stopped short, Kassia took a few deep breaths to calm her shaking shoulders. She folded her arms, gripping her elbows to anchor herself again.

"Ivy, Ithel, thank you for finding me, and trying to get me back to where I'm from. But I promised people that I care about that I would return to Camelot after a year and a day. I will not make plans to break that promise. I won't. And you don't have to like it but there is nothing you can do about it."

"Kass—"

"Ivy I—I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but I can't—won't—leave Arthur."

Ivy dropped her gaze to the floor. "You're being so selfish, Kass—so, so selfish."

"I told you, I promised—"

"I don't _care _what you promised or swore or fucking said to anyone! You are trying to stay for _you_, not anyone else! Are you trying to just—just—give up _everything_ that you worked for? You don't _belong_ here, Kass! Just accept that!"

Silence fell then, and Ivy ran her hand through her hair. "You let go, and you come home, okay?"

"No."

"Goddammit, this isn't funny!"

"I know it's not. I'm not coming home yet. I can't. I won't."

"Kassia Phoebe Brighton, I am bringing you home if I have to drag you by your teeth!"

"Well good luck doing that, since you can't even touch me!"

Ivy froze and extended her hands toward her best friend in frustration. "You know what? Fine. Don't listen to me, what do I know? I'm just your oldest friend. But know this: I'll be back, because you will only have one opportunity to get back. One. And if you don't take it, Kass—if you don't take it, you can never come back. Do you understand? No, of course you don't, because the laws of time and space don't apply to the famous Kassia Brighton, because everyone loves and adores you, and will do anything you ask because you're so goddamn lovely that people forget how fucking _spoiled_ you are!"

Tears prickled at the corners of Kassia's eyes. She shifted her gaze up to the ceiling and swallowed. "I'm keeping my word—how is that selfish?"

"Whatever. It's exhausting arguing this point with you. Just remember: you belong in your own time. And no matter what you might want, it isn't here—it _can't _be here." She sidestepped so there was a clear path to the door. "Go pretend to be a princess. I'll be back for you. It—it's good to see that you're okay, Kass."

The brunette nodded, took a cautious step forward, and then bolted down the stairs before she could break down, hoping to make it to her room first. She was unsuccessful, and had to sit on the stairs and cry into her knees.

Ivy sighed as soon as Kassia was out of the tower room. "That," she mused, "could have gone better."

Ithel rubbed the bridge of his nose. At some point he had leaned himself against the wall, away from the argument. "She'll come around soon enough."

"_Not_ soon enough, actually. I need her to start preparing. I'm going to pull her through sooner than she realizes, and if she's not ready, we won't be able to. She's off crying like a child now and—I just—she's so _frustrating!_"

"But you made contact, like you wanted. And now she knows that she's being looked for."

"She needs to accept that she's coming home. Or this has been for nothing. A waste of a trip."

"'A waste,' is it?" Ithel weighed the words on his tongue and considered Ivy. "Do I count for nothing, then?"

"No, of _course_ you do. But she's not compliant like I wish she was, and—"

"You told her that she was being selfish. What have you given up, though?"

"Excuse me?"

"What makes you so selfless, Ivy? You want her home so that you don't have to lie for her anymore, you said so yourself."

"That's true, but as I have told you before, this is not just about me. She has to leave. This is not the place she's supposed to stay, and I've got a serious time constraint. My hands are tied."

"But you have been traveling to see me for so long now. Surely you can wait around instead of running off, so that it would not be such a wasteful experience."

"It's _draining_ to do this and I've given everything I have, and you know that I am _thrilled_ to see you, but—"

"I have sacrificed _everything_ for you! _Everything!_ I have spent the better part of my _life_ doing what you have asked of me. Every day, I looked for this lost girl; just to be sure she was not arrived yet. I worked so hard to ignore the cries of my people as Uther slaughtered not just men, but women and children. I stood by for you. I could have killed him, but I had promised you I would not fight. I have watched over this girl for _months_, ensuring she would be capable of understanding what will be expected of her in the future, and chastised by her for my actions to try and protect my people. I have lost years of sleep, of my youth, and I have sacrificed my health for you, because you asked. _That_ is draining, Ivy. So you may feel a bit weaker than usual, but don't you think for a second that that means you've given everything."

"Why are you being like this?" Ivy felt bowled over by Ithel's escalation to rage from irritation. Something snagged on her tongue from his outburst. "And what do you mean that you've sacrificed your health?"

Ithel, still visibly upset, slowed his breathing as he reached for the side of his tunic and hesitated briefly before lifting it up. The entire left side of his torso was covered in dark splotches, almost black, tinged in angry red and green. These splotches blended together and oozed their way up and down his body. Ivy, obviously horrified by the sight, couldn't look away as he dropped the side of his tunic and undid the cuffs on the side of his left sleeve before rolling it up and off his skin. More of the rot became visible as the fabric peeled away. Finally, he looked at Ivy again.

"It started…maybe two years before we met. My physician did what he could, but no one knew what was happening to me. My strength drained. My magic was weak, even as a small child. Everyone thought I was going to die. My father rode out to the Isle of the Blessed to speak with the priestesses. He was desperate for a cure to my illness, especially since I was his only heir. They told him that they could help me, but they could not guarantee a full cure. So, they gave him instruction, which, I am told, he followed to the letter.

"Half the court rode out with us, taking me to the Isle to meet the priestesses. I don't remember the particulars of the ritual anymore, but I think they soused me in the lake at one point. I woke several days later, my health completely restored. Those red flowers that cover the castle walls? They were planted everywhere around the grounds. People thought that it was a miracle, my recovery.

"As I got older, signs of the disease started to come back. The priestesses had done all they were willing to, but they told me that heading south might solve some of my problems. Maybe the climate change would have done me some sort of service, I don't know for sure. But then Uther's son was born, and he began his war on my kind. You know I wanted to fight. With my health becoming more and more suspect, it seemed like a good idea to do something good for those like me. And then you appeared to me a second time, desperately looking for a lost girl. How could I possibly have said no to you?"

Ivy hung her head as blood flooded her face.

"Whatever power resides in those flowers was starting to wane at that time. Continues to wane. My magic is strong but everything else…well. I have no idea how long I have before I move on to the next life. The move might have done me good, but I am not sure how much and for how long. I think my family would have liked for me to produce an heir, so that the line could continue, but we do not always get what we want, it seems."

He rolled his sleeve down and re-buttoned the cuff. When he looked at Ivy again, she was still intent on the floor, her body quaking.

"I am sorry for snapping at you, Ivy. I didn't—I do not want you to think that I am angry with you. But I _am _frustrated with the situation. I had hoped that maybe you would—oh, but that is an old dream, long before either of us really knew what was going on." He studied her. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'm so sorry," Ivy choked out. "I'm so sorry for never stopping to think how this has been for you. I never—I mean I didn't—_couldn't_—just—I've been as selfish as Kass, you're right. I should have asked you more about what this was going to mean for you, for your life. I should have protested more. Instead I blundered blindly ahead, entirely goal-driven and not even once—I—"

"Hush now," Ithel stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do not cry over this. I accepted this a long, long time ago. We all move on eventually. Sometimes it is sooner than we expected, and that's difficult for us to accept. I'm just glad that I have had the opportunity to fulfill my promise to you. That, Ivy, makes me very, very happy."

Ivy nodded and wiped her eyes. She tried to smile, but her lower lip trembled. Ithel pressed a kiss to her forehead and lingered for a long moment before he pulled away.

"This is going to be the last time I see you, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily. Not if you stay."

"I want to. You know that I do. Maybe if I did, Kassia would change her mind, but—" she sighed. "My body is not going to last if I _do_ stay. I'm so sorry. But I'll be back, you know that—"

"I don't know if you will be this time, Ivy." Ithel ran his hands up and down her arms. "Kassia is getting ready to leave in a few months, and I'm not sure how long I really have."

"Oh. Alright then." She placed her hands on his chest. "Please don't make me say goodbye."

"We might not get another opportunity to do that, Ivy."

"Right. Well, then, goodbye, Ithel. I can't thank you enough for…for…" she stopped and leaned her face against his torso and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What am I going to do without you, Ithel?"

"You are going to do what you have always done—bring the sunlight to the ground and shine brighter than it ever could. The Golden Enchantress, come down from the heavens to guide the lost to their purpose. And for that, I am thankful."

Ivy stood with her face buried in his shirt for ages, far from prepared to let Ithel go.

* * *

**~*Be kind and review, please!*~**


End file.
